


Murtagh-Another Story

by Deirana



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fights, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 90
Words: 129,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: In this story, Murtagh and Thorn manage to escape before they have to cast the swearing in the Ancient Language and before King Galbatorix learns their secret names. This change will make Eragon enjoy a pleasant surprise at the battle on the burning steppes instead of an unpleasant one, but there is still a long way to go for the new Dragon Rider and his red Dragon. This Story ist strong AU.
Relationships: Arya Dröttningu/Eragon Shadeslayer, Murtagh Morzansson/Original Character, Original Characters male/Original Charaters female, Roran Garrowson/Katrina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. The Secret Passage

**This is where a new story begins. First of all, of course, the legal one!**

**These characters of this story do not belong to me, but Christopher Paolini and they come from the Eragon books.**

**Of course, I don't make any money from this story and writing is just a hobby of mine.**

**This story is mostly about Murtagh and his dragon Thorn. The story is AU and is about what would have happened if dragons and dragon riders had escaped the king before he found out their secret names and they had to swear allegiance to him. How will this fact affect events?**

**Note: The story dates back to 2007. At that time I wrote several stories in the Eragon-Fandom and published them on FF.der, a German fan fiction site. My name there is Deira.**

**This story is AU. At that time there were only books 1 and 2. Things like Eldunardi or the fact that Brom is Eragon's father were still unknown. Therefore, one searches in vain for things like the soul stones in this story. Maybe someone else is having fun with this old story.**

** The Secret Passage **

Exhausted, the young dark-haired man sat in the dark, dirty corridor leaning against a wall and pressed the little red dragon, who was pushing himself for protection, on his body.

From afar he heard voices, certainly Galbatorix was already searching for them. 

"Hopefully they won't find us here, little one," the dark-haired man whispered to his dragon.

Murtagh, his name was, was glad and grateful that he had found this hiding place for himself and the dragon.

He never believed that his lonely and mostly unhappy childhood should be a good thing.

However, by spending most of his time in this damn fortress in this terrible city that was once supposed to have been an elven city, he knew some secret hideouts and secret passages that were hardly known to anyone else or anyone else.

So did this one walkthat, which began near Galbatorix Throne Room and snaked through thick walls through almost the entire fortress. 

The aisle was very narrow and had a low ceiling. The young man had very often asked himself in his childhood who might have created this corridor.

  
Did he still come from the time of the elves?

But basically it was indifferent. The main thing was that this gang fulfilled its purpose and hid it from its persecutors.

He had discovered the passage way in which he and the little dragon were now cowering as a child, when he wanted to squeeze himself before class with a very unloved teacher. He had already served him more often as a child as an escape route or hiding place.

"I never thought that the lessons with Ursus would be good," Murtagh thought, brushing over the little dragon's mind.

The voices and steps were removed and Murtagh breathed a serene breath.

For the time being, they were probably safe and no one, or at least no one looking for him, seemed to know anything about the gang.

The young man rose with his little dragon and shrugged. A great deal had happened in the last few days, and he had not been treated too gently. His back and chest were littered with bruises and whiplash, and it was only with difficulty that he managed to move on.

"We can't stay here," he whispered to the little red dragon, dragging himself on, step by step. 

From time to time he had to stop because a stinging pain drove into his back and he was dizzi.

With one hand he groped himself along the wall, unfortunately no light penetrated the aisle and the other end, which would hopefully bring him to freedom, was still very far away.

For a long time, Murtagh, who still held the dragon firmly on himself with one arm while his claws drilled into his upper arm, continued to grop. 

There was nothing left of his pursuers, and only his and the dragon's breaths sounded in his ears. 

Suddenly the little dragon was fiddling and something was scurrying over Murtagh's foot. Disgusted, he covered his face.

"Rats," he thought. Although he was not afraid of these animals, he did not particularly like them.

However, his little dragon seemed to disagree. His claws detached from Murtagh's arm and he began to trample with his hind paws. 

Murtagh could no longer tame him and put him on the hard, amazingly flat ground

The next moment, loud screams sounded, quite obviously the newly hatched dragon had taken care of the rat problem in his own way.

"At least you won't starve as long as we're still in this aisle," Murtagh said. But foraging was basically their least problem at the moment. 

They were still in such great danger....

The dragon clawed his leg on Murtagh's leg after finishing his meal. Apparently he wanted to be taken back on his arm. 

Murtagh lifted up the little creature and it nestled like a little baby on his shoulder, and soon after, quiet snoring could be heard.

"Basically you are also a baby, a dragon baby!" thought the young man, and for the first time in a long time a faint smile surrounded his lips. Gently he stroked the little one over his head and smouldered contentedly in his sleep.

For a while Murtagh went on, then he got over a lot of tiredness and the pain on his back got worse.

"We have to take a short break," he said more to himself than to his little dragon.

Exhausted, he let himself slide down the wall and sat down on the floor. One hand slid to the ground and touched a pattern in the stone. 

If light had penetrated this corridor, Murtagh would have seen that the entire floor of the aisle was decorated with floral patterns and pictures of various animals that had been carved there a very long time ago. 

The walls were also decorated with ornate paintings, and there were brackets for small sapphires that had once bathed the aisle in a friendly light on the walls. 

But these little sapphires had been gone for a long time, the elves who had built this corridor and so much else that could still be found hidden in the city, they had taken with them when they had to give up the city a long time ago.

The dragon in Murtagh's arms shifted his face and crawled on the young man's lap. There he writhed again before he slept on.

Murtagh closed his eyes and thought of the events of the last few days. Above all, he thought of what he had done....

"I betrayed them all," he thought, "even my own brother, who until yesterday I didn't even know existed!"

Did it matter that he hadn't done it voluntarily? Probably not, and the result was the same. 

King Galbatorix knew all about his brother Eragon, his dragon Sapphira and the Vardens through his guilt.

At the same time, King Galbatorix went up and down in his throne room in anger.

 _"They escaped me! How could this have happened?"_ he cursed, looking at Shruikan, his black dragon, mockingly watching him.

 _"You didn't pay enough attention, and now you may soon have two dragon riders who will fight against you,_ " he said, appearing to find that prospect amusing.

Galbatorix knew that his dragon had no affection for him, he still mourned the rider with whom he had actually hatched, before Galbatorix and his faithful follower Morzan, Murtaghs and Eragon's father killed him and he tied the dragon to himself with black magic.

Now Shruikan actually seemed to make fun of him, saying, _"Saphira is a female, and the little red is a male dragon. Perhaps your wish is fulfilled that there will soon be many dragons and riders again, if on one something..... other way!"_

 _"Be quiet,"_ Galbatorix shouted at his dragon. _"Never will Murtagh and his dragon manage to escape from the city!"_

He opened the door to the aisle and shouted, "Captain Belian should contact me on the spot!"

He closed the door and turned again to his dragon. _"This captain is my best man! He will bring them back, and then I will have them put down as the first swearing in the Ancient Language, so that they must serve me. I will also get their secret names! Murtagh and his dragon will be my slaves forever and help me fulfill my dream of the resurrection of the Dragon Riders!"_

He looked at his dragon, but he wasn't sure if he believed his words. 

Didn't his eyes sparkle mockingly? _"If my power did not depend so much on this black devil, I would have punished him long ago for his naughtiness!"_ the king thought. 


	2. A name for the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading the 2nd chapter. And I'm happy with the comment and the two Kudos. Thank you very much for that.

  
Murtagh shied up from his sleep and trembled in the cold of the narrow corridor where he and his little dragon were still inside.

Nightmares had plagued him, in which he had once again seen his experiences of the last days and weeks before him. 

First there was the long journey through half Of Alagaesia with his friend Eragon, who he did not know at the time was his brother, as well as the seriously ill elf Arya and of course Sapphirea, Eragon's dragon lady.

"Whether she was as small as my dragon?" Murtagh pondered, brushing the little dragon baby over the head, still sleeping. 

He himself had known Saphira only as an almost full-grown, great handsome dragon.

Together at the Battle of Farthen Dur, they fought together with the Dwarves and the Vardens against an army made up of Urgals and the shadow of Durza.

Shortly before, Murtagh had met Nasuada, the daughter of the leader of the Vardens, Ajihad. "She looked like a princess, and if everything had changed, maybe..." thought Murtagh with a faint smile that immediately disappeared. 

"I betrayed them, just like everyone else! I would like to know what will become of her now, after the death of her father."

The death of Nasuaa's father, Ajihad, came back to his mind. 

For days they had searched the tunnels to Urgals and found many of them, even with the help of the twins, who at that time were supposedly still loyal to the Vardens.

But on the way back, they were ambushed by the very twins he had never suffered.

Ajihad and his people were killed and he himself was kidnapped by the twins.

  
The twins had apparently managed to fake Eragon and the others and their deaths by placing some clothes next to an abyss. 

At least no one was looking for them, even though Murtagh was searching for them all the time, while the twins and several Urgals made him through the Hardarc desert and then to Uru'baen, hoping that they would still be looking for them. He had often searched the sky over the desert for a blue dragon during this time, while the twins had made fun of him.

During this time, these two adversaries had not been too kind to him, and he owed some of his bruises to them. 

Unfortunately, these two magicians had cast him a spell that did not allow him to escape.

However, the nightmare had only really begun in Uru'baen when he faced Galbatorix.

The king had looked at him very disappointed and made bitter accusations against him. 

"Didn't I give you a carefree childhood and give you the best teachers after your father died? And what do you do? You are ungrateful, run away and join my enemies. I cannot and will not tolerate such behaviour!"

He had given his guards a wink, and they had dragged him out of the throne room as the twins watched with a grin.

He had been taken to the courtyard of the fortress and whipped in front of the assembled court. Mocking and mocking glances had hit him as he could no longer withhold the pain and screamed.

But even that was not enough, for King Galbatorix had him, wounded and weakened after this ordeal, brought back into his throne room, and then he had penetrated into his spirit.

At first Murtagh had resisted it and the king had punched him in the face in anger, but one barrier after another had collapsed and the king had sought all the information he needed. 

In addition to the information about Eragon, Saphira and the Vardens, he was particularly interested in one thing....

"The twins have already made me aware that they have found something very interesting in the spirit of your friend Eragon. His mother's name. She was called.... Selena!"

Galbatorix had said, and Murtagh was shrugging together.

Selena had also been his mother's name. Some other things seemed to fit together. 

His mother had left him when he was very young, shortly before his father Morzan had thrown his sword Zar'roc after him and slashed his back. A large scar reminded him of it today.

He had taken her mother's disappearance very badly during this time, but apparently she seemed to have had a very good reason. 

Apparently, his younger brother, Eragon, was born and raised with her family while he had to stay in Uru'baen. After all that Eragon had reported about his past, about his uncle and his cousin, his childhood had been very peaceful and quiet, unlike his own.

He only remembered well the time when he had watched other children play alone and sadly and desperately wished to befriend them. However, whenever he wanted to join them, they had run away or the parents had taken their children by the hand and had rushed away with them. There was only one exception....

Eragon seemed to have had all that he had so desperately wanted.

"Why didn't she take me?" he asked softly, and the little dragon awoke. 

Did he mean less to his mother? Was he indifferent to her or had she really had no other choice? Sometimes he didn't know if he hated her, who had let him down, or his father, who had hurt him so much.

Murtagh stroked over a wing of his dragon, he would have to come up with a name for him.

"At least I'm not indifferent to you, but was it so wise of you to slip with me? I've almost always been unlucky, you'd have been looking for someone else!"

The dragon tweaked his hand, and he clearly disagreed with these words.

"We have to go further! Surely they will still be looking for us! I hope you won't regret your decision to hatch with me very soon," Murtagh said, rising.

He did not worry about where he and his dragon should go if they managed to escape.

All he knew was that after betraying his friend, or rather his brother and the others, he would not be able to return to them.

Murtagh dragged himself through the aisle. Soon they would hopefully have reached the other end. As he stumbled across a single loose stone, he cursed once again the fact that not a single ray of light fell into this corridor, which he found endless.

"Aua, even that," Murtagh cursed, grasping his knee. He had opened it when he fell and he felt the injury was bleeding. 

"I was missing that, I'll tell you, I'm always just unlucky," he said to the little dragon, who seemed more frightened by the fall than Murtagh himself.

He snuggled up to him anxiously, and the young man felt the little creature trembling in his arms.

"It's not that bad, it's just a little scratch, or did you hurt yourself?" he asked, but the little one clinged anxiously to his upper arm.

"Now calm down, how do you ever want to be a thorn in the side of your enemies if you are frightened just because I get a scrape?" he asked, brushing the dragon first over the head and then over the little wings.

Fortunately, the red dragon did not appear to have been injured. But what had he just said? A thorn in the eye of his enemies....

"Wouldn't that be a name for you, Thorn? Somehow it fits, also because of the color. What do you think of Thorn?" he asked the dragon. He stopped shaking and licked his face instead.

"So Thorn has probably been accepted, well, now you have at least one name," Murtagh said, and he got up again to continue on his path. Unfortunately, his right knee is now causing him pain as he continues.

Even though this tunnel seemed endless to him, he knew that it was not.

The walk ended outside the fortress in the basement of the forge of the Falkon hoofforge. Luckily, he was not aware of this fact, only his daughter Larissa knew the secret.

Larissa was a year older than Murtagh and she had been the exception of the children who had run away from him.

On the other hand, she was also very frightened at the time, when he suddenly appeared in her cellar at the age of 8, when she was supposed to only pick up potatoes for her parents.....

_"Who are you? What do you have to look for here? This is our cellar!" she had asked him in horror, when suddenly the wall slid a bit to the side and Murtagh peered into the basement. It had been his first "excursion" of its kind and he looked around curiously._

_"If you don't tell me right away who you are and what you're doing here, I'm screaming the whole house together," the dark-blonde girl threatened, looking at him suspiciously._

_"Please don't scream, because then maybe Ursus catches me! That's my teacher, and he's always so strict and screaming at me, I just didn't want to teach today!" asked Murtagh, holding her to the skirt as she tried to run away._

_"Ursus? Isn't that this disgusting guy who works for Galbatorix as a magician and always wears these ugly wide robes?" asked Lariassa, who had become curious. "And that's your teacher? Just say you live in the fortress!"_

_"Yes, unfortunately! And when I tell you now, as My name is, you're probably still running away and screaming!" replied Murtagh, but Larissa seemed to disagree._

_By now, she had apparently decided that there was nothing sinister about him._

_"I'm not screaming, even if you tell me you're King Galbatorix most personal, but you're not ugly and, above all, not mean enough!" she said._

_"No, luckily I'm not called Galbatorix! But the truth is almost as bad! My name is Murtagh!" he said, expecting her to run away and scream, but she only looked at him inquiringly._

_"Yes, and? What is so terrible about the name? And why should I get scared now?" she asked, irritated._

_"Because I am the son of Morzan?" he replied, sounding more like a question._

_"Morzan? Who is that? Wasn't that the cook they executed last month?" asked Larissa, now completely confused._

_"No, you certainly mean Morran. They hung it last month because he had salted the soup and it got bad after eating Galbatorix! Morzan was not a cook, but a terribly mean and vicious dragon rider, and that's why you should be afraid of me now!" Murtagh answered her question._

_Apparently the girl had never heard of him or her father._

_"Really?" she asked, astonished. "My family has only recently moved here and I don't know myself yet! But I have already heard of a mean dragon rider and that he should have a son! And that's you? But I don't think you're that bad!"_

From then on, Murtagh and Larissa had met more often in the basement or they had left the house and at some point she had even introduced her to her parents, even if they did not know which way he usually got into their house.

'I hope Larissa and her family can help us and hopefully we won't put her in danger. But luckily Galbatorix was looking in my mind for information about Eragon and Sapphira as well as the Vardens that everything else didn't interest him very much!" Murtagh said to the little dragon and he groped himself further.

At one time the gang made a small bend and then the young man with the dragon on his arm stopped in front of a wall.

"There's the basement of the forge behind you!" he told the little thorn. "Hopefully they won't find us there!" 


	3. Refuge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Chapter.

Exhausted, Murtagh pulled on a lever attached to the inside of the wall and it slid to the side.

A dark basement room opened up in front of him and Murtagh entered it hesitantly. At first he himself found the twilight of the cellar unpleasant, his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness in the past hours and he pinched them together.

However, then he heard loud noises from above, it sounded as if something was being thrown to the ground by force.

He quickly returned to the aisle and closed the door again. In the meantime, he could hardly hold on to his feet and let himself slide to the ground, while the little dragon stood trembling in front of the now closed wall.

From the other side, from the basement room, loud voices penetrated them.

"There is nothing here in the basement! Even on top, the guy isn't up! We'll take and now the next house!" a loud male voice roared.

"They are looking for us," Murtagh said. He dared barely breathe and pressed the little dragon on himself; this fiepte anxious and Murtagh stroked calmly over the little back.

"Go, hurry, or Captain Belian will make us hell hot!" shouted another voice, and Murtagh shrugged. 

Captain Belian, who was known for his brutality, had been commissioned to search for him.

He had also recently swung the whip against him more violently than necessary, inflicting painful wounds on him.

Now the steps and the voices were removed and Murtagh waited a long time until he ventured out of the aisle again.

With the dragon on his arm, he laboriously climbed the stairs and eventually stumbled into the living room of Larissa's family.

She and her parents were busy putting up overturned chairs. 

Larissa's mother, Ariana, returned the shards of some broken plates.

"Murtagh!" cried Larissa, leaving the chair on the floor and supporting her boyfriend, who was threatening to collapse.

"Are they looking for you? The soldiers stormed into our house earlier and were looking for someone everywhere!"

"Yes, I'm afraid. Did they come here specifically?" he asked them anxiously, but Larissa shook her head. 

"No, they search all the houses! And since they have already been here, hopefully they will not return!"

"Yes, hopefully!" agreed Ariana to her daughter. "But you look bad, boy, and what's that in your arm at all? It looks like a little dragon!"

Murtagh had to smile. "This is a little dragon, in fact it is my little dragon. His name is Thorn!"

Lariassa stroked uncertainly over the head of the little red dragon, but then she was pulled back by her father, the blacksmith Falkon, who had been silent and had watched everything with a disapproving gaze.

"Don't touch the beast! This is a dangerous creature! Besides, Murtagh can't stay here! The soldiers could find him here and then they lock us all up and maybe set fire to the house!"

Murtagh got dizzy and a stinging pain drove into his bruised back.

"Your father is right, Larissa, it is far too dangerous for you to stay here! I should disappear from here as soon as possible...," Murtagh stammered, and finally collapsed unconscious

He couldn't help but see Lariassa bend over him anxiously, while her mother rushed to her side and little Thorn blew out a miserable fiep.

Murtagh came back to him and he found that he was in Larissa's bed in her room. 

He was lying on his stomach and Ariana was struggling with the whip straps on his back. 

Next to him on the pillow sat Thorn and the little dragon licked him joyfully across his face. Apparently he was glad that Murtagh had awakened again.

"Aua," he lamented as Ariana worked his back with a burning ointment.

"I'm done right away, luckily you missed the worst of my treatment," the mother of his old friend said with pity.

"Where's Larissa?" Murtagh inquired, and Ariana looked at him anxiously. She hesitated with the answer, but then she apparently gave herself a jolt.

"Larissa talks to her father. He was about to call the king's soldiers. He is very worried about us and he doesn't want anything to happen to her or me. But please don't worry, I'm sure she can dissuade him from his plan!"

"Don't worry?" murtagh thought uneasily. "If my unlucky streak continues as before, then I will soon be back in jail with my dragon! And that after it was difficult enough to escape at all!"

"Everything will be fine again, but Falkon is a little upset at the moment anyway. Our daughter has been causing him a great deal of grief lately!" sighed Ariana, but then she added: "Actually, I can even understand Larissa a little bit that she contradicts her father on this point. But he just wants the best for her, and I'm sure she'll sooner or later befriend the idea of getting married! Moreover, Falkon will not be allowed to talk to himself on this point! Next month the wedding will take place, whether she wants it or not!"

"Larissa wants to get married?" asked Murtagh, surprised. 

Sure, she was a pretty young woman and she had already passed the age at which girls usually married when she was 20, but nevertheless this news came as a surprise to him. 

But obviously Larissa didn't seem too pleased about this prospect.....

"Who's the lucky one?" he asked, and Ariana smiled. "This is Alwin, the eldest son of the merchant Albert! You will have heard of him, he is one of the richest people in Uru'baen and even the king buys his fabrics from him. Alwin will eventually inherit his father's fortune and he is actually a very good game, but Larissa doesn't want to know about it. She says she's not in love with Alwin, but that's nonsense! Love passes away very quickly, but the wealth of this merchant family remains and she would be very well cared for there! She really should have a little more intellect, but when I was her age, I also had romantic fluenties in my head!"

"Romantic fluping? But at least it is she who is supposed to spend the whole life with this Alwin, and if she can't stand him...," Murtagh tried to stand up for his girlfriend, but Ariana shook her head.

"You young people listen far too much to your heart in such things! But sometimes it is better to listen to the mind! Moreover, there is no objection to Alwin. He's not ugly, he's business acumen, he's hardworking, he doesn't drink and he'll certainly never beat or shout at them! What more does she want?"

Murtagh did not answer Ariana's question, because at that moment Thorn pushed himself close to him and nibbled at his hair.

"Leave that, or are you hungry? The last rat was a while ago," Murtagh said, moaning again as Arianas touched his injured back again.

"Stay in any way today and hope that the straps don't ignite, because that could be dangerous," Ariana said earnestly, addressing the little dragon. 

He wasn't quite so sorry for her, on the other hand, could such a small being hurt her something?

"Do you have a little meat for my dragon, Ariana?" Murtagh asked the woman. She nodded and left the room.

Murtagh recalled that Sapphirea, Eragon's dragon, also liked to eat fresh meat that she had hunted herself.

It seemed to be so long since he had travelled with Eragon and Sapphirea through Alagaesia to the Vardens. They had experienced and gone through so much together. Why did it have to end like this?

He wondered what his brother and his dragon were doing. Was Eragon doing better by now and had he recovered a little from the injury that Shade Durza had inflicted on him? 

"I think it's in the family that we have pain and ugly scars on our backs," he thought with a hint of gallows humour as he turned around and then laboriously set up.

Even though Ariana had advised him to stay, he could not do so in good conscience. There was so much to think about and plan, but the little dragon looked at him reproachfully and bit himself in his trouser leg when Murtagh wanted to get up.

"What are you doing, Thorn? I have to get up!" he complained.

"Your dragon is wiser than you, you should lie down and rest," Larissa's voice sounded from the door and the young woman entered the room, with a large piece of sausage in her hand.

Longingly, Thorn stared at the sausage and his eyes grew bigger and bigger.

Lariass carefully placed the coveted piece on the bed in front of the dragons and Thorn quickly devoured it. 

He preferred to hurry, because after all, you never knew if someone would come and take away his sausage. You couldn't be careful enough....

Especially this evil man, who had been there when he hatched, he easily trusted him to take away his sausage and, worse still, hurt his rider.

Murtagh smiled and stroked the little one over his head, but then he quickly reached for the duvet and put it around his shoulders. 

He was uncomfortable that Lariassa saw his disfigured back, but she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"How did your father decide," Murtagh asked quickly, also to distract from his back.

Larissa sighed and sat next to him on the bed. Carefully she now stroked over Thron's head and he licked contentedly, meanwhile he had completely eaten his sausage, over her hand.

'He agrees you'll stay here for two or three days. I told him about the secret passage, well or badly, and he insists that you hide there again if the soldiers search our house again. If you are caught, he demands that you say that we knew nothing about you or the gang!"

"That's fine," Murtagh agreed. 

He, too, did not want to put this family in danger, although he was sure that Galbatorix or Captain Belian would not believe his words.

"Does he ask for anything else so that I can stay?" Murtagh inquired, and Larissa looked uneasy to the ground.

"Larissa, is there anything else?" the young man quiped, and she nodded hesitantly. 

"Yes, he asks for something, but not from you, but from me. But you don't have to worry about that!" she replied, depressed.

"Of course I care! After all, for me, you're almost like a little sister," Murtagh said indignantly, Larissa smiling weakly. 

"But I'm a year older than you! So I'm probably more of your big sister! But my father is really only asking for what he has been saying in my ears for weeks!"

"You shall marry this Alwin," Murtagh said.

"Right, I shouldn't have any more trouble and consent to marriage, but sooner or later I should have done it anyway! What else is left for me?," Larissa replied, but looked so sad that it almost broke Murtagh's heart.

But now Larissa changed the subject.

"Let's not talk about Alwin, after all, Dad could really have chosen a worse man. Rather tell me how you escaped! Surely Galbatorix did not let you walk alone through the fortress with the dragon. I learned a few days ago that you had returned as a prisoner, along with two disgusting bald-headed guys who were awkward lynotal in the market yesterday when they simply took a trader's vegetables without paying. They thought they would now belong to the court mages of King Galbatorix and would not have to pay any more!"

"Yes, these must be the twins to whom I owe it to me to be back here after I have done everything possible to leave this very place," Murtagh said with a sinister look, and he turned the corner of the duvet furiously.

"Leave the blanket alone, it didn't do you anything," Larissa told him, and then she grinned at him. 

'But the twins didn't get away with it either, because the dealer's dog apparently confused one of them with a tree.

He lifted his leg and did his little business right on the posh robe that this guy was wearing.

The two left the marketplace rather furiously and the full-bodied, um, the damaged magician cursed that he had to attend an audience with King Galbatorix and had no time to move around!"

Satisfied, Larissa noted that this story seemed to cheer up Murtagh, but she chimed in again: "And how did you escape now?"

Murtagh leaned back a little and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't remember the last time, even though Thorn had slipped with him.

Once again, he envied Eragon. At least in relative calm and security, Sapphira was able to raise it.

Was his brother happy when the little one hatched with him?

Unfortunately, he had to admit that he had felt no joy, but only boundless horror, when the little thorn had chosen him as a rider, under Galbatorix's mocking and icy gaze.

He stroked over one of the wings, lost in thought, and Thorn crawled, tired of eating, on his lap. 

Even though he did not want to give the little one after the short time, he felt at one time an unspeakable rage towards the king.

"Why did he have to destroy this really beautiful experience? As it was, it really shouldn't be when a dragon hatched....

"Murtagh?" asked Lariassa anxiously, when she saw his absent and unhappy expression on his face, and he opened his eyes again.

"Well, I'll tell you, even if it's not easy for me!" he replied. 


	4. Murtagh's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the sequel. This time we learn how Murtagh got Thorn and how he escaped Galbatorix. Shruikan also plays a role in this chapter and he is not doing so well.....

"Let's take your time! You can't get up anyway and I'm a good listener, but you know that!" Larissa asked her friend Murtagh to tell her the story of the birth of his dragon Thorn. 

When a dragon hatched from the egg, could one even talk about a birth? On the other hand, other creatures finally saw the light of day in this way, so the expression was probably quite appropriate.

Larissa sighed as she thought of the next day ahead. Her fiancé, Alwin, would visit with his parents to discuss details of the upcoming wedding.

At least she would get to know Alwin a little closer, so far she had only been able to talk to him three times briefly and saw him maybe five times in her life.

"Maybe he's not that bad and I even like him after a while!" thought Larissa. "After all, my father lets Murtagh stay here for that. So I will do my best to be kind to Alwin tomorrow and to like him!"

She pressed her friend's hand and smiled cheerfully at him. The little dragon had meanwhile crawled to his side, had rolled up there and had fallen asleep.

Murtagh stroked over the head of his little companion.

'I can't really believe that the little one is there and that he's hatched with me. Galbatorix had the presumption that I could become a dragon rider... Murtagh began his story.

_Galbatorix stared with a cold smile at the young man, whom two soldiers held. He had just searched Murtagh's mind and received some useful information. He had also surprised the prisoner with the "message of joy" that he had a brother._

_"Your brother will thank you for betraying him and his rebel friends! That was exactly what you should have done from yourself! I will not allow Morzan's youngest bastard to destroy everything I have built up. Incidentally, he will not be able to do so. After all, even the old dragon riders couldn't stop me when I came to power. What can I expect from this Bengel? The mere fact that Brom has been able to hide from me for so long makes me angry. It's a pity he's already dead. I would have liked to have taken revenge on him personally," Galbatorix said, pointing over the head of his dragon Shruikan, who stood next to his throne and looked almost compassionately at the prisoner._

_When Shruikan Galbatorix's hand was felt, he growled to Murtagh's surprise, and the king pulled his hand back with an angry gaze._

_"Since your father and brother were already dragon riders, the probability that a dragon will hatch with you is quite great. I've always had that guess. Even before I knew that Eragon was your brother. If you hadn't fled, and believe me, I won't forgive you so quickly, I would have let you touch the dragon eggs a long time ago!" the king continued, waving to Captain Belian._

_"Captain, you will accompany me and this traitor there to the Dragon Eggs! Besides you, the two soldiers will come along! And if something happens to the eggs while we are there, it will cost you your head!" ordered Galbatorix._

_The captain nodded, and soon after, Murtagh stood with Galbatorix in a windowless room with only a chest. Never before had he been here and he assumed that this was one of the rooms that hardly anyone saw. Murtagh bent a little together when Captain Belian gave him a hard punch on his damaged back._

_The king spoke a few words, and the chest opened, and he took out two great stones._

_At least Murtagh thought at first that they were big shiny stones. One was green and the other red._

_"These are dragon eggs," he thought, horrified. "I don't want to touch any of them! And especially not here, at Galbatorix!"_

_He tried to free himself from the grip of the two soldiers, but Captain Belian gave him a slap and the king waved the four to him._

_Murtagh's gaze fell on the red dragon egg. Something had it in itself, it almost seemed to call him to himself....._

_Unfortunately, This look had not escaped Galbatorix and he smiled contentedly. He pressed the green egg into Captain Belian's hand with the order to put it back in the chest and held the other egg a little higher._

_"Let's touch it! I'm sure the red dragon is for you. Do you know that your father also had a dragon in almost the same color? But I have always known it, like the Father, so the Son! Only the betrayal you seem to have inherited from your mother! But I'll do that to you as soon as the dragon hatches! For you will both swear allegiance to me in the Old Language. You can never break these ulcers again! And I will continue to secure myself! Do you remember when I entered your mind?"_

_Murtagh shrugged at the king's last question._

_He remembered that all too well. He had never wanted anyone to invade his mind. This had always been the only refuge he had. And Galbatorix had taken that from him....._

_Galbatorix seemed to suspect what was going on in him, as he laughed and punched him in the face again._

_"I'm going to get something out of your mind that you don't even know about yourself! Your secret name!"_

_Murtagh shrugged again. He had already heard that everyone had such a name, but only the elves knew their sin. And he also knew that knowing someone else's secret name gave absolute power over them._

_"But first we have to find out if you are worth all this effort! Let's finally touch the egg and if no dragon hatch then I'll execute you!_

_It will be a pleasure for me to make you pay for your crimes against me! But I'd rather have the dragon hatch!" added Galbatorix, driving Murtagh roughly." Touch the egg!"_

_"No," Murtagh said, horrified. He didn't want to touch this egg, not here! He would never do it!_

_"I said, tyou shall touch it," said the king, and his eyes narrowed into narrow slits._

_Then he reached for Murtagh's hand and forcibly pressed her onto the dragon egg. The young man tried to pull his hand back, but relentlessly Galbatorix held it and pressed it onthe red egg._

_"I knew," Galbatorix exclaimed with delight as narrow cracks formed in the shell._

_Murtagh continued to resist the grip of the soldiers and the king, but then the egg broke apart and his hand was pressed onthe head of a little red dragon by the king._

_A painful burst of energy drove through his hand into his arm and from it into his entire body. He struggled to lose consciousness while Galbatorix laughed and held up the little red dragon._

_"I've been waiting for this for a hundred years! A new dragon and his horseman and both belong to me!" the king cheered._

_The little dragon rowed with his paws and Murtagh realized that his little wings were shaking. Anxiously, the little creature stared at the king, but then his gaze fell on Murtagh and his paws stretched out after him._

_"Locks both in, but separately. It's enough for them to be together when I start working with them and teaching them. Besides, I don't appreciate it when dragons and riders maintain too close contact! But now she's going to my throne room! I'll come in right after I've done some more necessary things. Captain Belian, you accompany me!" ordered Galbatorix, pushing the little red dragon into one of the two soldiers' arms._

_He took a longing look at Murtagh, but the young man turned his gaze away. He didn't want to have anything to do with this dragon. The whole situation was not frightening to him._

With pity, Larissa looked at Murtagh and the sleeping little Thorn. 'I'm sorry it was so bad for you when he hatched. But now you like the little one, don't you?"

"Of course! I'm not going to give him back!" said Murtagh, sifting over his dragon's head. 

He turned on his back, rowed a little with his paws, before rolling back to the side and cuddling up to his rider again.

'I hope he doesn't remember not wanting to see him at first. On the other hand, Galbatoris had to do everything possible to ensure that we did not really get close!" said Murtagh thoughtfully.

"And how did you escape?" asked Larissa curiously.

"Well, for one thing there was this secret passage. It starts near the throne room and the soldiers brought me there first. 

By now, another man had been added. They held me tightly while the third man held Thorn on his arm!" Murtag began to describe the beginning of his escape.

_The red dragon snapped his teeth at the soldier's hand and bit him in._

_"Damn cattle!" he roared, and Murtagh was already afraid that the soldier would hurl the little creature to the ground. Although he didn't want anything to do with him, nothing should happen to the little one!_

_Murtagh looked around for an escape route. He knew this was his last chance to escape._

_But how should he escape? Although the two soldiers had let him go and he had sat exhausted in a chair, it was still impossible to think of an escape._

_Both soldiers were heavily armed and would never let him go._

_However, Murtagh was to receive unexpected help, because they were not alone in the throne room._

_Shruikan, the king's black dragon, stood in a corner and stared almost longingly at the little newly hatched dragon._

_Then he looked at Murtagh. "I'm going to help you!" he suddenly heard a strange voice in his head, and he shrugged._

_Had this black monster spoken to him?_

_"I take care of the soldiers and you take the little one and disappear from here! I don't know if and how to make it! But it's a possibility and Actually I don't really help you either. I'm just playing with the soldiers a little bit and if you take the opportunity to escape, I didn't really help you. I can't do more than that, because I have to obey Galbatorix! Nod, if you understood me!" the voice sounded again and the young man nodded slowly._

_"Very good! And now get ready to take your dragon to you!" said Shruikan, slapping his tail at the soldier who held Murtagh's dragon._

_The man screamed and let go of the dragon, while Shruikan went on the other two soldiers and grabbed them with his huge claws. The little red dragon, who had fallen to the ground, looked around confused and frightened._

_"Disappear from here now!" the dragon urged Murtagh, and looked at the soldiers threateningly._

_Murtagh rose from his chair and wanted to run out, but he heard a quiet, miserable fiep._

_"Don't forget your dragon! He can't do anything for the circumstances of his hatching," Shruikan said astonishingly softly, and Murtagh bent down to the little one._

_"Then come along," he said, taking the dragon on his arm for the first time. Gratefully, the creature snuggled up to his shoulder, and at one point Murtagh felt an unimaginable tenderness to his dragon._

_However, there was no time to get to know each other. First of all, they had to get themselves to safety._

_"I know a way out of here," Murtagh whispered to the dragon, nodding to the black dragon. "Thank you, but aren't you going to get into big trouble?"_

_"Galbatorix needs me and the three here are so afraid that they will be silent first! Not too much will happen to me! And now finally disappear!" said the black dragon, and Murtagh quickly left the throne room and walked along a wide corridor._

_Unfortunately, he heard the voice of Galbatorix insulting a servant from a distance._

_Murtagh rushed to the spot in a dark niche where the secret passage began. He quickly pressed on the stones that would open it and looked relieved that part of the wall was shifting. He quickly crawled into the aisle and locked it from the inside._

_There he finally allowed himself to push the dragon to himself._

"I really hope Shruikan hasn't been punished too badly," Murtagh said hopefully, ending his report.

'Then he's not the beast everyone thinks he's for? He doesn't serve the king voluntarily?" asked Larissa, astonished.

Murtagh nodded. 'It seems like that. But it's weird. As a child, I was always afraid of him. After all, he is A Galbatorix dragon and looks really scary. I never thought he would help me!"

Shruikan should be wrong with his presumption that he was getting around a harsh penalty.

Galbatorix confronted him shortly after the distraught soldiers informed him of the true circumstances of Murtagh's escape.

_"How dare you to deceive me like this! You know exactly what plans I had with this rider!"_ the king shouted at his dragon, and he even refrained from communicating with him in a mental way.

_"Just because I knew about your plans, I helped him and the little dragon! You wanted to separate the two! That's what you told me. Isn't it enough that you separated me from MY rider?"_ shruikan replied, drilling into Galbatorix's greatest wound.

_"You miserable black rat!"_ roared Galbatorix. " _I should kill you for that! My own dragon is going after me!"_

_"I am neither a rat, nor YOUR dragon, and you cannot kill me either. You need me and you know that very well! So stop making these nonsensical threats!"_ the black dragon replied, being hit by a painful burst of energy at the same moment. 

Frightened, the dragon saw that his wings had caught fire. Desperately, he tried to extinguish the flames.

_"I need you alive and can't kill you! But HOW you live doesn't matter!"_ the king replied with a cold smile as Shruikan almost lost his senses in pain.

_"It hurts, doesn't it? But you only get what you deserve. I'll let them burn a little bit, but don't be afraid, so evil that I want to see you crippled forever, I'm not! Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow I will heal your injuries!_ " said Galbatorix, leaving the throne room, while Shruikan was left with burning wings.

It was only after the king's steps had been removed in the aisle that the flames extinguished and Shruikan squeezed the injured and aching wings close to his body. 


	5. Larissa's fiancé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you get to know and love Larissa's fiancée Alwin (rather not).

  
After spending a restless night due to his dislocated back, Ariana told him the next morning that they were expecting an important visitor in the afternoon.

"Who's coming by?" Murtagh asked. 

He did not suspect anything good, because Larissa, who had entered the room with her mother and brought him his breakfast, had his face dislocated.

Unfortunately, this was also noticed by Ariana, because she looked at her daughter strictly. "You might be a little happy about your fiancé's visit! After all, it's time to get to know each other a little better when you're about to spend the rest of your life together!"

"Yes, mother, you're right! I will be kind to Alwin and no one will find any reason to complain about my behavior!" promised Larissa and Murtagh looked at her pityingly. 

It was obvious that she did not long to get to know this Alwin.

"When is he coming?" Murtagh asked.

"This early afternoon he and his parents will arrive! My husband is already very excited! He is very happy about the good game he could arrange for Larissa! We are really very proud of her and are looking forward to the wedding!" Ariana replied happily.

"Yes, mother, I'm happy too," Larissa replied, and Murtagh felt that she looked as miserable as Eragon after the shadow of Durza wounded him.

"That's wrong, Eragon was happier than her," he thought, swaying over Thorn's head. 

The little dragon just made his way over a large piece of ham and devoured it greedily.

"I have a big request for you, Murtagh!" Ariana turned to the young man. 

"Please be absolutely calm and make sure that neither Alwin nor his parents see the dragon! They are loyal to King Galbatorix and I don't want our family to get into trouble when you are arrested in our house!"

"I have no intention of meeting this Alwin or his family! Of course I will stay in the room and not get a stir," Murtagh promised, and a glance at Larissa's face told him that she would love to do the same.

In the early afternoon, Falkon, wearing his best robe, opened the door to his visitor and greeted him.

The rich merchant Albert, his wife and the future son-in-law Alwin stepped in.

"Dear Albert, I am glad that you are honouring us with your visit! After all, we will soon be a family!"

He kissed the hand of the rich merchant's wife, Livia. 

"Thank you dear Falkon, you are very friendly!" she said shyly, looking to the ground.

Meanwhile, the merchant and his son Ariana and Larissa had greeted politely. Now the young girl turned to her future mother-in-law. She had only seen it once. 

She politely reached out to her and looked her in the face.

"What happened to you?" she asked, terrified. A thick blue spot slammed on Livia's right cheek.

"I was a little clumsy and ran against a closet! I really have to pay a little more attention," the woman replied evasively, and Larissa did not know whether or not to believe this statement.

"Please come to our good living room!" Ariana asked her guests and they followed her. They sat on a cushion-padded bench that ran along the entire window front.

"The pillows are very pretty," Livia said, and her husband Albert looked at them angrily to Larissa's surprise. 

"Don't always talk so much! You're terribly intrusive!"

"Excuse me," Livia muttered, looking to the ground. To Larissa's regret, the woman should remain silent for the rest of the visit.

Albert and Falkon spoke for this. Especially about the unloved wedding.

"And when they are married, of course I will also support you financially, Falkon!" exalyses Albert, slapping the father of his future daughter-in-law warmly on the shoulder.

Larissa took a look at her future husband. He sat next to his father and took a lively part in the discussion between her and his father. He had an opinion on everything and everyone.

"So I would like to know who our king was looking for the other day! Captain Belian must have raged quite nicely in some houses! On the other hand, you have to crack down so hard if you want to become something in life and especially at the king's court! The mob just needs a firm hand!" he said, and Larissa looked at him in horror.

"But we are not a mob and yet they have thrown chairs over with us! Besides, not everyone the king persecutes is a criminal!" she said with a firm voice.

"What did you say?" asked Alwin, astonished, looking at her with a cold look.

'She doesn't know what she's talking about! That's the way it is with women sometimes, look at your mother! At least it keeps its mouth open! But it was a hard piece of work to teach her that," Albert said, calmingly putting an arm on his son's shoulder.

"Larissa, please apologize to our guests!" Falkon urged his daughter in a stern voice. 

Larissa looked at her father in disbelief, but she did not want to cause trouble, so she turned to the two men.

"I'm sorry! I spoke inconsiderately!"

Albert laughed at her almost kindly. "As if women were even thinking about open their mouths! But that doesn't matter as long as they give birth to healthy sons! And you're a pretty, strong young girl! You will give me wonderful grandchildren together with my son!"

"Yes, sure!" Larissa muttered, and her mother looked at her compassionately.

"Why do my parents do this to me? I can't stand this Alwin now and the idea of marrying him and especially sharing the bed with him is disgusting!" she thought, looking for a way out.

Was there no way for them to get around this terrible wedding?

"I think the young people should be able to talk in peace and get to know each other a little better," Ariana suggested, rising from the table. 

She set out to clear the dishes on which she had served pastries to the guests.

Larissa jumped up and helped her mother.

"At least she's hard-working," she heard Albert's eulogy as she left the room with her mother.

"Mom, you can't do that to me! This Alwin is terrible! He also lives in a house with his parents! I would see Albert every day! I don't want to marry him!" she said indignantly, looking at her mother imploringly. 

She shook her head. "I don't like them very much, but they are very rich! They own one of the largest houses in Uru'baen and even have several servants! You would have your own maid and you wouldn't have to do any work! The only thing you would have to do would be to have two or three children born! Once you have one or better two sons, your position in the family is secured and you will probably have your peace in front of your husband!"

"Mom, just being in a room with Alwin is unbearable for me! How am I supposed to endure him next to me in bed?" Larissa said desperately.

However, her mother looked at her strictly and the understanding egave her gaze.

"You are almost twenty years old! Most girls your age are married long ago! You will never make such a good game again. Do you want to end up as old bitter virgins, like my older sister Rabea?"

"That's still better than marrying Alwin," Larissa muttered unhappily, but her mother overheard. 

"We mean it only good with you, child! And as long as he doesn't beat you, it doesn't matter what else he does!"

The kitchen door opened and Alwin stepped in. 

Ariana smiled at him kindly. "I'll leave you both a little alone! You can offer Alwin a cup of our good wine!" she said, leaving the room to Larissa's great sorrow.

Alwin let himself fall on a chair and put his feet on the table. 

"I've got to get through it now," Larissa thought, handing her fiancé a mug of wine.

He sipped on the wine and nodded appreciatively. "It's really very good! I appreciate a good drop! And now come here!"

Larissa took a step towards Albert. What did he want from her? He pulled her close to him and twisted her wrist.

"What's the point? Let me go!" she quiped at him. 

He rose and pushed it against the wall.

"When we're married, I never want to experience anything like that before! Never again will you contradict me, will you understand? Otherwise I have to teach you manners! With my mother this is unfortunately necessary from time to time, but my father has it under control! And you will also learn what belongs!"

At one time, Alwin let go of his fiancée and looked at her grinning.

"I just scared you, what? That is a good thing! But it's up to you how your life goes by my side! If you keep your mouth open and give me a few sons, then you will be fine by my side! But never dare to bedless! Then I will teach you this respect and you will wish you had behaved correctly from the beginning!"

Alwin reached for a mug and handed it to her. "Give me something else!" he ordered her with a grin.

Trembling, she obeyed and put the cup on the table. Alwin Larissa smiled kindly. "You see, it's possible! You learn quickly!" 


	6. Escape from Uru'baen

With relief, Larissa and her parents said goodbye to the unwelcome guests shortly afterwards.

Desperate, she then turned to her father and held her wrist, which Alwin had twisted, in front of her face.

"Look at this!" she said, pointing to the fingerprints clearly visible on her skin. "That's what Alwin did and he threatened me with beatings if I didn't behave as he imagines! You cannot ask me to marry a man who beats me!"

She looked at her father imploringly.

However, he shook his head. "Can't it be that you exaggerate a little? You didn't behave too well! But over time you will learn to go into his idiosyncrasies and then you will surely understand yourself very well!"

"I don't really know, Falkon, Livia seems to be a very friendly woman, but Alwin and his father aren't really happy with me either," Ariana said.

'What if he's really not good with our daughter? I really don't want to expect a violent husband! Anything else can get better, but if he threatens her now and hurts her...."

"Probably Larissa exaggerates a little! Moreover, we can no longer pull back! We depend on this wedding!" said Falkon.

"But I don't want to marry him!" larissa disagreed. 

"Enough of it! This wedding will take place as soon as possible! We shouldn't wait too long!" ordered Falkon, brushing his daughter's hair.

"It has to be! I just want your best! You should have it better than your mother and I and not have to work so hard all your life! At Alwin's side you will be able to live a quiet life in wealth! Just do what he tells you and try to please him! I'm sure he'll treat you well!"

"You're only concerned with the money you get from this wedding from Albert! You're giving away your own daughter!" Larissa accused her father.

He looked at her strictly. "I think we will continue to talk tomorrow! If you've calmed down a little!"

Unhappily, Larissa entered her room and sat down on the bed with Murtagh, who slept deeply and firmly. 

The little red dragon was awake in contrast to his dragon rider and looked at Larissa attentively. It almost seemed as if he felt that she was not doing well.

Eventually she couldn't hold back her tears and she started crying.

"What's going on?" asked Murtagh, sleepy, rubing his eyes. However, then he saw that his girlfriend was crying and with one blow he was awake.

"What happened? Didn't you get along well with Alwin?" he asked anxiously, coming very close to the truth.

'I didn't get along with him at all! I don't want to marry this guy! He is violent, just like his father! He threatened me with beatings if I didn't do what he said!" she replied, and Murtagh looked at her in horror and compassion.

"What do your parents say?" he asked.

"They don't let them talk to them! My parents see only the benefits that this marriage brings to them. They don't care how I feel!" said Larissa unhappily, but anger also mixed in her grief.

She took a look at Murtagh and the little thorn that slightly nibbles on her thumb. She stroked over his head and a plan took shape in her mind.....

"You both will have to disappear from the city as soon as possible! Soon the dragon will be too big to stay in the house!" said Larissa, and Murtagh nodded.

"You're right! I've already played through some possibilities in my mind, but I don't like them all! On my first escape a few months ago, I had to fight my way free and I don't think it will succeed again! Another option would be to come through the city gate in disguise, but how can that go with a dragon? I can't hide it under my clothes, I'm sure I'll be searched!"

"You'll be sure, but I have an idea how it might work. But I make a condition! I'll come with it!" said Larissa, rising.

She began to walk up and down the room while Murtagh looked at her in horror.

"That's not possible, it's far too dangerous! Even if we get out of the city, we will surely have to be persecuted and fight sooner or later! That's not for you!"

"But getting married to a beating guy should be better?" asked Larissa with a hint of despair.

"No, I will help you tomorrow morning, when my parents are still asleep and have nothing to do with escaping from the city and accompany you! I don't have to come with you all the way! I might find a job somewhere on the way in an inn or with a farmer! But I can't stay here! That would be my downfall!"

Murtagh looked thoughtfully at his old girlfriend. Could he really leave it to alvan in good conscience? 

On the other hand, a joint escape with him would not really be a viable alternative for them. However, she looked at him so determinedly that he eventually gave in.

"Well, explain your plan to me. If it is usable, then we will try! But you really can't accompany me all the way, because I don't know where this way takes me! I cannot return to my brother Eragon and the Vardens! I.... I betrayed them and surely they would never be able to trust me again! They never really did it anyway!"

"But you didn't betray them out of malice, and you didn't want to! I'm sure they'll forgive you and look forward to another dragon rider!" Larissa said. 

However, Murtagh shook his head. 'It's not going to work. I... I am too ashamed of what I have done!"

"Let's talk about it when we've left the city behind, yes?" the young woman suggested, and Murtagh nodded. 

Then she explained her plan to him....

In a bad mood, Captain Robert and his comrades served at the city gate. For several days, the number of soldiers at the gates had increased. They should look out for Murtagh, the son of Morzan.

Robert took a look at a Plant-Profile. On it was a drawing of the wanted. 

"I want to know why the king is so keen to get his hands on him in the first place! If he was such a troublemaker, he should have just killed him when these grisly bald heads brought him back!"

Robert had only watched from afar as these would-be magicians returned to the city with their captive.

He cast a worried glance at the sky. Surely it would soon start to rain. 

"I hate to be on duty early in the morning, and I hate it even more when it's raining," Robert thought, looking closely at the old man approaching the gate. 

"Where is the way?" he asked the old man, who looked at him anxiously. 

"I want to visit my daughter outside the city!" he replied, shaking all over his body.

"Do you have anything to hide? Why are you shaking like that? I think we'd better search you!" ordered Robert, waving at two of his comrades.

The soldiers groped the old man and reached into his pockets. However, they found nothing. 

"Let's get out!" Robert snorted at the old man, who hurriedly left the city.

The captain stared awkwardly up to the sky again when a raindrop fell on his hand. No, on days like this, his service really didn't bother him!

"There are the next ones who want to get out," Robert thought shortly afterwards, as a man and a woman approached him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked unkindly, looking at the young woman more closely. 

She was pretty, but unfortunately nothing for him.

Because she was obviously highly pregnant and would soon have a smouldening bellows on her neck.

Robert took a glimpse of her companion. Was it her husband? Like her, he wore simple clothes and greasy light hair under a fabric hat pulled deep into her face.

He had also wrapped a scarf around his neck and coughed from time to time in the fabric that reached up to his chin.

Now he put an arm around the young woman and she looked at him compassionately. "Poor Torben, with your cold it just doesn't get any better!"

Robert waved again to his soldiers and they hurriedly searched the apparently ill man, but even with this one they found nothing.

The woman grabbed her back and laboriously leaned on the man. That was missing, that in the end she got contractions here and now and he had to help a child into the world!

"Go, disappear!" Robert drove the two roughly and hurriedly left the city.

After leaving the city, the young couple rushed to get out of sight of the city walls. Fortunately, as they had already feared, it had not begun to rain.

Eventually, the woman grabbed her belly and lifted up her dress. She pulled out a bag that she had tied around her belly and opened it.

A small red dragon's head looked out with relief. The young man took the dragon on his arm.

"I know it was humiliating, Dorn! But don't complain, it worked! And now I just have to watch that I get this strange color out of my hair!"

The dragon licked his face. Apparently he was happy to be back in the fresh air.

"You see Murtagh, I told you it will work! But when I saw that they had a drawing of you lying there, I got to deal with the fear!" said the young woman.

"You say something Larissa! But I think your thick belly has distracted them to such an extent that they haven't paid attention to anything else! I don't know how to thank Dorn and I!" replied Murtagh, adding, "Now we have to see that we're finding horses somewhere! Although Galbatorix will not expect to leave the city, we should leave the area as soon as possible!" 


	7. A new travel companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is coming up. In this chapter Murtagh, Larissa and Dorn receive another travel companion......

Larissa, Murtagh and Dorn had been on the road for several days now. Even near Uru'baen, they managed to steal the horses of two resting soldiers.

The two thieves had taken care that neither their faces nor the little dragon could be seen. So at least there was hope that the stolen soldiers came from two ordinary thieves and not from a fugitive dragon rider and his companion.

They had fallen into several rain showers along the way and all the paint had been washed out of Murtagh's hair.

Unfortunately, his clothes had taken on a dirty coloration, but this was their least problem. Although they had only met a farming family for several days, they feared possible persecutors.

"How far is it?" asked Larissa, and Murtagh had to laugh despite his tiredness and his still not completely healed back.

Dorn squatted in front of him on the horse's back and had rolled up into a red scaly ball. The uniform movements of the horse had made him sleepy and let a sleep.

"We don't really know where we want to hide in the north! But the area there is very lonely and therefore very well owned for our purposes!" said Murtagh. "So don't ask me how far it is when I don't know exactly where we're going! But you can still think differently and come back!"

'I'm certainly not going to do that! I'd rather sleep in the mud for the next few weeks and months than i'll marry Alwin!" complained Larissa. She was well aware that this would probably happen.

"I still think you should try to get to the Vardens and join your brother!" she added.

'You know why it's not possible. On the one hand, there are very practical reasons. Galbatorix will expect me to do something like this. If he learns that I have left the city, he will assume exactly that. Therefore, the paths leading to the Varden swell will probably be very well guarded and with a dragon it will not be possible to remain inconspicuous.

Moreover, the Vardens may have left their hiding place. After all, the twins and ..... also me...,Galbatorix reveal sit all about it. As soon as there are signs that soldiers are approaching, hopefully they will!" Murtagh Larissa tried to explain his motives.

Larissa sighed. On this point, there was simply no talk of Murtagh.

Exhausted, the travellers finally took a break in an old barn that stood abandoned in a field. At least they were protected from the rain in which snowflakes were mixed.

Lariassa trembled in the cold. She was not used to such an outdoor life. Murtagh secretly admired how bravely she had endured. He handed her another blanket.

"Try to sleep! I keep watch outside. When Dorn lays down next to you, it's not quite so cold!"

Thankfully, Larissa looked at him and she rejoiced when Dorn cuddled up to her. Luckily, the little dragon didn't seem to mind too much and his body radiated a pleasant warmth. How would that be when the little guy got bigger? "Maybe we don't even need blankets anymore," Larissa said.

They took only a few hours off and Murtag preferred to sleep in the saddle of his horse. 

Larissa rode next to him and made sure he didn't fall off the horse while she held thorns herself.

"Hopefully we will soon find a suitable shelter where we can rest for a long time!" she said softly to the little dragon, slipping over his back. 

It seemed to her that the little one had already grown a little bit. Would he ever grow as big as Shruikan, the king's dragon? Unfortunately, she didn't know anything about dragons.

"Murtagh knows as little about it as I do! How can he learn to become a dragon rider?" she asked, worried, looking at her sleeping boyfriend. However, their thoughts were disturbed by a fieping of thorn.

"What's going on, Little one?" she asked the dragon, worried, looking around. She was terrified, in the distance, but still frighteningly well recognizable, several riders approached them. 

Were they soldiers of the king? Were they persecuted? She quickly shook Murtagh's shoulder.

"What is?" he asked, sleepy, and sat down.

"There in the back!" said Larissa, handing him the little dragon.

Murtagh took him and looked around. "Oh no," he said. "We have to get away from here! As soon as possible!"

As fast as they could, they rode away on their horses. Larissa struggled not to fall down. Unfortunately, she was not a good rider, after all, she had not had too much opportunity to sit on a horse and learn to ride. 

Nevertheless, she bravely endured the fast ride and secretly never swore to climb on the back of one of these animals again.

Eventually, the refugees reached a small village, which was actually inappropriate.

They were only five houses, which were close together. 

"Maybe we can hide here!" said Larissa hopefully, but Murtagh shook his head. 

"Here they find us immediately if they are behind us!"

"But we have no choice! Far and wide here is only open field and you can see us! We can only hide here! Even if we put these people in danger!" she said desperately.

Eventually Murtagh gave in and they got off the horses. Strangely enough, the village was almost deserted. Only two men stood next to a house and looked at her anxiously.

"We are being persecuted! Please help us!" Larissa asked the two, and the older man nodded. "Good, come along! We also found this village abandoned, apparently not so long ago soldiers raged here!"

Now Murtagh saw that several overturned tons and buckets lay in front of the houses. Some window panes were also broken and the roof of a house had apparently burned. Maybe they were lucky and the soldiers wouldn't search the village?"

Murtagh and the others quickly rushed into one of the houses and huddled in a dark corner. 

They couldn't find a better hiding place quickly, because the pursuers were already riding into the village.

"I'd like to know why they quickly blew away when they saw us," they heard a dark male voice.

"They certainly have a reason not to meet us. Who knows, maybe they will be searched for something and the king will give us a reward when we return to Uru'baen soon! Surely they are hiding somewhere!" another voice replied.

"At least they don't look directly for us, but through our behavior we first brought them to our attention," Murtagh thought, annoyed at herself. The two men were also put in danger by them.

He heard Larissa and the other two breathing quietly next to him, while Dorn clung tightly to his arm.

Calming lyses Murtagh stroked over the head of his dragon. He was sorry that he had to fear the persecutors again. Would that never end?

"Let's look inside, I've found the horses!" said one of the men, laughing. The door to the hut was opened and Murtagh felt Larissa shruging at his side. Would they have to fight? They had no weapons with them, and the other two men did not give the impression that they knew how to touch a sword.

"That was at least 10 men in total! That's too many," he thought, but he certainly wouldn't surrender without a fight.

However, the older of the two men who were hiding with them made a quick move and even before anyone could stop him, he rushed to the two men who had entered the hut. Murtagh now realized that they were indeed soldiers.

"You pigs!" the man yelled, striking down a soldier, while the other drew his sword and thrust it into the man's chest.

His young companion, who was squatting behind Larissa, shrugged and groaned, but she hit him roughly. 

The remaining soldier had not yet noticed them.

The soldier pulled his weapon from his victim's chest and it collapsed. Then the soldier turned to his comrade, who was just sitting down confused.

"Was that one of them?" he inquired, looking contemptuously at the injured man and hitting him roughly. "Where is the other?"

"Away," the wounded man moaned, coughing. 

"That's what I thought! Leave it here, he doesn't do it for too long! We should not waste our time on the scourge! Look at him, this is just a poor farmer, no one worth pursuing!" the other soldier laughed and together they left the hut.

Murtagh and the others heard that the soldiers who had searched the other huts got on the horses and rode away. Then they left their hiding place and ran to the injured man.

"Father?" the young man asked, shaking the other. However, this one did not move any more.

The young man stared desperately at his father. "No, it can't be! You don't," he stammered, taking the dead man in his arms.

Unfortunately, Murtagh, Larissa and Dorn watched him. After a while, the young dragon rider left the hut with a Thorn on his arm and looked around. 

"Of course the horses took the crap guys with them," he cursed softly, kicking against an overturned bucket. It finally broke up.

They would have to walk well or badly. And what about the young man who had just lost his father? Could they just leave him behind?

After a while, Murtagh returned to the hut. "Our horses are gone! I am afraid we will have to travel further without them! But maybe we will find something useful here in the huts!"

"You just wanted to steal something?" the young man asked, terrified. "But what if people come back?"

"I don't think anyone will come back here so quickly!" said Larissa softly, placing one hand on the other's shoulder. "We are very sorry about that with your father! But where are you going to go now?"

"My father and I did not want to serve in the army of Galbatorix, and that is why we fled. Half a year ago my mother and sister died, and now he too!" the young man replied with a toneless voice.

"What's your name?" Larissa asked sympatheticly.

"Noris," replied the respondent, and rose. 

'I'm going to bury my dad and then try to beat me north. Originally my father and I wanted to go to Surda, but all roads there are too well guarded! It will be very difficult to get there!"

Noris took a look at Thorn. "Is this really a dragon? I've heard stories about a blue dragon, but it's red! Who is he and what is he doing here? And who are you?"

"It's a long story," Murtagh replied. "I think we should bury your father now and then set off! We also want to go north!"

It was safer to take Noris with you. Only in this way could they be sure that he did not intentionally or unintentionally betray them to the soldiers or anyone else. 

Moreover, the young man, who was certainly not much older than himself, seemed rather confused. His father's death had obviously taken him very seriously.

After burying Noris's father, whose name had been Lonan, they searched the houses for useful items. At least they found several blankets and even a few stored apples.

Unfortunately, there was now a arduous walk in front of them and they hoped to get new horses as soon as possible.

"My father and I didn't want to go north for no reason!" said Noris at one point. Apparently he had decided to trust his new travel companions. Father's aunt, Amalia, lives there. I hardly know her, once as a child I saw her. But my father says he was very close to her as a child! We wanted to go to her!"

"Then we have at least one goal," Murtagh thought, and together they set off.

Shruikan had largely recovered from his injuries and watched Galbatorix rebuke Captain Belian.

"You still haven't found a trace of Murtagh? He cannot have left the city, he and his dragon would surely have noticed at the city gates! So you'll search all the houses again! I want them to be back here as soon as possible, understood!"

"Of course, my king, we are doing our best!" promised Captain Belian, bowing and leaving the throne room.

Galbatorix cast an angry glance at his dragon. _"That's all your fault! But your wickedness towards me will not stop me! Soon I will set up a force and defeat the Vardenoncely! I fear they will ally themselves with King Orrin. But I will defeat them, just like the Dragon Rider Eragon! And no one will stop me! Neither you nor Murtagh and his dragon! You three belong to me and soon the blue dragon will belong to me! Then my dream will come true!"_

Annoyed, Galbatorix noted that Shruikan apparently preferred not to answer him. 


	8. Amalia

The onward journey without horses proved to be extremely arduous, because unfortunately the weather deteriorated from day to day the further the three people and the red dragon came north.

Unfortunately, they were no longer able to get to more horses because they avoided other people as best they could.

In this way, it was possible to avoid that someone could see thorns. The little dragon had already grown by more than twice and Murtagh was only able to carry it with difficulty.

Instead, the young kite managed to fly very short distances. One morning he had spread his wings and tried.

"Murtagh, he can fly!" Larissa had cheerfully shouted and his rider had rejoiced with him and his girlfriend.

Unfortunately, the dragon only managed to hit the wings three times on the first attempt before he had to land again.

"That's going to happen, Thorn! Believe me, soon you can fly all over Alagaesia without taking a single break!" Murtagh tried to comfort him. 

And maybe they would soon be able to fly together. "I will ride on my own dragon! Who would have thought that it would ever happen!" thought the young dragon rider, watching Thorn as he tried further.

"How far is it to your aunt Amalia's house?" Larissa asked after a few days in which they had traveled almost without interruption in the rain. 

She looked tired and her clothes were dirty. Noris, who had barely spoken a word throughout the trip so far, and Murtagh didn't look much better.

They all longed for a rest and Thorn also seemed to be struggling with the constant bad weather.

"Sapphira, unlike Eragon and me, really blossomed when we crossed the Hardarac Desert," Murtagh recalled of another trip with a dragon.

"Maybe dragons have actually been created for dry climates and good weather, and in the long run they are harmed by cold and rain? I hope not!"

Unfortunately, he knew so little about dragons and once again he was sorry that he could not return to his brother.

He wondered what he was doing. Would he get a proper training as a dragon rider? And if so, where and by whom? Would the elves continue to help him?

"I will also need a teacher! I don't even know too many words in the old language. Only those that Eragon sometimes used during our journey!" thought Murtagh as they settled on the edge of a forest in the evening and Larissa tried in vain to light a fire.

"It just doesn't work, then we just have to freeze another night!" the young woman sighed, looking over at Noris, who sat a little away from them in silence.

Unfortunately, the young man spoke only the bare essentials with them and, above all, he kept a certain distance from Thorn. The young dragon seemed to him to be scary.

"He only knows stories about these creatures and many are not too good," Larissa thought, handing Noris a piece of bread.

"Thank you," he said, succinctly and biting in.

The young woman had bought the bread from a farmer the previous day. Murtagh was reluctant to let her go to his small farm alone.

Unfortunately, they feared that he was still being sought and they had decided that as few people as possible should see him.

Fortunately, everything went well. The farmer seemed to think of her as a poor beggar, and his eyes had shone as she squeezed a little money into his hand.

Murtagh, meanwhile, stared at the fire and tried to remember the words in the old language that could be used to ignite a fire. However, then a smile slid over his face and he stroked thorn over his head that he had placed on his leg.

" _Briesingr_!" said Murtagh softly, impeaching that the wood in front of him caught fire. In fact, one time a flame shot up in front of him and the wood began to burn.

"How did you do that?" Larissa asked, terrified and happy at the same time. She held her cold hands over the flames and tried to warm them up a little.

Noris had waved back another piece. The whole thing was obviously not for him. "Magic!" he whispered, looking darkly over to Murtagh.

"Yes, magic!" he replied, unmoved. "I hope you don't mind! Because if you want to continue travelling with us you will have to get used to it!"

"Yes, I must!" said Noris darkly, rising.

"I'm talking to him!" Larissa offered herself, and she followed Noris, who walked away from the camp. "Where do you want to go? You don't really want to go and wander around alone?"

"No, I certainly don't want that! But this whole dragon rider story and that with the magic is not me! This cannot be right! It makes it easy for me.... Fear!" the young man replied uncomfortably.

"Galbatorix is a Dragon Rider! And he has only brought misfortune upon the land! Even if he didn't kill him himself, I'm sure my father would still be alive without him!" added Noris, stepping against a stone.

"Murtagh is not like Galbatorix! And right now he and his dragon are in danger much more than one of them would go out! Galbatorix wants to get their hands on them and we are the only ones on their side!" said Larissa earnestly, quietly asking: "That means of course only if you want to continue travelling with us! I could also understand if you don't want to have anything to do with us! I fear Galbatorix will not treat us too well should we still be caught!"

"Of course I don't just disappear! But I think I still have to get used to Dorn!" answered Noris, and together with Larissa he returned to Murtagh and his dragons.

Over the next few days, the weather improved a little and at least this made it easier to continue your journey.

"It shouldn't be too far from here! I guess in two days we are with my aunt! She lives a little outside a small village and she knows healing herbs!" Noris told his travel companions.

"Do you think Murtagh, Thorn and I can stay with you for a while?" Larissa asked with a glance at the tired little dragon. 

He ran next to his rider, who, having grown a little bit again, could no longer carry him at all. By now, He reached Murtagh almost to the hip.

"I hope it will be possible," Noris replied. "But I don't know how Aunt Amalia will react when she sees the dragon! Although she will not turn to the soldiers, fortunately there are not too many of them in her area. But she will never have seen a dragon and will surely be terrified!"

"I'm afraid of that," Murtagh muttered, looking at his dragon. 

_"What are you afraid of?_ " he suddenly heard a strange voice in his head. Murtagh looked around in amazement.

"What is?" Larissa asked anxiously.

'I don't know, but I thought someone would have it.... Spoken! Thorn! Were you?" asked Murtagh.

_"Yes!"_ came the answer, and Thorn looked at his rider with big eyes. 

Murtagh recalled that Shurikan had also spoken to him in this way when he helped him and Dorn escape. Eragon, too, had communicated with his Saphira.

But could he talk to the little dragon like that? He tried. "Thorn, do you understand me?"

" _Yes_!" came the joyful answer, and Dorn spread the wings. One struck Murtagh's leg and he would have stumbled upon a hair. 

" _Sorry_!" said Thorn, looking innocently at his rider.

Murtagh smiled. Now they were able to communicate with each other in a mental way. That would make things easier. He also felt a little closer to his dragon. 

Two days later, Murtagh and the others reached a small house on the edge of a large forest. Behind this, mountains piled up. Was it the hump?

"If it is, Eragon grew up on the other side," Murtagh thought, taking a closer look at the house. 

It wasn't too big. On the left was a small garden. He recalled that Nori's aunt, Amalia, was a healer. Did she plant her herbs there?

On the right was a small stable with two horses, one white and one black.

"I hope my aunt won't be too scared when she sees the dragon," Noris sighed, knocking on the door twice. "Maybe he should hide!"

_"Do I really need this?"_ asked Thorn Murtagh uncertainly. _"I want to stay with you!"_

_"It's only until we have prepared this Amalia for you! We don't want her to run away when she sees you!"_ Murtagh tried to comfort the dragon. 

However, he achieved exactly the opposite in his words.

"Why should she run away? Am I so ugly?" asked Thorn unhappily.

"No, you're not ugly! But she's not used to dragons..." Murtagh answered guilt-consciously. 

He was sorry for his last remark. After all, it would have offended him if he had to hide so that no one ran away from him.....

Luckily, Thorn hustled into the small garden when the door opened and a light-haired woman stared at the three visitors.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked the unknown guests. Then her gaze stuck to Noris and her face brightened.

"I know you! You look almost like your mother! Noris! I haven't seen you in years!" she cried, hugging the young man. He replied the warm welcome before introducing his companions.

"These are Larissa and Murtagh!" he said, and when Murtagh's name was mentioned, the woman shrugged briefly, surprisingly. Now the woman scrutinized him more closely.

"Has she heard my name before? Surely she knows about the horror stories that are told about my cursed father! How I hate this guy!" murmured Murtgh, embittered. 

Thorn seemed to feel this as he left the garden and shrugged briefly as the woman surprised: "A young dragon! There is no such thing!" proclaimed.

"Thorn, you should hold back!" said Murtagh, worried. 

However, the woman quickly recovered from her surprise, according to Murtagh's taste, and smiled at the visitors in a friendly manner.

"Aunt Amalia, we are in danger! You should know that!" said Noris, but Amalia looked at him seriously. "I think so! It's best to get everyone in before anyone sees the dragon! I live very lonely here, but we shouldn't take any risks!"

Reluctantly, Murtagh followed the others into the interior of the hut.

_"The woman is not afraid at all!"_ Thorn said reproachfully. _"You said she had determined that and she wasn't used to dragons! You were wrong!"_

_"Yes, I have! But I would like to know why she is not afraid and is not even very surprised! Somehow I don't know what to think of it!_ " Murtagh replied anxiously.


	9. Devin, the Hermit

Amalia reached for a piece of meat and threw it at Thorn. He looked at it greedily and devoured it before Murtagh could prevent him from doing so.

 _"You should have waited! What if the flesh is poisoned?"_ the dragon rider asked, angrily, looking at Amalia angrily.

"I don't want my dragon to accept meat from strangers!"

Amalia seemed to find the situation funny. "Do you think Maybe I would poison your dragon? When should I have smeared poison on the meat? After all, you have only just arrived and I didn't know anything about him before!"

"Who knows...," Murtagh muttered suspiciously as Thorn leaned on his leg. The long journey had made the young dragon very tired.

"Young dragons need a lot of meat, just like big ones! But I understand that you four don't really trust me. Why? After all, only Noris knows me and he hasn't seen me in years. But I do not want any of you to do anything evil! I suppose you are hiding from the king's soldiers?" asked Amalia.

"That's right, Aunt Amalia. And I hope you don't betray us! If Galbatorix gets his hands on the dragon and Murtagh, it's..." noris said, but was interrupted. 

"Of course I will not betray you to the king's soldiers. They are not often found here in the area!" promised Amalia with a serious expression on her face, brushing off a strand of her formerly probably blonde but now graying hair from her face.

Then she smiled at her guests in a friendly way. "But you should rest and sleep now! In the adjoining room there are two beds. The dragon and one of you will unfortunately have to take the ground!"

Murtagh and the others had to admit that they were very tired. Nevertheless, the dragon rider did not feel very comfortable in his skin.

Soon after, outside it was already dawning, Larissa and Noris lay in the beds while he himself made himself comfortable between these on the floor together with Thorn. Amalia had given them some blankets, and Murtagh prepared Thorn a soft camp.

"One of us should keep watch tonight! Not that this Amalia still comes up with stupid thoughts! I still don't trust her!" he suggested, agreeing to take over the first guard.

Noris yawned. "Well. But don't wake me up too early, I'm so tired that I'm probably going to fall asleep again!"

Soon after, Murtagh heard the regular breaths of his two companions, and Thorn by his side had fallen asleep.

Muragh gently stroked over the dragon's backs. He still couldn't imagine that one day he would be able to fly on the back of the dragon child. Thorn reached his waist and he had to roll together to fit between the beds, but as a full-grown dragon Murtagh couldn't really imagine him.

"One day he will be as big as Saphira, maybe even a little bigger, after all, he is a male dragon!" he thought, leaning back with his eyes open.

By now it had become completely dark outside and Murtag had to make an effort not to fall asleep just like the others. 

But then he quickly closed his eyes, as the door slowly opened. Was that Amalia wanting to look after them? Did she just want to see if her guests were doing well or did she have another plan?

His life and experiences in the past had made Murtagh very suspicious. Perhaps Amalia came up with stupid thoughts and cut their throats in their sleep. Perhaps she would also leave the house and go to the king's soldiers. 

Did he know if some of them were currently in the area? 

He heard the snarling of the door when Amalia closed it again and sat up. Carefully, Murtagh rose and sneaked to the door.

He opened a small gap and saw Amalia, who quickly covered a cape in the glow of a candle and left the house.

"She certainly wants to tell us, I have to stop her," Murtagh thought angrily, and decided to follow her. 

'So I wasn't mistaken, her behaviour was strange from the beginning! And how does she know that dragons eat a lot? She may never have seen a dragon before. Sapphirea will hardly know her. Maybe she works for Galbatorix!"

Murtagh followed Amalia, who moved away from her house and went into the forest. 

'She knows her way around, I don't! But there are certainly no soldiers here," Murtagh thought in amazement, trying not to lose sight of Amalia. Luckily, the full moon shone and the sky was starry.

"At least I'm not walking around in complete darkness," thought the dragon rider, abruptly stopping his pursuit because Amalia had stopped in front of a small hut to his surprise.

He heard a noise that he couldn't have attributed or described and drove around.

However, he had no time to wonder, because the door opened at the hut and Amalia stepped in.

Murtagh quickly followed her and was ashamed of herself at one time. What if the healer only visited a sick person? 

Wasn't his distrust misplaced? Nevertheless, he decided to listen to the conversation. There was no time for courtesy, after all, it might have been about his and Dorn's life. Noris and Larissa could also be in great danger if Amalia turned out to be untrustworthy.

"If it's just a sick person, I'll go again immediately," Murtagh thought as he sneaked up to the house.

He carefully peered into the window, whose shop was open.

Amalia and a black-haired man sat at a table. He had turned his back on Murtagh, and Amalia spoke to him.

"But we have to help them!" said Amalia emphatically. "They came with the dragon, and I have given you the name of the horseman! It is important that we do our part to ensure that Galbatorix does not win!"

"How am I supposed to help?" the man asked so quietly that Murtagh barely understood him. 

"If someone can help them at least a little bit then it's you!" Amalia replied angrily, rising. She started walking up and down the hut.

"You owe me another favor! I know you want to have your peace and never hear about what's going on in the world again. But the rumours about the rider on the blue dragon should not have escaped even you! The old Lorin was with me a few days ago so that I would pull him one of his last teeth! He told me that he met you while collecting mushrooms and told you the latest gossip!"

"Who listens beautifully to the old Lorin," the man replied anthemly. "I can't care about a dragon rider and his young dragon! I have nothing to do with that!"

Murtagh had heard enough. What was it about this man? Why should he be able to help him? 

Apparently he didn't seem to have too much interest in it, but why did Amalia insist so much?

"I don't have time for games like this now, I want to know directly what it's all about!" thought Murtagh, opening the door. 

Terrified, Amalia and the man who turned to him looked at him. "Murtagh, what are you doing here?" Amalia asked him, visibly squeething for a version.

"I followed you and I listened to your conversation! So how can this man help me? What is his name?" asked Murtagh, bringing the conversation directly to the actual topic.

"That's.,". Devin! He is a hermit and has lived here for many years!" replied Amalia. "He's a magician and maybe he can help you!"

Murtagh took Devin seriously. His age could not really be determined. His hair was black, although there were a few grey strands.

"Is that what she says? You're a magician? What do you even understand about dragons?"

"Not too much," Devin admitted cautiously. "And I certainly can't help you. It's best you go back to where you came from! With me you will certainly not find any help!"

Devin turned his gaze and rose from his chair. Amalia looked at Murtagh first and then Devin. "Devin, you're going to help him!"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not going to do that! I have nothing to do with dragons and with riders and especially with Galbatorix! I want to have my peace like all those years before!" 


	10. A teacher for Murtagh?

Murtagh looked suspiciously at the alleged magician and hermit Devin. He seemed to have no interest in helping him or Dorn. Could he even do that?

"At least he masters the magic, he could teach me a little bit," Murtagh thought. "Unfortunately, I don't have another way to learn!"

Amalia, on the other hand, was visibly angry with Devin. "You owe me so much! Where would you be if I hadn't helped you then? You'd be dead and forgotten by now!"

"Amalia, you know why it's not a good idea that I'm helping him!" Devin says forcefully to the healer.

But she snorted contemptuously. "At least admit the real reason! You just don't care enough! You are and remain an egoist, no matter how many years go into the country and what happens!"

Murtagh had listened to this conversation in silence without really understanding what it was all about. What exactly was Devin up to do? Had Amalia actually saved his life? Actually, he didn't care but Dorn and he really needed help.....

"Devin, Amalia seems convinced that you can help me and my dragon! I don't know, because I don't know you as little as you know me!" he said, marveling at the strange facial expression with which Devin looked at him.

"But we don't have anyone else to turn to! And if Galbatorix found us, then...," he continued, but Devin interrupted him. 

"Then what I teach you and the dragon certainly can't help you too much! I can't really give you an education as a dragon rider!"

"But no one else can," Murtagh said softly.

Devin shook his head but agreed. "No, there is no one left!"

Amalia intervened again in the conversation. "Please Devin, do it for the sake of our old friendship and as... Compensation!"

"Reparation?" asked Murtagh, astonished. He didn't understand so much.....

"You don't care," Devin said crudely as Amalia sparkled at him. "I disagree! But what is your decision? Will you help him and his little dragon or do the wrong thing again?"

"I help them! Even though I still think that's the wrong thing to do!" Devin replied after a brief pause.

"Be here tomorrow morning with your dragon! I want to look at him," he told Murtagh unkindly.

The next morning, Noris and Larissa accompanied Murtagh and Thorn to Devin. They also wanted to get a picture of him.

"What do they want here?" asked Devin unkindly, but then he smiled at Larissa. "Does she belong to you?" he asked Murtagh.

"She's a good friend!" Murtagh replied just as unkindly.

Although he was grateful to Devin for giving himself up with him at all and wanting to teach him something, he wouldn't like too much. It was important to him that Devin immediately understood the basics of their collaboration.

"I'm just asking," Devin said, addressing Thorn. "So this is your dragon! Not too much about him yet, but hopefully that will be something else!"

_"Murtagh, I don't like him! He's rude! Can't we get another teacher?"_ the dragon inquired, snarling At Devin.

_"No, there is no one else! But if it gets too bad then we go again and he should live lonely in his hut as before!"_ replied Muragh, pointing over Dorn's head.

"Well, let's start with what you already know about dragons! It won't be too much!" Devin said to Murtagh. 

He gradually wondered if Devin's unkindness wasn't just played. But why did he pretend that he could not suffer him and Dorn, and would rather chase them away? But he was able to think about it later. First he answered the question of the black-haired hermit.

"No, I really don't know too much about dragons. Only what I learned from Eragon!" said Murtagh thoughtfully. 

"Eragon? Is this the horseman of the blue dragon?" asked Devin curiously. 

"Yes, it's a pretty dragon lady and she's called Sapphira," the dragon rider replied, recalling his brother and his dragon.

Devin shrugged. "Saphira!" he muttered.

"Does the name tell you something?" Murtagh quiped. Devin seemed to think for a moment before giving the answer.

"I know there was once a dragon rider who had a dragon of that name! But that was a long time ago!"

"You mean Brom!" said Murtagh, and Devin shrugged again. 

Murtagh recalled the story that the dying former dragon rider told Eragon at the time. 

According to this, his father Morzan had once killed his blue dragon lady. Years later, Brom had been given the opportunity to take revenge and killed Morzan.

Murtagh couldn't even blame Thorn. Even now, the thought that someone could do something to Dorn was almost unbearable. And Morzan had not missed him for a single day, when he disappeared from his life. He didn't even remember his father's appearance. All he knew was that there had been a man who screamed at him and felt like an annoying evil. And then he had cast his sword upon him, and with it also expelled his mother.

His eyes had darkened with his father's memories, and he shrugged when Devin touched him slightly on the arm. "I just asked where you met Brom!"

Murtagh saw no reason to hide this story. Brom couldn't hurt him any more and Eragon certainly couldn't. Murtagh reported extensively on his meeting with Eragon and Sapphira, as well as on the dying Brom.

He did not mention the place from the Eragon or anything that pointed to the whereabouts of the Varden. 

After all, Eragon probably still had friends and family in his homeland and they should not be put in danger unnecessarily. Eragon hadn't reported too much about her either.

"He probably didn't know how far he could trust me! He was rightly suspicious, because I betrayed him, albeit unintentionally! But that makes no difference. The result is the same," Murtagh thought with a certain bitterness directed against himself.

Murtagh was still up to date. If only he had resisted more than Galbatorix had penetrated his mind, he might have been able to keep this information about Eragon and the Vardens to himself....

"I should have done it," he thought, and at the crucial moment he blamed his lack of strength.

But he didn't tell Devin about it. He took a look at Larissa and Noris.

"I would have to discuss some things with Murtagh alone! Don't worry, I'm not doing anything to your friend!"

Murtagh nodded approvingly, and the other two reluctantly left him and his new teacher.

"Maybe another month and you can fly on your dragon! You should make a saddle! I once saw one in..... in an old book!" said Devin, while Murtagh looked at him in doubt.

"He didn't just see it in a book! He hides something and thinks I don't notice! But well, until further notice I will not hack after. But that can soon change if he overdoes it with his secrecy," thought the young dragon rider.

Afterwards, Devin murtagh mentioned a few words in the old language and magically let him light a fire.

"You can really become something!" the magician said with satisfaction. "I wouldn't have thought of you! But now show what you get with the sword!"

"I don't have a gun," Murtagh said. "Unfortunately Galbatorix didn't give me any in the dungeon and later the king's soldiers we met just weren't ready to leave me!" he added ironically, and Devin grinned to his surprise.

"That's what I thought! But I have two swords! Wait a moment then I'll get them!",

Devin disappeared into his hut and returned shortly thereafter with two swords. One he threw Murtagh to which it caught.

Devin nodded contentedly. "Some pretty good reflexes! Then attack me!"

Reluctantly, However, Murtagh followed this instruction, but Devin proved to be a surprisingly good opponent who soon made the young Dragon rider sweat. 

"You are good! Where did you learn to fight so well?" he asked curiously.

However, Devin fell back into his unfriendly behavior. "That doesn't matter to you! If I'm supposed to teach you then just take some things as they are and don't ask as much!"

"But I can't train with you like that! I want to know who I'm dealing with!" said Murtagh unkindly, looking like he was throwing the sword at Devin's feet.

However, instead of an answer, Devin attacked him and slammed the sword out of his hand within a short time. Devin then knocked him to the ground.

"Do you think I'm a good fighter?" asked Devin earnestly. 

Murtagh nodded. "Yes, my old teacher, Tornac taught me a lot. Eragon is also a good swordsman! But I've never trained with someone as good as you!"

"I've been out of practice for a long time," Devin said, putting his sword aside. Then he held Murtagh's hand and helped him up.

Murtagh knocked the dust off his clothes while Devin continued to look at him seriously.

"I can teach you everything I know and what I can do! But don't ask me again how I know it! I'm not going to tell you or teach you anymore!" he offered Murtagh.

He hesitated. Devin was the best swordsman he knew. He would learn a lot from him......

"Well, I agree until further notice! But I would like to make one thing clear! This agreement does not apply forever! If at some point I feel that you are a threat to my dragon, my friends or me then ...., Murtagh agreed, but did not speak to the end.

"I don't want to do anything to you and your friends or to this half-dragon portion!" said Devin, holding out murtagh with a hand. 

This seized them and so they made their temporary pact.

Captain Belian bowed to Galbatorix. 

"I searched the city again! Even in the house of Albert the fabric dealer I sent a squad of soldiers. He has already threatened to complain to you about this! But we haven't found any trace of Murtagh! Maybe he's not alive anymore! After all, he was hurt!"

"His death would be as fatal as his escape, for then the dragon would be dead!" the king thought angrily.

"Look on! You can't leave the city! But maybe he really hid somewhere in a hole and died there! Meanwhile it will be difficult to hide the dragon! It is gradually getting too big! And should someone have helped Murtagh then bring him to me!"

Captain Belian bowed out again. "Yes my king! I will do my best to find him! Him and the Dragon!"

"That's what I've advised you to do! A new captain is quickly found!" said the king angrily, and Captain Belian shrugged.

But then the king's gaze became gentler. "In addition, we have to start thinking about our enemies, the Varden! They are allied with the king of Surda, Orrin. I want my army to be strengthened! Sooner or later there will be an argument with this pack!"

"Yes, my king, I will immediately speak to those responsible and pass on the orders, my king," Said Captain Belian submissively, leaving the throne room.

Galbatorix heard a noise behind him and saw shruikan's face.

_"I don't like these slime-slinging creatures that buckle in front of you! Immediately he will let out his anger at young recruits again and beat one or the other together!"_

"Captain Belian is at least trying to obey my orders as opposed to you and Murtagh," Galbatorix answered angrily, calling in a trembling servant.

"Call the twins! You know, my new magicians!" he ordered, and the servant hurried to pass on the order.

"I have to talk to them about their further training! There is a lot of magical potential in them!" said the king addressed Shruikan.

_"Yes, let them come to you! The twins and Captain Belian are the right company for you!"_ the black dragon replied mockingly. 


	11. The Mysterious Observer

Devin Murtagh had been teaching for a month now and Thorn had grown into a powerful, stately dragon. Soon he would be able to carry Murtagh on his back and excitedly waited for it.

_"Let's try the saddle again! It would be a pity if we had to try around for a long time and therefore have less time to fly when the time finally comes!"_ Thorn begged impatiently.

Dorn meanwhile hunted his own food in the surrounding forests. He proceeded very carefully and so far no one had noticed him.

However, one day, Murtagh had just finished his swordfighting lessons with Devin, the red dragon returned distressed.

_"What's going on? Something scared you, didn't you?"_ Murtagh asked anxiously, brushing over Thorn's scales shining red in the sun.

_"Frightened is not the right expression for it, but I felt like... to be watched!"_ replied Thorn, uneasy, looking around.

_"Observed? Who could have seen you? Travelers crossing the forest?_ " asked Murtagh no less anxious than his dragon.

_"No, I flew so high up that I should have been thought of as a bird from the ground! Even if someone had seen me by chance, he probably wouldn't know it was a dragon with me! But I became.... observed from above! I flew higher and searched the area, but there was no one!"_ said Thorn, gradually calming down.

Here in the warm sun, his experience seemed unreal.

"Who could fly higher than you? Even birds rarely stay at such a high altitude and they wouldn't have scared you so much! Do you think it's the Lethrblaka of Ra'zac? Otherwise I wouldn't know who or what else it might be! In any case, we should report it to Devin!" said Murtagh thoughtfully, addressing his teacher, who had brought the swords back to the hut.

He took a smiling look at Noris and Larissa. The two stood at some distance and struck each other with sticks. 

They had also decided to acquire some fighting techniques. Unfortunately, they weren't too skilful about it.

"Devin, Thorn was watched by someone who flew higher than him!" Murtagh excitedly told his teacher.

He looked at the red dragon astonished, but not worried. "So, then report what happened!" he calmly asked him.

Devin's calm seemed to turn on Thorn , and he recounted his experience with the mysterious observer. The man then looked at him thoughtfully.

"I think I can reassure you, Ra'zac wasn't! You probably were wrong too! At high altitude the air is a little thin and sometimes you see things there that you wouldn't see otherwise!"

_"But I didn't just imagine it, besides, how do you know how the air is up there?"_ Thorn asked, but already knew what answer he would get.

"Don't ask so much!" Devin replied animatedly, turning away. 

_"I would sometimes like to shake the truth out on him! On the one hand I like him, somehow he is similar to you, Murtagh! But on the other hand, I could bite him sometimes!"_ said Thorn angrily. 

"You think he's like me? I actually disagree! Or am I self-deprecating and only tell the most necessary?" asked Murtagh, amused by the tense situation.

"You? No not at all! You are trusting to everyone and you are wearing your heart on your tongue," Thorn mocked.

Murtagh looked at his dragon thoughtfully. _"Thorn, I think we should be a little more careful! I still don't trust Devin. I'm also worried about this being watching you! Not that there is something dangerous lurking here!_ "

_"But what could it be? I'm sure I didn't imagine anything just because the air up there is a little thinner!"_ said Thorn with visibly discomfort. 

_"I just wanted him to be a little more honest and open to us! This secrecy gets on my nerves!"_

_"Me too!_ " Murtagh replied with disbelief. _"At the end of the day, he knows almost everything about me. He knows who I am, that I fled Galbatorix, that I betrayed my friends, and that I am the son of a criminal! Incidentally, he seemed to be really interested in that the other day! He asked me what I thought about my father and I told him that I would like to turn his neck!"_

_"And what did he say about it?"_ asked Thorn curiously and compassionately at the same time. 

He knew that Murtagh did not like to talk about his father Morzan.

_'He didn't say too much. He just thought it would be a pity that I would think like that. Did he know him? Brom doesn't seem to be unfamiliar to him either! Do you remember how he reacted when he was mentioned?_ " said Murtagh thoughtfully, rising to Thorn's surprise on his back.

_"Let's try if we can fly together! You're already wearing your saddle and maybe we'll make a little piece!"_

_"Happy! I've been waiting a long time for you to say that,"_ the red dragon rejoiced, rising a bit from the ground.

Soon after, riders and dragons hovered over the trees. However, they did not get too far.

_"Murtagh, I can't do it yet! In the small clearing up there, I put you down!_ " said Thorn, landing.

Murtagh rose from the back of his dragon and leaned on him briefly. He had enjoyed the short flight. 

"That was good for the first time! Not for long and we can look at the whole area! Then we also look for the being you have noticed!"

_"Yes, we do!"_ said Thorn, gently stoking at his rider. " _What do you think of Larissa and Nori's attempts at fighting?"_

_"I think it's good that they're dealing with it! After all, they should be able to defend themselves if we are perhaps attacked one day! At the moment we live at Amalia in relative peace and security! But I'm afraid it won't stay that way forever!_ " the dragon rider replied.

_"Do you think we will one day meet Galbatorix again? I hardly remember him! But he hurt you and I don't want to meet him!"_ said Thorn, worried. 

_'I don't want to meet him either, but I'm afraid it won't be avoided in the long run! Eragon will surely have to fight with him one day! Meanwhile, there are more and more rumours about him getting to Amalia! It is now official that he has joined the Varden and is an enemy of the king! He won't like that at all and I hope this news robs him of sleep! He deserved it anyway!"_ Murtagh replied grimly. 

_"Maybe there is even a possibility that we can help Eragon and Saphira should one day there be an open fight!"_

_"But you said you can't get under his eyes anymore!_ " said Thorn, astonished, adding, _"But I'd love to see a pretty dragon girl! After everything you have told, Saphira must be a beauty!"_

_"Thorn, you're still far too young to be interested in girls!"_ replied Murtagh, suming a laugh with difficulty. He still saw Thorn as a tiny dragon baby in front of him.

In fact, the rumors about the dragon rider Eragon, who had joined the Vardens, brought Galbatorix to sleep. 

The next night, he stood uneasy at the window of his bedroom and stared into the darkness.

"So he really joined my enemies! These rumours are spreading all over the country and people are getting rebellious! I think I need to take tougher measures! And I have to train my magicians even better!" thought the king, cursing as he thought of Murtagh and his dragons.

"There is still no trace of the two! Should they have escaped from the city?'But how did they do that? On the other hand, there are secret passages and places in this city that even I don't know! Are they hiding somewhere? Or are they already dead and decaying in some dark hole? They did not join my enemies! My spies in Surda didn't report that a red dragon had appeared there! Only Eragon and his Sapphira are mentioned! And one day it will be mine, and with her help I will resurrect the Dragon Riders!"

The king thought the latter with a triumphant smile. Surely Murtagh and his little dragon were long dead and would not stand in his way at least in his plans!


	12. Progress

A few days later, Larissa and Noris watched heavy fighting lessons. Thorn had set off for a short hunting trip. Since his experience with the eerie observer, he hasn't ventured too far. 

But he suffered from this situation. The sky was so far and the world so great. Should he always stay in this wooded area near Devin's hut? 

"They're both pretty good, we can practice as we want, we'll never be as good as we want," Noris said with a sigh of time.

"No, but Murtagh is also a dragon rider! They are better in battle than normal people like us! If we could at least get so good that we could cope with a simple human attacker, that would be a big step forward," Larissa replied, a little displeased.

"Why do you have such an interest in learning to fight? I don't mind practicing with you, but you're a woman! My mother was very excited when a girl from my home village wanted to learn archery. She didn't think anything like that was hers!" asked Noris curiously.

"That's what a lot of people think! My parents would certainly agree and would be terribly upset! But why shouldn't a woman be able to fight? We are the ones who suffer the most when our homes are raided! Men usually kill you immediately, but with us you usually do completely different things before you kill us! We are the ones who are mostly responsible for the children. Why not be allowed to protect these children? I have never really understood the reasons against women learning to deal with guns! Precisely because we are smaller and physically weaker, we should do everything we can to defend ourselves as best we can!" Larissa tried to explain her motives and had to giggle when she thought of her fiancé Alwin.

"My fiancé would be really horrified. But I think I would even deal with him by now if he attacked me."

"You're engaged?" asked Noris with a deplored undertone. 

"It's a pity," he muttered, and he rose. However, before she could answer, Noris asked another question. "What about you and Murtagh? You are quite familiar with each other but are you, I mean..."

"You want to know if there is more between us than friendship? No, there is no more. We have simply been friends for over ten years. He's almost like a brother to me. But we are not and never were."

"But you're engaged to a man named Alwin," Noris said. "Where is he and why aren't you with him?"

"Because he is the last man on earth I want to marry! That's why I left Uru'baen," Larissa replied. "Believe me, I'd rather marry Devin."

"You want to marry me?" laughed Devin. 

He and Murtagh had approached each other unnoticed. "You like to hear that when a pretty woman says that! But I'm afraid I can't reciprocate your feelings," he said, still laughing.

Larissa also smiled. "I just compared you to my fiancé Alwin. He's a thug and a drunkard! He is disgusting and wanted me to have his children! Surely he would have beaten them and treated them badly! That's why there will never be a wedding with him and you're doing very well compared to him!"

"Oh, do you mean?" Devin asked earnestly, turning away. He removed the swords and brought them to his tent.

"I want to know what he has back!" murmured Murtagh. "You didn't want to insult him and we all know you just said it in fun!"

"I think he's a very sensitive person," Larissa said. "But he shaved you around again today."

"Yes, he's always faster than me! I always thought I was good! Eragon and I were equally good and he was at least a dragon rider and was taught by Brom! But Devin said today I would have improved a little! Even with the magic it works quite well! But even there he is better than me! But at least as a magician he has much more experience than I do! After all, I am a perfect beginner!" said the Dragon rider with regret.

Murtagh rose and went to his teacher. He wanted to help him with a few spears, because with them they had also trained to vacate into the hut. However, Devin sat at his table and seemed somehow absent.

He didn't even notice Murtagh and smiled all at once. "Yes, do that," he muttered, and was terrified when he saw Murtagh.

"Do you have to sneak in like that?" Devin told the Dragon Rider.

"Did I disturb you in your self-talk?" asked Murtagh unkindly. "I just wanted to help with the spears!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I was in my thoughts!" replied Devin, sighing. "You were good today! But we still have a hard piece of work ahead of us!"

"I know!" Agreed Murtagh. "But it's a start! I just sometimes like to know what's going on in the country! My greatest concern is that the Galbatorix is looking for me and Thorn! He never leaves his city and likes to let others fight for himself. But maybe he makes an exception! After all, there is Also Eragon. What he does I would like to know, after all, he is my brother and was a good friend!"

"Yes, your brother," Devin muttered mockingly, and Murtagh looked at him in amazement. "Galbatorix claimed it! We have the same mother, Selena! And unfortunately also the same father, this rat Morzan!"

Devin looked at him strangely. "I know you don't think too well of your father! Do you really remember him?"

"I don't remember much! But all the memories I have are bad! He was just screaming around and always holding a wine mug when I saw him. Then he usually yelled at me that I should disappear. But I remember well that he injured me with his sword! I don't even know what I've done so badly to earn something like that!" Murtagh replied angrily.

"The sword now owns Eragon, Brom had taken it from Morzan when he killed him. I looked at it once, but I don't want to give it away. Maybe Eragon is doing something good with it. That would be some sort of compensatory justice! Morzan is also said to have killed dragons with the Sword. Little dragons like Thorn. He must have been an inhumane man! The right friend for Galbatorix! I don't understand how my mother could fall for him and even have two children with him! Larissa did it Right. Her Alwin seems almost as horrible and she is fortunately smarter than my mother."

Devin left the hut wordlessly. During Murtagh's speech, he had become pale. 

"Did I say something wrong again? Gradually I am tired of putting all the words on the gold scale! Did he know Morzan? Brom seemed to know him! I would like to know more about Devin!" thought the young dragon rider and followed his teacher outside.

He turned to him again. "We should do some magic exercises. Although I don't expect Galbatorix to show up here one day, one day you might really meet him again. Maybe even together with yours.... Brother... Eragon!" 


	13. Surprising discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Murtagh makes an important discovery that will not be without consequences....

A few days later, Murtagh sat on Thorn's back and flew over the forest with him. Almost endlessly, the green trees stretched beneath them. 

_"I'm glad we're flying together! It's much more fun,"_ the red dragon rejoiced, and Murtagh patted his neck.

 _"I like it too! I would never have dreamed of experiencing something like this one day and now I'm actually flying on the back of a dragon! My dragon and my dearest friend!"_ Murtagh replied with satisfaction.

 _"Then I'm your best friend?_ " the dragon asked curiously, and Murtagh got serious. _"Of course you are! I've never trusted anyone as much as you. Not even Larissa did I get as close to me as you! But don't tell her, I love her too!"_

 _'Of course I don't tell her anything like that! Who knows what would have happened to us without them! But now hold on, I'm flying a little faster._ " laughed Thorn, accelerating his flight.

Murtagh struggled to hold on to the saddle and decided to put on the Legurte the next time.

Thorn landed at a small forest lake. 

_"I've never been here! I haven't dared so far from you and Devin since I was watched,"_ said the young dragon, and it seemed very embarrassing to him.

_"I'm sorry you have such a cowardly dragon!"_

_"But Thorn, you're not cowardly! It's just reasonable that you're careful as long as we don't know what you've noticed up there above the clouds! I'm still worried about it and I'd like to know what it was!_ " Murtagh tried to comfort him.

 _"Me too! I just don't like the idea that someone knows I'm there! What if Galbatorix learns about it and he shows up here?"_ Thorn answered anxiously, dipping his head into the lake.

 _"It's very refreshing! You might want to try!"_ said the dragon, but Murtagh refused with a laugh.

Instead, he rose from Thorn's back and lay down in the grass.

 _"We can both tolerate a little break. Devin took me very hard again this morning at Training."_ said Murtagh, looking into the blue, cloudless sky.

However, all of a time he was terrified and grabbed Dorn's tail lying next to his arm. _"Thorn, do you see that?"_ he asked.

A winged creature flew high up in the sky. At first glance Murtagh would have thought it was a bird, but he was sure it was......

_"A dragon! That must not be true!" shouted Thorn excitedly. "Let's jump on my back! We follow the dragon and find out what it is about him!"_

Murtagh nodded and sat on the back of the red dragon shortly afterwards. They quickly ascended and soon after found themselves in the place where they had seen the alien dragon.

However, this one had disappeared.

 _"Where did he go? Surely he made himself out of the dust when he saw us. We need to go back to Devin! He knows something about it!"_ said Murtagh excitedly and reluctantly, On the return flight.

 _"I know you'd rather look for this dragon! But on the one hand we don't know where he flew and on the other hand we don't know who or what we have to deal with! Saphira or Shruikan were not! I think the dragon was red!"_ the dragon rider added thoughtfully.

 _"You don't just think he was red! I have sharper eyes than you! But if the only dragons besides me are blue and black, who is this red dragon?"_ said Thorn.

Murtagh noticed that his dragon was shaking slightly. So so much this experience had upset him.....

"He has never seen any dragon other than Shruikan and he was so small at the time." the dragon rider thought. 

"No wonder he's excited and wants to know who the alien dragon is. I would also like to see if I were the only person and at some point I would see a fellow species for the first time!"

Murtagh and Thorn landed in front of Devin's hut and the Dragon Rider stormed in excitedly. 

Devin sat at the table and looked at him. It almost seemed as if the magician had been waiting for his disciple to appear. Had anyone informed him?

"I knew you were coming," Devin said with a sigh. "Well, what's there?"

"Thorn and I saw another Dragon. He flew high above us in the sky. And it wasn't a bird! No other animal! It was clearly a dragon and he was red.," Murtagh excitedly reported.

Devin nodded. "I think you think you've seen something like this! But I can assure you that you and Thorn are not in danger!"

"How do you know that?" Murtagh quiped emphatically. "Do you know the dragon?"

Devin remained silent for a moment. Then he nodded with a sigh. "Yes, I know who this dragon is! But that doesn't matter to you or your education! You don't need to be interested in this dragon!"

"Don't care?" asked Murtagh, noticing that he was getting angry. He always received only evasive answers from his teacher.

"I need to know who he is! Of course this is important for me and especially for Thorn ! So, what's going on with you? Are you a dragon rider and that's your dragon?"

That thought had suddenly come to him. Hadn't Brom kept such a secret from Eragon? A lot of people spoke for it at once. Devin's knowledge of magic and his sword fighting skills. But how did it come about that no one, especially Galbatorix, knew nothing of his existence?

"Don't ask me such questions! It doesn't matter to you and I...", Devin drove at him, but Murtagh grabbed Devin's hand and turned it over. 

He placed his own palm next to Devin's. In both, the Cedwey Ignasia was emblazoned....

"Of course you're a dragon rider and the red is one of you!" said Murtagh, letting go of Devin's hand. 

He didn't know if he should be angry about his teacher's silence so far. Or was it perhaps joy of having one of the old dragon riders as a teacher not more appropriate? 

How much did Devin know? Was he perhaps even an equal opponent for Galbatorix? But why did he hide in solitude here? And did Amalia know about the dragon? After all that he had learned from the conversations of the two, he assumed it. "She also knew dragons needed a lot of meat and wasn't too surprised by Thorn's sight," Murtagh said.

  
Devin looked at him calmly and sat down. "Yes I am a dragon rider! I can no longer deny it! But that shouldn't matter to you! I have agreed to teach you! But otherwise I have withdrawn from the world and I have nothing left to do with what is going on in Alagaesia! What do I care about What Galbatorix or who else does?"

"So you want to stay here forever and don't care about anything anymore? Don't you care?" asked Murtagh, stunned.

Devin nodded. "That's exactly how it is. I have experienced enough in my life. I can do without a reunion with the king. And I don't think anyone in Alagaesia wants my help!" 


	14. Terrifying reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devin has turned out to be a dragon rider, but not all questions are answered....

Murtagh looked at Devin speechless. _"He's actually a dragon rider! Who would have thought that!"_ he heard Thorn's voice.

Now Murtagh also found his language again. "Can't you call your dragon here? I and especially Thorn would love to get to know him!"

"Well! I will call him! But don't give you too much of it," Devin finally reluctantly agreed.

Shortly thereafter, a large red dragon landed next to Devin's house. It was larger than Thorn and its scales had a darker color.

Curious and a little awe-inspiring, the younger dragon looked at the elder and approached him cautiously.

_"You are Murtagh I suppose!"_ Murtagh heard a strange voice, a dragon voice, in his head, and he too approached him.

_"Yes, I am Murtagh! My dragon is called Thorn and I am happy to meet you! I never expected to meet another dragon!_ " Murtagh greeted him.

_"Maybe soon you will wish you had not met us!"_ said the dragon, and a hint of grief swung along in his voice.

_"How do you think that?"_ asked Thorn, worried. He had followed the conversation and moved closer to Murtagh's side.

_"Explaining this is my rider's job!"_ the red dragon replied, looking at Devin seriously. 

_"Will you tell them?"_ he asked, so that the other two could understand him.

Devin shook his head and the dragon looked at him long before turning away.

Something did Murtagh have a familiar ity with this older red dragon. However, he could not have said what it was.

Was it because he was a dragon rider himself and spent time with one of these beings? But something told him that wasn't the only explanation for that familiar feeling.

Murtagh turned to Devin and looked at him seriously. 

"Now I know your dragon! Don't you want to tell me the rest of the story? Why are you hiding here and in front of whom? Before Galbatorix? Besides, you seem to have known Brom.

"Tell me how he died," Devin asked Murtagh unexpectedly, and he looked at him in amazement. "What, why do you want to know?"

"It's important for me! I have Brom a long time ago.... "He answered softly," Devin replied softly, and Murtagh told him in terse terms about his meeting with Eragon and Brom.

"Then these cursed Ra'zac and, in a sense, Galbatorix are to blame for Brom's death! I cannot say that I am saddened by his death. But not happy either! I had expected his death much earlier because he always lived very dangerously!" said Devin thoughtfully, brushing over the neck of his great red dragon.

"What is your dragon's name?" Murtagh asked, but Devin remained silent. "It doesn't matter!"

"No role? The name of a dragon?" Murtagh asked incredulously, turning around as steps approached.

Larissa, Noris and Amalia came up to him and his two friends remain terrified and astonished at the same time.

"Luckily they are a little used to dragons through thorn, otherwise they would surely be frightened now," Murtagh thought amusedly.

Larissa was the first to approach the great dragon. "He's bigger than thorn!" she said. "And he's very pretty! Does he belong to Devin?"

"You don't seem to be surprised," he said.

"That's me! But what's the point of screaming "Help, a dragon" now? There are dragons in the world, I've known you since he was a baby and if your dragon is here, idons will probably have his order!" answered Larissa Devin's question.

"So you told him, Morzan?" amalia asked, smiling, and put a hand on Murtagh's shoulder.

However, he stared terrified of her to the dragon and to Devin. "What did you call him? Morzan?"

'So you didn't tell him! I didn't know that! I saw Varion and thought..." Amalia stammered, looking to the ground. "I didn't want that and hopefully I haven't done any harm now!"

"You don't!" said Murtagh, staring at the dragon he had been so pleased about earlier, and Devin, no Morzan, coldly. 

He then pushed Amalia's hand off his shoulder and took a step towards the other dragon rider while Larissa rushed to Nori's side and reached for his hand.

"Is that true? You're Morzan? Morzan my father? The father who almost killed me? Murdered the Morzan of the Dragons and served Galbaltorix?" murtagh asked angrily, taking another step toward the other.

"Yes, it's true! But why do you think I didn't tell you?" the other rider asked, confirming Amalia's statement.

Murtagh remembered that his father's dragon was called Varion....

"Shouldn't you be dead and buried as you deserve!" he hissed at his father, clenching a fist.

Morzan looked back just as furiously, and Larissa now recognized a certain similarity between father and son.

"But I'm still alive! And if you were to listen, then..," Morzan began, but Murtagh slapped his clenched fist in his face.

At least he had that before Morzan caught his hand beforehand and then let it go slowly. 

"I'm interested in a dirt what you have to say! You said enough to me when I was little and, above all, you did it!" Murtagh shouted at him, and Varion slammed a growl. 

"I know!" Morzan replied surprisingly calmly. "Everything you know about me is true! And my biggest concern was that you could recognize me and that it would come to just such a scene!"

"I was just three years old at the time and you were the last thing I wanted to remember! How should I have recognized you?" Murtagh answered angrily, turning away.

He would have preferred to have beaten his father, but he held back. Morzan was still superior to him and that he would have no scruples to seriously injure or kill him was only too aware of him.....

_"Come with Thorn! We disappear from here!"_ Murtagh said to his dragon, and they turned away.

Noris and Larissa followed him. 

"That's really Morzan? Didn't you recognize him? He is your father!" asked Noris, astonished and terrified at the same time.

"I last saw him when I was three. I couldn't and wouldn't remember his face! Only his dragon seemed familiar to me and as Devin he did not behave as well as he used to be! He was just drinking and roaring around! Of course only if he did not throw a sword at me!" Murtagh replied angrily and Larissa hugged him.

"Please calm down! We need to think about how to proceed now! I want to know why Morzan is considered dead and why he is here! There are so many questions to which you would surely want an answer!" she said softly.

Murtagh shook her head but did not free herself from her embrace. 'I don't want to know! I hate this man and don't want to have anything to do with him!" 

_"But I want to know!"_ said Thorn, who had followed his rider and the others.

_"I want to know what all this means! We cannot just run away now! And I don't think Devin, I mean Morzan wants to hurt you! He could have done that a long time ago when he trained with you or while you slept! And with Galbatorix he certainly has nothing to do! After all, like the rest of the world, he thinks he is dead!"_

_"Thorn, I can't talk to him and ask him these questions! I just can't,"_ Murtagh replied. 


	15. Fake death

Murtagh went silently ahead with his dragon Thorn. Larissa and Noris followed them at some distance.

"Murtagh has to calm down a little bit! I'm sure he'll do the right thing," the young woman whispered to her companion.

"And what's the right thing to do?" he asked. "I've heard terrible stories about Morzan and if he even tried to kill Murtagh then I can understand very well that he would rather have nothing to do with him! I'm just glad my dad was different! Even though my parents are both dead, I can think of them without hating them!"

"His memories of Morzan have always put a lot of strain on Murtagh! Sometimes, when we were children, he spoke of him and every time he mentioned that he is glad that Morzan is dead and can do nothing to him or others! And now he's standing in front of him!" Larissa replied sympatheticly.

  
_I liked Devin! And I was so happy that he also has a dragon! I always thought there were no other of my kind except Saphira and Shruikan!_ " said Thorn disappointed.

 _"I liked Devin too! But it was never really Devin but Morzan! I'd love to_ ," Murtagh replied.

 _"You'd love to hit him or run away!"_ Thron finished the sentence for his rider, and he nodded. _"That's exactly how it is! I just feel dog-wreng! As a child, I often felt like that. I can still remember this feeling! I never wanted to be near this man and now I feel exactly the same! And again it is because of which I am bad!"_

 _"But you are no longer a child! And I have a request to you! Talk to him! Listen to what he has to say and then I will go with you if you want! But please listen to him first!"_ asked Thorn, stumbling to Murtagh.

He wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and nodded.

_"I'll talk to him! Because of you and because I have to know if there is a danger from him!"_

"On the other hand, if he had wanted to harm me, Thorn or Alagaesia, he could have done much better alongside the king," Murtagh thought.

"But who knows what is going on in the head of this sucker? Maybe he doesn't think like ordinary people and has his own dark plans!"

  
It was late afternoon when Murtagh returned to Morzan's hut with Thorn and knocked on his door.

Morzan opened it and looked at him surprised and relieved. 

"Murtagh! I didn't really expect you to come back here!" he said to his son.

'It wasn't really my decision either! Thorn pushed me! So say what you have to say and don't get close to me," Murtagh replied, following Morzan inside the hut.

The older dragon rider offered him a seat at his table and sat down on a chair. He watched his son attentively. It almost seemed as if he feared that Mutagh could do something reckless. 

Murtagh hesitated for a moment, then took his place at the other end, as far away as possible from Morzan.

"Well, I hear!" said Murtagh succinctly, looking at the other at the same time, looking forward and suspicious.

"What exactly do you want to know? How I came here and why I still live when Brom supposedly killed me? Why does even Galbatorix believe it?" Morzan asked with an almost depressed undertone in his voice.

"That and much more! I want to know why you treated me like dirt and almost killed me! I want to know why you joined Galbatorix in the first place and murdered Dragon Riders and their Dragons! That and many other things," Murtagh said. 

However, Morzan was right, these were not the most important answers he needed if he ever received them!

"Well, why are you alive? And what really happened when you fought bromated with Brom? I only know his version of the story! You fought for Sapphira's egg and he defeated you!" murtagh asked impatiently.

Morzan nodded. "We actually fought back then! And we both did our best in this fight! Nobody wanted to lose! After all, Brom was very angry with me because of his dragon Saphira! It's kind of, by the way.... that Eragon also called his dragon so!"

"What the dragons are called or called doesn't matter now! What happened?" asked Murtagh.

"We fought hard with each other and at some point Brom managed to push his sword into my chest! I collapsed and for a moment it turned black in my eyes.

When I could see more clearly again, I saw that Brom had taken the dragon egg and my sword Tsar'roc! You know, such a red sword that I had at the time," Morzan said.

"I know this even better than I like!" Murtagh hissed at his father, who was silently affected.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't had a... thought then!" he said softly, continuing with his story.

"In this fight, Brom and I were alone. Varion was not near me. I called for him and wanted to heal my injury and settle with Brom! But Varion asked me to stay and not stir!

Unfortunately, Brom stayed there longer and watched me. And so it came that I couldn't heal my wound before he left me. I lost consciousness again. 

Apparently he thought I was dead. This was confirmed by the fact that Varion got in his way and stood dead! Brom must even have stroked him with regret. Unfortunately, other people also saw the apparently dead Varion, including Amalia. Most of them ran away in fear and probably told in their villages about the dead dragon. But Amalia stayed. She eventually found me and took care of my wound. 

Most of my injury I had to heal by magic when I awoke, but without it I wouldn't have been able to do it!" said Morzan, smiling. 

"Brom was always so gullible! I would have hit again or beheaded my opponent in his place! I would have been sure that an enemy was indeed dead!"

Murtagh did not respond to this remark. Morzan only confirmed the bad opinion he already had of him anyway.

"And why did Varion advise you to put you dead and fake his own death?" the younger dragon rider quiped.

"At that moment, I just trusted him and stuck to what he advised me to do. It seemed so important to him! He also liked Brom's dragon Saphira! He might not want me to do anything to her former rider! In any case, that was what I suspected at the time. Often enough, Varion has reproached me for her death," the other dragon rider tried to find an explanation for his dragon's behavior.

"Your dragon doesn't seem to be as bad as you!" Murtagh replied unkindly, urging Morzan to keep talking!

  
"The real reason Varion told me only when I wanted to heal my wounds and return to Galbatorix. He asked me not to do it. He said this was our only way to finally get away from this monster and start a new life! You must know, I drank a lot at the time. And in a drunken state, I listened to everything Galbatorix whispered to me. I also stunned my bad conscience in this way. But when I was sober then I was sometimes ashamed of everything and drank again to not feel so bad anymore! I have betrayed Galbatorix in a sober state when a command seemed too bad even once...", Morzan reported.

"I wish you had always listened to your bad conscience and stopped drinking your cursed wine," Murtagh said without too much sympathy.

Morzan nodded. "You're right! In my sober moments, I knew I had done everything wrong since joining Galbatorix! These were those moments when I would have preferred to sit on Varion's back and fly away. Once, however, I even did the king, and five of the other followers still alive at the time persecuted me and caught up with me before I even came to the city limits of Uru'baen. He punished Varion, not me, very harshly. But that was the most serious injury to me.

Varion still has scars on the wings and he won't let me remove them! He wants to remember what the king did to him, and he also wants me to remember it! Galbatorix threatened me at the time that he would kill me if I tried to flee again!"

 _"I made Morzan believe he was dead after the fight with Brom!"_ Murtagh heard Varion's voice and looked out the window. 

The larger red dragon had landed next to Dorn.

 _"Amalia did the rest! She spread the rumour that a dead dragon rider had been found and buried. But she tells different versions of this story and at some point no one knew anything accurate. Only that Morzan the Dragon Rider and his dragon were dead was spread everywhere and this rumour then penetrated galbatorix. A trader told Amalia about it many years ago!_ " said Variaon, adding: 

_"I know you're angry with your dad! That's what I've been for a long time! He always treated me well, but I disagreed with so much of what he did! But he no longer drinks and he lives here very drawn! Before he met Galbatorix and started drinking, he wasn't a bad person!"_

_"And what is he now?"_ asked Murtagh, asking this question so that Morzan could hear it, too.

"I have some things to do well again! I cannot and will not fight against Galbatorix! I don't think the Vardens or the elves would accept my help at all! I still have a lot of enemies there. But I can teach you everything I know! I myself and Brom were taught by a good teacher, Oromis was his name! Unfortunately, he is no longer alive! But I can teach you all that I learned from him!" Morzan offered his son in a serious voice. 

**This story was created inv2007-2008. At that time, some things from the later books were not yet known. There was only Book 1 and Book 2. Therefore the dragons still have their names here and the one of Morzan is called Varion for me.**


	16. Thoughts and worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Murtagh respond to Morzan's offer to teach him after he knows his story?  
> I am very happy about the two comments and the seven Kudos! Thank you very much for that.  
> Have fun reading.

Murtagh remained silent after hearing the story of his father Morzan. He had not glossed over anything that was reproached for him. And it was only thanks to his dragon that he finally turned away from Galbatorix and did not attack and kill Brom.

"He then withdrew and left Sapphira's Dragon egg Brom, and thus to the Vardens and the elves, to the enemies of his supposed friend Galbatorix! And since his alleged death, he has not interfered in anything in Alagesia. Neither for better or for worse! I just don't know what to think of him!" thought Murtagh, rising.

"I have to think about what you told me!" he said, leaving Morzan's hut.

 _"I have to be a little alone and think about a lot!"_ the dragon rider told his dragon.

 _"You're pretty confused! Are you sure I shouldn't accompany you?"_ asked Thorn worriedly, but Murtagh shook his head. _"No, please leave me alone!_ "

Murtagh went into the forest. Almost perfect darkness reigned there by now. The conversation with Morzan had taken a long time.

"If only I knew if he really changed! Why couldn't he at least say that he's sorry that he threw his sword at me! He just apologized for mentioning it and I have so many other questions! I want to know how he really stood with my mother and whether she meant anything to him. What does it mean to him that he has another son? I know these are very selfish questions that only concern me and they should not matter at the moment. But I can't find any real peace before they are answered!" thought Murtagh, sat down in the grass.

Somewhere an owl screamed and he leaned against a tree and looked up to the stars. "I never expected to be able to talk to my father at all! Why couldn't he be a loving father? Someone I'm happy with that he's still alive? Only a few months ago I thought I had no family left! And now I have a father, a brother, and a dragon! But apart from Thorn, no one really belongs to me! I can't get under the eye of one one, and the other I don't know if I want it!"

Murtagh rose and went to a small stream that smouldered through the forest. Otherwise there was no noise and the silence and coolness of the night were good for him.

"What am I supposed to do?" he wondered, wishing to see the other surviving family member, his brother Eragon.

A large stone on the surface had a cowl next to it and Murtagh came up with an idea.

He drew water into the cowl with his hands and was glad that the water did not seep in immediately, but finally filled the cowl almost completely.

"Morzan told me what to see is things that are far away!" he thought, focusing on the standing water in which the stars were reflected.

"Daumr kopa," he said, and the water began to crumble. Unfortunately, however, he saw nothing. "Is Eragon protected by a spell? Can't I see him?"

But at one time another frightening thought came to him.

"What about Galbatorix? Can't he see me and Thorn that way? Maybe he's done it a long time ago! On the other hand, he probably didn't do it when I first fled Uru'baen and met Eragon. Why not? And if he had watched me and Thorn with the dream vision, wouldn't he have turned up here long ago and looked for me? Or wouldn't he have sent at least the Ra'zac or his soldiers?"

Murtagh pondered fleetingly whether he should instead look to Galbtorix, but he decided against it. 

If Eragon could protect himself from the dream vision, then this was surely a breeze for the king, wasn't it? Perhaps he would notice it and become even more aware of it!

"As it stands, I have to turn to Morzan again as far as this is concerned! I'm afraid I'm more reliant on him than I thought!" Murtagh thought angrily.

He rose and went to his dragon. Thorn was already waiting for him and came up to him a bit.

 _"I'm glad you're back! I don't like it when you're far away from me!"_ said the red dragon, and Murtagh sat on his back.

 _"Come on, we should both sleep now and tomorrow morning I have to discuss a lot with Morzan!"_ said Murtagh, and Thorn rose into the air.

 _"Before, we fly a little bit! That will be good for both of us! I realize how agitated you are still! You used a spell earlier, didn't you?_ " asked Thorn.

 _"Yes, I tried to see Eragon with the dream vision! But he protects himself from it!"_ replied the Dragon rider.

He said nothing of his worries that Galbatorix might watch him and Thorn. Why should he scare the young dragon?

Noris and Larissa couldn't sleep. They left Amalia's hut and also went a bit into the forest.

"Now Murtagh has found his father! Another dragon and an experienced dragon rider! Actually, this should be a reason for joy!" the young woman said, reaching for Nori's hand. 

She did it without thinking too much about it. Nevertheless, she was pleased that the young man replied with her handshake.

"Even though I have only heard scary stories about Morzan, I somehow wish that he was actually on our side! Maybe he can do something about Galbatorix if he can track us down one day and try to bring Murtagh and Thorn into his power or kill them!" added Larissa.

"That will not happen! I don't know why but somehow I feel safe here despite everything! We've been here for so long and so far no soldiers or other persecutors have been seen! If the king knew that Murtagh and his dragon were here, he would surely have attacked us a long time ago," Noris replied, drawing Larissa a little closer to himself.

She put her head on his shoulder. "Actually, it's a nice night! Look at the stars up there! There are so many..." she said enthusiastically, with a smile slipping over her face. 

She liked Noris and was drawn to him.

"Why couldn't my parents choose a man like him for me? I'm sure I'd get along with him one day and I wouldn't mind living with him!" the young woman thought, turning her head to Noris.

He looked her in the eye and her lips met for a moment. "That's how it should be when you fall in love," she thought, reciprocating his gentle kiss.

She enjoyed it when he tenderly stroked her hair and pulled her closer to herself.

Eventually, however, she reluctantly broke away from each other when they heard wings beating and Thorn landed next to them.

Murtagh took a look at the two newlyweds and painstakingly suppressed a smile.

 _"I think we're bothering here, Thorn! At least they are doing well!"_ he said to his dragon.

 _"Why, what are they doing?_ " the unsuspecting dragon asked curiously.

 _"They've been metowes.... that doesn't matter to you! You're far too young for something like that! You just hatched!"_ said Murtagh as strict as he could.

" _Then I just ask Varion what it means when people's lips touch each other! He can certainly tell me that! By the way, I like him even if he's Morzan's dragon!"_ replied Dorn insulted.

However, Murtagh got serious and rose from Thorn's back. _"You're right, Varion is Morzan's dragon, but he seems to be the more sensible of the two! At least in the past this was probably the case and he also brought his rider to reason!"_

Murtagh approached Larissa and Noris. "Sorry, I'm bothering you! I just wanted to tell you something important! I will speak to Morzan again tomorrow and I think I will accept his offer to continue teaching myself and Thorns!"

"I'm sure he can teach you a lot! After all, he is one of the old dragon riders and he knows many things you wouldn't otherwise learn! Maybe he even knows the king's weaknesses and Thorn could learn a lot from his dragon!" Larissa said, briefly hugging Murtagh.

"Are you sure you really want to? That you won't always think about the past?" she asked anxiously.

Murtagh nodded. "I have to forget it! But that doesn't mean I can forgive him for what he did!" 


	17. Mozans Antworten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are still many questions Murtagh has for his father. Some will be answered in this chapter.

It was still very early and the sun was just coming up when Larissa entered Morzan's hut. He had only just got up a short time ago but he gave the impression that he hadn't found too much sleep the previous night.

"Larissa? What is there?" he asked, astonished at her visit.

"We have to talk!" she said, taking a seat at his table unasked. 

"It's madness what you're doing here," she said to herself.

"This is Morzan, one of the most vicious and cruel dragon riders ever lived! And you voluntarily go to him only because he is the father of your best friend!"

However, Morzan did not look dangerous but just very tired as he sat opposite her at the table.

Larissa looked at him attentively and now she noticed the resemblance to her boyfriend Murtagh. 

They had the same black hair, even though some grey strands were mixed in Morzan's black. The eyes and facial features were similar. 

"Actually, I should have noticed this before, but I just didn't expect anything like that and therefore didn't pay attention to it," Larissa thought.

"What is it all about? About Murtagh?" Morzan inquired, and the young woman nodded.

"Yes, it's about Murtagh! I wanted to see the man who hurt him so much that he always suffered during our childhood together!" she said violently, and Morzan nodded.

"So that's what it's all about! You want to reproach me and ask me to treat him decently from now on! I'm not supposed to hurt him again!" the dragon rider said.

Larissa nodded. "I would have said otherwise, but it hits the point!"

"You're a very good friend of his, aren't you?" Morzan asked cautiously, nodding. 

"I have been his girlfriend for many years! Probably the only one he ever had as a child except his teacher Tornac! But he owes it to you!"

"I know!" Morzan simply said.

"And you never mind anything? In all these years you have never come to the idea of returning to Uru'baen and taking care of your son? Not that he wanted it, but that you didn't care..." Larissa said quietly.

"I was already interested! But I couldn't have done anything! I was too busy finishing my old life and that included Murtagh! But wasn't it better, even for him? I don't think he had too much desire for me! And as for your worries, I don't have to hurt or hurt him again before Murtagh!" morzan replied, rising. 

He began walking up and down the hut when the door opened and Murtagh entered. Larissa got up and briefly pressed her boyfriend's hand as she passed by.

"What did Larissa want here?" Murtagh asked his father suspiciously, but he looked at him seriously. 'She wanted to make sure I didn't want to hurt you! And I really don't want that!"

"Why did you ever do it in the first place? Why did you have to throw this sword at me and almost kill me?" it burst out of Murtagh.

At some point they had to have this conversation and why not immediately? The present moment was as good as any other.

"I'm sorry! I'll tell you my version of this story now, even if there's nothing to justify what I've done!" said Murtagh, taking a seat on the edge of the table.

Mutragh sat on one of the chairs.

"I hear!" he said, looking at Morzan with anticipation. He hoped that his father's account would not be too close to him. The last thing he could need now was another violent flare-up of hatred of Morzan. 

"I drank a lot at the time! But you already know that. Galbatorix held me in breath day and night as the Vardens under their new leader, Ajihad, caused him great difficulties. 

Then there was your mother! There were also difficulties with her and then she told me during an argument something that hurt me very much even though she hurt me.... I... this is not important now and does not matter! 

Then old memories came back to many things I did and should never have done! I tried to drown those memories again in alcohol and then you ran past me! Also, your mother entered the room and looked at me with contempt....

Anyway, that's how it felt to me! I screamed at you to be calm because you ran towards Selena and wanted to tell her something! Give some nonsense to the little children!

But I just wanted to have my peace and roared at you both to go out! However, your mother shook her head contemptuously and instead made way for a servant who was to once again deliver an order from Galbatorix! I already knew this guy, whenever Galbatorix had one of his disgusting orders for me he sent him!

Then everything became too much for me, and I took my sword! I threw it after this servant but I was far too drunk to aim or know exactly what I was doing in my rage!

Unfortunately, you were in that moment when I just let go of my sword in front of me and I hit you in the back!

Your mother and this servant screamed. She ran to you and took you away! 

The servant stammered that I had to come to Galbatorix immediately and I stared at my bloody sword. The king sent me off at that time to look for this rotten egg and I only found out later through rumors that you were still alive!" 

Morzan finished his report and looked to the ground. 

I am sorry! Even if I didn't want to meet you, it's no excuse! It's true, you were annoying to me at the time! A little roaring something that disturbed my peace and quiet that I always wanted to find! But I should never have seen it that way!"

"Then it was more of an accident? You really didn't want to hit me and kill me because I was annoying to you?" asked Murtagh cautiously. 

Although the reason did not change the result, it was a relief to know that his father had not made too much of him, but had not hated him abysmally. At least not enough to kill him.

"Call it an accident from me! And I can only say again that I am sorry! I can't do it well anymore! Never again!" said Morzan softly, adding, "Like so much else!"

"I need to know something else," Murtagh said, and Morzan looked at him inquiringly.

"What about my mother Selena? Do you have them... Loved? Sometime? Or was it just a useful tool for you?" the younger dragon rider inquired.

"If I had been the one I am now, I might have loved her! She was a very pretty woman, brave, smart and at least she loved me at the beginning! But I couldn't love anyone but Varion out of old habit!" Morzan replied honestly.

"Good, but at least you fathered two sons with her!" said Murtagh. 

Morzan looked at him strangely and then shook his head.

"No, that's not right! You were begotten quite at the beginning, when she still loved me and hoped for a good end! As for them, you were born out of love! If that's important to you! But she doesn't forgive me for separating her from her after your birth! And she got behind me like I really was! Because of you she stayed anyway but after your birth I never touched her again! She would never have allowed it, because she already despised me far too much!"

"Then you are my father but not the one of... Eragon? Was it what made you angry the day you threw the sword at me?" asked Murtagh, stunned. 

Eragon was not his brother, but his half-brother, even though Galbtorix assumed that he was also Morzan's son....

"Yes, I saw her already round belly in a sober moment that day, even though she hid it well! I put her up and she screamed at me that she was looking for another, a real man. One who is not a criminal. I would have loved to have beaten her, but instead I left and got drunk as usual! I never beat me! At least I can honestly say that!" replied Morzan, withdrawing his face in the memory.

"And who is Eragon's father?" Murtagh asked cautiously.

'I don't know for sure! But Brom must have had helpers when he stole the egg! I'm still not sure how exactly he succeeded! I suspect today it was Selena because she also said that day that Galbatorix would have a nasty surprise and that it would happen to him and me. 

Maybe Brom was Eragon's father! But it's just a suspicion! So I thought it was fitting that they both called their dragon Saphira!" Morzan readily said.

Then he looked directly in the face of his son. "I know you can't forgive me! I can't! But still I need to know what your decision looks like! Will you be taught by me? If you ever play with the thought of supporting your half-brother in his fight against the king then I will not be able to accompany you! I have nothing left to do with Alagaesia and it is good that I am thought to be dead! But still I want to teach you everything I know!"

"I had already decided that I wanted to continue teaching! Thorn agrees, and he hopes he can learn a lot from Varion!" agreed Murtagh. "We will never be able to be father and son! But I need your help!" 


	18. Galbatorix Weakness

Fascinated, Noris, Amalia and Larissa watched from the ground the two dragons, who apparently attacked each other. It looked eerie as they flew at each other just below the cloud cover.

"If I didn't know that they were just training, I was afraid that they would tear each other apart in the air," Larissa said, clawing at Noris' arm as the smaller dragon got into a tangle and threatened to crash.

However, Thorn caught himself again and launched an attack on Varion.

"I fear that your friend Murtagh and above all his dragon must learn! If Galbatorix continues as before, something like this could become important," Amalia sighed, bending as she had discovered a few mushrooms. She picked them and put them in her basket.

"Amalia, you've known who Morzan really is for a long time, don't you?" Larissa asked the older woman.

She nodded. "Yes, I found him after his fight with this Brom and took care of his injury. He was quite rude and unkind to me when he regained consciousness. But I read the Levites to him and first took away his water bottle filled with wine, which hung on the saddle of his dragon."

Did he let it go?" noris asked, surprised, and Amalia shook her head with a smile. 

"No, of course not. He tamed and threatened me with all sorts of deaths! But then his dragon grabbed him and didn't let go for half a day. I've never heard anyone curse like Morzan. At that time I also found out who he was. Eventually, after learning how lonely I live here, Varion decided to accompany me, and Morzan, too, happily agreed. By the way, his behaviour towards me has improved a lot after he stopped drinking. And also the distance to his king and supposed good friend did him very well. However, he did not always seem to be loyal to the king. He once mentioned that he had deceived and betrayed him in a very important matter, and that he did so directly twice. But I never got to know what it was. I really drilled."

"My dad always said that you can do it," Noris replied, smiling, and he stroked Larissa's cheek. 

She put her head on his shoulder and looked up to heaven again. The two dragons and their riders were still immersed in their practice fight and finally it seemed as if Varion was biting himself in Dorn's neck.

"Hopefully they don't overdo it with their exercise," Larissa said, worried.

Morzan turned to his son. "If this were a real fight, your dragon would be dead! But you did quite well anyway! Tomorrow we'll try again. And until Thorn defeats Varion."

_"Can you please let me go again, Varion? Your teeth scratch enormously,"_ Thorn complained, and the other dragon followed his request. 

_"An enemy dragon wouldn't be so nice to you!"_

_"Thankfully you're not an enemy,"_ Thorn replied, unmoved, and the Dragons landed side by side in front of the three spectators who looked on with concern.

"That was pretty... impressive," Amalia said. "I've never seen two dragons fighting against each other."

"I do! Back then, when Galbatorix was with me and the others against the Dragon Riders, such situations often occurred!" noted Morzan, rising from Varion's back. Apparently, he didn't like the memory of it at all.

Murtagh preferred not to ask. Maybe one day they would talk about that time. 

Murtagh wondered with discomfort whether Brom's dragon Saphira had died in a similar battle. But hadn't his father told him that Varion liked Brom's dragon lady? Would he have fought them? Perhaps Varion had not been involved in her death.

"What does it look like, do we learn about magic?" Murtagh asked Morzan when he thought of something else.

"I would have to know something important anyway. I tried to see Eragon with the dream vision the other day but I didn't succeed."

Morzan grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him away a bit from the others.

"That's possible. If this elf Arya, who you have freed from Gil'ad, has anything to say then they are probably now with their people. And the elves master spells to protect themselves from the dream vision. We dragon riders, by the way, too, and I will teach you them. Maybe your brother will also help protect himself. Of course, they are thinking primarily of Galbatorix and not of others who might try to see him. If I understand correctly, they think you are dead! Just like me! But if they knew that..." Morzan answered thoughtfully and broke off.

"Eragon is therefore protected from the dream vision in an emergency and Galbatorix cannot see him! But what about me? I'm worried that he might be looking for me. Maybe he's done it a long time ago," Murtagh said of his fears.

Morzan shook his head. "Even if this concern seems justified at first glance, you are not in danger. For even if you don't believe it, the dream vision is one of the magics that Galbatorix does not master!"

"What? How is this possible? He is one of the most powerful dragon riders ever, maybe even THE most powerful!" Murtagh asked with surprise.

'That's how he is. He is very powerful and he masters many spells from which others are haunted only in their nightmares. However, he has never been able to apply the dream vision. Even during his training he did not succeed and he was very angry about it. Not all Dragon Riders and magicians have the same abilities. If he used to look for an enemy in this way, I usually helped him. That, too, made him angry every time and I had to promise him that I would keep this secret for myself. But I never promised it in the old language, so I'm just betraying him for the third time!" morzan replied without a very bad conscience.

"Who even knew about his...... Weakness in this regard?" Murtagh asked curiously, his father smiling. 

"Actually no one. He never told his teacher, and his first dragon didn't want to embarrass him. Galbatorix already let others work for himself when it came to magical exercises during training that he himself did not master. But the dream vision is emptied pretty much at the beginning and he could let his teacher know that he got it. A classmate with whom he was friends at the time did so.

_"He cheated!_ " smiled Thorn, and murmured about the fact that they had discovered one of Galbatorix's weaknesses.

"You just said it was the third time you betrayed Galbatorix?" Murtagh inquired, looking curiously at his father.

However, this one got very serious at one time. 'That's something I don't want to talk about. No one would be helped by this, so it is better if this thing remains my sole secret."


	19. A loyal friend like Morzan

Worried, Murtagh looked at his father. So he had actually betrayed the king! He certainly did not take this badly, quite the contrary. But it seemed to have been an important and perhaps even dangerous matter....

"It might not benefit anyone, but can it hurt anyone?" the younger Dragon rider asked cautiously, and Morzan shook his head. "No, it couldn't hurt anyone. Only if Galbatorix gets behind it one day.... but he won't."

_"In the opposite case, it could also hurt Galbatorix and..."_ Varion threw in but Morzan shook his head. " No, I'm not going to talk about that.'

"What about?" Murtagh quiped. Something that could harm the king or the other....

However, Morzan was unwilling to talk about it further and so Murtagh decided to drill again on occasion. And it seems that Varion also knew the secret. Perhaps the dragon was more accessible than his rider.

"We should now devote ourselves a little to magic. I'll attack you and you'll create a protective wall around you," Morzan said, and soon after, father and son were immersed in their magical exercise.

Galbatorix looked contentedly at the twins. They made great strides in learning new magical skills.

"That was very good. Should the battle come, your former allies will experience a very nasty surprise," the king said.

The twins bowed in awe. "But no one is as great a magician as you, oh great King Galbatorix. The sun itself bows to your power," said one of them, and his brother added, "And the stars and the moon shine only for you."

_"So what do you like, what?_ " mocked Shruikan, sitting in a corner of the throne room, listening to the eulogies with obvious reluctance. 

_"They probably say that the flowers are just blooming for your sake and that the rivers..."_

_"Rest!"_ Galbatorix said to the black dragon. _"Let them speak. After all, they are faithful to me."_

"The flowers are blooming only for your sake, and even the rivers know that they flow in a land that is ruled by you, oh my great king," said a twin, and Galbatorix, delighted with the eulogies, shrugged. Doesn't they exaggerate it a little?  
"When do we go into battle against our enemies, oh great king?" the other twin inquired, looking to the ground. 

"In two months, my troops will be ready! Then you will both help me settle for good with the Vardens and bring Eragon the Dragon Rider to me alive," Galbatorix ordered, and the twins seemed disappointed.

"Why can't we kill this horrible little angel and his terrible dragon? They are your enemies!" one of them inquired.

"You don't care! You will just do what I command you. And I wouldn't advise you to kill them. Of course, they may have one or the other scratch! But they must live!" the king ordered angrily, his eyes narrowed to narrow slits as he looked down from his throne upon the twins.

"I have to be able to rely on my allies. Just like in the past on my good comrades, especially my friend Morzan. He was the most faithful servant I ever had. However, he was once too faithful and executed a command that I better not have given. That's how I got myself.... very hurt!" thought Galbatorix, recalling the past.

"I will never have such a faithful servant again. Only once did he not want to stay with me! He was a little confused! Luckily, I never had any more trouble with him after i punished his dragon. But sometimes these critters need that. Just like Shruikan," he continued his reflections, addressing the twins who looked forward to him.

"You may withdraw," he commanded them. He got tired of dealing with them.....

It had been a severe blow to Galbatorix when the rumours of Morzan's death hit him. 

Brom had killed him and finally took the dragon egg in which the blue dragon was. 

How could it have been that his faithful servant Brom lost? "I was hoping so much that his son could one day become a replacement for Morzan. But now he is dead and his other son is fighting me. But not for long. Once I have the blue dragon here, there will soon be new eggs and dragon riders. And once I have another female dragon, neither Eragon nor Sapphirea will be needed any longer. I just wish I could master the dream vision. Then I could have searched for Murtagh before he and his red dragon died. I would have punished them harshly for their escape and they would have served me forever. Just like Morzan! Sometimes My old friend is missing me," the king thought, looking out the window.

_"Had Morzan and his comrades Derion and Wiland at that time in Doru Arabea only not followed my orders, which I gave in the first rage..."_ , said the king addressed Shruikan.

" _That's what I want,_ " he replied bitterly. _"Never should you have ordered to destroy all eggs! At least Derion kept some of his mind and spared three of them. And when you found out, you first punished him harshly for his betrayal, and you rejoiced afterwards. There were 15 eggs and only three were spared! The remaining Twelve were destroyed by Morzan and Wiland! Wiland even proudly showed you remains of five destroyed eggs. I still see the little dead dragons that were half in their eggs in front of me. Little Dragon Babies...._

_"Be quiet,"_ the king hissed at the dragon. _"Stop these sentimentalities. If these eggs were still in place, I could have put my plans into action a long time ago. That's why it's a shame for the dragons!"_


	20. Morzan's Scam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Morzan tells a little about his past. And how he passed the king....

Varion and Thorn flew side by side after practising a difficult flight maneuver. The older dragon was very satisfied with his young student and showed him this very clearly. 

_"It is a disgrace that I have never been allowed to teach young dragons before. In the past, in the time of the Dragon Riders, it was common for experienced riders and dragons to initiate younger riders into everything at some point. But that didn't happen again. One day there were no new dragons and riders...."_

_"After Galabatorix killed them all!"_ , said Thorn and Varion sadly agreed with him. " _Unfortunately! No dragons and no more dragon eggs except three, though..."_

_"Although what?"_ Thorn chopped, but at one point the other dragon remained silent. 

_"Unfortunately, telling this is Morzan's business! I gave him my word a long time ago that I would not betray one of his greatest secrets."_

_"So he has a secret! We already knew that. There is probably more than one. But what does it have to do with dragon eggs?_ " asked Thorn. 

Unfortunately, there was no word left of Varion.

_"Ask Morzan! And stay stubborn. I think it's a secret that shouldn't be kept,_ " Varion replied only succinctly.

Murtagh shared Varion's opinion, and so, after his dragon told him about the conversation, he sat in Morzan's hut and let it all go through his head again. At one time, he believed in understanding.

"Morzan has betrayed Galbatorix and it could benefit or harm him, depending on who experiences it. And Varion reacted so strangely when it came to dragon eggs.... are there any more eggs? Could it be something like that?" he pondered as Morzan placed a cup of water on his table.

"You really wanted to talk to me and said it was urgent?" Morzan asked, looking at his son inquiringly.

"It's really important! Are there any more dragon eggs?" it bursts out of Murtagh. Morzan became pale and dropped on his chair.

"Where... I mean like..." he stammered, rising angrily.

"Varion? What have you done? You promised not to betray anything! Never!" he shouted loudly, banging his fist on the table.

'He didn't. I advised," Murtagh said, though that wasn't entirely true. Eventually Varion had built a bridge for him and Thorn and put him on the right track.

"Well, so on," Morzan muttered grumpyly, and at one time became very serious. "Actually, I never wanted to talk about it again. It's a very sad story!"

"Then she tells me. It could be very important," Murtagh asked his father. He hesitated for a moment, then gave in with a sigh.

"Well, I'll tell you! At that time Galbatorix had destroyed almost all dragons and dragon riders and I had killed Saphira, Brom's dragon. He himself escaped at that time. But this is a different story. There were now only the dragons of Galbatorix and his followers. Among them were three female dragons, the others were male. Galbatorix wanted to settle for good with the old world of dragon riders and wipe them out. Therefore he had all the dragon eggs that still existed in Doru Arabea carried together. Now they long before him and he stared at them with hatred. 

"You dragons will never find your rider and put me and my new world in danger," he hissed at them, addressing Wiland, Derion, and me. He called us his most faithful servants and we should take care of the eggs. He was concerned that we should destroy them.

Destroying a dragon egg requires a very powerful and violent magic. When you consider how much such an egg can withstand, including falls from a great height, you get a clue..." said Morzan, taking a sip of water from his cup.

"And you've been involved in something like that? Has no one contradicted the king?" asked Murtagh, stunned. 

However, his father shook his head. "No, all of them, including me, were too blinded to contradict him at the time and our dragons were not present. Some might have objected despite their loyalty to their horsemen. 

"And what happened then?" asked Murtagh, not knowing if he really wanted to know. Morzan continued to speak after a short pause.

"Galbatorix and the others left us and the three of us were left alone with the eggs. Wiland grabbed five eggs and proudly said he was about to make a request to execute Galbatorix's order. 

Derion took three eggs and I took the remaining seven, fifteen in total.

However, Derion did not manage to destroy the eggs and he put them in a sack. He took her to Uru'baen and hid her for a while. His eggs, by the way, were that of Thorn, Saphira and a green whose dragon has not hatched yet!"

"So come the three eggs," Murtagh muttered, and Morzan nodded. 

"Wiland had no scruples and he destroyed the eggs. He briefly proudly showed them to the king who praised him and then turned to me. I told him that I had already burned the remains and deeply regretted that I did not see him.... would be pleased. Derion claimed something similar.

Galbatorix was very lenient towards us and forgave him that we did not give him any proof. But I..... i have not destroyed the seven eggs. I, too, put them, like Derion, in a sack and threw them into a deep shaft. Then we left Vroenengard and didn't return there!"

"You didn't destroy the eggs! So at that time you cheated Galbatorix and that's what you meant!" said Murtagh. Seven dragon eggs....

"That's right. However, a few years later, Galbatorix regretted his order to destroy the eggs. At that time, the three female dragons and their riders were already dead without ever having offspring. Derion then brought his eggs to the king, and, contrary to expectations, he became very angry at first and punished Derion and his dragon for their deceit.

But then he rejoiced that this order had not been followed and he turned to me with anticipation. Wiland had presented him with the destroyed eggs but Derion and I did not....

"He asked if you had spared your eggs," Murtagh said, and Morzan nodded.

"Yes, and I actually cheated on him the second time in the same case. I lied and did surprise. He ordered it and I would always do what he told me...

He was very disappointed and looked at me furiously. That evening I got drunk and told Varion about my scam. He encouraged me to do the right thing. But I wasn't sure. Some of me was still hanging on to Galbatoris at the time and that part wanted to bring him the eggs, but another part and especially Varion told me that this was a mistake," Morzan said quietly.

"You did the right thing! And the eggs are still in Doru Arabea in this shaft?" Murtagh quiped.

Morzan nodded. "Yes, they are there! Incidentally, I had another reason to spare them. Among them were two eggs the Sapphira, Brom's dragon had laid just before the war began. Even though I was convinced at the time that I had done the right thing when I killed them, I thought of my friendship with Brom. We experienced a lot together before we became enemies. Maybe I felt somehow guilty in spite of everything and wanted to at least save the boys of his dragon.... I don't know. At that time I was already drinking a lot and I had one of my few clear moments when I betrayed Galbatorix on this matter."

Murtagh looked forward to Morzan, but he shook his head. 

"I know what you're thinking! But forget it! We can't get the eggs. I thought about it once, but what should I do with it? And I couldn't take them to the Vardens or the elves. They would never welcome me, even then. And to Galbatorix I will not bring them although he would probably receive me with open arms. Maybe he would rip me to pieces as I faked my death and hid the eggs from him for so long. They should stay where they are..." 


	21. Unpleasant visit

Murtagh still couldn't believe it. "Thorn, did you hear what we were talking about?" he cried after his dragon.

_"Yes, there are seven dragon eggs left! Seven dragons for seven riders! I know I might exaggerate it a little with my enthusiasm though..."_ , the dragon replied, but Murtagh interrupted him.

_'You're definitely not exaggerating it. This is the best news we've heard in a long time."_

"You're talking with thorns right now, aren't you? He has listened to our conversation and is happy about the dragon eggs," Morzan said calmly.

"Of course he is happy. But we absolutely have to get these eggs. We cannot leave them where they are! Maybe we'll find their riders," Murtagh replied, almost as excited as his dragon.

'It's not possible. I already said that I couldn't bring the eggs to the vardens or the elves! And hide them somewhere here? Then they can stay just as well where they are now!" replied Morzan, looking at his son with regret. 

"I shouldn't have told you anything about it. Now, of course, you want to get on Thorn's back immediately and get the dragon eggs. And then? Do you want to bring them to your half-brother and his allies?"

Murtagh got very serious at one time and his joy seemed to have faded with one blow. "You're right! This won't do! I can't go there as much as you do! I also betrayed them..."

"Not voluntarily," Morzan said, but his son shook his head. 

'It's not going to work! Who knows what calamity has already happened through my guilt and it makes no difference whether I have voluntarily betrayed it or not. I should have been stronger when Galbatorix invaded my mind and got his information!"

Morzan sighed. "I will now show you that you had no choice but to betray your brother and the Vardens! Build up your barriers. I'm trying to penetrate your mind now."

"What?" asked Murtagh, terrified, but Morzan had grabbed his arm and pressed his other hand on Murtagh's forehead. He felt that his father was trying to penetrate his mind and quickly built up his barriers to protect himself as best he could.

For a while they wrestled with each other until Murtagh's barriers finally collapsed one by one and he felt that Morzan was looking at his first encounter with Eragon and Sapphirea....

Then all of a time it was over and the older dragon rider let him go and withdrew from his spirit. 

"Now at least I know what Sapphira looks like. I must say there is actually a certain resemblance to Brom's dragon! But Eragon himself seems to be coming more to Selena than being Brom's son," he said with a wry smile.

"Never do anything like this again without asking beforehand," Murtagh angrily told his father. "It's enough that Galbatorix has been scrambled around in my mind!"

"Exactly, he has. Against your will, as I am right now. And, have you just resisted me with all your strength?" Morzan asked.

"Of course I defended myself. But you were stronger than me. That is no wonder. You are a fully trained dragon rider and I am a beginner to him!" replied Murtagh, trying to calm down. 

Morzan actually smiled tentatively at him. "You couldn't even defend yourself against me even though you're a dragon rider now. You weren't in Uru'baen at the time. You were weaker! And Galbatorix is even more powerful than I am! Now tell me again that you would have had a way to prevent him from getting his information from a weakened, then mistreated boy?"

"I couldn't do anything about it!" Murtagh replied softly. 

It wasn't his fault. He had fought back as best he could but he hadn't really had a chance..... just as little as now against Morzan who was weaker than the king!

"Then my little attempt just led to success? Are you finally listening to you reproach? I am sure that your case will be eliminated. If you really want to go to the Vardens and join them! Or to your brother! For me, on the other hand, things are different. They would rightly fear me and could not trust me. That is why I am not going to support any side! I don't harm anyone like that and I don't use anyone any more! For me, the time of struggle is over. Varion and I are in the best position here!" said Morzan, looking at his son thoughtfully. "At some point you will have to decide what you want to do. There are actually only three options. Either you join Galbatorix...."

"Never," Murtagh interrupted his father and looked at him angrily.

"Quite calmly, I'm just counting on the possibilities you have. The second is that you join the Varden and Eragon. And as a third option, it's just you here with me or somewhere else with Thorn. But you are still young and, unlike me, have not broken anything, even if you have talked about it so far. There's only one option," Morzan continued, unmoved.

'You know now that I didn't voluntarily betray her and I know. But will they see it the same way?" asked Murtagh thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Morzan replied. "We will continue with our training now! But at some point you will have to decide whether you show yourself to the world and fight against the king, or whether you will stay away from everything forever as I do."

Murtagh wanted to answer something, but at that moment steps could be heard. Murtagh and Morzan jumped up when the door was opened and Larissa followed by an air-grabbing Amalia storming into the hut.

"You must help us! It's about Noris!" japAmalia as Larissa turned to Murtagh. "Soldiers! There were soldiers! They took Noris!"

"What?" Murtagh asked. 

Were they discovered? But then you certainly wouldn't have let Amalia and Larissa escape, wouldn't they? Were they persecuted?

Morzan, meanwhile, had pushed Amalia aside and looked out. "There are actually some soldiers over there. What does this mean? The dragons must go!"

Murtagh nodded and called for Thorn, who immediately answered him. _"Varion and I are currently hunting and flying very high. You can't see us. But as far as we can tell, they drive several people from Amalia's village together. I don't know what that means!"_

"I can imagine it," Morzan sighed as his son passed on Thorn`s words to him. 

And his presumption was confirmed when the door was opened again and three soldiers entered. 

They were interested in Murtagh and his father. 

"Here are two strong men! I have good news for you. You may accompany us and serve in King Galbatorix's great army. He is looking for new soldiers all over the country, something big is coming. Don't make us any trouble. Otherwise you will be sorry!" said one of them, a man with scars on his face and a grey beard.

"You're not going to make trouble, aren't you?" he quiped, pulling his sword.

**In the next chapter you will find out if Murtagh and Morzan join the king's army and become soldiers....**


	22. Galbtorix Army, Part I

The three soldiers looked at Morzan and Murtagh challengingly. 'You certainly don't want to cause trouble, don't you? With a few stupid farmers like you, we'll be able to cope easily! So come along, this is the best thing for you and your two lovely women here!"

One of the men gave Larissa a pat on the butt and wanted to pull her over. However, Murtagh was faster. He stood between his girlfriend and the soldiers. 

"Murtagh, I think we'll deal with them," he heard Morzan's voice in his head.

"Yes, but we should keep the dragons out. They shouldn't know who we really are," Murtagh replied, grabbing the soldier's arm.

"What's the point, guy? You come with... Aua! Let me go!" the man yelled at him. 

Murtagh pulled violently on the man's arm and then let him go. The soldier stumbled against his two comrades. Morzan, meanwhile, had grabbed his sword and took a step toward the men.

"What does this mean?" asked the man who had molested Larissa at one point. "We really didn't want to have any trouble. We're already going."

He jumped up, turned around and ran out of the hut.

"Galbatorix's glorious army is no longer what it once did," Morzan said mockingly.

The other two soldiers were not so easily frightened. "How do you want to know? Have you ever served in his army? What do you have to look for here? Are you a deserter?" the elder of the two asked, looking at him more closely. 

"I don't know you and I've been a captain in the army for ten years!"

"What I once did doesn't matter to you. And now disappear from my house. Otherwise I'll show you what I can do with this sword!" said Morzan, smiling mockingly at the man.

"If he's gone on his enemies so early, I'm glad I'm not one of them," Murtagh said with a shudder. 

Although he did not move and held the sword rather casually in his hand, his father seemed threatening at one time.

The two soldiers also seemed to notice this change. The younger of the two pulled his captain by the arm. "We should go!"

"Keep your mouth, Lucan!" the captain said. "I don't let a farmer intimidate me. But you're a coward anyway. I shouldn't have taken you and Dorian with me!"

"He's smarter than you," Murtagh said, also grabbing one of Morzan's swords. Lucan decided to look for the vastness but his captain held him. "Stay here coward and fight with the two! That's a command!"

Hesitantly, the young soldier drew his sword and took a step toward Morzan. "Now show him who is in charge," the captain shouted, and Lucan tentatively slapped Morzan with his weapon. 

He grabbed the soldier's wrist without any effort and twisted it unscathed. Lucan dropped his sword from his hand and Morzan knocked him to the ground.

"You coward! I'll let you hang out for that! There are always difficulties with you!" the captain roared, shrugging as Morzan walked past Lucan, who was sitting on the ground, and then slammed his sword upon him.

The captain ducked, turned around and ran away. Not without threatening his subordinate again harsh punishments.

Amalia bent over to the soldier sitting on the ground and looked at his wrist. "Thankfully, that's not broken," she said, relieved. "But you don't want to go back to this captain, don't you?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" asked Lucan unhappily. "I am also sorry that we have driven all the adult men together here. But we had our orders...."

"Where do they take people?" asked Larissa angrily. "Noris is with them. We have to help him somehow. He certainly doesn't want to fight in Galbatorix's army!"  
"No, he doesn't want that. So, Lucan, tell me where they're going. Right to Uru'baen?" Murtagh chimed in to the soldier."No, they have set up a camp near the village. Tonight they will stay there and tomorrow it will continue!" she answered willingly. 

He really wasn't too loyal to his people....

"You don't volunteer in the army, don't you?" Larissa asked pityingly, and Lucan shook his head. "No, I come from a small village like this, a little further north! Not so long ago, the soldiers came to us and took us with them! They have threatened us that they will find and hang everyone who runs away..."

"Because of a single soldier, they won't set up a whole search force! Especially not when they have a goal and time is pressing! What is going on? Why are so many soldiers being recruited right now?" Morzan inquired, also looking at the young man's wrist. 

He had red hair and was a little smaller than Murtagh. 

"They didn't tell us that! Except that something bigger is imminent and that Galbatorix is setting up a lord! The captain mentioned Surda the other day. But I don't know if we'll be sent there," said Lucan, who felt visibly uncomfortable in his skin and backed away a bit in front of them. He cast a longing glance towards the door.

"Try not to run away!" Morzan advised him threateningly. "You stay here and maybe answer us the one or the other question!"

"Morzan, you can't force him to stay here," Amalia shrugged, and Lucan shrugged. 

"Morzan?" he asked, terrified. "That was this dragon rider of the time..."

"Exactly the one! Another reason you're going to stay here and don't bother!" Morzan told him. "Either your captain will let you hang or I will tear you to pieces! Or you'll sit down at the table and take off your gear! It would have to suit my son or me! Finally, we want to help Larissa's friend Noris!"

Lucan obeyed and soon after Murtagh wore his armor and put his helmet on his head. "I hope I don't notice any more in the mass of soldiers! But they all wear the same clothes!"

"Well, try to find Noris and disappear with him! Maybe you'll even know what they're going to do," Morzan said, adding, "Give up magic if possible!"

"I'm afraid without it won't be! But I behave as inconspicuously as possible!" said Murtagh, addressing Larissa. "Don't worry, Soon Noris will be back with you!"

Larissa nodded. "I would love to accompany you. But we don't have any second gear and it might be noticeable that I'm not a man!"

Morzan had to grin despite the serious situation when he took a look at Larissa. "That would definitely stand out!" 


	23. Galbatorix Army Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Murtagh manage to sneak into the soldiers' camp and escape with his friend Noris? And what does Galbatorix plan to do with all the soldiers he has recruited?

Murtagh, after a long walk, reached the camp of the soldiers and was immediately received by a captain. "Where are you young soldiers just driving you around? You should stay with the camp after we have moved in our new recruits!"

"Sorry," Murtagh muttered, sneaking past the captain with a seemingly bad conscience and a lowered head.

"I also want to hope that you are sorry! I would have to report such a behavior to the commander and he is not as friendly and understanding as I am!" the captain snorted at him.

Murtagh was amazed at how relatively large the camp was. About 200 soldiers had gathered there, but not all of them were wearing their armor and weapons. 

Murtagh also recognized the captain of the Morzans hut had left in a curse. In front of him stood the other young man who had fled first.

"Hopefully the poor don't get too much trouble," Murtagh thought, and an uneasy feeling spread in his stomach. He looked around carefully and eventually held another young soldier by the arm.

"Wait, I'm looking for the new recruits who have been drafted today. Where can I find them?" he inquired in that bare tone that was commonplace in Galbatorix's army. 

"They're in the back!" the man muttered, pointing to the right.

Murtagh let him go and went looking again. "At least I know the direction now," he thought sourly, but eventually his search was successful. 

Several villagers squatted on the floor and grabbed a bundle that they had apparently been thrown at their feet. They all made an unfortunate impression. In the midst of the others, Noris crouched and Murtagh approached him cautiously.

Now he also realized what the new, involuntary soldiers were unpacking. They were parts of the equipment they were supposed to use in the future. 

The dragon rider gently reached for Nori's shoulder and he turned around in horror. However, then he recognized Murtagh who gave him a wink to follow him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Noris quietly as he followed Murtagh. 

"Larissa misses you and she said I should only come back with you," Murtagh replied with a wry grin.

"Are we going to leave here?" Noris asked us. 

"Of course! Unfortunately, we cannot do anything for the others! There are too many soldiers here and when they all sneak away it is noticeable! But Morzan said that because of a lack of recruits, no big search operation would be held!" Murtagh replied softly.

"I'm sorry for the others," Noris said, and Murtagh nodded. "Me too! I wish we could help everyone too! Many of those who have served in the army for a long time do not make it voluntary! I sometimes wonder if this could not be used to our advantage or to the advantage of the Vardens!"

They had reached the edge of the camp and two soldiers stood in their way. 

"Stop, he's one of the new ones!" they bluffed at the two fugitives, pointing to Noris. "Beautiful stayed here!"

"I don't think so," Murtagh said, muttering a few words Noris didn't understand. At one time it turned black in the eyes of the soldiers and they held their heads. "I'm dizzy," muttered one before they both collapsed.

"You didn't kill them, didn't you?" asked Noris anxiously. 

"No, they will wake up soon.... I hope so. Morzan showed me this magic a few days ago. It temporarily robs Consciousness. But I'm trying to do something like that for the first time...." Murtagh answered and saw that the two men were still breathing.

He had killed earlier in the fight and had never enjoyed it. Unfortunately, it would not always be possible to avoid it in the future.....

"Noris has lived a very different life to me, he is not used to such a thing even though he has already seen dead people! But he himself was never responsible for any of them!" thought Murtagh, grabbing his friend by the arm. "Come on, we're disappearing now before anyone really notices us and the two of them. The forest starts there at the back, we should be safe!"

Unfortunately, Murtagh had not been able to find out about the soldiers' plans, but Noris had snapped something that he reported to Murtagh.

"This is going to be dangerous," the dragon rider muttered after Noris finished his report. "We should tell Morzan about it! I'm afraid I'll have to make some decisions sooner than I like!"

It dawned already when they returned to Morzan's hut. Luckily, Noris and Larissa hugged while Lucan was still sitting at the table. Had he ever dared to move since Murtagh left? His anxious gaze wandered from Murtagh to his father and to the outside.

"Dragons," he muttered in horror, shrugging as Varion and Thorn landed in front of the hut.

"Now Lucan knows everything," Murtagh thought angrily. 

On the other hand, whether he knew everything or only a little, he could cause mischief with his knowledge one way or another.

_Murtagh, you don't do that again. Just sneak into a camp with soldiers without me! That's not how it works!"_ said the dragon indignantly.

_"I'm sorry, Thorn. But you would have noticed too much and the armor wouldn't have suited you,_ " Murtagh replied. _"It's too small for you!"_  
_"No one ever thinks of us dragons!_ " the red dragon grumbled insulted, and Varion stunned him.

"I've seen so many soldiers and battlefields, it's not a beautiful sight!"

_"Varion is right,"_ Murtagh interjected. _"And if what Noris has learned is true, you will soon see more soldiers than you like!"_

Murtagh turned to Noris. "Tell what you've heard. What did this commander say to the captain when you listened to them?"

"It's too much said, they stood near me and didn't pay any attention to a worm like me. But I could hear that the troops were being sent to Surda. The captain was worried that the people of King Orrin and the Vardens might notice them too quickly and take countermeasures. Especially since they now have a dragon rider there. They all seem to be afraid of Eragon. Almost as much as before Galbatorix. But the commander reassured the captain and thought that the king would make sure that no one would discover the army until it was too late," Noris replied, looking at Murtagh confused. "But you can't hide an entire army."

"Oh, that's possible," Morzan replied. "It is a very powerful camouflage spell that only very powerful dragon riders master. I probably wouldn't get it. A few soldiers in this way hide or a dragon and a rider, I can. But a whole army....Galbatorix has really become very powerful over the years!"  
"And near Surda there will soon be a fight. Eragon and the Vardenwill get very difficult!" said Murtagh. "Maybe you should...."  
"No, I don't. I said I didn't want to have anything to do with it," Morzan said, and his son looked at him disappointed. But then he nodded slowly. "I can't help but disagree with you! But in case Eragon is defeated, I want the dragon eggs to be safe. I will leave tomorrow morning and go in search of them. Whether you agree with it or not. And I will find them without your help!"

"You're really determined, what? Well, I'll accompany you when you get the eggs. Not that you're still encountering any enemies. I'm not sure, but Galbatorix once mentioned that the Ra'zac stay on Doru Arabea from time to time and sometimes put their food supplies there. In addition... but we'll think about it later!"

"Food supplies?" Larissa inquired, looking at Morzan inquiringly. 

"When I tell you now what exactly the Ra'zac mean by it, you don't get an eye tonight," Morzan replied earnestly.

"What do we do with him?" asked Noris, pointing to Lucan. The redhead shrugged and Murtagh couldn't suppress a grin. 

"He will have to stay here, well or badly! He could betray too much! But if he doesn't want to end up as dragon food, he'll certainly behaving, right?"

Lucan nodded. "I..." he stammered, and Morzan interrupted him. " Then we agree!"

_"But I don't eat people! And Varion doesn't do anything like that!"_ protested Thorn indignantly.

_"Thorn, it doesn't matter if you eat people or not! The main thing is that Lucan believes it!"_ replied Murtagh.

_'I don't think it's right for him to scare us! We are not monsters! But at least we're getting the dragon eggs now!"_ Thorn replied with disbelief, and Varion agreed with the younger dragon. _"Finally Morzan is ready!"_


	24. Old memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Will Murtagh and his father find the dragon eggs? Or do they experience an unpleasant surprise? In addition, one learns a little about the disputes between the old dragon riders...

Murtagh and his father approached Vroenengard, the ancient home of the Dragon Riders, on the back of their dragons.

A strong wind shook them through and they were only able to talk to each other mentally.

_"And here has really never been a dragon rider since then?"_ Murtagh asked with obvious discomfort. They flew high above the clouds and Morzan had occupied them with a protective spell to hide them from prying eyes until they reached their destination.

_"No, not since the day we destroyed the dragon eggs! And actually I vowed never to come back here..."_ Morzan replied. He seemed even more uncomfortable than his son.

_"A lot of old memories are awakened here,"_ Varion said, and Murtagh thought he heard a great deal of wistfulness from his voice.

_"Down there on the rock I asked Ulara if she wanted to be my companion! She was a wild dragon lady and beautiful. Unfortunately, she refused and made fun of me. She said she didn't want a dragon tied to a rider as a companion,"_ Varion sighed, adding: _"She had beautiful green scales and golden backs. She was a true beauty!"_

_"You were depressed for weeks after she rejected you. And then you decided never to look for a companion. Brom's Sapphirea liked you but you just wanted your Ulara,"_ Morzan recalled. 

_"Never again a companion? How sad! And now there are no dragon ladies besides Eragon's Sapphirea! She has the free choice among all of us!"_ said Thorn, asking Murtagh, _"Do you think I will have a companion one day?"_

_Murtahgs smiled. "Of course! After all, we are looking for seven dragon eggs! Maybe there is one or the other female dragon among them! And once they've grown up, maybe a pretty companion will be there for you! And who knows, maybe even Varion, after more than a hundred years, never rethinks his attitude to a dragon lady!"_

_"That would be very nice!_ " replied Thorn softly. _"But unfortunately we don't have the eggs yet! What if they have been destroyed by something or if wild animals have eaten them?"_

_"Then these animals will have bitten their teeth! A dragon egg bowl is not so easily torn!"_ Morzan tried to calm his son's dragon.

_'But I still don't think I'm going to look for a companion again! Even if I liked one of them despite the age difference and this was based on reciprocity, I couldn't ask any dragon lady to hide forever with me and my rider! She will also have a rider! We can't ask him to hide from the world with him!"_ said Varion earnestly, looking at Thorn. 

_"Luckily for you, it looks different! But now we should devote our attention to the place among us!"_

_It looks..... everything is so destroyed and abandoned",_ said Murtagh as he took a look at the former city of the Dragon Riders.

Some half-disintegrated towers and buildings were still standing, but above all there was a dense fog that moved over from the sea. He covered everything like a corpse cloth.....

_"It didn't look like that before. Dragons and riders used to roam here. Over there, next to the two crumbling towers, there was a place specially designed for the young Dragons. There they spent their first weeks when they were not with their riders! Older dragons supervised them and assisted them in their first flight attempts! Sometimes Brom and I watched the new dragon...... but then Galbatorix and Wiland attacked them. Five little dragons and their riders died at that time, just like the two dragons they wanted to protect! Their riders were also half children, two of them died when they ran to their dragons, the others in the aftermath...",_ Morzan recalled.

_"And yet you continued to support Galbatorix?_ " asked Murtagh.

_"He assured us that he was very sorry for this attack and that he and Wiland had not seen the young dragons. At the time I wanted to believe him even though I knew it was a lie! Every dragon and rider knew at that time where the young dragons were! But I just believed what I wanted to believe_ ", replied Morzan.

For a while, the two riders and their dragons remained silent and landed near a dilapidated, once three-storey building. The wind had settled and they were able to talk to each other again in the ordinary way.

"Here in this building, Vrael and the other elders used to meet. Here they have exchanged ideas about new rules and laws. There was a lot of bureaucracy and sometimes disagreements between elven and human horsemen. One of the elves struck just before I first met Galbatorix that the eleven riders should get two votes in votes, while people should only get one vote. Many people, myself included, were outraged by this proposal. It was justified by the fact that the elves have been dragon riders for longer than humans! Fortunately, this proposal was rejected! But only by a narrow majority! Then the suggestion was made that humans and elves, at least among the dragon riders, should no longer live together as companions. Children from mixed relationships, half-elves, were basically forbidden to touch dragon eggs because they were neither real elves nor humans...", Morzan reported of times and disputes.

"And how was this proposal accepted?" murtagh asked. He remembered how his brother Eragon had always looked at the elf Arya.... it had been obvious that he was in love with her until over both ears.

"This proposal was still in progress when the war began and the decision was postponed until later! However, there were two half-elves among the riders, they originally fought on the side of the old dragon riders! However, they then wanted to vote on whether they were allowed to take part in the fighting at all as long as that decision was in limbo. One of them had had enough of it, and after he had to accept heavy insults from the eleven riders, he joined Galbatorix!" said Morzan, adding bitterly: 

"If the result weren't so sad, you could almost laugh about it! They are attacked and argue about who is allowed to fight and who is not!"

"And Galbatorix promised more justice in such things?" asked Murtagh.

He simply wanted to understand what prompted his father and the others to side with the king.

Morzan looked at his son thoughtfully.

"That's what he promised! However, he did not mention that only he and no one else should have any rights. We didn't notice that until it was too late and who likes to admit that he was wrong? In addition, there were still difficulties among Galbatorix Dragon Riders! We fought each other, allied ourselves with one and sometimes with the other! Some of his riders committed suicide after realizing where their path had led them, I increased my alcohol consumption and again other riders killed each other! I, too, had a duel with a former comrade! By the way, it was that Wiland who destroyed the eggs."

Murtagh and his father rose from the backs of the dragons, and drew their swords. "It's a pity that we didn't have any real dragon rider swords," Morzan sighed. "Unless we find some in Anina's house!"

"Anina's house?" Murtagh inquired, looking at his father inquiringly. He mentioned this House for the first time.

"Yes, Anina was a dragon rider, an elf! Before her dragon lady Luria hatched with her, she was a student of Rhunön, the blacksmith! She was responsible for making the swords and she introduced Anina to her art. After Luria hatched at Anina, she came to here and set up a small workshop in her house. For some dragon riders she made swords and she made Rhunön some really competitive! She complained and it was decided that only she could forge the swords! But I knew Anina! She didn't let anything be banned so easily, and I could even imagine that she continued to secretly make swords!" replied Morzan, smiling. 

"Anina..... she was really a very beautiful woman! Unfortunately, she died on a simple practice flight with her Luria. It was a tragic accident months before the war! No one then moved into her house and then there was more important to do than take care of her estate!"

"Didn't Galbatorix look for possible swords?" asked Murtagh, astonished. "If it was known..

"This is just my guess! I lie.... Knew Anina better than most! And after she died and Galbatorix defeated the Dragon Riders, I did not want any of his people to roam around their house! So I didn't say anything about my guess!" morzan replied, and Murtagh wondered if his father told him the whole truth about this anina.

"Maybe we should look!" the younger Dragon rider suggested instead, but before Morzan could answer, a loud scream rang out.

"That was not a human being! What was that?" asked Dorn, terrified, looking around all sides.

"Ra'zac," Varion replied, ejinating a dangerous sleet. "So it's true what we heard in Uru'baen at the time! They have set up a second breeding ground here!"

The next moment three Ra'zac and their Lethrblaka rushed at the two dragon riders and their dragons and the next moment another, a human cry sounded.... 


	25. The Ra'zac

Murtagh and Morzan turned to Ra'zac and their Lethrblaka when they attacked them. 

"Who are you? There are no more dragons other than the black and the blue!" one of the creatures hissed and jumped from the back of his flying animal.

It fell on Morzan, who had laid a protective wall around him. "You can see how you can be deceived! And how do you even know if there are more dragons here?" morzan asked mockingly, striking Ra'zac with his sword.

"More dragons?" another Ra'zac hissed on Murtagh and dragged him to the ground. 

Confused, the eerie creature looked around. Did it expect a dragon army to suddenly appear and attack it?

Murtagh thrust his sword after Ra'zac and summoned his magic. With a " _Thystr Vindr"_ he pushed the monster back and jumped towards him. 

Morzan, meanwhile, looked calmly at the Ra'zac in front of him and muttered a few words that Murtagh did not know. 

At one time, the Ra'zac and his Lethrblaka wavered. Then they fell to the ground and were left lying motionless.

"The words of death," Murtagh muttered in horror. Morzan had already told him about it.....

"In this case, they are necessary," said the elder Dragon Rider, pointing his gaze at the Ra'zac, who was fighting with his son. 

Murtagh crouched on the character's chest and struck with his sword, but his lethrblaka shot at him before being held in the air at one time and falling to the ground dead.

The third Ra'zac and his Lethrblaka wanted to escape, but this flying animal also suffered the fate of his fellows.

The Ra'zac crawled with a terrible scream from the back of Lethrblaka and wanted to hurry away. But Morzan also paralyzed him with a spell.

"Wait, we shouldn't kill him! He should tell us how many of his kind are still floating around here and how many Ra'zac there are! So far I only knew about two of them and they are supposed to do their bit at Hellgrind if they don't make my brother's life difficult!" said Murtagh, grabbing Morzan's arm. 

Reluctantly, he agreed with his son. "Good, but we can't let him run! He could betray us to Galbatorix or do any other damage!" he replied, walking toward the Ra'zac. 

Morzan grabbed him roughly by his beak and pulled him to his home.

"You have seen what happened to your fellows! They died quickly! But it's also different! So you better answer our questions now if you don't want me to take you apart slowly!" said Morzan threateningly, looking at the Ra'zac darkly before pushing him a bit away from him. 

"You viecher stinks! What Galbatorix finds in you and why he chose you as a servant will forever be a mystery to me!"

"You stink too! And the other stinks like Eragon and his cousin Roran!" hissed Ra'zac. However, his insult came out only tentatively.  
"So you belong to the two of them who killed Brom and flew Eragon?" asked Murtagh, and stood next to his father. The two red dragons placed themselves behind the Ra'zac and stared at him darkly.

"Me and my companion killed the old man! But you got in between that time!" the Ra'zac answered hissingly, and Murtagh disgustedly withdrew his face. 

"It's a torment to listen to them! If I had to endure this shisk all the time, I would probably go mad," he thought, asking his next question.

"You mentioned a cousin of Eragon earlier?"

"Yes, Roran! We should bring it to Galbatorix, but this rat has escaped us! Only his fiancée and her father we caught! This butcher was very helpful! He doesn't like his daughter's fiancée as much as we do!" the Ra'zac replied, looking around for an escape route.

"And what did you do with them? They ate?" Murtagh angrily approached the creature. Although he did not know the fiancée of Eragons and thus his cousin, he did not give such a fate to anyone.

"No, Galbatorix still needs it! As bait! We will take them to Hellgrind and set a trap there! But then we may eat them!" the Ra'zac Murtagh hissed and turned to Morzan. "And what are you? A dragon rider? You are stronger than the other...."

"My name is Morzan, if that tells you something! But that doesn't really matter.... but I also have a few questions for you! How many of you still have hissing beings?"

Except for me only three Ra'zac and three Lethrblaka! Two are at Hellgrind waiting for new commands! Soon there will be a battle that the king's enemies will lose!" the Ra'zac angrily answered us suddenly rushed to Murtagh and hacked after him with his beak.

However, at that moment he was grabbed by Thorn with his teeth and thrown to the side.

Murtagh thrust his sword into his chest, and With an angry outcry, Ra'zac died.

"So they kidnapped the fiancée of Eragon's cousin and her father! And there are still three of them! There's going to be a big battle coming soon, but we already knew that," Murtagh said thoughtfully, addressing his father. 

"We should look for the eggs and then make us disappear from here!"

"But here is at least one other person besides us, maybe several! Maybe they are stocks of Ra'zac! This girl could be here, too," Morzan said thoughtfully. 

"Then maybe we should expand our search, and we also have to look for the swords in Anina's house!" murtagh replied as Morzan sent his spirit out and nodded after a while. 

"I still feel three or four people nearby! However, I only feel one of them indistinctly.... he may be sick or injured. There's also a Ra'zac with them!"

"That way we should have searched everything immediately!" said Murtagh, and Morzan nodded. "You're right! That was my mistake! But when we landed I couldn't see anyone, so I thought everything was deserted! We must go in this direction!"

Silently, Murtagh followed his father and eventually reached a half-dilapidated house. 

"The storehouses used to be here! How fitting!" said Morzan with an ironic grin, knocking open a door. 

A dark room illuminated only by a torch awaited them. There were bones on the ground. Around it were barred cells. In three of them, people crouched while the others had other bones and torn clothes.

A cell door was open and a Ra'zac bent over a young woman and tried to drag her out.

"It's time! I don't want to wait any more when your boy hatched!" he hissed at her. 

Another woman, locked in one of the other cells, screamed out loud. 

"Let them go!" Murtagh drove the Ra'zac, who was actually obeyed by surprise. "Who are you? More food?" he asked, jumping toward Morzan. However, in the jump, the Ra'zac fell to the ground dead.

"Now all that is missing is his Lethrblaka! Help the prisoners! I track the thing down and do it," Morzan said, leaving the hut.

Meanwhile, the young woman had rallied. She had dark brown hair and wore a simple blue dress. 

"Thank you, almost this thing would have eaten me! You just arrived in time," she said, leaning exhausted against the wall. She placed a hand almost protectively on her stomach.

Murtagh, meanwhile, opened the two cells where the prisoners crowded the bars.

"Thank you, lucky that you are coming, good sir! That we are here is only the fault of this cursed Roran! And your guilt!" said a rounded man, looking at the third prisoner. 

She, too, had dark hair and sparkled the man furiously. "It's all just your fault! If you hadn't betrayed us, we'd be safe now!"

"Don't talk to your father, Katrina!" the man told her. 

Apparently they were father and daughter.

"You're Roran's fiancée?" Murtagh inquired, and she nodded in surprise. "Yes, but who are you? By the way, I would also like to thank you! Especially for Elisa it could have ended badly! By the way, she also owes it to her father that she is here!" the young woman replied, addressing her former fellow prisoners. 

"Is it, Elisa?" she asked sympatheticly, which seemed to please her father at all.

"Katrina, this woman is bad! It is not a way for you. Just like this cursed Roran! He and his whole family, especially his cousin Eragon, should be seen..." he said sternly, addressing Murtagh. "My name is Sloan! And with whom do I have the honor?"

Murtagh grinned. "My name is Murtagh. I am a brother of Eragon and another cousin of Roran!"

Sloan became pale. "That must not be true! Is nit't you safe from this family?"

"It looks like this!" said Murtagh, addressing the two women. "Is anyone still here? My father has another person.... "He asked and Katrina looked at him in surprise. "Feeling? How can that be? I don't understand so much! These disgusting Ra'zac told me that they wanted to eat me because the cousin of my engagement was a dragon rider!"

"This miserable crap guy, he just got us in trouble..." Sloan cursed furiously but no one noticed him.

"It is true that Eragon is a dragon rider. Me and my father are also some and we are all not on the king's side," Murtagh said, and at one point he understood what other person Morzan had felt.

"You're pregnant?" he asked Elisa, who nodded. "Yes, in the sixth month. You can see it a little..." she said softly, and Sloan yelled at her: "And you're proud of it! Your father was right to hand you the Ra'zac! They should have eaten you and your bastard a long time ago!"

Murtagh was close to beating the man but this was done by Morzan for him who entered the hut. He grabbed Sloan and kicked him roughly against a wall. "Now just keep your mouth down! You can hear your screams all the way to the hut! The last Lethrblaka even became aware of it and was on its way back!"

"And, did you do it?" Murtagh inquired, and his father nodded. "Yes, even though it wanted to attack me after it looked down through the shouting of this guy!"

"And who is that? Another relative of Eragon and Murtagh?" Sloan asked. Apparently he had come to the conclusion that Morzan was not too upset.

"No, I am not related to Eragon! Certainly not. And everything else doesn't concern you, you screamer!" Morzan answered grumpyly, and the man shrugged. 

Morzan turned to his son. "Now we should look for the eggs." 


	26. 7. Dragon eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, murtagh and his father will finally find the dragon eggs?

The two dragon riders and the three prisoners left the former storeroom.

"These are dragons! There is no such thing!" scalled Sloan, terrified, when he saw Thorn and Varion.

_"Is this screaming man you can hear everywhere?"_ Thorn asked Murtagh. _"Unfortunately, yes, he is the father of Roran's fiancée! The other two are Katrina, those fiancées, and Elisa. I am sorry! If I imagined I would be held captive by the Ra'zac and, to make matters worse, I would have to listen to Sloan's shouting and shouting..."_ , he replied, looking amused at Sloan, who was anxiously pressed against the wall.

Instead of being eaten by the Ra'zac, did he fear being eaten by the dragons? But now we had to think about more important things.

"Where do we find the eggs?" Murtagh asked his father. He looked at him thoughtfully. "It's not too far away! Look at the tower in the back? At that time, the eggs were collected there. Under the tower there is a cellar and I threw the eggs into a shaft! It's not too far from Anina's house!"  
He turned to the dragons. "Stay with the girls and the guy!"

"How does this man talk about me?" complained Sloan, moving to the side as Elisa sat on a large stone near him. He took his daughter. "Stay away from this, this..."

"Your cousin won't have it easy with your father-in-law," Morzan said amusedly, and Murtagh nodded. 'I don't know Roran but I'm really sorry. But I would like to know why Sloan so insults poor Elisa. Is her child illegitimate or what is he bothering about? And did her father really deliver her to the Ra'zac? It is also... pretty!"

"Yes, it is. But she is expecting a child and probably has a husband or fiancé somewhere! So it's best to get it out of your head. Besides, you're unlikely to want to take care of someone else's squealing child!" Morzan grinned at his son.

Murtagh and Morzan reached a tower that, unlike most other buildings, was almost completely preserved.

"We have to go in there," Morzan said, opening the door with a sigh. "Actually, I never wanted to get here again....

"We have to go in there," Morzan said, opening the door with a sigh. "Actually, I never wanted to get here again....

The two dragon riders entered the tower and Morzan closed the door behind him. 

"It's so quiet here!" said Murtagh with discomfort. "And here the dragon eggs were destroyed by this Wiland?"

Morzan nodded. "Yes, but not down here! But at the top. I remember the colours of the eggs. They were two orange eggs. They came from the same dragon mother. She was no longer alive at that time. The other eggs were purple, light green and grey! There would surely have been pretty dragons hatched from them at some point!"  
Murtagh did not answer this question, but looked around. A spiral staircase led to the upper floors. "Where is this shaft?" he asked.

"We have to go to the first floor! There is a room where the egg keeper lived! That's what they called it! It was his job to regularly look for the dragon eggs that were kept here and in the surrounding towers, of which nothing remains!" answered Morzan, and began to climb the stairs. Murtagh followed him with a sense of distress.

"A lot of dragon riders have gone up here," Murtagh thought, looking out of a narrow window. He could see the sea. "They used to have a nice view from here," he thought, almost running into his father when he opened a door.

"It's inside," Morzan said, and his son followed him into a fairly large room. Three chairs lay broken on the floor and a bed stood in one corner. Several destroyed chests stood around and above all there was a thick layer of dust.

"The shaft is over there," Morzan said, and went to the spot. He pushed a chest to the side and a square shaft appeared. 

"There used to be heating in the basement and there was a grid above the shaft! But that's how warm air came up here," Morzan said, and both dragon riders bent over the opening.

"You can't see anything," Murtagh said, illuminating the shaft with magic for a moment. "There's something down there..... it could actually be a sack!"

"I will bring him to us," Morzan whispered, stretching his hands into the shaft. He looked down and after a short time a smile slid over his face for a moment.

"I have the sack. Luckily, it didn't rise and we have to let the eggs float up one by one," he said contentedly.

He pulled a dirty grey sack out of the shaft opening and carried it to the old bed. 

"Now we should look at the eggs. It's been so long..." Morzan muttered, opening the sack tied with a rope. Carefully, he emptied the contents on the bed.

"That's...... I don't know what to say," Murtagh said, preferring to break out in loud cheers. "They are all still intact! But are the dragons doing well? Can you find out?"

"Yes, you can!" replied Morzan, focusing on the eggs. "The dragons are asleep! But they're fine!" he said after a while, and seemed to be really happy. "It was probably the right thing not to destroy you," he muttered softly, gently sifting over an egg.

Murtagh also took a closer look at the eggs and took them one by one. It was a shiny black egg with golden veins, a silver one, a yellow one, a white one with pink veins, a brown one, a deceptive and a light blue egg.

Morzan reached for the turquoise and the light blue egg. "These are the two of Brom's Saphira! Brom had to assume that they were destroyed just like all the other eggs. I'm sorry about that now, even though he was my enemy in the end."

"So there are now eight dragon eggs in the world when we take the green egg of Galbatorix with us. And only two of them are siblings, the two from Brom. That means it will eventually, should all these dragons ever hatch, give more offspring....", Murtagh pondered and stroked over the silver egg.

'I'm curious who's going to get it. Hopefully they haven't missed their riders in a way! I would be interested in that anyway! What if I had never touched Thorn's egg? Is it because I never returned to Uru'baen or died when you threw the sword at me? Would Dorn never have hatched?" Murtagh asked thoughtfully, laying the egg back on the bed. 

"What if the possible riders have been dead for 50 years or more?"

"These are questions about this, my former teacher Oromis has already spent nights. And he, too, has not found an answer. Maybe at some point a dragon will look for someone else from whom he feels from his egg that he would fit. All I know is that once there was an egg, a tricolour, which was very rare, whose dragon hatched only after 250 years. One already made jokes about the lazy dragon and told herself that once a girl was about to touch it. She felt attracted to this egg but her father hated dragons and moved her away. The dragon did not hatch and all attempts to make her touch the egg failed. Eventually, this girl fell seriously ill and died. 

But 250 years later the dragon slipped with a young elf! Perhaps the dragon had come to terms with the fact that his first female rider would not come and chose someone else. No one knows exactly what a dragon recognizes its rider!" Morzan said of an earlier event.

Murtagh carefully packed the eggs back into the bag and carefully laced them up. "Don't worry, you won't stay in it forever," he told them. "As soon as we're back, we'll unpack you and make you more comfortable..."

Morzan laughed. "They put a hundred years in their sack! I don't think they care if they're in a comfortable nest or not.'

"Despite that," Murtagh grumbled disapprovingly. "Even at Galbatorix the eggs have it a little nicer....."

Father and son left the tower and went to Anina's former house. By now, the roof had collapsed and, as in the tower room, there was a thick layer of dust above everything. In one corner lay two overturned cradles, a broken chair lying on a table. Murtagh gently placed the sack with the dragon eggs on the ground.

"And where could she have hidden the swords?" he inquired, looking at his father inquiringly. 

'I don't know either. Maybe in one of the chests but they have all been opened. Probably these Ra'zac raged here," Morzan replied angrily, taking a dirty blanket from the floor. 

"She belonged to Anina! Her mother gave her before she came here," he said softly, gently brushing over the dirty fabric.

"Then take them with you," Murtagh said softly. "You really liked her, didn't you? Anina I mean!"

"Yes, I liked her! But that doesn't matter now. We should look for the weapons if there are any," Morzan replied, stepping on some boards in the ground.

"Everything is so rotten here," he said, grinning as an old trap door suddenly gave way. "I almost fell down! Here is a small room. Let's look at what we're finding here.'

Together they climbed down the rotten stairs and stopped in surprise. 

"This anina really didn't seem to hold much of a ban," Murtagh said. 

Through the light that fell through the trap door they recognized six swords. Three of them were red, one purple, one white and the last blue.

"Dragon Rider Swords! And she actually made the three red ones out of Varion's scales, so she needed them," Morzan laughed, taking one of the red ones in her hand. "They're good. One day she came to me and thought she was planning a surprise. But to do that, she would need sheds from my dragon. I suppose the others are swords that other riders secretly commissioned and never received!"

"If that's not a success," Murtagh said. "We found seven eggs and six swords!" 


	27. Elisa's story

Murtagh and Morzan returned to the others after finding the swords.

Sloan kept a close eye and took turns looking furiously at the two young women and the dragons. Also the two dragon riders were not considered much more friendly as they got closer.

"We found what we were looking for," Murtagh said to Elisa, smiling carefully at him. 

"I'm happy about that. But there is a problem! How do we get away from this place? Sloan is afraid here and..."

"What are you lying about, you stupid thing? I'm afraid of nothing at all," Sloan Elisa said unkindly. "I just don't want to stay somewhere where more of these Ra'zac might appear. After all, I've been through it enough. And that was only the fault of Roran and Eragon! You really should be this clan...."

"Enough is enough! I no longer listen to you insult my family. Even though I don't know Roran, I think of him more than you. And from Eragon anyway. So just like your mouth or I'll leave you here and just take Katrina and Elisa from here," Murtagh said unkindly, angrily yaming At Sloan. He remained silent and looked displeased to the ground.  
"How do you want to take us away?" asked Katrina, ignoring her father's evil gaze. 

Morzan grinned. "The way we came here. On the back of our dragons. Murtagh can take a rider with him, and the other two will fly with me!"

"Flying on the dragon?" asked Elisa, and seemed to find this possibility fascinating. 

"Yes, what do you mean as we dragons usually travel, girls?" laughed Morzan, addressing Sloan. "But sometimes I only take companions as provisions for the dragon! Especially if they don't behave and make unnecessary noise!"

 _"Morzan doesn't mean it that way! We dragons don't usually eat human flesh and I've been telling him for a hundred years that we don't like to be afraid of young children or butchers!_ " said Varion, addressing Sloan. 

  
However, the words of the dragon did not reassure him in any way, on the contrary. He became pale and looked at Morzan.

"What was the name of the guy? Morzan? Morzan, as does the Dragon Rider of the....." "He murdered people en masse, was a close friend of King Galbatorix, who ordered his dragon to infect houses, fought wars, was a traitor, stole meat in butchers...., exactly, this Morzan is me!" said Murtagh's father with a grin. Katrina giggled when he mentioned the meat in the butchers but Sloan shrugged.

He took a step back and remained silent.

 _"At least he's now holding his mouth to who's not there for Morzan any reason to be proud of all these things and I didn't think the joke was too successful! I had almost forgotten what he had done, but we should remember it,"_ Thorn said to his rider earnestly, stomping the sack of the dragon eggs in his hand, which Murtagh held gently.

_"The little ones need a rider and have to get out of their eggs. We have to come up with something for them!"_

Murtagh nodded. _"Yes, we have to! But now we have to disappear from here!"_

Soon after, Morzan stowed the swords and placed Katrina and Sloan behind him on Varion's back. 

Elisa sat behind Murtagh and had put his arms around him.

"Don't worry, Thorn flies very carefully!" the dragon rider tried to reassure the young woman.

"Good, but I'm still a little afraid! The last time I flew was when I was brought here by the Ra'zac! And that wasn't a very nice experience! Especially because of the stench..." Answered Elisa, closing her eyes as Thorn rose into the air. However, Elisa quickly overcame her initial horror, and her fear faded the longer the flight lasted.

"That's wonderful!" she said as they approached the mainland and the wind blew in their faces. 

"Yes, it really is!" Murtagh replied with a laugh. "You have to get used to it, but at some point you don't want to travel any other way and wonder how you could ever take a horse!"

"I can't ride!" laughed Elisa. "My dad always thought something like this wasn't for a girl!"

"That's a pity! What does it have to do with whether you are a boy or a girl? I don't quite understand that!" Murtagh inquired squealingly, taking a look at Sloan, who had been happily quiet since he found out who his father was.

"I also trust such a nonsensical ban with a nonsensical justification," Murtagh thought with a grin.

'I don't know why Dad always meant that. Unfortunately, my mother almost never objected to this. She always thought that Dad would already know what was good for me and my two younger sisters!" Elisa replied with a very sad answer, adding quietly: "I would like to know how Moira and Darina are doing! I haven't seen her in a long time...."

"This Sloan thought your father had handed you the Ra'zac?" Murtagh asked cautiously. 

Such behaviour seemed unimaginable to him, but he had already experienced quite different things.

"Yes, he has. Because of the child I'm expecting! He thought I would bring shame on the whole family and one day the Ra'zac came to our village. They had already seen themselves there many times and kidnapped the one or the other villager. What became of them I know now! Normally people hide in their homes when the Ra'zac appear. But my father reached out to me and pushed me out. He called the Ra'zac to say they could have me. I hammered at the door and heard my little sisters crying. My mother tried to comfort her and thought that Dad would only mean it well with all of us. Then the Ra'zac grabbed me and took me with me."

_"This guy is as bad as Sloan,"_ Thorn growled angrily. "She is his daughter! You should send him to these hires!"

 _"I don't understand it either,"_ Murtagh replied somberly, silent for a while. Elisa was very sorry for him. 

"Now you are safe! No one will eat you or your child! But why did your father say you had brought shame on the family? Is your child illegitimate? Some have very strict ideas....." Murtagh asked cautiously after a while.

"That's exactly how it was," Elisa sighed sadly. "People have very strict ideas about morality and order. An illegitimate child does not fit into the picture! At least not if a woman has one. There is an innkeeper who has at least four children of four different women running around. While they can't be seen anywhere, no one bothers him! On the contrary, he can still afford to make jokes about the women and his children and among other things my father laughs the loudest when he goes to the inn!"

"Double standards," Murtagh said. 

"You say it! Double standards are applied. And I hadn't planned it that way! I fell in love with the son of the richest farmer in the area. His name is Tobias. And I thought he.... would also love me and he wanted to marry me. And so I did..." she said, breaking off embarrassed.

"I understand what you want to say. But when you were pregnant, he didn't want to know about a wedding?" said Murtagh, nodding sadly. 

"No, no more. I still do not understand it. He was arguing at one time about knowing me more closely than his and my parents were talking to him. He didn't want to know anything about me anymore and started to make me bad. I am one of those women who can't walk past a man to make him look beautiful, he said. Tobias got engaged to a rich farmer's daughter from another prestigious family shortly afterwards!" Elisa answered softly and tears ran down her face.

"You still love him!" murtagh said, astonished. "After all he's done,"" he said.

'I know he was wrong. But perhaps we have put too much pressure on him. I still wish he had married me," Elisa said unhappily. "But maybe if he sees the child one day, he'll still stand by us!"

"I don't think so," Murtagh said. 'But I'm afraid she'll have to make this experience herself. This Tobias is a fool! He just lets a woman like Elisa down."


	28. A new Dragon Rider?

The two dragons landed in front of Morzan's hut. They were already expected by Larissa. 

She hugged Murtagh as he rose from the throne's back. "Luckily you're back! We were worried! But now tell! Have you found what you were looking for? And who are your companions?"

"One by one, Larissa. First of all, yes we found what we were looking for. And a whole bag full of it! And beyond that, we've discovered other things. The three are Elisa, Katrina and Sloan. The Ra'zac had caught them and just wanted to eat them when we came."

"The Ra'zac! So they actually drove around there! But nothing happened to you?" asked Larissa, and became pale at the thought of the monsters.

"No, nothing happened to us! But now tell us how you fared here. Were there any difficulties with Lucan? Have soldiers returned?" Murtagh inquired as Morzan helped Elisa and Katrina down from the dragon's backs.

The quietly swearing Sloan had to go down alone and stumbled.

"Cursed! All this misery that I have to endure, and all this only because of Ror.," he scolded, but broke off when Morzan cast a dark glance at him.

"What does he have?" Larissa asked softly, shaking her head. This man was horrible.....

"That's Sloan! He is the future father-in-law of my unidentified cousin Roran!" replied Murtagh. Unfortunately, Sloan listened. "This will never happen! My Katrina will never be this, this... Guy get married! Rather, I let myself be eaten by dragons!"

The latter had apparently slipped out of him by mistake, but Varion took a step towards him. _"You can have that!"_

"That's not what I meant!" muttered Sloan, stood behind Murtagh. 

Larissa couldn't suppress a sneaky grin before turning back to her old friend.

"There were difficulties here! Although not with soldiers, fortunately they have not returned. But Lucan has caused trouble. He wanted to escape several times and I'm afraid we weren't too kind to him either."

"Where does he want to go? Going back to the army and betraying us?" asked Murtagh, but Larissa shook her head. 

"No, I don't have that impression. But I don't think he knows who to be more afraid of at the moment. Before the army and its captain or before you, Morzan and especially the dragon. Like this Sloan, he seems to fear that one day he might end up as a dragon."

 _"You see, this comes from using us to scare others!_ " mocked Thorn, looking at the sack of the dragon eggs. _"We should store them somewhere safe now, just like the swords!"_

 _"You're right, let's go to Amalia and the others first. Elisa should rest a little and Katrina also looks tired._ " suggested Murtagh.

They entered Amalia's hut. The older woman looked compassionately at Elisa and Katrina. "Rest! I'll make you a tea right now! I think we could all tolerate one."

"Sounds good," Morzan rejoiced, taking a seat in a chair. His gaze fell on Noris standing in front of Lucan. 

He crouched in a corner and stared suspiciously at the two dragon riders.

"So there were difficulties with you," Morzan said mockingly. "You wanted to run away and tell us?"

"No, I wanted to.... home!" Stammer Lucan stammered unhappily. "Can't I just go? I don't tell anyone about the dragons!"

"Sorry, but we can't afford to lose sight of someone who knows our little secret here," Morzan lucan's request declined.

"What does that mean? Do you want to hold me and my poor daughter here too? That must not be true!" Sloan cursed antagonized, and first cast a nasty glance at Elisa, then Murtagh and then Amalia. Only with Morzan did he not dare.

Instead, he stood next to Lucan. "I'm sorry! You have to spend your time here with them and don't go home to help your poor old father! You want it at least, not like my daughter who wants to get married! But because of her fiancé, this..."

"My father hasn't been alive for two years. Unfortunately, my mother didn't either. I only have one younger brother, Liam. He has recently turned fifteen! And I also want to get married. But her father doesn't like me. He thinks I wouldn't be good enough for his daughter and I'm sure he was very relieved when I had to go with the soldiers. I was hiding and he told them where!" said Lucan, and Sloan shrugged. 'Then you're one of those running behind young women who aren't for them. Shame on you! Just like Roran!"

"Keep your mouth open!" Morzan told him, and Sloan was actually silent. Murtagh hoped that this condition would last for a while.

"Now finally show what's in this sack!" demanded Larissa and Murtagh carefully put one dragon egg after another on the table.

"They're beautiful," Katrina whispered. "They look like gemstones! But somewhere I've seen something like this before...

"At that time Eragon brought such a stone in blue to my butcher's shop and wanted to exchange it for meat! You saw him then!" sloan told his daughter. "And then the Ra'zac inquired about it! Of course, I immediately sent her to Eragon and his family! As it should be! Surely he had stolen the stone somewhere!"

Katrina was about to burst into tears. "Because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, Roran's father died and they started hunting for all of us! You're like that..."

"Katrina! Don't talk to me like that! I am your father after all! What should I have done? The Ra'zac lie and say I don't know anything about a stone?" Sloan interrupted them indignantly.

"That would have been a possibility, for example. Not only did you do it that way, Horst also kept his mouth down!" Katrina angrily told her father. 

"But you always have to tell everything! Even your own daughter and your future son-in-law!"

"He will never be my son-in-law!" Sloan yelled at his daughter, even ignoring the sinister gaze Morzan threw at him. 'He's not good enough for our family! You deserve something better! A man who has money and who can offer you a good life!"

"I know that somewhere," Larissa said angrily. "The main thing is money, what does it do when he sucks and beats his wife!"

"That's what the father of my Alea always said," Lucan muttered unhappily in his corner.

"But now it's enough for me! I'm throwing this man out right away," Morzan growled darkly, rising. He took a step on Sloan, which now preferred to remain silent.

"Sit down in the back, next to this little coward! And then be calm! Otherwise we'll both go outside and I'll cut you into little stripes!" said Morzan threateningly. 

Sloan obeyed and sat down next to Lucan, who didn't seem to be happy about the company.

"And what are the stones really about now?" Elisa asked Murtagh quietly.

"These are dragon eggs! Seven little dragons lie in front of you and are waiting to hatch one day.

"Tiny dragons! They have to be tiny when they fit in there! I would like to see one! When will they hatch? And I didn't even know that there are still dragons besides that of the king and the blue one that everyone is talking about!" said Elisa thoughtfully.

"Varion, Dorn, Saphira and Shruikan are also the only dragons left in the world! And then there's a green dragon egg that's with the king! Unfortunately, it will probably slip in his presence one day and the dragon and his rider will have to serve him. That would almost have happened to me. But Dorn and I managed to escape! The fact that we found these seven eggs is almost a miracle. And we owe it to my father!" Murtagh answered softly, brushing over the eggs.

"Will they have the same colors as the eggs?" asked Noris curiously, and Murtagh nodded. "Yes, that is to be assumed. But they will not hatch until they feel the presence of their rider! I'd love to know who it's going to be!"

"Me too," Katrina replied. "Maybe we should touch the eggs all?"

"It's a good idea," Murtagh agreed. "Why not start looking for a rider right here?"

"But that would be a great luck if you can call it that! Nothing against your friend Noris, Murtagh, and nothing against the three young ladies. But like dragon riders, they don't necessarily seem to me. You have no experience in combat and would have to learn everything from the beginning! Elisa is expecting a child and we couldn't even start training before she was born! You at least knew how to touch a sword when we met and I could work with you! I don't even speak of the two in the corner, the coward and the blasphemy," Morzan said grumpyly.

"The problem would probably be with every rider. Unless one of them would be an experienced elf magician who is also a good warrior!" Murtagh answered earnestly, looking at the others. "Do you want to touch the eggs?"

Katrina nodded. "Yes, if one of them hatches with me then maybe I can help Roran!"

She ignored the furious growling that Sloan ejked out and, along with Elisa, Larissa and Noris, touched one egg at a time. Unfortunately, the dragons showed no interest in them and preferred to stay in their eggs.

"It's a pity," Murtagh said, adding in his mind: "But it was actually to be expected. That would have been very lucky if one of them had hatched."

"What about the two of them?" Larissa asks, pointing to Lucan and Sloan.

She was a little disappointed that none of the dragons had hatched with her. She remembered Dorn well in his baby days and would have been happy about a dragon. Unfortunately, she couldn't change the Dragons' decision.

Noris seemed to suspect what was going on in her and hugged her. "Don't be sad! So you at least one day have to fight Galbatorix!"

"You're right," she said softly, looking again at Lucan and Sloan. 'But they should still try.

Morzan laughed briefly. "The two of them"

"Why not?" Murtagh asked. At one time, he became angry with his father. He didn't like Sloan either. But he didn't like Morzan's behavior. In particular, he was unfair to Lucan. What had he done? He had not volunteered with the army and had not been too friendly with him since he was here. 

He waved to Sloan and Lucan. "Try it!"

'I'm not going to touch any of these scary things! In the end, a dragon snaps at me as he slips out," Sloan protested, animatingly, his arms entwined in front of his chest.

Lucan, on the other hand, looked fascinated at the dragon eggs. Especially the silver had something in itself that seemed to attract him.

He then grabbed it and took it into his hands. Morzan moaned softly. "That must not be true!"

However, at that moment a crack sounded and a crack formed in the shell. Frightened, Lucan put the egg on the table and stared at it. 

"He slips! A dragon actually hatches!" cried Larissa, happily reaching for Nori's hand while Sloan stood behind Amalia as if he feared the dragon might jump in his face.

Further cracks formed and finally a small silver paw protruded from the egg. 

Then a small wing appeared at another point before the egg jumped apart and the shards spread on the table and the floor.

A small silver dragon crouched on the table and looked at Lucan with black eyes.

Unsure what to do, he simply stopped and dared not touch him.

"Take it once," Murtag asked him, knowing that the first touch would not be too pleasant. He pondered whether to warn the other, but Lucan was already cautiously groping for the dragon's wing.

The next moment, he screamed and staggered back. Then he held his hand. "It hurts," he muttered as the dragons looked at him sadly.

"Only the first time!" promised Murtagh, taking the silver little dragon on his arm. Then he handed it to Lucan, who carefully accepted him. 

However, the dragon looked curiously at his rider and wrapped his tail around his arm before snuggling up briefly.

Elisa stroked the dragon over the head. "He's cute! So tiny!"

Insulted, the dragon looked at her and she had to laugh. "Excuse me! You are of course already a big, brave dragon who will take good care of Lucan!"

Satisfied, the silver dragon looked at her before gently stomping on his rider. Lucan had been silent until now. He still wasn't quite there.

But then he stroked the dragon over the head. Satisfied, the silver man leaned on Lucan's chest and closed his eyes. Shortly thereafter, quiet snoring sounds rang out.

"Your dragon is male by the way! Think of a name for him," Morzan said. 

He didn't sound quite as rude as before. Well or badly, he had to come to terms with the choice of the dragon and now they had to come to terms with the new situation.

There was another, completely inexperienced rider and a small, helpless dragon.....

"You have to give him a name, Lucan!" Murtagh asked him. 

"I like Leto!" he said. "My Alea once gave the name to someone...."

"Who?" asked Katrina, but Lucan remained silent. 

Leto briefly opened his eyes. He seemed to agree with the name. Then he snuggled up again and fell asleep. 


	29. Departure to the burning fields

King Galbatorix had gathered his captains, magicians, and twins around him and gave them instructions for the battle ahead.

"Unfortunately, our camouflage was uncovered prematurely, but nevertheless we were able to urge our enemy to hurry! This will be their doom, because they are not yet ready to fight," the king said to his subordinates, adding:

"Our army is bigger than that of King Orrin and the Varden! Eragon the Dragon Rider is an inexperienced boy who has joined the wrong side! Therefore, for me you will win a great victory on the burning steppes where our armies are all likely to meet!"

"Of course my king! For you we will give everything and take no account of the lives of your soldiers! They will all gladly sacrifice themselves for you and bring down this dragon rider Eragon and his evil dragon!" said one of the twins submissively.

The king turned red in anger in his face, and violently slapped his fist on the table with the cards around which they had gathered.

"No, you stupid! How often should I explain this to you and your brother? Under no circumstances should Eragon the Dragon Rider be killed! You shall capture him, and especially his dragon Sapphira, and bring him here! Is that so hard to understand?" the king yelled at the twin, and everyone in the throne room shrugged.

"Sorry, oh great king, we didn't want to arouse your displeasure! Of course we will bring you Eragon the Dragon Rider alive! Soon he will stand before you and beg for mercy!" the other twin tried to appease the king.

"That's what I'm advising you to do! You will win a great victory and bring eragon and his dragon alive! I don't care if he misses body parts or he's blind! He can bend in pain! He just has to LIVE! And his dragon should be unharmed as far as possible!" ordered Galbatorix, and looked seriously at his captains and the other subordinates.

They all bowed and left the throne room, ready to go to battle.

_"Soon I will put my plan into practice, Shruikan. The Dragon Riders will be resurrected and with the help of Saphira we will breed new dragons! I wish we had Murtagh and his dragons on our side, but through your guilt they were able to escape and died somewhere! That would have been an unpleasant surprise and a terrible blow to our enemies! Especially if Murtagh could have thrown Eragon on the head that they are brothers and have the same father! My faithful servant Morzan!"_ Galbatorix said to Shruikan.

He did not answer, but only looked at the king sadly. 

Murtagh sat next to Lucan in front of Morzan's hut and gently stroked little Leto over his back.

Leto turned his head and nibbled slightly on Murtagh's finger, then climbed on Lucan's shoulder and gnawed at a red strand of his rider's hair.

"What's going on, Lucan? You kind of look depressed. You don't really have any reason to do that. Surely, a dragon has hatched with you and you should not run Galbatorix over the way, but are you not happy about the little one? That's what happens to me!" Murtagh asked anxiously.

Lucan stroked over Leto's tail that reached up to his belly and the little silver dragon ejused a hilarious fiep. Apparently he was tickling on his cock.

"But, I'm happy for Leto. It's weird, but for nothing in the world I'd want to part with him again. Is that the case with all dragon riders and dragons?" asked Lucan, looking at Murtagh thoughtfully.

'That's the way it is. At all! I wasn't happy about Thorn at the beginning, but luckily that changed very quickly. Basically, I never had anything against him, just about the circumstances in which he hatched!" said Murtagh, recalling the first, bad time with Thorn.

'I'm scared I can't do it. I would never have become a good soldier, that's what my captain always told me. I didn't get anything right, in the sword fight I did stupid things, you saw that yourself when I was supposed to fight against you. I couldn't do anything else! How am I supposed to be a good dragon rider?" asked Lucan, once depressed.

"So that gnaws at you. But don't worry so much about it. Let's face it, how many times did you fight with a sword before you had to go to the soldiers?" Murtagh asked kindly.

"Never!" admitted Lucan, embarrassed. 

"Well! And how do you want to be able to do it after a little practice with the army? Even Morzan has had to train for a long time until he was as far as he is today. It takes time. And besides, Leto wanted you as a rider and no one else. And dragons are not wrong," said Murtagh, and Leto climbed off Lucan's shoulder and looked at his rider seriously before hitting him. 

"I think he wants to tell you that he's convinced you're the right guy," Murtagh said, sticking over the little dragon's head.

"But you're going to leave," Lucan sighed. "Then I'm here alone with Morzan! I've heard a lot of terrible stories about him and he stands by the fact that most of them are true. He only said that to Sloan this morning. At least he was quiet about it! But I don't like him. I don't know if i and Leto can trust him!"

"I think you can do it. He will teach you both! And even if he's unkind at times, he'll teach you everything he knows and that's a lot. Besides, you and Leto are safe with him in case something unexpected happens," Murtagh replied, rising. Then he called to Thorn.

_"Have you finished your hunt? We have to leave. I'm just saying goodbye to Larissa and the others!"_ he said, hearing Thorn's voice in his head. 

_"I'll pick you up at Amalia's hut! But do you think it's the right decision to fly where the battle is about to take place? Should it be necessary to intervene there? I have my doubts, because this will make Galbatorix know about us! He will be able to imagine who the red dragon and his rider are!"_

_"It has to be! After everything we have learned from Lucan and Noris, Eragon and the Vardens will be outnumbered and I am sure Galbatorix will send his most capable people. Morzan thinks he might even intervene in the battle himself!"_ replied Murtagh. 

He, too, was not comfortable with the idea of showing himself to the world and giving up his retracted life.

_"I'm afraid only I won't be able to reveal myself to Eragon! I will disappear as soon as possible after the battle, should I have to intervene and we win! For one thing, I don't know how Eragon is about mine.... betrayal will think. On the other hand, he will have many questions. And I didn't have to tell Morzan anything about him telling Lucan or the other dragons!"_

_"I'm not sure it's going to be as possible as you plan it,"_ Thorn muttered as Murtagh entered Amalia's hut. 

Larissa fell around his neck and pressed a packet in his hand. "There's a little bit of bread in there. I baked it myself. Please be careful!" she asked him sadly.

"I'm careful and I'll come back as soon as possible," Murtagh promised, reciprocating her embrace. 

Then he said goodbye to the others. Except for Sloan, they wished him all the luck.

"Murtagh, maybe Roran is there! If there is a way to talk to him, please tell him that I am fine and that I will let him do it," Katrina asked quietly.

"Katrina! He certainly won't do that!" said Sloan, but Murtagh grinned at the young woman.

"But I will tell him that you love him and marry him as soon as possible. And that your father is already looking forward to the wedding!"

Sloan cursed quietly, but dared not say anything when he saw Thorn landing in front of the hut. He still had a lot of respect for the big dragons.

The last thing Murtagh said goodbye to Elisa was. "Please be careful," she asked him, and he nodded. "Yes, I'd like to see you again soon!"

She nodded, but said nothing, instead briefly pressing his hand before turning away.

Murtagh climbed on Thorn's back, and soon after they were above the clouds. To her surprise, Morzan and Varion accompanied her for a piece.

"Remember to maintain your camouflage spell during the journey and stay high above the clouds! No one should see you prematurely," the elder Dragon Rider advised his son.

"I will be careful. And please watch out for the others," Murtagh asked his father. 

He nodded. "I will take care of them and also train this little fear bunny Lucan. And don't worry, I'm halfway nice to him. He didn't even feel so stupid. If at some point he understands how to touch a sword, maybe something will come out of him again."

Murtagh and Thorn left while Morzan and his dragon stayed behind and looked after them long before they returned.


	30. The burning fields I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle on the burning steppes is imminent. But will it go exactly the same as in the book? Probably not, even if there will be a misunderstanding at the end of the first part....
> 
> Part of the story will be told this time from the point of view of Eragon, who will also play a role from now on. So far, everything has gone the way he did in the book.

Murtagh and Thorn stayed high above the clouds throughout the flight, and the Dragon Rider had given them both a camouflage spell.

This prevented magically trained eyes from realising them. Above all, the dragon and rider feared being discovered prematurely by Galbatorix or one of his magicians.

_"I hope we don't come too late! From what we know, this battle is imminent! Remember, we've seen a lot of people who seem to be on the run! Are they fleeing the impending battle?"_ asks Thorn anxiously, trying to see something through the cloud cover.

_"We don't know that until we're there! I could look at Eragon or Nasuada with the dream view but I'm afraid they would notice! This could also cause a great deal of damage. At least it would distract Eragon!"_ replied Murtagh, pleased that the weather seemed a little too clear.

_"We have to stay high up so you can be thought of as a big bird,"_ the dragon rider said to his dragon. 

_"I don't like it when you say something like that! I'm not a bird! Even though I understand that it is important for reasons of camouflage that I am considered for it! But I wanted to say it once,"_ Thorn growled.

Murtagh gently stroked over Thorn's neck. He felt that the dragon was trying to distract himself with his remarks. 

The impending battle in which they would probably have to participate in some way deeply troubled the Red Dragon.

_"I'm also worried. I don't like the thought of what we're up to. But it could be worse!"_ said the Dragon rider.

_"Even worse? How do you think that?"_ Thorn asked in amazement, and Murtagh remained silent for a moment before answering.

_"It could be different. If we had not fled then we might have to fight on the side of Galbatorix. It doesn't matter if we want it or not. My brother, the only surviving dragon lady and the Vardens would then be our enemies. Incidentally, I was not too surprised that Nasuada became the leader of the Vardens. There are now at least as many rumours about them as there are about Eragon. I don't want to have to fight them. She was very friendly to me when I arrived with Eragon at the Varden! She spoke to me and didn't think of me as a monster because of my father!"_

_"You won't have to fight your friends. Fortunately not. And you're right, it would be a crime to fight against the only female dragon in the world. I'm looking forward to seeing them. Is she very pretty?"_ replied Thorn.

_"Then at least our trip has a good reason,"_ Murtagh dared to joke. " _You finally get to see a female art comrade!"_

_"Yes, finally!_ " replied Thorn, depressed. _"Something is going on down there. Just look. I think it's burning somewhere in the back. The battle is already underway!"_

Murtagh was terrified. The cloud cover had cleared and they recognized where they were.

Murtagh had never been near the burning steppes before, but this area had to be, he had already heard of this inhospitable area, which did not have its name for nothing.

Strictly speaking, however, it was not the surroundings but the events that frightened him and Thorn in particular.

Two armies collided down there and it was almost impossible for Murtagh to know who was friend and who was the enemy. 

_"Thorn, we came too late! The battle is already in full swing,_ " Murtagh said.

_"No, it's not too late! Look, there's a ship anchored over there and it's there.... the blue dragon!"_ shouted Thorn excitedly.

Murtagh shrugged. Deep below him, Saphira flew and he could also see a rider on her back. He hadn't seen them for that long and at their last meeting he hadn't known that Eragon was his brother.

Murtagh and Thorn flew a little deeper, but still high enough not to be recognized as dragons and riders. Now they could better see what was going on with the Vardens and their allies.

_"They win. Look, there has been more help over there. I'm not sure, but are they dwarfs? Surely this battle has been going on for a long time! Eragon and Sapphira must already be completely exhausted!"_ the dragon rider said.

_"Maybe we should help them?"_ suggested Thorn. 

Murtagh nodded. Certainly, as things stand, his brother and his allies would win the battle even without his intervention, and once again Murtagh was glad not to have to fight on the other side.

However, his intervention may have brought the carnage down there to an end sooner....

_"We'll help them!"_ said Murtagh, and he and Thorn carefully fed themselves to the battlefield. 

The Dragon rider tried to get an overview from where he was supposed to attack. 

By now it was already dawning and this also benefited him and Thorn. They remain hidden from both sides.  
 _"Hopefully Eragon doesn't think we're his enemies,"_ Murtagh thought, frothing when he noticed something....

_"They are being attacked! Just look over there. I'm not sure, but there are powerful magicians at work! And look at the back. Ra'zac!"_ said Murtagh, terrified. 

In fact, two Ra'zac approached the battlefield on their Lethrblaka.

Eragon and Sapphira had been fighting for hours. The dwarves had arrived in support, and so far, contrary to all previous expectations, it looked as if he and his allies would win the battle.

His cousin Roran had also arrived on a ship with almost all the inhabitants of Caravahall and supported them as best he could.

But then Eragon looked up to the sky and saw two winged beings approaching. 

_"Ra'zac! We have to take care of them, Saphira!"_ said Eragon.

_"I know! But we've been fighting all day. And they are rested and powerful! We should think carefully about every step, Little one,_ " Saphira advised earnestly.

_"You're right. But we have no choice. They can wreak havoc even if it is very good for us at the moment,"_ replied the young Dragon rider.

His concerns were mainly due to his mistress Nasuada, his friend the dwarf Orik and Arya....

But now there was no time to think of the beautiful elf. She fought elsewhere and best supported her and the others by confronting the Ra'zac. The concern for his friends was not to distract him and another friend, who had already died months ago, came to his mind. 

He regretted that Murtagh was no longer by his side and had found a terrible end when Urgals killed Nasuadad's father.

Saphira arose in the air. She and Eragon flew on the Ra'zac, who shot down on the backs of their fugitives and spread fear and terror among them. 

Soldiers of both armies took flight and Saphira prepared to greet the Ra'zac with a wall of fire when the Dragon Rider received the cry for help from Trianna, the leader of the Du Vangr Gata.

" _We are being attacked! They are so strong! Please help us!"_ pleaded Trianna, and Eragon realized something from above that made him forget the Ra'zac for a moment.

_"The twins! They are attacking us! But they are..... not dead! These crap rats cheated on us!"_ cursed Eragon as Saphira uttered a frightened scream.

_"Little one, over there....... a dragon approaches us! A red dragon!"_

Eragon looked up and saw the red dragon approaching the battlefield while Trianna again called for help.

He shut his mind before calling for help to focus on the new enemy. 

_"This is not Galbatorix, his dragon is black! But he managed to hatch another dragon!"_ cursed Eragon and got ready to compete against the enemy dragon rider..... 


	31. The Burning Fields, Part II

Murtagh saw that Eragon and Saphira flew on him and Thorn. 

_"They consider us enemies!"_ he thought, terrified.

But how could it be otherwise? Who but Galbatorix still had dragon eggs? How could Eragon know better? 

However, a battle between two supposed enemies was the last thing they could use at the moment. Too much was at stake, and even though the battle seemed to be decided in favor of the Vardens and their allies, the Ra'zac and the twins could still wreak havoc.

_"Thorn, I don't want Eragon to recognize me! Tell him or his dragon that we want to help him! Tell him we'll take care of the Ra'zac and he'll take over the twins!"_ Murtagh urged the red dragon.

_"Saphira!_ " said Thorn to the Dragon Lady. _"We are not enemies! We are fighting on your side! Fight against the twins and help your magicians!"_

Murtagh and Thorn stopped at the Ra'zac while Eragon looked at them for a moment in doubt. 

But when a flame came out of the hand of the rider, who was unknown to him, and fatally hit one of the Ra'zac, he began to believe that he had actually received unexpected help.

_"How can this be, Saphira? Who is this? Who is the dragon?_ " he asked, astonished, but there was no time to worry, because Trianna had just been put in dire straits by the twins.

_"We have to help them,"_ Eragon said, flying towards the twins. However, his help was no longer needed, because someone else had already approached them.

To his horror, Eragon recognized Roran, who went into danger and approached the twins with a hammer. He pulled it out and let him swell first on the head of one and then down to that of the other twin.

The Dragon Rider was relieved to find that his cousin was not injured, but instead plunged into battle. He would have liked to have kept Roran out there, but there was no time for that.

Now Eragon turned again to the Ra'zac and some enemy magicians.

Murtagh, meanwhile, had prevented the dead Ra'zac's lethrblaka from falling on some soldiers. 

It was dead after Thorn had shrouded it in a wall of flames falling down from the sky. Now the other Ra'zac attacked him, but from the corners of his eyes, Murtagh noticed that someone approached the twins and killed them.  
A sense of satisfaction spread in the Dragon Rider. He remembered the unsanctioned treatment the twins had given him after they kidnapped him after the Battle of Farthen. He certainly wouldn't mourn them afterwards.

The Lethrblaka of Ra'zac flew towards him and almost rammed Dorn's side. However, at the last moment it bounced at the protective wall from which Murtagh had erected around itself and its dragon. 

Then the Lethrblaka was hit by an energy surge and Murtagh recognized Eragon, who approached the monster with a drawn sword.

"Well, then he should take care of the remaining Ra'zac," Murtagh thought, hurling a lightning bolt at a group of enemy magicians instead, killing them in this way.

Meanwhile, the soldiers on the battlefield had also noticed that another dragon rider was fighting on the side of the Vardens. This led to loud cheers from Nasuada and her people as Galbatorix soldiers sought their salvation in flight and tried to get to safety as quickly as possible.

Captain Belian sat on his horse and screamed at his subordinates to return to the battlefield as soon as possible. However, he had to realize that many of his people had deserted by now, while others fled.

"Who is this rider on the red dragon? I only knew one red dragon! The one from this Murtagh! But they died! They can't have escaped from Uru'baen," he thought with growing discomfort before giving the order to retreat.

"Galbatorix will be angry, his best magicians, the Ra'zac and his army have been defeated and he now has two Dragon Riders as enemies! But he is a great king! I'm sure he'll deal with this threat!" thought Belian.

Eragon and Saphira landed and they set out to look for the wounded and help as many as possible. The injured moaned, some screaming while others remained unnaturally calm. 

They had won the battle but paid a high price. Now Eragon saw his cousin Roran approaching him.

Murtagh, too, had risen from Thorn`s back and tried to alleviate the misery of the wounded. Some of them reached for him, others asked him for his name.

However, Murtagh, who had made his face unrecognizable by a helmet, did not reveal himself. Instead, he bent down next to a man in his leg with an arrow and pulled it out by magic. Gratefully, the man looked at him and pointed in the direction of Eragon.

_"Your brother seems to have difficulties with this young man there! Why does he slaps his fist in his face?"_ asked Thorn, astonished. However, Eragon seemed to cope with the situation himself, so Murtagh again devoted himself to the injured.

Eventually he saw Eragon and another young man who looked very similar to him. Wasn't he the one who killed the twins and beat Eragon? Why did he look so similar to Eragon? Was it a relative, maybe even Katrina's fiancée Roran?

_"They're going to have a lot of questions for you,"_ Thorn said cautiously. _"I know we wanted to disappear at the latest now! But he is your brother! You can't run away from him forever! And everyone else here wants to know who you are!"_

"I know!" Murtagh answered hesitantly as Eragon and the other young man stopped in front of him.

"Thank you!" said Eragon earnestly. "But I have a lot of questions! Who are you? Who is your dragon? And above all, where do you come from and....."

Murtagh thought for a moment, then grabbed his helmet and pulled it off his head.

At first frightened, but then with increasing joy, Eragon looked at him. 

"How is this possible? I thought you were dead!" he said, as his companion looked from one to the other.

"I'm not dead!" said Murtagh with a sad smile, addressing the other young man. "Just as little as the twins you killed earlier! You did me a great favor because they betrayed the Vardens and their leader Ajihad died because of them!"

He turned to Eragon again and looked at him seriously. "They kidnapped me and brought me to Uru'baen. There Thorn, my dragon, hatched and we escaped with difficulty and hardship!"

Eragon looked at Murtagh in dismay. "I don't think so! I really thought you'd been dead for half a year!"

Then he hugged his brother, who he didn't know was his brother. "But I much prefer it! And you could actually escape Galbatorix? You're not lying? I have to ask that even if I'm sorry!"

"I even understand that! I probably wouldn't be any different in your place. But I am on your side and I do not serve Galbatorix! On the contrary! He probably thinks I'm dead so far, even though that will surely change soon!"

Then he added: "Vel Einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal" 

_"Your word as a dragon rider!"_ Eragon muttered quietly, and now he finally allowed himself to rejoice. 


	32. Many questions

A little later Eragon, Murtagh and the young man who had actually turned out to be Eragons and thus also Murtagh's cousin Roran entered the tent of Nasuada.

She had just dropped off her armor and was immersed in a heated conversation with Arya. Murtagh was happy to see the elf and the leader of the Vardenagain again. 

When Nasuada saw Eragon and his companions, she breathed a saly. "Luckily you're back!" she said. 

Arya the Elf said nothing at all, but seemed relieved. Then she looked surprised at Murtagh." There's another surprise," she said. 

Now Nasuada also turned to Murtagh, and her eyes widened when she recognized him. "But how is this possible? I thought you were.... dead!"

"That's what I thought! But apparently the twins have caused even more mischief than they thought! Murtagh told me on the way to here that they had commissioned a squad of Urgals to kill Ajihad and kidnap Murtagh! Apparently they have been spying for Galbatorix for a long time!" said Eragon earnestly, adding, "But Roran killed them and prevented further mischief!" Eragon pointed to his cousin, who was in the background.

"These cursed...... I've never really trusted them and they felt weird to me! But something like that!" Nasuada cursed angrily before turning to Roran. "I have to thank you! You punished my father's murderers!"

Next, she looked at Murtagh. "Then you're this other dragon rider? I thought I didn't trust my eyes when I saw you before and at first I thought Galbatorix had a rider in his service!"

"That's how it almost happened! But me and Thorn, my dragon, managed to escape shortly after he hatched. I don't know what else he would have done with us! Luckily, things turned out differently. But now he will find out that I am still alive! Probably thinks me and Thorn are dead so far!" Murtagh replied earnestly before turning to Eragon.

"There's something else I'd have to discuss with you! Something that is rather private!"

"Well, I propose before we retreat to my tent! I know there's still a lot of work to be done, but we all need a little rest!" agreed Eragon.

Soon after, they sat in Eragon's tent and he handed his cousin Roran and Murtagh a cup of wine.

"He's from the dwarves! But better give your dragon none of it! Saphira could tell you stories..." said Eragon, taking a seat on his bed.

"You look kind of different! Your ears weren't so pointed last time and you have some sort of elf on you!" said Murtagh. 

"Yes, but it was very helpful and I was able to recover from an injury through this transformation!" eragon replied, looking at Murtagh inquiringly. "You master the magic very well! How do you know all this if not from Galbatorix?"

"I had a teacher! But that's a different story! This teacher does not want to go public and he has very good reasons for doing so! Just so much to say, neither he nor I want to harm anyone!" replied Murtagh. 

In doubt, Eragon looked at him. Murtagh understood this. It was a very serious matter, after all, and he certainly wondered who was able to train a dragon rider. Murtagh asked himself the same question. Many of the things Morzan had taught him seemed to dominate Eragon. Who had been his teacher?

But that wasn't the most important thing he wanted to tell him. "Eragon, there's something else! When the twins were stumbling around in your mind, they found your mother's name, Selena!"

"Yes, that's right! You were really interested in these memories! I've always wondered why! But why are you asking?" eragon asked, astonished.

"Because Selena was also my mother's name!" Murtagh replied, and Eragon remained silent for a moment. Roran, too, seemed to be frightened by this new realization.

"Selena our common mother? And our father is... Morzan?" asked Eragon, becoming pale. 

"No nice idea, what?" asked Murtagh, a little mockingly. After all, he had to spend his whole life with this certainty. 

"But I can calm you down! We have a common mother but your father was not Morzan! But don't ask who it was! I don't know that!"

Morzan's presumption that Brom could be Eragon's father kept Murtagh to himself for the time being. Too many questions would be raised by this, and Morzan was not sure.

Eragon seemed relieved and then he even smiled. "That means you're my brother!"

"Yes, it's called!" Murtagh agreed, turning to Roran. "And you're my cousin." If I had known as a child we would have been great my family is in truth...," he added in thought.

Eragon rose and hugged his new-found brother. "Actually, it's very good news! Excuse me for looking so terrified earlier! But the idea that Morzan could be my father scared me! On the other hand, even if it had been so, it could not have been changed!"

"No, you really wouldn't have that!" Murtagh replied, and he replied to Eragon's hug. 

Then he turned to Roran. "You have a fiancé named Katrina, don't you? And a terrible future father-in-law who screams around most of the time!"

"How do you know that? My fiancée was kidnapped by the Ra'zac and Eragon wants to help me free her!" Stammer Roran stammered, looking at Murtagh inquiringly. "What do you know about Katrina?"

"Don't worry, Katrina is doing well! And she is no longer a prisoner! She is now with friends of mine and until her father makes life difficult for her all the time everything is fine with her! And she makes you send greetings. She loves you and misses you!"

"What? Katrina is free again! But that's wonderful news! I want to go to her immediately!" cried Roran, and rose. "When can we leave?"

"That's exactly what I feared," Murtagh said. How could he make Roran and also Eragon, who looked forward to him, understand that he could not bring them to Katrina and thus to Morzan?

"I understand that you want to come to her as soon as possible! But at the moment it is not possible! There is someone there who doesn't want to show up!" Murtagh replied depressedly. 

He would have liked to have told Eragon about the other dragon eggs. But that, too, would raise too many questions.

"But I can't hide it forever! Not even in the interest of Lucan and Leto! No one can ask them to hide forever like Morzan and Varion! After all, they didn't break anything!" thought Murtagh, depressed.

"But I want to go to Katrina! As soon as possible!" insisted Roran, upset. "How else can I believe that she is really still alive?"

"She lives! I can assure you of that! And you'll see them again! Only before that some things have to be clarified," Murtagh promised his new cousin. 

"Maybe we should all sleep over it one night! I'd also love to meet your dragon, Murtagh!" suggested Eragon. "And tomorrow we will continue to talk!"

Murtagh nodded hesitantly and felt very uncomfortable. Besides, there was something else that was on his soul.

When he and Eragon left the tent to go to the dragons, Roran was left tired. He also had to get used to the joyful news that his worries about Katrina were no longer justified.

"I have to tell you something else! When I was in Uru'baen, Galbatorix penetrated my mind. I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't. And so he learned a lot about the Varden, you and Sapphira! I'm sorry!" said Murtagh softly, adding, "I hope I haven't done any harm with it and you haven't been in danger any more!"

"Most of it he will probably have known through the twins and where I was with Sapphire a he couldn't hurt us!" said Eragon, reaching for Murtagh's arm. "You didn't betray it with intent! How could you have defended yourself against the king? I wouldn't even have been able to do that and I was a dragon rider at the time! Whether we could do it now is even questionable!"

"Then you don't take it badly from me? That's why I was worried!" admitted Murtagh. "No, I certainly don't take that badly," Eragon said seriously.

They stopped in front of the dragons. At some distance from the camp, Thorn and Sapphira had settled down and looked at their horsemen.

"You have a magnificent dragon!" eragon said, and Thorn looked at him kindly. 

_"You have a clue about dragons! Thank you for the compliment_!"

_"Of course, gladly happen! It's the truth!"_ replied Eragon, unable to suppress a smile. "Now it's two dragons and dragon riders that Galbatorix is dealing with!" 


	33. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter leads to some conflicts

The next morning, Murtagh awoke in Eragon's tent and he went out to look for his dragon. 

However, Dorn was on a hunting trip accompanied by Saphira.

"I think he likes her" Murtagh said, smiling. "Finally he meets a dragon lady! It's a real shame that she's the only one. But maybe that will change over time."

Murtagh noticed that someone was approaching him. As he turned around, he saw Arya approaching and nodded to her.

However, the elf looked at him suspiciously. "I have to talk to you!" she said without hesitation, and he looked at her inquiringly. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know if we can trust you. The only dragon eggs still available in the world are at Galbatorix. And how did you allegedly escape him? Nobody can do this so easily and certainly not with a young dragon!" she said, looking at him suspiciously.

'I didn't say it was easy! It was hard and what exactly do you want to know? Did I work with Galbatorix and just come to your aid during the battle? That I only pretended to fight with the Ra'zac and the king's magicians?" asked Murtagh.

"Yes, I think that a few magicians and two Ra'zac would be quite reasonable sacrifices for Galbatorix if it served a higher goal in his eyes! Even all the soldiers who died in the battle mean nothing to him as long as he can only stay in safety in Uru'baen and expand his rule!" said Arya. "I just need to know if you're actually on our side!"

"I'm on Eragon's side! And I certainly don't help the king" said Murtagh in the old language, and Arya nodded after a while.

"Well, you can't lie in this language! But you can keep things quiet! For example, I would be interested to know who trained you! He did his thing very well but I want to know who it is!" said Arya, adding, "I need to know if you or him poses a danger to us!"

"No, neither my teacher nor I are a danger to eich!" Murtagh replied again in the old language, but Arya was still not satisfied. "You can only speak for yourself and say what you believe! Why is your teacher hiding from us?"

"Telling this is not my job and I am not accountable to you, Arya! I helped you yesterday and at that time, together with Eragon, I did my part to free you from Gilad! If that's not enough..." Murtagh drove the elf. 

Couldn't she stop putting her questions in trouble? He did not know about elves. But what his father had told him about them did not sound too encouraging. "They are arrogant and think they are something better, that was the case at the time and should not have changed, even if there were exceptions like my teacher Oromis or Anina!" Morzan had said to him.

"I would not insult you or doubt your word! But this is about a lot and I want my people and also .... Eragon protect!" said Arya quietly.

"Eragon doesn't have as many doubts as you!" said Murtagh, but the elf shook her head. "Eragon is just happy that he has his friend back and that there is another dragon fighting on our side! Actually he is right and I wish I could share his opinion! But in the hundred years of my life I have already had many bitter experiences with supposed allies who turned out to be traitors afterwards! The last ones were the twins! I never liked them, but I put my personal feelings behind me because they were good magicians!" Arya replied softly, looking to the ground at once.

But then she caught herself again. "I say it honestly, I don't know what to think of you! I'll keep an eye on you!"

"I won't be here for too long," Murtagh thought, but said nothing. Perhaps now was the time to return to Morzan and the others? But on the other hand, he wanted to stand by his brother and Roran wanted to be his fiancée.

"Just to annoy Sloan, I was supposed to show up there with Eragon and Roran! He's going to spit poison and bile," Murtagh thought, laughing at the performance.

Astonished, Arya looked at him before turning around and walking away. "She's worried! Also for Eragon! When I think of how he always looked at her when we were with her...," thought the dragon rider, and his thoughts wandered to Galbatorix. 

"Does he already know that another dragon rider has appeared to fight him? Then Sloan will certainly not be the only one spitting poison and bile because of me and my relatives...."

Morzan tried to teach Lucan some of the basics of swordfighting. 

"Now don't touch the sword like a bans! There's never anything like that with you!" the veteran dragon rider mocked his clumsy student.

"Sorry! I'm trying!" muttered Lucan, sadly. He didn't like morzan making fun of him. He didn't have too much experience with guns. Where does it come from? Until recently, he had only dreamed of marrying his Alea. Would it ever happen now? Or had her father made his threat come true and looked for another man for her? He had threatened them again and again and Lucan would have preferred to go home on the spot. 

But there was Leto. He couldn't and didn't want to leave him behind. But he couldn't take it with him....

"Can you concentrate instead of thinking about any nonsense?" Morzan told students. 

"You have to watch when I show you something! I already know why I never bothered to train students back in the days of the old dragon riders!"

"I'm bothering now!" promised Lucan, and in fact he managed to concentrate on Morzan's lessons while Leto and Varion watched them.

Lucan wasn't sure, but it almost seemed as if Leto had already grown a little since he hatched from his egg.

"Morzan, how fast do dragons actually grow?" he asked his teacher, who looked at him angrily." We are fighting now! Don't distract with any questions! But if you really want to know, when Leto is three months old, you will be able to fly on his back for the first time!"

"So fast?" wondered Lucan, looking at his tiny dragon in amazement. 

"Yes, so fast! And now watch out, I will attack you with the sword!" answered Morzan, slamming his disciple out of his hand and giving him an unsanctioned blow. Lucan fell to the ground and held his ankle.

Morzan bent over and saw Lucan's foot. "That's sprained! I'll heal that quickly!" he said, putting his hand around Lucan's ankle. The pain disappeared.

"You're really terribly clumsy! This will be a hard piece of work if I am to train you! I once told Murtagh my guess that dragons sometimes choose to touch the egg for some reason! But when I look at you like that.... you were probably not even the second or third choice! Probably Leto just slipped because he was so desperate because he had to wait so long!" said Morzan mockingly, screaming when he noticed a pain on his ankle.

Morzan bent over and saw Lucan's foot. "That's sprained. I'll heal that quickly!" he said, putting his hand around Lucan's ankle. The pain disappeared.

"You're really terribly clumsy. This will be a hard piece of work if I am to train you! I once told Murtagh my guess that dragons sometimes choose to touch the egg for some reason! But when I look at you like that.... you were probably not even the second or third choice! Probably Leto just slipped because he was so desperate because he had to wait so long!" said Morzan mockingly, screaming when he noticed a pain on his ankle.

"Aua, Leto! Let go!" he cursed, but the silver dragon had bite in his leg. It was only when Lucan gently took his dragon on his arm that he let Morzan go and cast a nasty glance at him. "Never say anything like this again!" he seemed to say.

"That's good!" muttered Morzan. "What you don't have that your dragon has in abundance! I think so you will complement yourself somehow!" 


	34. Bad news for Galbatorix

Murtagh looked thoughtfully at his dragon. He understood Arya's mistrust and, above all, his cousin's longing for his fiancée. _'We can't keep Roran away from Katrina forever. Maybe I should go with him alone."_

_'It's not possible. Eragon would be the biggest worry and wouldn't you want to let Roran leave afterwards? That's what it would come down to, just like the others,"_ Thorn replied, and the dragon rider nodded. _"You're right. It really is a tricky situation! But we just have to find a sensible solution."_

But what should this solution look like? Perhaps it was possible that Morzan and Varion stayed back when Murtagh went with Roran and Eragon to Amalia to see after Katrina? 

But then it had to be made sure that Katrina and the other Morzan did not mention.....

'It's not easy. But it has to be! For a long time Roran will not be held back," Murtagh thought anxiously as his cousin and brother came upon him.  
Ernst looked at Eragon. "Murtagh, Roran wants to see his fiancée again. I have spoken to Nasuada, she is not happy about it, but we will leave. As soon as possible!"

Roran nodded. "Yes, and if you don't bring us to her then..... then you can experience something!"

Murtagh thought for a moment, then nodded unhappily. "I agree on one condition! I'll take you to Katrina. But the last piece I fly alone and speak first with my V.... my teacher! He should decide for himself whether he wants to talk to you or withdraws for the duration of the visit!"

"That's all right for me if we just leave!" agreed Roran, and Murtagh's gaze wandered to Eragon. 

Eventually, he nodded. "I agree with that too! If Katrina were still with the Ra'zac then Roran and I would have left now to free her!"

Shortly thereafter, Murtagh sat on Thorn's back and flew ahead while his brother and Roran followed Saphira.

"I think this elf, Arya, has been very bad that you are leaving now!" said Roran. "She was really angry!"

"Yes, she was! She thinks I would neglect my duties! But my family is one of my duties! She is always concerned only with her duty and my duties as a dragon rider.... Everything else is indifferent to her!" Eragon answered softly, looking sadly back to the Varden camp, which was getting smaller and smaller behind them.

"Maybe Arya is right! You and I, that would never go well!"

"What do you mean by that? Have you fallen in love with her? In someone like them? I agree with her! It's not going well! Look for another woman, someone like Katrina!" Roran advised his cousin, trying to cheerfully smile at him.

However, this smile was more of a joy that he would soon see his fiancée again.

_"Hopefully it's going well! Morzan will be anything but happy when he shows up,"_ the Thorn said. 

Murtagh could only agree. But what else should he have done? There were other things he wanted to discuss with his brother.

Eragon had already carefully asked him to tell him everything he knew about their mother. 

"Maybe I can show him some pictures from my memories. Even though they're now blurry, I still remember Selena a little bit!" murmured Murtagh. "Morzan would know more, but he's unlikely to want to talk to Eragon about Selena. Is he really Brom's son? At some point, he will have to find out! Even if it's not safe!"

At the same time, Captain Belian reached Uru'baen with a small squad of soldiers. He and his people had been given the thankless task of riding ahead and telling the king of their defeat and the second dragon rider.

Nervously, the otherwise hard captain looked down on the mane of his exhausted horse. How would the king react? Wouldn't he rip it to pieces on the spot?

He took a look at his men. They were almost even more exhausted than the animals and he smiled ugly. 

"Maybe I should send one of them there to get the message! But then King Galbatorix thinks of me as a coward and I am not!"

The sun was already setting as the nervous centurion entered the king's throne room. 

Galbatorix looked at him questioningly. "I suppose you want to tell me that we won and that we managed to capture the dragon rider Eragon and his dragon?"

Captain Belian bowed and shook his head.

"No, I'm very sorry! But we lost the battle! Your magicians, especially the twins, are dead! Many soldiers have defected or deserted! Still others have refused to fight! And then there was the second dragon rider...."

Galbatorix had become pale and something of a laugh rang out in his head. Did Shruikan make fun of him? He couldn't and wouldn't let that go through! However, first of all he had to find out what it was about the second dragon rider.

"What do you want to tell me? Another Dragon Rider?" he drove Captain Belian, who trembled slightly.

"Another Dragon Rider appeared at the end of the battle! His dragon was red and he came to the other's aid! We were all completely surprised by it and it further undermined morale in our army... " the captain painstakingly said.

"Undermining morality! I'm not going to let that go through! As soon as they return here you will bring me the soldiers who stopped fighting! I'm going to set an example to them! And now to this second dragon rider! Who can be that? A red dragon? But..... this is not possible!" said the king, jumping angrily from his throne. "Murtagh! I thought of him and his dragon only bones left! How could they escape? It must be him! Where else should a dragon rider with a red dragon come from?"

"I share your conjecture, my great king," said Captain Belian submissively, and the king cast a contemptuous glance at him. 

"You and all the others have failed! But there will be harsh penalties! My people will pay for their cowardice on the battlefield! And then we'll deal with both! With Eragon and with Murtagh! I do not assume that the son of my faithful friend is a trained rider! He probably knows just how to fly on a dragon...."

"That's not quite right, Majesty! He attacked the magicians and the Ra'zac, who are also dead, with magic!" Captain Belian corrected the king and at one time felt an invisible shock that caused him to bounce against the wall.

"Don't tell me what to do! That's not how you talk to a king! But how is Murtagh supposed to know these things? Did a magician teach him anything? Only so it can have been...", Galbatorix cursed furiously.

"Sorry, Majesty! I didn't want to offend you! It will never happen again!" said Captain Belian, bowing. He gratefully noted that the king had sent him away.

elian rushed out of the throne room and left the fortress. He owned a small house in Uru'baen, where he lived with his wife and three sons.

He stepped in and saw Mathilda, his wife, shrugging. "You're back!" she stammered almost anxiously, looking to the ground.

"Yes, I'm back! And now see that food will soon be on the table! Where are our sons? They should come here on the spot and greet their father appropriately!" Belian told his wife.

Mathilde nodded and entered her sons' bedroom. They were about to go to bed when they saw their mother's anxious face.

"So he's back," said Damian, the eldest son. He was now seventeen years old and should have fought in battle. However, to Belian's great annoyance, he had injured his leg two days earlier and could not accompany his father. Belian had no idea that he had intentionally inflicted the injury.

His two younger brothers looked at him anxiously. "I don't want him to come back," lamented ten-year-old Dennis as Dorian, his middle brother, put an arm around him. The fourteen-year-old also felt visibly uncomfortable in his skin.

"Come all now!" the father roared at that moment, and his family stood in front of him shortly afterwards and looked anxiously at him. The captain who almost crawled on his knees less than an hour ago before King Galbatorix was pleased to see how well he had his family under control. "They know what's going on," he thought, and began to hand out tasks.

"Mathilda! Cook me another meal! And a good thing with meat! I fought hard! And you Damian, go to the restaurant of Casimir and bring me a big jug of wine, but fast!"

Then he looked at his youngest son. "And you, Dennis, clean my boots! But see that they shine otherwise I have to teach you! And what that means, hopefully you'll show!"

Belian's youngest son shrugged. "Yes, Father!" he muttered softly, and began to clean his father's boots with a cloth as the elder set out to get the wine. Belian did not notice the angry look he threw at him as he left the house.

The father nodded contentedly but then his gaze fell on his middle son Dorian. But he looked to the ground but hadn't been something of contempt in his gaze? "Dorian! You cover the table and help your mother!" he said. However, his son nodded as he walked past him, his father kicked him in the back. With a scream, Dorian fell to the ground while Mathilde, standing at the stove, gave a whimper.

"Keep your mouth, you stupid woman!" Belian yelled at his wife before pulling his son to his feet. "And you will show me in the future the respect I deserve! Never look at me again as before, understood?"

"No, of course not, Father!" Dorian muttered softly, making his way to cover the table. 


	35. Nothing remains secret

The sun was already deep in the sky when the two dragons and their riders landed near Amalia's village. 

Murtagh turned to the others on Thorn's back. "Please stay here! I fly ahead and call you. And please understand that my teacher probably wants to be left alone!"

Eragon nodded reluctantly. "I agreed because you have assured me several times that there is no danger from him. But should I feel that Saphira or Roran could happen anything then..."

"I know what you want to say," Murtagh interrupted the other dragon rider. "I assure you once again that there is no reason to be alarmed!"

Thoughtfully, Roran, Eragon, and Sapphira looked after the red dragon as he rose into the air. 

"I'm kind of worried! Hopefully Katrina is really in good hands with him and his strange teacher!" said Roran thoughtfully.

"When I imagine now that she is no longer with these Ra'zac, something else is happening to her...."

"Nothing will happen to her! Why would Murtagh do anything to her? I know it's not easy sometimes! I also had my quarrels with him when we traveled through Alagaesia! But he saved my life several times and helped us in battle! He shouldn't have done that! I think we can trust him! He's also my brother! Somehow it's crazy! I never expected anything like this!" said Eragon, rising from Sapphira's back.

He wanted to represent his legs a little bit.

Roran followed his example and looked longingly towards the east. "There's Carvahall over there! I wish everything had stayed as it was! Maybe I'd be married to Katrina now! It wouldn't have been easy for us because of their father! But we would have done it somehow!"

"I'm sorry! I should have told you all about Saphira at that time! But I was afraid you would ask me to separate myself from her! And that would never have been possible!" said Eragon quietly.

At one point, Roran looked at him strangely, but said nothing. 

"If I had known what was coming to us all, I would have asked you to drown them in the river!" he thought instead. 

But he kept those thoughts to himself. Somehow he understood his cousin that he was hanging on to his dragon! But through Eragon's and Sapphira's guilt, his father had died and his fiancée had been kidnapped. Even if they didn't want something like this, it had happened. If it had been for him, he would never have heard or seen anything from dragons or dragon riders.

"At least I'll see Katrina again soon," Roran thought, and couldn't wait to do so at one time. "Two Dragon Riders in the Family! Who would have expected such a thing?"

Murtagh and Thorn landed in front of Amalia's hut and the dragon rider jumped down from the back of the dragon. 

He quickly ran into the house while Thorn rose again into the air.

"Murtagh!" Larissa cried happily, falling around her old friend's neck. "We were worried about you! But tell! Were you in battle? How did it turn out? Who won?"

Murtagh had to laugh. He saw that everyone, even Morzan, had found himself in Amalia's hut. 

"Since you've been all in here just because of the bad weather? It will soon start to rain.... or did no one want to be alone?"

"We just made each other's company," Noris said, pulling Larissa into his arms. 

Murtagh's gaze fell on Elisa, who sat next to Katrina and looked at him with anticipation. For the latter, he had a wonderful surprise.

But this surprise would not please his father, who came to him and actually hugged him briefly.

"I brought Eragon, Sapphira and someone else! They are waiting a little away from us!" Murtagh told the others, and Morzan's facial features hardened. "You promised not to do such a thing! Damn again, I don't want to have anything to do with this dragon rider!"

"I didn't tell him anything about you! I told him That I had a teacher who would like to stay secret and be a bit shy!" said Murtagh. "I'll leave it to you and Varion if you show yourself!"

'I'm certainly not going to show up! And the same goes for Lucan and Leto!" Morzan yelled at his son. Sloan, who had been behind Katrina, shrugged.

Lucan, who held Leto on his arm and stood next to Elisa wanted to say something, but Morzan grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him out of the hut. 

"We're flying away! We stay in the woods for a few days! Before that we will get the dragon eggs from our hut! Leto and the eggs would raise too many questions! Questions whose answers would inevitably lead to me! I have to think of myself and Varion!"

Lucan wanted to shake off Morzan's grip, but he pulled it relentlessly behind him.

Varion landed and the two riders climbed on his back with Leto. Morzan looked at Sloan, who had left the hut just like the others. "I would advise you to keep your mouth shut! Otherwise you will experience why you tell all these bad stories about me!"

Sloan nodded anxiously. "I'm not saying anything!"

Varion rose in the air and Murtagh looked after his father sadly and furiously at the same time. 

"He cannot ask Lucan and Leto to hide with him in the forest! They don't want that but on the other hand it's the only way Morzan can keep his secret! How should I explain the existence of dragon eggs? That I found her somewhere? Katrina will also be asked where she and the others were freed! Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

Shortly afterwards, Eragon, Roran and Saphira also landed in front of Amalia's hut. Katrina had already left Murtagh with questions about who he had brought with him besides Eragon and his dragons. 

She wanted to keep her hopeful presumption that it might be Roran. She was too afraid that it might turn out to be wrong. However, as her fiancé rose from Sapphira's back, there was no stopping her.

She ran towards him and hugged him. Roran answered the hug and pressed it firmly on himself. "Katrina! Finally...", he stammered, ignoring the angry gaze Sloan threw at him. He never wanted to let her go and separate from her!

Eragon looked around. "Your teacher doesn't want to welcome us!" he said, shaking Murtagh's head. "No, unfortunately not! Please accept it! He has his reasons!"

"What the reasons are, I could tell you!" murmured Sloan with a poisonous look. Noris kicked him against the shin. "Aua! It hurts!"

"Sloan, nice to see you!" said Eragon, smiling kindly at the butcher. He muttered something incomprehensible and looked anxious lyshera. "Another one of them! I hate these things!"

Saphira a growl edits out and Sloan preferred to focus on Katrina and Roran. With quick steps he was with the two and pulled them apart. "That's enough now! Get away from this guy!"

He wanted to drag his daughter into the house but Katrina broke free and reached for Roran's hand. 

"Can't you finally realize that I love Roran? That I'm going to marry him?"

"Just about my corpse!" Sloan muttered angrily, staggered into the house.

"Where were you? Where did these Ra'zac take you?" Roran asked anxiously, taking his fiancée back in his arms.

"I was.... with them! There I also met Elisa!" replied Katrina evasively. 

Murtagh was sorry that she was forced to do so, and he turned to Elisha, who leaned palely against the wall of the hut.

"Are you not doing well?" he asked anxiously. 

She shook her head. "No, I'm not doing well! Of course I'm glad that Katrina has her Roran again! And I wish her all the best in the world! I like her and she has become a friend to me! But I wish.... my Tobias... i would also..."

Sad and lost, she looked at Murtagh. "I'm sorry! I will not whine your ears here! You're just coming out of a battle and even if you won it it was definitely very hard for you and your dragon! And I'm just busy with myself! I even know that he will never marry me! The child could be his likeness and yet he would still deny having anything to do with it! But I just wish it was different!"

"Unfortunately, we can't create our own world for ourselves," Murtagh said sadly, wondering what she wanted to know only about this guy who hadn't stood by her when she needed him. 'He won't take care of her or her child! And I would like to... but that is not important now! There are other things to settle!"

Eragon had meanwhile approached Murtagh and Elisha and greeted the young woman kindly. 

She looked at Saphira in fascination. "And so she's a dragon lady! I like their color!"

_"Thank you, you have a very good taste,"_ she heard Saphira's voice in her head and was terrified. 

"When Varion and Thorn do that, I'm always scared," she said apologetically, holding her hand in front of her mouth.

Frightened, she looked at Murtagh. She had mentioned Varion.....

"Who is Varion?" Eragon asked suspiciously, and Elisa gave the impression that she would prefer to hide in a hole in the ground.

"It couldn't remain secret forever," Murtagh thought, shrugging. For Sapphira stood there at one time as if frozen.

A little silver dragon ran towards her...... 


	36. Morzan and Eragon

Eragon could hardly believe his eyes when the little silver dragon ran on Sapphira and finally stopped abruptly in front of her. Curiously, he looked at the great dragon lady, while she again gently stumbled upon the little one.

_"Eragon! A little dragon! What does that mean? I think your brother has a lot to explain to you and didn't tell you the whole truth!"_ Saphira excitedly told her rider. She couldn't see enough of the silver. He was the first dragon baby she has ever seen.

_"You're right! There is still much to be clarified,"_ Eragon replied, carefully approaching the silver dragon. He turned to him and looked at him seriously.

Eragon bent over and caressed his head carefully. 

_"Hello, little one!"_ he said softly, but the dragon looked at him insulted.

'He doesn't like it when you call him that! Leto is a great dragon!" said Larissa softly, leaning beside him. Then she took the dragon on her arm. "Did Lucan run away? Did you see Saphira from afar and wanted to get to know her?" she asked gently, and the dragon snuggled up to her briefly.

Then he rowed with his paws when he saw his rider Lucan, who also came to Saphira and stopped in front of her. 

Larissa handed the young dragon rider his little dragon.

Apologetically, he turned to Murtagh. "I'm sorry, but when we arrived at the hut of Mo... I mean from my teacher were seeing Leto Saphira and Thorn land! He escaped me and wanted to greet her!"

"At some point it had to come out!" sighed Murtagh and Eragon looked at him angrily. "You're right! I have a few more questions for you!"

More kindly, he turned to Lucan. "You're his horseman?" he inquired, and the redhead nodded. "Yes, he slipped with me not too long ago!"

Murtagh grabbed Eragon by the arm and pulled him behind him. Away from the others, he stopped. 

"I didn't really tell you the truth in everything! But I couldn't! I had promised it to my teacher and, as I told you, he has his good reasons to hide!"

"What reasons can these be? Is he a dragon rider? One of the old riders? Why is it hiding? And why doesn't he help us?" asked Eragon. "What about your teacher? What is his name?"

"I can't tell you that! He trained me and I owe him something!" Murtagh replied evasively.

Eragon pointed to Lucan and Leto. The dragon rider still held the little dragon on his arm and spoke to Roran, who had put one arm around Katrina.

"Where does Leto's egg come from? It can't be all too long since the little one hatched!" Eragon asked a little calmer.

"His egg and...... others we found on Vroenengard! Katrina, Sloan and Elisa were also held captive there!" Murtagh finally relented. 

They had to find some way to work together. "Morzan won't like it at all! But I also have to think of the dragon eggs!" he thought uncomfortably.

"More dragon eggs? How many more are there?" Eragon chimed in, and Murtagh actually smiled as he delivered the actually joyful news to his brother. "There are still six dragon eggs in total! In pretty, different colors! And there's something else your friend Brom would surely have been happy about! Two of the eggs come from his sapphire!"

Two eggs from Brom's sapphire!" Muttered Eragon, stunned. "And in total there are still six! But how could you find these eggs? Did your teacher know about them? Who is he? It's important that you tell me!"

"He doesn't have to!" an angry voice rang out, and Eragon and his brother drove around. 

Murtagh shrugged. His father Morzan stood a little away from them and had drawn his sword.

"Please put the sword away!" asked Murtagh. "There is no reason to fight with each other!"

He saw that Morzan was holding a red sword. It was one of the weapons they had found in Anina's house. 

Eragon also drew his sword, and Morzan could not suppress a smile. "Your sword actually belongs to me!" he said succinctly, and Eragon looked at the stranger, stunned.

"Your sword? But that once belonged.... Morzan! You are Morzan!" he cried in horror, and the other looked at him mockingly. 

"You have a quick understanding! But you certainly don't have that from Brom! He always needed a little longer for everything! So he mistakenly thought I was dead..."

"Murtagh! Your father Morzan is still alive and he has taught you! This traitor and murderer was your teacher?" Eragon told his brother.

"Exactly," Morzan said before Murtagh could answer. "And since I have this call, you would probably do better not to put on with me! I have lived here the last few years in peace and quiet! My dragon Varion and I have not done anything to anyone! Then, unfortunately, Murtagh showed up here and desperately needed help! And I gave it to him! And you know what, I'm almost sorry by now! What did it give me? Just difficulties and an end to my quiet life!"

"It's a shame you see it that way," Murtagh said softly. 

It hurt him, to his own astonishment, that his father thought so much about him and their time and teaching together. "Why did I expect something different," he thought bitterly, reaching for Eragon's arm.

At least he would prevent his father and brother from fighting each other.

In the meantime, the others had joined them and watched the events.

"Eragon, this is a dangerous criminal! If you fight against each other, maybe none of you survive," Sloan said. 

For security reasons, he was behind Noris and Larissa, and the prospect of a deadly outcome of a fight for both of them did not seem to bother him in the slightest. On the contrary, his facial expression was more in favour of him beating two birds with one stone.

"There will be no fight!" said Elisa, joined Murtagh. She reached for his arm. "Please do something! I owe you and Morzan a lot and I don't want anything to happen to him!"

"You thank Morzan something?" Roran asked, mischiently. He had put an arm around Katrina and saw from his cousin to Morzan.

"Yes, he and his son saved us at that time! They arrived just in time, otherwise poor Elisha would have been eaten by the Ra'zac!" replied Katrina, pressing Roran's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away! Please don't be angry with me!"

"I am not evil to you! Just terrified..... there are so many stories about Morzan!" said Roran quietly.

"Yes, stories! And they all correspond to the truth!" Morzan provocatively stated, taking a step toward Eragon. "So, do you want to fight with me and show me what you have learned? By whom? But it doesn't matter!"

'It really doesn't play and it doesn't matter to you! Dragon Killer!" eragon Morzan angrily said.

He remembered how Brom had told him about the death of his beloved dragon.....

He stormed towards Morzan with his sword. Almost satisfied, he took note. Eragon pulled out with his weapon and hit Morzan, but he almost effortlessly intercepted the shot with his own weapon.

"You still have a lot to learn!" the older dragon rider said, and stepped on to Eragon. However, he jumped to the side and stepped into Morzan and hit his knee.

Eragon wanted to strike him with his sword, but at that moment Murtagh grabbed his arm and held it back.

"Enough is enough! Stop doing it on the spot!" Murtagh angrily exclaimed to his father and brother. "There is no reason to fight against each other! Eragon did not come here to disturb you, Father. He's also my brother. Why did you have to start arguing again"

"Let me go!" said Eragon, tearing himself off. However, he refrained from attacking Morzan again. 

By now, Morzan's red dragon had joined Saphira and Thorn. Worried, the three dragons watched the action.

Relieved, Saphira saw that her rider had now apparently decided not to continue the fight. _"Little one, please stop! I am also afraid of this man! But he's a dragon rider! A few days ago I thought I was the last dragon besides Shruikan and Glaedr that still exists in the world! And now I'm almost surrounded by them! Three dragons besides me and several dragon eggs! If Morzan has helped to make this possible then you should at least talk to each other calmly!"_

_"You're right!"_ Eragon reluctantly agreed with the blue dragon lady.

"Tell me the whole story! With all the little things Murtagh has left out so far!" he asked his brother and father.

It was late in the evening when Morzan finished his report. He, Eragon and Murtagh had retreated to his hut, and in the end Eragon looked at the six remaining dragon eggs.

He gently stroked over each one and even forgot his anger at Morzan. In particular, he looked at the turquoise and the light blue in detail. "The eggs of Brom's dragons," he said softly. "I wish he could see her now!"

Then he turned thoughtfully to Morzan. "You really haven't hurt anyone since your alleged death! Quite the opposite! Still, I don't know what to think of all this!"

"I don't care in the least what you or anyone else thinks of me or Varion! I have escaped Galbatorix and the rest of the world! And so it will stay!"

Eragon sparkled the older dragon rider in an unened manner. "You don't care? Everything you've done? Even the little good you did? I don't think so!"

"I don't either!" said Murtagh thoughtfully. "I know you're sorry for a lot of what was! Even if it doesn't change or make better! But you've changed! You are no longer this monster that you were in Galbatorix times!"

"What then, do you want to tell me now suddenly I would be a loving father! Don't go too far! I can cope with insults! But something like that..." Morzan began, but Murtagh reached for his father's arm.

"Please stop! We must now consider how to proceed. With Lucan and the Dragon Eggs! And with us! Galbatorix will not wait for us to settle our disputes here! Luckily, so far he only knows about Eragon and me! He will suspect that I was the dragon rider who came to eragon's aid on the burning steppes!"

"Murtagh is right! The safest thing to do would be lucan with the elves, just like the dragon eggs," Eragon pondered, but Morzan shook his head. "You probably won't get Lucan there! Already here he always wanted to go to his little girlfriend Alanna or something like that!"

"Alea!" Murtagh corrected his father, and he nodded. "Then Alea! He will not want to go further away from her! We all had to keep an eye on him so that he would not disappear from here and only the concern for his dragon kept him from doing so!"

"Then you want to continue his education?" asked Murtagh incredulously. "I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of him!"

"Oh, somehow I still have hope to be able to turn the little coward into a dragon rider! Besides, who else should take over it? With the elves, there is no one left to train him! I remember, where do you actually get all your skills from, Eragon? Brom can't have taught you all that! Who was it? Any elves?" Morzan inquired, disdaining the word "elves." 

Eragon realized that he didn't think too much of the elves.

But should he tell Morzan about his teacher? From Oromis and his dragon Glaedr? 


	37. Rebels in Uru'baen?

Restless, Eragon looked from Murtagh to Morzan. He initially decided to tell one of them about Oromis. 

Then he turned to his brother. "I won't be able to stay here for long! I have to complete my training as a dragon rider. With the elves! And I'm going to take Lucan and Leto with me. It's safer for them than here! The same applies to the dragon eggs. You are free to accompany me, Murtagh!"

"Yes, everyone goes away! That is the best solution! But keep my secret for you! I don't want it to be all over the place that Varion and I are still here. But I don't think I'm your biggest problem," Morzan said with a vicious smile as the door opened and Lucan looked terrified from one to the other.

He carried little Leto on his arm.

"I didn't want to listen! Really not! But Amalia sent me here! She meant i would also approach your conversation a little bit...."

"Well, it's also about you! We will leave tomorrow and go to a place where you will receive a reasonable education! There's your dragon and you're safer than here at Morzan!" said Eragon, asking Lucan in.

"Is it far from here?" he asked anxiously, and Eragon nodded. "Wide enough to be safe!"

"As if I were going to eat him!" Morzan growled unkindly, mockingly looking at Lucan. "But you may be the best of the elves! They are softened, they talk everything apart...."

"I don't want to leave here!" contradicted Lucan, pushing his dragon more firmly. "That's completely out of the question!"

"It has to be! The others are right! Even though we won the battle on the burning steppes, Galbatorix is far from defeated! And he will go in search of me and Eragon! If he finds you and Leto, he may not even leave you alive!" said Murtagh earnestly, taking a regretful look at Morzan. "In addition, we are undesirable here!"

"You say it!" he answered indifferently, looking at his son and Lucan like two annoying evils.

"Pack a few things together, tomorrow morning we'll leave!" said Eragon Lucan, who finally nodded unhappily. Then he left Morzan's hut.

"I'm worried about him! He doesn't want to leave here! Because of his Alea! But on the other hand, it makes no difference whether he is separated from her here or elsewhere!" said Murtagh, and Eragon nodded in agreement. "Maybe he will see them again should Galbatorix be defeated!"

"But you did something! Galbatorix defeated the old Dragon Riders at that time! Admittedly, some of them have also done a very stupid thing and have shredded a lot of things instead of fighting! Galbatorix also had allies! But you shouldn't underestimate him!" said Morzan, rising.

"What do you care about what we or I risk? You just made it clear how indifferent you are!" thought Murtagh, but didn't say it out loud. What would it have brought him? Why did he even notice anything Morzan thought of him? Maybe because he was his father despite everything? Because he had also got to know another side in recent times? One that wasn't just hateful and despicable?

The next morning they got up very early. 

_"Thorn, now is the time to go to the elves,_ " Murtagh said to his dragon, handing his brother the sack of dragon eggs. He attached it to Saphira's saddle.

_"Watch out for the little dragons, Saphira!"_ he asked, and she gently stumped him. _"Of course! When I think of all the little ones.... but where is the cute little Leto? I haven't seen him and his rider at all!"_

"They are certainly still in Amalia's hut!" replied Eragon, addressing his brother. "Can you please get Lucan and tell Roran and Katrina? The two were still undecided last night what to do but maybe they want to stay here! Actually, I would be right, here they are safer than with Nasuada!"

Murtagh nodded and entered Amalia's hut shortly afterwards. Katrina and Roran sat at the table and held onto their hands, which Sloan of course was reluctant to look at again. 

Roran turned to Murtagh. "We will say goodbye to Eragon and Saphira! But we stay here! It's better for Katrina! And there's not much to do with me in a battle!"

"Not? I find on the burning steppes you have beaten yourself bravely! But you're right, so it's really better!" said Murtagh, looking around. "Where are Lucan and Leto?"

'They're not here! They wanted to go to Morzan last night and meet you there!" said Larisssa, astonished. 

"But they were only short there and then wanted to come back!" Murtagh replied anxiously, and at one time understood what had happened. 

"I'm afraid they've made themselves out of the dust!"

Meanwhile, Captain Belian stood next to his king, who sat on the back of his dragon and watched an execution with his court and the citizens of Uru'baen. Thirty former soldiers who had refused to continue fighting on the burning steppes after the battle had already been lost were hanged one after the other.

The crowd watched anxiously. Some of the soldiers were still very young and their relatives stood pale lyrally close to the gallows to give them at least a little comfort through their presence.

"This pack will empty in the future to resist orders," Galbatorix said, smiling as one of the convicts, a young man less than twenty years old, burst into tears and begged for his life. A woman turned to Galbatorix. "Please, this is my only child! Please keep him alive...."

Of course, no mercy was granted to the convicted man and he was dragged to the gallows. "It is good that you have these cowards executed, my king!" said Belian, looking furiously at his wife and youngest son. 

The ten-year-old held his mother's hand tightly and stared anxiously at the gallows. 

Mathilda stood pale next to him and didn't seem comfortable in her skin at all.

"She brought up my sons to be softlings! Where are Damian and Dorian?" he thought angrily, looking relieved that at least his middle son now stepped by his little brother's side and calmed his hair.

"At least Damian is slowly growing up a little bit and is losing his softness! He asked me at length last night about the execution and how to get the convicts from the fortress to the place!" the captain thought contentedly. 

"Finally he becomes a man and he is interested in my important work! Maybe another soldier will come out of him! But woe betide me that he was not at the execution because he was too cowardly to watch!"

Two other men were made to the gallows and Galbatorix turned to his captain. "Ten are still missing! Are they now being taken from the fortress here?"

Belian nodded. "Yes, Majesty! I gave the order earlier! We create them in groups of tens in different ways to get here! You'd have to come right away!"

The king nodded contentedly and looked at the twenty dead who had already been taken from the gallows to make room for the next to evocate.

However, they waited in vain for a long time before a young soldier made his way through the crowd and threw himself on the ground before the king's dragon. "Majesty! We were attacked! From several darkly dressed men! They overpowered us and freed the prisoners! They all escaped!"

"They're what?" Galbatorix shouted at the man, waving two of Belian's men. "Get the guy in the dungeon! Such a failure!"

Then he turned to Belian. "And you will see that you are taking these rebels, because they are nothing else, and you are taking them captive and bringing them to me!"

Belian bowed. "Yes, Majesty! I immediately go in search of them!"

A roar went through the crowd and Captain Belian saw to his dismay that the citizens seemed to rejoice at the escaped convicts. "Once again, something like this will not succeed!" he thought angrily, looking at his wife Mathilda, who looked at him anxiously.

However, Belian was unable to locate the escaped soldiers or the rebels. The king rebuked him and threatened him with severe punishments if he failed again.

Angry, Captain Belian entered his house that evening and kicked his second eldest son to the side. "Out of the way, cursed Bengel! See that you are taking me wine!"

"Yes, Father!" said Dorian, hurrying to get out of the house. He took his youngest brother by the hand and pulled him behind him. 

Belian looked after them with disbelief. If Dorian thought he could spare his brother such a beating, he was hugely mistaken.

"Our youngest son and you, you behaved like cowards in the execution! And don't think I didn't see how you were happy when I was sent off looking for this rebel scum! But I'm going to drive you out!" Belian yelled at his wife, pushing her roughly against the wall. 

Mathilda looked anxious at her husband as he recovered to beat her. However, he was torn back and Mathildas' anxiety increased.

Her eldest son Damian was standing behind his father and fell to the ground when his punch hit him. "You want to stop me from giving your mother what she deserves? What do you actually allow yourself? And where did you go during the execution? I'd love to see you...."

He did not speak because the door opened and one of his soldiers stepped in. He took a pitying look at his mother and son before turning to the captain. 

"You shall continue your search during the night! The old inn by the creek is to be searched! There was a hint that rebels were hiding there!"

"I'm coming immediately!" said Belian grimly, addressing his wife and son. "I'll take care of you later!"

Angry, he left the house to search for the rebels. Meanwhile, Damian rose from the ground and briefly pressed his mother. "Are you doing well?" he asked anxiously, and she nodded. "Yes, but you will have a blue eye! Put a damp cloth on it!"

"I'll do that later! But I have to leave again!" said Damian, pressing her hand. 

Anxiously, Mathilda looked after her son. Where did he go? Once again she thought of taking her three sons and leaving Belian. But where should she go? She didn't know..... 


	38. A joyful event

Murtagh and Morzan flew over the dense forests on the backs of their dragons while they saw the mountains of the hump rising in the distance.

_"I turn my neck around this cursed Lucan when I get his hands on him,"_ Morzan, who flew in front with Varion, cursed angrily. _"You have nothing but trouble and work with him!"_

_"Just leave him alone! He wanted to go to his Alea! But i don't think i'm surprised that you don't understand anything like that,"_ Murtagh replied with a bitter undertone. 

His dragon felt that he was angry and unhappy at the same time and turned his head to him. " _What's going on? Don't argue with Morzan! After all, he agreed to search for Lucan_ and Leto together with us!"

"You're always right! And we should find it as soon as possible! Eragon will not want to wait forever for us! Surely he wants to leave soon! And he is worried about the dragon eggs!" said Murtag, and Thorn agreed. _'But he won't fly without us! Not without you and Lucan!"_

_"If only I knew where his village is! All I know is that we have to go north!"_ Morzan cursed at one time. _"I'd like to break A Few Bones for Lucan..."_

_"Stop!"_ Murtagh said. _'I can't hear it anymore! If you are really so brutal and ruthless, go straight back to Galbatorix! I'm sure he will forgive you everything if you just fight back on his side! Maybe you get along well with one of his captains! His name is Belian and he can also become very brutal!"_

_"I certainly won't go back to Uru'baen!_ " cursed Morzan, laughing at one point. _"Little Skunk Belian has become a brutal person who has something to say? He used to be brutal, but I've always referred to him only as the king's creep or footkick! He was always afraid of me and hid when I came! I think if I had said "Boo" he would have crawled under a table somewhere!"_

_'Then it didn't change much! Except that he is now captain and was responsible for my punishment when I returned!"_ replied Murtagh. _"But he really never seemed too brave to me!"_

_"No, he really wasn't! But this is true for many in Galbatorix! They crawl in front of him and do what he says! Then they try to excel in atrocities in order to gain his goodwill! He often doesn't have to do too much!"_ Morzan replied thoughtfully, forgetting to curse about Lucan. 

_"I certainly won't go back! Moreover, Galbatorix would kill me immediately! Especially when he learns that I have helped you and your brother!"_

Then Morzan came up with something else. _"But you say Belian was responsible for your punishment? Did he hurt you?"_

_"Yes, but why are you interested?"_ Murtagh asked in amazement, and some of his bitterness toward his father returned.

_"I'll rip him to pieces one day if he's got my hands on it!"_ Morzan said to Varion, who growled approvingly. _"But really only one day!"_

Meanwhile, Eragon sat next to Sapphira. He had leaned on Morzan's hut and looked up to heaven. His thoughts wandered to Arya the Elf.

Morzan hadnot spoken too well about the elves. On the other hand, he did not seem to eragon as someone who liked someone at all or hung on a human or other creature. Only his dragon seemed to be an exception. He also treated Amalia with respect. 

'I just don't get smart out of it! Actually, I should try to overpower him and make it to Ellesmera so that you can judge him and his misdeeds there! But Murtagh certainly wouldn't agree with that and I think Morzan is on guard! I don't think I could surprise him and he's more powerful than me! Perhaps even more powerful than Oromis! I noticed this during the short fight we both fought against each other! He also taught Murtagh a lot!" thought Eragon, wishing he had accompanied the other two dragon riders. 

"I just hope Lucan doesn't run into the arms of any soldiers! They would probably make it to Galbatorix immediately with dragons! And that might be his and Leto's death! The little one is male! And I caught the thoughts of some magicians during the battle! They wanted to catch Sapira and me alive! I'm afraid I know why! She is the only female dragon still there! He wants new dragon eggs and dragon riders to serve him! Perhaps he would also keep Leto and Lucan alive and make them his slaves! I don't want that to happen to them either!"

_"Now don't be so thoughtful, Little one! I know you're worried! I'm also afraid for the little dragon! Do you know that it was like a miracle for me when I saw him? He will be very beautiful when he is tall!"_ said Saphira, and Eragon rose. 

Smiling, he stroked over the dragon lady's neck. _"You thought there was no other dragon from Shruikan! Then you met Glaedr! And now there are three more!"_

_"Yes, that's just too nice to be true! I even like Thorn ! And also Varion has been very kind to me even if he would do everything for his horrible rider! But that's the way it is! I feel the same way with you!"_ the dragon lady replied, lovingly staunting her rider.

_"And maybe there will be more of your kind soon,"_ Eragon said, sifting over the sack of the six dragon eggs hanging from Saphira's saddle.

_"Little one, there come your cousin and his fiancée! Apparently they wanted to have a little peace in front of their horrible father! I just can't stand this guy,"_ Saphira said at one time, and she and Eragon looked at the young couple.

"We thought we'd give you a little bit of company as long as you have to wait here," Katrina said, smiling kindly at Eragon. Roran had put an arm around her shoulders.

"Unfortunately, we won't spend too much time together! I hope they find Lucan and his dragon soon! Even if that means you're leaving!" added Roran, looking at the sack of the dragon eggs. "Are the eggs in there?"

"Yes!" replied Eragon. "I hope that we will find more riders with the elves!"

Roran couldn't turn his gaze away from the sack and took a step towards it. "Eragon," he said with a strange undertone in his voice. "Can I look at the eggs?"

"Why would you want that?" asked Katrina in amazement. "I thought you wouldn't make so much of dragons!"

"That's what I thought before! But now that I am near this sack..... what am I actually saying? I'd rather not see them!" replies Roran, turning away. 

However, Eragon had already taken the sack from Sapphira's back and opened it. He suspected something at once. Wasn't it possible that the legacy of the Dragon Riders was not just in Morzan's family? He and Murtagh were dragon riders but Morzan was not his father.....

"We have to have it from Selena! Or our fathers were both horsemen! Or among my father's ancestors, whoever it may be, there might have been dragon riders! But if it existed among my mother's ancestors then Roran could also..."

Eragon sat on the ground and pulled Roran down to himself. Then he took out the six remaining dragon eggs and placed them next to each other.

He watched attentively Roran, who stared at the eggs and couldn't turn his gaze away.

Roran stared at the eggs. Actually, he felt very uncomfortable at the thought of the little dragons that were dormant in them. Dragons like Thorn and Saphirea! Powerful creatures with sharp teeth....

However, then he reached for the brown dragon egg. It almost seemed to attract him and he held it in his hand.

"Roran, I think..." Katrina began while Eragon looked attentively at the egg.

Roran shrugged as cracks formed and gradually spread across the entire egg.

"That must not be true," Roran muttered, not knowing whether to drop the egg and run away or press it on himself. 

Eventually, he laid it on the floor in front of him and watched as a piece of the shell broke off. Something moved in the egg and Sapphira bent over it. Then the shell broke into many tiny pieces and a little dragon slammed into Roran.

Frightened, he reflexively reached for the little one and screamed. He fell back as a burning pain appeared to spread from his hand across his arm. For a brief moment, it turned black in his eyes.

Then the pain subsided again and he saw that Katrina and Eragon were squatting next to him while the little brown dragon looked on his chest and then suddenly licked his face. 

The dragon tongue felt strange and the dragon looked at him from big brown eyes.

But not only his eyes were brown, but his whole body consisted of shiny brown scales.

Roran sat up and carefully took the dragon in his arms. 

"It's just in the family!" Eragon said, and Roran nodded. He still felt a little dazed and taken aback by the events.

Katrina gently stroked the dragon over the head. "You have to think about a name for him," she said.

_"We need a male name! The dragon is a boy!"_ says Saphira, and she sounded satisfied.

**The little dragon gets a name in the next chapter.....**


	39. Lucan and Alea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Roran's dragon gets a name and Lucan sees his Alea again. However, a nasty surprise awaits him.

The little brown dragon looked forward from Roran to Katrina and then to Eragon. His gaze also stuck to Saphira for a long time.

'Poor little ones, he doesn't have a mum! Just like poor Leto!" said Katrina with regret.

_"It's possible with dragons even without a mother! Even if it is a pity that the little one will never get to know her! Just as little as any other dragon that will see the light of day in the future. This will only change when a new generation of dragons hatches from their eggs!"_ said Saphira, gently stumbling on the little brown. 

He rubbed his head briefly at hers before turning to Roran again.

"We have to take care of him!" said Katrina, caressing the young dragon. Then she turned to Eragon. "I suppose Roran now has to leave to get an education?"

"That's right! I'm sorry I have to take it away from you, Katrina! But..." the dragon rider, however, Katrina interrupted him. "You don't have to feel sorry for yourself! I come along! Without me, Roran goes nowhere!"

"I see it that way," Roran Katrina said, reaching for her hand as the brown dragon climbed onto her lap. 

Apparently, despite his youth, he already understood that the young woman belonged to his rider and that these two were not allowed to separate under any circumstances.

"That won't work! There are many things that only dragon riders do something about!" Eragon refused, but Katrina grinned at him mockingly. "My future husband tells me everything anyway! So I can come along just as well!"

"We were separated long enough! And without Katrina, Falvio will take a single step!" said Roran earnestly.

"Flavio?" eragon inquired, and Roran nodded. "Yes, Flavio! I like the name! And I think he suits him, doesn't he, Flavio?"

The little dragon looked at Roran seriously before jumping into his arms with a sentence and licking his face. "That probably means that he agrees with his name!"

_"Eragon, take them with you! Even if she doesn't reciprocate your affection, you could see Arya during your training! And Katrina doesn't bother anyone! It could motivate Roran if he knew her in himself and in safety and wouldn't be distracted by worries about her!"_ said Saphira earnestly.

_"Can you carry three people?"_ Eragon asked anxiously.

_"Of course! It will of course be more difficult and take longer! We have to take breaks! But it will go!"_ replied Saphira, looking happily at little Flavio, who looked around uneasy and at one time made a sentence and jumped out of Roran's lap. He ran to a bush and a rustle rang out.

"Flavio! What are you doing?" exclaimed Roran, jumping up. A loud smouldering sounded and Flavio peered out between the bushes.

_"I think he was just hungry and caught an animal!"_ said Saphira. _"I think a little food could be good for me! And since Eragon has forbidden me to eat the nagging father of Katrina, I will now go hunting! Then you can tie the dragon eggs back to my saddle!"_

The blue dragon lady rose into the air while Flavio was tired of his first meal cuddling up to Roran and a sleep.

"Then come along, Katrina!" sighed Eragon. "It could be really beneficial for Roran's education. But how do you explain the Sloan?"

"He's going to have to understand it," Katrina said uncomfortably. "Even if he will be angry, I want to stay with Roran! I'm really sorry to have to leave Elisa! But Amalia says she would help her with the baby when the time comes!"

_"Have you already decided whether you want to tell Oromis about Morzan?_ " Saphira asked her horseman after her return, and he nodded.

_"Yes, I will tell him! But only him! Oromis will keep it to himself, I'm sure! But I think this is a matter that concerns the dragon riders in particular, not Queen Islanzadi, Nasuada or anyone else!", said Eragon_

_"You're not so wrong! But what if he is a danger at some point? I have the impression that he just wants to get rid of us all and have his peace! But he could eventually return to Galbatorix!"_ said Saphira, but her rider disagreed.

_"He had many years to do that! Why would he do it now? Murtagh said his father regrets much of what happened! I can't suffer him and I think he should be treated with caution. But I don't think he'll join Galbatorix! Even if I can't forgive him for what he did to Brom and his dragon. After all, he saved their boys and maybe one day they will hatch!"_

_"I hope you're right!"_ replied Saphira.

Lucan approached the village of Freforth cautiously. Much to his annoyance, he had left his dragon outside the small village in a small cave in the forest. Lucan knew this cave all too well, he connected beautiful and painful memories with her....

However, now he suppressed the thoughts of the silver dragon as well as other things that had been going around in his head for a long time. 

Instead, he carefully sneaked from one house to another. Luckily, the sun had already set and no one saw him. 

"My return would raise too many questions, I have to talk to Liam and Alea first," he thought, knocking on a hut door.

This was opened and Lucan stepped in. An elderly woman looked at him in a state of concern. "Lucan! Where do you come from?".

"Hi Johanna! I came back because of Alea and Liam! He turned around and looked into a corner. On an uncomfortable bed lay a red-haired boy who sat down and rubbed his sleep out of his eyes.

"You go to sleep so early, Liam?" asked Lucan, astonished, and the younger one jumped up and hugged him. 

"I thought you wouldn't come back! I wanted to follow you, but Johanna didn't leave me!" said Liam, looking reproachfully at the older woman.

"I promised your parents that I would take care of you!" the woman said sternly. "And it was bad enough that the soldiers took Lucan with them! I didn't want to have to worry about you!"

Lucan pressed his younger, fifteen-year-old brother again and then turned to Johanna. "How is Alea doing? Have life been made difficult for her?"

Johanna looked at him sadly. "Yes, she's doing well. She has recovered a little but of course she is still very unhappy. She is seen as wrong and her father wants to marry her soon! The young man seems to be quite decent and probably she must be glad that someone takes her at all! She often asks for you! But you know what, wait here and I'll get them quickly! I tell her dad i would need a little help with cooking! He immediately believes this, he thinks of me as a senile old witch!"

Johanna left the hut and Liam looked at his older brother curiously. "Now tell you how it happened to you! Did you escape the soldiers? Are they looking for you?"

"It's a very long story," Lucan said cautiously. "The best thing I do is tell you and Alea together! Then I don't have to say it twice! But something has changed in my life! And I don't know if it's good yet!"

Shortly afterwards, the hut door opened and Johanna stepped in. She was followed by a young dark blonde woman and when she saw Lucan she was pale at first but then she ran towards him and hugged him.

He answered the hug and after a while Johanna had to separate the two.

"But now it's enough! You are still crushing each other if this continues!"

"I thought I would never see you again!" said Alea softly, wiping a few tears from her eyes. 'I didn't even know if you were still alive! There are rumours of a big battle! The king's troops are said to have lost them...."

'They lost but I wasn't there! I wanted to see you again and I have to tell you and Liam something! But I don't want to part with you anymore! And now I will do what I should have done a year ago! If you still want to, we'll get married!"

"Of course I want to marry you! But where are we supposed to go afterwards? You know how the people are here! They would talk badly about us! Think of Franko and Mariana two years ago! The two married without the consent of their parents and they were driven out of the village with stones! And with us it was even worse...", Alea said, and Lucan pulled her into his arms.

"We can't care if they throw stones at us! We're going to start somewhere new and build something up! Freforth is not the only village in the world! We will find work somewhere! And we should have done it a long time ago! But I was too cowardly to do it....!"

Alea nodded. "When do we leave? Right away? And you wanted to tell us something else?"

Lucan reached for her hand. "If you and Liam want it then we'll go today! But you certainly want to get something from home, don't you? And without saying goodbye, you shouldn't leave your mother behind...."

Alea could not give an answer, because at that moment four men stormed into the hut.

"So there's this guy! Did I think johanna doesn't suddenly need help! I thought he would have stayed with the army and long since dead! But we can change that!" one of them shouted, and Alea jumped up. "Father, you go too far!"

"I don't go too far! Not according to what this guy did to you and especially to me! One can only say of luck that your bastard was born dead!" said the man, pushing the young woman roughly to the side before he and two of the other men, Liam and Johanna, fell just as coarsely to the ground.

Lucan jumped up and regretted none of the swords he and Morzan had used for training.

Then he felt that the knife of Aiah's father drilled deep into his shoulder and he fell to the ground after a punch.....


	40. Anna's Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter becomes rather sad in part, as it reveals a sad detail from Alea and Lucan`s Past.
> 
> WARNING: Death birth is addressed

The broken Lucan was pulled to his feet and a hard blow hit his injured shoulder. Blurred, he saw Aiah's father and his companions, all of them from an early age, in front of him.

"What are we doing with the guy now?" one of them asked, holding on to Liam, who wanted to come to his brother's aid.

"I told him to stay away from my daughter! It's enough that he didn't care that I never wanted him near them! I thought the problem was done! But now he's just coming back!" said Alaya's father.

"Walter! You can't just do this to the poor boy! And what does you even like to enter my hut?" the old Johanna spoke out indignantly while Alea angrily tugged at her father's arm. 

"Enough is enough! Leave him and me alone! We will leave from here and you will never see us again!"

"So that's what you thought? You just want to run away with this crap guy? Like a cheap..."

"Walter! You're talking to your daughter!" cried Johanna angrily, but Walter didn't pay attention to her. 

"If my daughter wanted to have respect, she wouldn't have thrown herself at this guy's neck like a bitch! Luckily it's not too late and Peter's son still wants to marry her! Although she has already given birth to a little dead bastard!"

Alea became pale and slapped her father's arm. "Don't talk about my dead daughter!"

"Dead daughter! Such nonsense! I'd love to know where you and this guy buried this stain! But that is not important! Now we take care of him and once you are married to Peter's son, nothing reminds you of the shame you brought over you and us, you babe!" Walter told his daughter, pushing her aside. 

Then he took his knife, which was already glued to Lucan's blood, and walked towards him. "I'm going to solve this problem now once and for all! You will still be sorry to have touched my daughter!"

Lucan blurred as Walter pulled out with his knife and pushed it between his ribs. He suppressed an outcry and felt the fear of his little dragon Leto....

Liam broke free and fell on Walter and slapped the knife out of his hand before he could stab his brother again. Angry, Alea's father turned around and punched him in the face while Johanna fought her way to Lucan. He lay on the ground and did not move.

"Lucan?" she asked, terrified, shaking him. 

"What's going on?" Walter, meanwhile, turned to his companions. "Let's bury him somewhere!"

"I don't know, Walter! I think we have gone a little too far! You said you wanted to give this Bengel a costume beating! But murder.... that goes a little too far!" said one of the men, and the others nodded. 

"We exaggerated it! Besides, we cannot bury him, he is still alive!

"It doesn't matter! Then he died underground and we didn't even really kill him," Walter yelled, but the other men shook their heads. "Sorry, Walter, but we don't want to have anything to do with that!"

They left the hut and left the angry father, his daughter, Liam and Johanna alone, with the injured man.

"You're going home on the spot!" Walter yelled at his daughter. However, she looked at him with so much anger and contempt that he shrugged. 

"I take care of Lucan! And if he should die then.... I am no longer your daughter! Even if I'm sorry for my mother! But I don't want to see you anymore!" she yelled angrily at her father.

Then she bedded Lucan's head in her lap and gently stroked his hair. His skin was pale and his clothes blood-soaked.....

"Alea! Go home!" Walter asked his daughter again, but she just shook her head silently.

"I lost them both! My child and his father..." she finally whispered.

Walter caught himself again. "I said, go home! Away from this guy!" he screamed, grabbing his daughter roughly by the arm. 

However, at one point he was pushed to the side by something and pushed to the ground. He screamed and froze. 

Two black-haired men entered the hut. They both held red swords in their hands and looked at him threateningly. One of them held a strange silver creature on his arm.

Walter trembled. What devil's work was at work here? Had the two used magic? He jumped up and hurried trembling out of Johanna's hut.

She had put an arm around Liam, who looked anxiously between his unconscious brother and the stranger. 

"What is this?" he asked, distraught, looking at the silver being. "Is this an animal?"

"No, a dragon!" replied the younger of the strangers, also bowing over Lucan. Gently he pulled Alea aside, desperately looking up to him.

He then carefully pushed Lucan's shirt aside and placed a hand on the injury to his ribs. "Waise heill," he said softly, focusing on the wound.....

Lucan carefully opened his eyes. He was still lying on the hard ground in Johanna's hut. Alea sat next to him and held his hand. To his surprise, Leto crouched on her lap and looked at him sadly and relieved lyre. 

_"Don't go away anymore! I'm scared!"_ a voice rang out in his mind.

Carefully, he extended a hand to Leto. "Were you?"

"I see your dragon is talking to you! Well so! And I have something to say to you too! You cursed...", another familiar voice rang out, and Lucan looked at Morzan and Murtagh squatting on his other side. Behind them were Johanna and Liam.

"Don't scream like that!" Murtagh told his father. "The most important thing is that we found him and Leto! You can still beat him when he has recovered a little!"

"You're right! And I will! Just run away and do our job..." Morzan replied angrily, rising. 

He turned to his son. "I'm with Varion and Thorn! At this cave where we found poor Leto! Bring this stupid boy there and then we disappear from here!"

He left the hut and closed the door louder than necessary. Alea turned to Lucan. "What does all this mean? And why is this little cute dragon called that...... Leto! You know who we wanted to call!"

"Yes, I know! Our child if it had been a boy!" said Lucan softly, and Murtagh looked at him inquiringly, but he shook his head. 

This matter only concerned him and Alea a little bit.

Carefully he sat up and looked gratefully to Murtagh. "Actually, I just wanted to go to Alea and Liam! And definitely don't go anywhere with you! But I'm still glad you followed me and Leto! Thank you!"

"Don't do something like that again!" Murtagh replied earnestly, helping Lucan get up. Then he took a look at Alea and Liam. "What about them? You mentioned earlier that they will now also have difficulties...."

"My.... Fiancée and my brother stay with me! I was separated from them long enough!" said Lucan emphatically. "Otherwise I won't leave here!"

"Then they should come along to Amalia! Even though it's starting to get a little tight," Murtagh eventually relented. 

He took a look at Liam. He looked very similar to his older brother. Was there another similarity? One of the dragons? In any case, it made sense to take him with him.

"Hopefully Lucan doesn't insist on taking his Alea to Ellesmera!" the Dragon rider thought with concern.

Lucan and Alea wanted to stay alone for a moment before they left. The dragons had taken note of the young woman and Liam with a certain horror. Were these beings not long gone, and only the king owned one of them?

However, on closer inspection, Liam felt a certain fascination for her. "They are beautiful," he muttered softly, taking his brother's dragon on his arm as he retreated with Alea.

Morzan didn't like it at all. "If they are not back soon then I will get them! And then I tell them a lot!" he said impatiently.

Alea and Lucan, meanwhile, had arrived in front of a small hill near the cave. There they had buried their little daughter Anna, who was born prematurely and dead. A bouquet of field flowers lay on the small grave. Since she had been an illegitimate child, unwanted by all but her young parents, they were denied the right to join her in the village cemetery. So Alea and Lucan buried her at this place shortly after their unfortunate birth. 

At the small cave, the young couple had often met secretly.

"This is where her life began! And somehow it's right that she's here now," Alea thought sadly, gently crossing the small hill. 

The last weeks and months had not been easy for them. She and Lucan had been subjected to many hostility during their pregnancy. Alea's parents didn't want to know about the simplest solution of marrying her and the father of her child. He had not been good enough to them as a son-in-law. Her father, in particular, reacted with relief when little Anna was born more than two months prematurely and did not even experience her first breath. Her mother had tried to comfort her but again and again the remark was made that it was so best for everyone involved....

Only a few days after they had buried Anna in silence, the king's soldiers had come and took Lucan with them.

"We're leaving now, Anna! But one day we will come back to you," Alea said, rising.

Lucan laid two roses he had picked in Johanna's small garden on his daughter's grave...

"Where do you stay? Make you come to the dragons!" at one time Morzan Lucan said, looking at the mound of graves in dismay. 

"Just keep your mouth, Morzan! We want to say goodbye to our child! If you don't understand it, i'm sorry!" lucan replied angrily, and Morzan turned away. 

"Take your time! That's how long we can wait," he said, once kinderly, and walked away..... 


	41. The Sad End of the Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is now half-finished. I wish you a lot of fun reading the second half.
> 
> In the first part of the chapter there are consultations among the Dragon riders, while in the second part Captain Belian can record a sad success.

Murtagh and the others sat with Oromis until noon, and discussed the course of the battle on the burning fields, and on the other hand, the old elf looked more closely at the four dragon eggs.

"They are very pretty! And the turquoise also comes from Saphira?" asked Oromis.

Murtagh nodded. "Yes, she laid two eggs at the time and fortunately, like the three eggs of Galbatorix, they escaped destruction. Others weren't so lucky!"

"Yes, it's really horrible! But we should rejoice in every rescued dragon. And about not hatching Galbatorix!" the elf said.

"But you haven't told me everything yet! Where do these eggs, the swords and, above all, who trained you, Murtagh come from?"

Murtagh remained silent for a moment but then he gave himself a jolt. 'It's a bit of a tricky matter. But my teacher was.... Morzan! He was also the one who saved the dragon eggs at that time!"

"Morzan! He is still alive!" said Oromis, and became pale. "He has brought so much mischief upon all of us! And all the time he was lurking somewhere....

"Not lurking, but he has hidden himself! Before Galbatorix even more than before us and he and his dragon Varion have not let anything get into debt since then!" said Murtagh earnestly.

"He already has enough on his conscience! He doesn't need to take any more blame! And nothing he does can ever make good what he has done!" contradicted Oromis. 

But then he forced himself to smile. "Even if all the dragons and eggs we owe to him can't lower the scale sbalance in his favor, we should be happy about it! But I am concerned about something else! Is there another danger from Morzan?"

Murtagh shook his head. "No, I don't think so! He just wants to be left alone and lives very reticent! Only a handful of people know about him at all and they have good reasons to avoid Galbatorix! They are Liam, Lucan's younger brother, Katrina's father Sloan, a good friend of mine, Larissa and her companion Noris! Then there is Elisa, who was saved from the Ra'zac by Morzan and me at that time together with Katrina and Sloan and Amalia! She came to his aid after his fight with Brom!"

Oromis didn't seem to be reassured by this information, but he did not comment further. "Actually, he should have to answer for all his crimes! But at the moment there are more important things to consider!"

"That's true! I don't think Galbatorix will now retreat to the burning fields after our victory and give rest! He has been taken by surprise at the moment, but it won't last!" eragon said thoughtfully. "I just wish we knew what he was planning next!"

'I don't know! He's unpredictable and that makes him dangerous! Besides, he still owns a dragon egg! Murtagh could escape him but if I imagineitit would have been different.... we would have a powerful opponent more, whether he did it voluntarily or not!" replied Oromis, and Murtagh nodded.

"But perhaps we should consider another circumstance. Galbatorix's own dragon, Shruikan, is not really on his side. He helped me and Thorn escape at that time!"

"He may remember his own rider," Oromis said thoughtfully. "But unfortunately he will have to obey the king! And so he is also our enemy! So sorry I'm sorry! But now we should first look for riders for the four remaining dragons! Who knows, maybe they are among the elves!"

Eragon smiled. He seemed to like the prospect of more young dragons. "What about Arya? Will she return to Ellesmera? She hinted at something in that direction!"

Oromis sighed and looked at his student strangely. "You often think of them, what? But she will really return soon! We received messages saying she was on her way back. And if she wishes, she can of course touch the eggs, just like everyone else here!"

He then turned to Alea. "Have you chosen a sword?" he asked kindly. 

The young woman nodded. "Yes, I chose the red sword!"

Oromis handed it over to her. "And now you will also learn to use it!"

Captain Belian followed the tax collector Bernard at some distance. He had asked for protection because he was afraid of raids by the rebels, who had recently made the city unsafe. 

Another tax collector had stolen the proceeds a few days ago and now he feared a similar fate.

"Actually, he's a bait for us! He and his three bodyguards," the captain thought contemptuously. "If they are really attacked then we are still on the spot in time and can grab some of these criminals! And then they will wish they had never been born! Just like my son Damian! I'd love to know where he's at!"

The captain and his people were left in the shadow of the houses as the tax collector and his bodyguards bent into the dark night lane. This led directly to the fortress and now surely no more raids would take place, even if the site would have been favorable for such a project for purely strategic reasons. 

"These rebels probably won't be that brazen," Belian thought, annoyed that he would again be unable to succeed.

However, at one time a loud scream rang out and the captain waved his people. They quickly stormed into the alley and witnessed nine darkly dressed figures wearing masks in front of their faces tofall the tax collector. One bodyguard fell to the ground and the other two stood in front of their clients with their swords drawn. 

However, they were still in danger of being overwhelmed by their attackers....

"This raid would have been successful and Galbatorix would have been robbed of his income," Belian thought with a smile. "But luckily I'm there!"

"Let's grab them!" he shouted to his people, and they rushed at the masked rebels. Two of them died on the spot, and Belian thought that the others would surely envy them for their fate.

Another darkly dressed man fell to the ground while one of them managed to escape.

Belian cursed furiously. However, five rebels were overwhelmed and soon stood in front of him.

"We're going to take them to the fortress now! Galbatorix will be satisfied," Captain Belian instructed his people, ripping the masks off two prisoners' faces. He did not know the men, they were still quite young, at most in their early twenties.

"You wouldn't have thought that, what? But it will end badly with you! Your friends can envy her for her quick death and the one guy who escaped won't be able to hide for long!" said the captain, ripping the mask from another man's face. 

But then he was terrified for a moment because he knew the other only too well....

"Damian! You belong to this scum? Captain Belian's son helps rebels? Well wait!" he cursed, punching his son in the face vigorously. Damian slumped and Belian gave him a kick to the ribs.

"You will be just like the others! Don't think you're coming away just because you're my son!" said the centurion contemptuously as his people pulled Damian back to his feet and took him to the fortress with the others. 


	42. Dragon Rider Swords

With relief, Eragon saw the two red dragons land next to Morzan's hut. To his astonishment, however, two other people sat on their backs. It was a boy who looked very similar to Lucan and a young woman who reacted with astonishment to Sapphira.

"Another dragon," she said, smiling. "Who actually claimed that they were extinct?"

Eragon greeted the new arrivals Liam and Alea fleetingly before turning to Lucan. "You shouldn't have just disappeared! Imagine Leto and you'd have run into the king's arms! Then you are probably already on your way to Uru'baen and none of us could have helped you there any more!"

Alea reached for Lucan's hand and looked at him anxiously. The idea seemed to frighten her. However, then she leaned her head against his shoulder and he gently stroked over her hair.

"It was dangerous enough," Liam muttered, disapprovingly, before turning to Saphira and looking at her curiously.

_"You seem to like dragons!"_ said Saphira amusedly, and Liam nodded. _"Yes, once you have got used to it....."_

_"Oh, we need to get used to it? You are human beings and elves too!"_ said Saphira, slightly stunned.

"Elves?" Liam asked, astonished. "I've never seen elves!"

"How then?" morzan muttered. "Be happy! You haven't missed anything!"

Eragon cast an angry glance at Morzan, but abstained from any comment. Even though they owed him a lot, he certainly wouldn't miss Murtagh's father, and he wondered, not for the first time, how his mother had falling in love with him. 

"And I would like to know what my father was like! Who he was!" thought Eragon, grabbing Morzan by the arm.

"I have to talk to you! It's important! But alone!" he said, and Morzan followed him after he had pulled his arm back into his hut.

"Well, what do you want? You hardly say goodbye lovingly, right?" the older dragon rider inquired. 

Eragon shook his head. "No, certainly not! But I have an important question and I ask for a serious and not mocking answer once! You're not my dad and I can't say I'm too sad about it! But I need to know who it is! Murtagh didn't know or wouldn't say it! But it's important!"

Morzan nodded. "I even understand that you would like to know! Incidentally, I am also glad that you are not my son! But that is not the point! I also don't know exactly who your father is. I suspected Brom at the time! He had, at least I assume, contact edits with Selena and he stayed close to you in Carvahall! But wouldn't he have told you if it were?"

"Does my father?" Eragon asked, stunned, sitting on a chair. "But that's not the case.... possible!"

"Why not? It would make sense somehow," Morzan said. "The only thing against this is that he didn't tell you this not quite unimportant thing! After all, he had years!"

"He never mentioned anything like this! He spoke of the fact that he knew my mother and probably appreciated her. Angela also made a suggestion! Angela is a..... old friend of Brom. She said that he once knew and loved a woman and that this was her downfall..."

"It would be possible! After all, Selena returned to Uru'baen after being born. That's what Murtagh told me. If only for a short time and then she died. But of course I don't know what their return should have to do with Brom! Maybe she wasn't meant by that and I'm spinning something together! In any case, I knew Brom for a long time and we were even friends before.... but you know that! The Brom I knew would have told you that you were his son if it had been! Just to prevent you, when you learn of your brother Murtagh, one day thinking of my son!" said Morzan thoughtfully, and then he reached for a large chest and pulled out a blue sword.

"Murtagh may have told you that in addition to the eggs, we also found Dragon Rider Swords! I don't know if you really want my sword! Actually, it would be good to get it back. It kind of fits! A murder weapon for a murderer! The swords we found, on the other hand, have never been used! If you want you can have the blue one here instead! It's a good weapon, at least as good as Zar'roc!" suggested Morzan.

Eragon hesitated for a moment, then drew his red sword and handed it to Morzan. A little reluctant to give him that sword back. But didn't his brother's father actually belong? And the other sword had apparently never been used and it might write its own story over time....

Eragon reached for the blue sword and looked at it attentively. "It's really very good! And Murtagh, I have just paid little attention, has already put on a red sword! Does it also come from Vroenengrard?"

Morzan nodded. "Yes, there were three red swords and he found one of them appropriate! Because of Thorn's shed!"

"Then there are four swords left! Roran and Lucan might get one too!" eragon said, and Morzan nodded. "Send them in! By the way, your family is really teeming with dragon riders! Now there is one of the variety! I really didn't expect the dragons to hatch so soon! But who knows, maybe it's fate or whatever!"

Shortly afterwards, Roran and Lucan entered the hut and looked at the remaining swords that Morzan had placed on the table.

Two red, one lilanes and a white sword were still there.

"Unfortunately, a brown and a silver one are not included! But Eragon had no problems using a red sword, even if his dragon is blue," Morzan said, pointing to the swords. "Choose some! There are probably none of this kind!"

Roran chose one of the red swords. "I'll take that! My cousin now owns one, so why shouldn't I have one in the paint?"

Lucan, on the other hand, reached for the white sword. "It kind of suits my dragon," he said softly, and Morzan nodded. "Don't hurt!"

Leto, standing next to his rider, growled angrily at Morzan. 

_"Be calm!"_ said the little one, and Morzan nodded appreciatively. "Your dragon already speaks a lot, Lucan! And he says what he thinks! Just like me! I like him!"

_"I don't like you_ ", Leto growled angrily, but the dragon rider laughed. Basically, he obviously didn't care if Leto or anyone else liked him or not....

Meanwhile, the little brown dragon Flavio had cuddled in Roran's arm and looked curiously at the red sword his rider had chosen. He gently nibbled at Roran's hand, then closed his eyes and decided to take a nap. 


	43. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Dragon Riders to head to Ellesmera. And it's about saying goodbye. But will a dragon slip beforehand? And if so, which one and with whom? 
> 
> By the way, history is evolving. Originally, the burning fields and a changed outcome of the battle were supposed to be over. But now it goes further....

The five remaining dragon eggs lay spread out on Morzan's table. Flavio and Leto crouched next to them and curiously bumped into their fellows, who were still in the eggs.

_"Come out of it_ ," Leto demanded, however, his request remained outrageous. He would have liked to have played with the other young dragons.

Lucan took him in and took a look at his younger brother Liam. "Try it! Take the eggs in your hand! Does one of them perhaps attract you particularly?"

Liam shook his head in disappointment. "No, not really! They're all beautiful, of course, but it's not so I really want to take one of them in my hand!"

"If no dragon hatches, it's not that bad!" Eragon tried to comfort the disappointed Liam. 

He nodded and took one dragon egg after another in his hand. However, none of the dragons slipped on him. 

"It's a pity! I would have liked it," he muttered sadly, daring to smile again when Lucan handed him Leto and he licked his cheek.

"We have a dragon and a dragon rider in the family!" liam said sadly.

Murtagh wanted to put the dragon eggs back in the bag. It was time for them to leave and he really wanted to say goodbye to Larissa and Elisa. However, then his gaze fell on Alea, who stood behind Lucan and looked longingly at the dragon eggs.

"Alea! Do you want to try?" he inquired, and the young woman nodded hesitantly. 

Lucan looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure? Liam is so sad because none of the little ones slipped on him.... do you really want to risk that?"

"Yes, I would like to try it! This light blue egg has something about it..." she said, reaching for it. 

The others didn't really care about her, even though she found them all beautiful, as Liam did earlier.

"I don't think so," Morzan said, stunned. "So many riders at once!"

Cracks formed on the blue egg and finally one and then a second paw protruded out of the egg through a small gap. 

Alea lay down could not resist the urge and reached for one of the paws and stroked over it. 

The inevitable burst of energy passed through her and Lucan held her tightly to prevent her falling to the ground with her egg while the dragon pulled her paw back into the egg. Was he tickling? 

Eventually, the egg, which Alea was still holding, burst apart and she held a small light blue dragon between her hands. He rowed with his paws and fluttered with his tiny wings.

Alea wondered for a moment how her dragon baby would ever manage to fly with them.

At one time, tears entered her eyes. She pressed the dragon and left Morzan's hut. She wanted to be alone with the little being for a moment....

Lucan wanted to follow her but Leto, whom he had placed on the ground when the shell of the dragon ice began to rip, clawed his leg.

_"Leave Alea!"_ he demanded, and reluctantly Lucan listened to the little one. Instead, he stroked over the head of the Silver, lost in thought.

In front of the hut, Alea and the new dragon met the three full-grown contemporaries of the little one. 

Curiously, they crowded around the young woman and the newly hatched baby.

_"She's cute!_ " said Saphira, and Varion stretched his neck to see the little one better. 

_"If the Galbtorix knew! Another female dragon on the other side!"_

Unlike human, Alea didn't mind the society of dragons.

"So you're a little girl?" she inquired at the dragon, brushing over her tiny face.

The dragon girl licked her hand and then snuggled his head on Aether's shoulder.

"I call you Lenja!" the young woman thought. "I once heard the name in a story that my grandmother told me as a child! I like him! Lenja..."

Eragon and Murtagh put the four remaining eggs back in the bag. 

"Three new dragons! And one of them is a child of Brom's Sapphire! It's a pity he can't experience it!" thought Eragon, wondering if Brom might have really been his father. "He would certainly have been happy about the little one! Saphira just told me that the new dragon is female!"

Addressing Murtagh, he said: "As it stands, Thorn and Sapphira will have to carry three riders each! It won't be easy and we have to take breaks! We should also leave as soon as possible! Actually we wanted to go when you and Morzan came back!"

Murtagh nodded and turned to his father. "We would like to take the two remaining swords with us! Alea will need one of them and maybe another dragon will hatch over time!"

Morzan nodded indifferently. "Take the swords with you!"

He turned away and reached for the weapons. Then he pressed it into his son's hand.

This passed it on to Eragon. "I'm going to say goodbye to Larissa!"

Shortly afterwards, Murtagh and Larissa stood in front of Amalia's hut. The young woman hugged her old friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Please watch out for you! And don't let the elves please you!"

"They are certainly not as bad as Morzan puts them! And believe that I can cope with arrogant people! Galbatorix Hof was just so swarming about this! But I also have a small request for you. Take care of Elisa a little! I'm worried about her and her child! Alea seems to have lost a baby. I don't know more. But I don't want Elisa to do the same!" asked Murtagh.

"I'm looking after them! And Amalia says she would be very familiar with obstetrics! Don't worry so much! Most babies are born healthy and cute!" Larissa replied cheerfully.

Murtagh gratefully pressed her, then turned to Elisha, who was a little offside.

He didn't hug her, he didn't know her enough. Instead, she smiled and reached for his hand. "I wish you all the best! And you're going to come back, aren't you?"

Murtagh nodded. "Yes, I'm coming back! Because of my father, Larissa and also because of... you!"

Elisa looked at him questioningly. "Because of me? I'm happy when you come back! I don't know I was a pleasant company!"

"But you were!" Muragh assured her, and she gratefully pressed his hand. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he took it briefly in his arms. He would have liked to have kissed her properly.....

However, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm not there yet! It's all too fresh what happened to Tobias! I still need time!"

"I know!" said Murtagh, trying not to let his disappointment be noted. He secretly swore this Tobias, should he ever run over his way, beat him to his heart's content or chase him from Thorn's back through his village.

"He's so lucky and kicks it underfoot," thought the dragon rider, giving Elisa another kiss on the cheek before he walked away.

He did not notice that Elisha looked after him for a long time.....

Lucan, meanwhile, said goodbye to his younger brother while Sloan was talking about Katrina and asking her to stay. 

It wasn't until Sapphira growled at him that he remained silent and stared furiously at Roran and his daughter. At one time, he felt not only anger but also hatred of his future son-in-law. "He will be sorry for that again! Him and his Dragon Rider Friends!"

Lucan hugged his brother. "I wish you could come with us too! But no other rider can carry a dragon! At least you'll be safe with Morzan and the others! Provided, of course, you get out of the way, don't bother him and he leaves you alone!"

'I'm not going to get on his nerves! And Larissa, Elisa and the others seem to be quite nice! But You'll miss me!" said Liam sadly. "But you don't stay away for that long, don't you?"

'I don't know! I have no idea what's coming up to me and Alea!" admitted Lucan, turning to Morzan to go to his hut.

"Morzan! We didn't understand each other at all!" he said. Morzan nodded. "Yes, and you will not miss me all! And what do you want from me now? That I take good on your little brother? That no soldiers take him with them? That he doesn't fall into the river and drown or eat too many biscuits?"

The last asked Morzan mockingly, but Lucan looked at him seriously. "That's exactly what I wanted from you! He will not fall into the river and has his diet under control! But as far as the soldiers or other enemies are concerned, I am concerned! Sloan isn't me either!"

"Because of that, don't worry! Let him just keep his mouth shut and get out of my way. But if it calms you down, I have an eye on Liam and nothing will happen to him," Morzan replied surprisingly kindly. "I promise it!"

Not long after, Morzan, Sloan and Liam looked at the flying dragons and the six riders on their backs..... 


	44. Captain Belian - no love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Captain Belian and his family.

Captain Belian returned home late in the evening, unconcerned. The past few days he had turned all of Uru'baen upside down in search of insurgents and found no trace of them. 

Shortly before he reached the old inn on the day of the great execution of his former subordinates, the rebels had left it in a curse. Had they been warned? If so, who did it? Belian didn't know. 

Nor had he dared to tell Galbatorix about his renewed failure in the search for the rebels. Instead, he had sent a young soldier. It was a young man he could not suffer and he felt Galbatorix's anger as a bearer of bad news.

"He's still got off to a good idea! He has lost only a few fingers and his teeth!" thought Belian mockingly. 

However, he knew that sooner or later the king would call him to himself and then he had to be able to show success.

When Belian entered his house, his family was already asleep. Angry, he stormed into the room that served him and his wife as a bedroom and dragged her out of bed.

"You shall wait for me and cook me my food! No matter what time it is! What are you for a woman?" he yelled at her.

Mathilda shrugged. "I'm sorry! I was so tired and I wasn't feeling well..."

"You didn't like it? You're still doing far too well! I'm going to show you what it means not to do what I'm saying!" Belian yelled at her and slapped her. However, before he could hit again, he was torn away by Mathilda and hit a wall. 

His eldest son had stood protectively in front of his mother and held a dagger in his hand. "Leave them alone!" he yelled at his father.

"You rat want to fight against your own father? Against the man you owe to be in the world at all? Well, I'll teach you respect!" beliant, pulling his sword. He rushed to his son, but he dodged him and pushed his mother aside.

"Go to Dorian and Dennis!" Damian asked her, and Mathilda ran out of the room anxiously. She did not want to leave her son alone with his father. But she also had to take care of the two younger ones, who ran anxiously towards her.

"Mom! Is Dad back?" ten-year-old Dennis asked with a pale face while Dorian looked at her asleep. "Of course he's back! He's roaring around again!"

"Please don't talk about him like that! When he hears that!" Mathilda asked her second eldest son desperately, but he shrugged. 

"I don't care what he thinks of me! He always finds a reason to beat one of us anyway! Even if we don't say anything!"

Fighting noises came out of the bedroom and shortly afterwards Damian left the room with a cut wound to his forearm. His mother ran towards him. "What about your father?" she asked anxiously.

"I slapped my dagger against his forehead! He's lying on the ground...," Damian stammered. "I didn't want to hurt him but he wanted to beat you..."..."

'It's not that bad! But now you have upset him against you!" said Mathilda, who was about to burst into tears. 

"Mom, I want to leave here!" her youngest son asked, close to tears. "If he is better off again, he will....

"I'm beating you dead!" screamed Belian at that moment, and a bang could be heard from the bedroom. 

Mathilda grabbed her eldest son by the arm and pushed him to the front door. "Please go! Hide somewhere in the city! But don't run over him! He's really going to kill you! I'll talk to him!"

"But he doesn't listen to you! Come along, Mom! Or at least let me take Dennis and Dorian!" asked Damian as the door to the bedroom was ripped open and Belian stormed out. 

  
"That's not possible," Mathilda said, closing the door behind her son.

Her husband, with a thick blue spot on her forehead, stormed past her, pushed her to the side and ripped open the door. 

"Where are you, Damian? Come here!" the captain roared, but his son was gone.

Angry, he turned to the rest of his family and eventually grabbed Dorian. "You spend a lot of time with him! Where is your cursed brother? Say it or I'll beat it out of you!"

Dorian shook his head. "I don't know where he's going...," he stammered, but his father slapped him and pushed him away. "You will tell me now where he is! And don't lie to me!"

Mathilda grabbed her husband by the arm. "Leave him alone! Please! I'll also get you a nice jug of wine from the inn!"

"Wine? I could really tolerate that now! I would like to know what I deserve as bad a family as you are," Belian cursed, sinking into his favorite chair where no one was allowed to sit except him.

"Let me get wine and give me something to eat," he yelled at his wife and two younger sons.

  
Damian, meanwhile, reached the house of a friend, Erek. He quickly asked him in. In addition to him, five other young men sat there. 

Some of them pointed out Blessuren, but on closer inspection it became apparent that they had all the swords and daggers lying beside them.

"Wouldn't you want to be at home because your father might be returning?" Erek asked him.

Damian shook his head. "Actually, I wanted that! But we had a fight! Unfortunately I couldn't get any more news out of him!"

"That's a pity! But tomorrow night it's time! We will commit our attack on the tax collector! He has to go through the night lane to the fortress! That's where we strike!" said Erek, and the others nodded. He turned to Damian. "Stay here best! Are you there tomorrow night?"

Damian nodded. "Yes, I am! After all, the information with the money collector comes from me!"

Erek nodded. He was half a head taller than Damian and had light blonde hair. He was the leader of the rebels of Uru'baen and was pleased to have found damian a good comrade and above all an informant. However, now he seemed to have serious difficulties at home that went beyond normal and he would probably have to go into hiding for a while until the waves had smoothed out.

"Hopefully tomorrow night everything goes well," Damian thought anxiously. 

He also cared for his mother and brothers. He has loathed his father ever since he could think. 

He had often asked his mother to leave the father with him and his younger siblings. Unfortunately Mathilda did not know where to go, she did not have relatives and because of her husband she had no friends.

"But me and Dorian are old enough, we can take a job somewhere! Somehow we're getting through! Maybe the raid on the tax collector tomorrow will also drop off us and we can start somewhere new..." he thought and looked at the future with some hope.

He would make sure that they no longer suffered under Captain Belian.

**In the next chapter we continue with Murtagh and the others.**


	45. Arrival in Ellesmera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it is a little quieter. Eragon and his companions reach Ellesmera and meet the Queen and Oromis.

  
The endless forests stretched among the tired dragons who bravely flew with the riders on their backs towards Ellesmera as the sun slowly rose.

Thorn relied on Saphira's leadership and was happy when she announced to him that they would finally reach the destination of their journey.

_"Murtagh, we're going to end up over there! Saphira said that we are likely to be expected by the Queen of Elves and someone else who should be a surprise! Apparently the elves know about us!_ " Said Thorn to his rider.

Murtagh struggled to suppress a yawn. He, too, was tired. _"You will know by now that Eragon received help from a red dragon on the burning steppes! But they certainly can't make a rhyme on us yet!"_

_"That's a good thing! I don't like it when creatures know more about me than I do about them,"_ Thorn growled, and Murtagh grinned. _"I feel the same way. Then we'll look at these elves and then we'll know if they're really as arrogant as Morzan always said!"_

_"Definitely!"_ said Thorn suspiciously. _"Varion mentioned something like that too. But I tell you directly, if one of them insults me and says I would have been crazy to hatch with you then I eat him on the spot."_

_"Better not! We don't want to make ourselves directly unpopular,"_ Murtagh disagreed, turning to Lucan and Alea. 

The young woman, with her dragon and that of her fiancé in her arms, sat behind him and leaned on Lucan. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to sleep tightly. Lucan, on the other hand, had wrapped his arms around her and in turn struggled to fall asleep.

"Now he has no opportunity," Murtagh thought, shaking the other Dragon rider's leg. "Let's wake up! We're here!"

"I'm tired," Alea muttered, but Lucan gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "We can definitely sleep later! Maybe even in a bed!"

Alea rubbed her eyes and stretched a little before handing Lucan his sleeping dragon. Even she briefly pressed little Lenja to herself.

"They're both nervous, but I'm just like that," Murtagh said, stalking Thorn's neck.

_"It's going to be fine! And remember, no one will be eaten!"_

_"Because of me,"_ Thorn growled, following Saphira as she landed on a large clearing.

In fact, the Dragon Riders were already expected. An elf-woman, accompanied by some armed elves, approached her and raised her hand to salute.

"We also have to greet them politely, my father almost never did that before and was very unpopular," Murtagh hissed to his two companions. 

Unsure, with the dragons on their arms, they rose from Thorn's back while Eragon, Roran and Katrina did the same.

Roran pressed the little Flavio, who looked around curiously. Eventually, his gaze remained hanging at one point in the sky and he fluttered excitedly with the small wings.

Roran followed the dragon's gaze and saw that the point was a large winged creature, and he grabbed Eragon's arm. "Over there.... a dragon!" he said excitedly.

Eragon smiled. "Yes, that's a dragon! Glaedr is his name! And his horseman is Oromis.

Murtagh had been listening to the conversation. 

"My father's teacher and brom's teacher? He's still alive? Looks like it's not just Morzan hiding from the world.....

The dragon landed and Murtagh looked at his sheds in amazement. They were golden and shimmered in the morning sun. He was amused to see that the young dragons were stumbling with their paws and wanted to get to the ground. 

Eventually their riders dropped them off and the great golden dragon, who was the greatest dragon Murtagh had ever seen, was surrounded by three dragon babies.

Like a miracle, the little dragons and also thorns were considered by the elves. The eyes of the elf-woman seemed to shimmer for a moment before she turned to the riders and greeted them. 

"I am Islanzadi, the queen of the elves," she introduced herself, and Eragon bowed before her.

Murtagh and the others quickly followed his example, while some of their companions looked contemptuously at the people and grinned at their sometimes lopsided bows.

"They are arrogant! Morzan was right," Murtagh thought with a hint of anger, and decided not to let the elves please him.

"What's there to grin?" he instead approached the elves, and Eragon looked at him stunned.

_"Not, Murtagh! Don't get upset! You are otherwise unpopular here for all time..."_ his brother asked emphatically in a way of thought. 

_"How to call into the forest so turn it out! The elves should know that too!_ " Murtagh disagreed, but decided to take Eragon together for the sake of it.

On the back of the golden dragon, Murtagh saw an elf. So that was Oromis.....

He did not look as high-nose as the other elves, and he descended from the back of the golden. He bent over and stroked the young dragon over his head.

"So many dragons!" he muttered, addressing Eragon, whom he briefly hugged. "I look forward to seeing you and Saphira healthy again! But as it looks, you have a lot to report!"

Eragon nodded. "Yes, I really have! And besides the other dragons and their riders, I brought something else with me! But first I want to introduce my companions!"

He turned to Murtagh. "This is Murtagh, my brother! His dragon is called Thorn.

"The son of this apostate," one of the Queen's companions said, and Eragon cast an angry glance at him.

Oromis, on the other hand, seemed to wrestle with himself for a moment before he approached Murtagh and stopped in front of him. "You look like your father! I knew him then.... but welcome here!"

Murtagh nodded briefly to the old Elf. After all, he didn't chase him immediately after learning whose son he was. 

"But I still have a dragon, swords and dragon eggs in my luggage," he thought mockingly. "They should be nice to me!"

Eragon had thought that handing over the dragon eggs and swords to Murtagh's reputation and his start with the Elves would improve his reputation and his start with the Elves. Now Murtagh reached for the sack attached to Thorn's saddle while Oromis greeted the three other riders and their dragons.

"So there's another female dragon! And what a beautiful one," he rejoiced as he looked at Lenja, who had meanwhile fled from the curious elves into the arms of her rider.

"She is also a daughter of Brom's Sapphire," Eragon said softly, and Oromis looked at him in amazement. 

"This is really a little miracle! Surely he would have been very happy. He was so desperate when his dragon died! His little daughter would have liked him!"

Queen Islanzadi also came closer to the new riders. "You are all welcome here!" she said, looking at Murtagh. "As long as you don't let anything come to blame! If that happens...."

Murtagh knew that this remark was aimed primarily at him, and he was annoyed by it.

"I haven't done anything yet! Nevertheless, they warn me! I won't be able to hear it any time soon! I'll tell Morzan something as soon as I see him again! Because of him, I always have only trouble! My whole life!" he thought, opening the sack with the dragon eggs.

The Queen looked in and a smile slid over her face. She turned to Oromis, who also took a look at the sack. 

"It's just unbelievable! I think this is the best day of my life! New dragon babies, a full-grown dragon I didn't know yet, and four dragon eggs! What's next?"

"Two more dragon rider swords," Murtagh said, handing them over to the old elf. "Although one of them should go to Alea! But she didn't really want to...."

"Why not?" Oromis asked the young woman in amagate. She looked to the ground.

"I don't know how to deal with it! And I'm not a fighter.... I was brought up to run a household!"

"Well, that's no reason not to do anything else! Even Eragon and I never expected to take part in a battle a year ago," Roran said, smiling cheerfully at Alea. 

"We were farmers and were happy to manage our farm together with my father. It could have stayed that way! But then it was just as surprisingly different for us as it was for you!"

"And with us elves, women fight just like men! And we are both able to keep our homes clean and have a meal!" smiled Queen Islanzadi Alea. 

"But we shouldn't rush anything! It is a great change in the life of everyone, whether eleven or human, when a dragon chooses him as a rider!"

"That's right!" agreed Oromis, looking at both swords thoughtfully. "A red and a lilanes are left! And I see you don't have Zar'roc any more! Instead, a pretty blue sword that fits well with Saphira's scales! But we should now go to my accommodation and give us undisturbed advice! Only we riders!"

"What about Katrina?" Roran inquired, reaching for his fiancée's hand. "Can't she come along?"

"Unfortunately, this is not possible! There are things that are only for Dragon Rider Ears and their dragons! But don't worry, Katrina will be comfortably accommodated, along with you! She's your fiancé, isn't she? Eragon once mentioned something like this!"

Roran nodded and said goodbye to Katrina with a heavy heart before he, together with Eragon, climbed on Saphira's back and they followed the old dragon Glaedr and his rider. 


	46. Elves and humans

Vanir, who was responsible for the sword fighting training of the new Dragon Riders, was far from satisfied with his new students.

"That never says anything, they look exactly like you did back then. Only murtagh is something to start with," he said to Eragon, threw a mocking glance at Roran, who had a practice fight with Murtagh.

Of course, Roran was inferior to his cousin, who had much more practice.

"That's what you always said about me. But think of our last practice fight. I've done a lot of things to you," Eragon replied.

"That's right, but you've already changed. And I apologized..." Vanir hurried to say.

"Then let the others learn the time. Where are they supposed to be able to do it? Alea has never had a sword in her hand before, Roran is not used to fighting with such a weapon and Lucan..."

"Yes, yes, it's good. I will hold back with biting comments. Even though I still wonder why the dragons chose these riders," Vanir said thoughtfully. 

However, the usual ridicule was completely absent in his voice and surprised Eragon looked at him.

"You really wonder, don't you? You don't just want to make fun of us humans?"

Vanir shook his head. "No, really not. I just wonder, why have only people been selected as riders in recent times? It used to be different. There were more people and more elves. It was about the same. But now three dragons have already chosen human riders...."

"And that worries you? Four eggs are still left, and then there is the green dragon egg of Galbatorix. So there are a total of five dragons waiting for their rider. Who knows, maybe these five new riders are elves. And don't forget, five eggs were destroyed. Who knows who these poor little ones would have chosen..." Eragon said.

"Yes, maybe my dragon was there," Vanir said, trying to look cheerful. However, it was clear to him that he did not like this idea.

"Somewhere in the world there are humans or elves, but please do not have half-elves for which these dragons were destined. And they will never know...."

'So it's probably better. They can live their lives in peace and don't have to think about what they lost," Eragon said thoughtfully.

Roran went to the ground and Murtagh reached out to him to help him. 

"I don't really know what to think of this Vanir," Roran grumbled. 'Most of the time I feel like he doesn't think too much of us.

"Eragon once said he had several collisions with him. Somehow Vanir couldn't come to terms with the fact that a dragon never hatched with him. Somehow he's almost sorry..." Murtagh replied, but then he covered his face. "Well, my pity for him is not that great."

"Work on your attitude in battle! There's never anything like that. You didn't want to be defeated by the first simple soldier from Galbatorix's army, did you?" Vanir shouted to them.

"To my knowledge, unlike us, he has never fought in a battle," Murtagh said with a nasty look at Vanir. 

Vanir entered the practice field and stopped in front of Lucan and Alea. "You both don't want to fight against each other, you can see that. I think I'll have to train with you. Otherwise you will never learn!"

"She's my fiancée, I don't want her to get hurt!" Lucan defended himself, looking at Alea and Vanir.

"Yes, weak human beings. Why they are chosen as riders is also a mystery to me!"

"Just keep your mouth open, Vanir!" Lucan replied angrily. "Don't talk about Alea like that."

"I can do it myself, Lucan. This elf should first take part in what we have already experienced before he open his mouth!" alea said.

Her little dragon girl, Lenja, stood next to her snarling and showed Vanir her pointed teeth.

"That's good," Vanir said. 'I think I better not fight with you. I'm too scared..."

The last sounded mocking, but then his gaze fell on a young man who stood a little off.

"This is the right fighting partner for you. He's even worse than a human being...," Vanir said, and this time his voice disdained with contempt. He waved to the young man.

"Symon, come here. You can train with them here, that is, if you still know how to hold a sword!"

Symon approached the group and Alea looked at him more closely. At first glance she would have thought of him as an elf, but his ears were not as pointed as that of an elf, though not as round as that of a human being. In part, they were obscured by his dark blonde, somewhat confused hair.

"A half-elf, I never thought I'd ever see one. So this is what it looks like when the two peoples mix...." thought the young woman astonished.

Vanir handed Symon his sword. "Here, fight Lucan. He's probably going to beat you....."

Symon did not respond, but simply cast an angry glance at Vanir. But he actually reached for the sword and began a fight with Lucan.

Of course, he was not up to the half-elf, who apparently already had experience in combat. 

In the meantime, Murtagh and Roran had joined Eragon. "Who is that?" Murtagh asked his brother.

'That's Symon, but he's not too well regarded by the elves. They took him here after the death of his human mother. His father wanted it that way. He doesn't live anymore. It's not too popular, but I haven't had too much to do with him. Arya mentioned it once the last time we were in Ellesmera," Eragon said, and together they watched the practice fight.

"Why are half-elves so unpopular?" asked Roran. "This Symon doesn't look like a monster or something."

"That was, according to Morzan, already in the days of the old dragon riders. Half-elves had a hard time. Perhaps because they do not really belong to either of the two peoples. Or because the elves there have proof that there are indeed some of them who have people to show friendly or loving feelings. Basically, they don't think too much of us human beings. And to keep in mind that sometimes it's different...", Murtagh tried with a statement, but then he saw Eragon's sad facial expression.

"What's going on? Is it because of Arya? So do you think she's bothered by getting involved with you? Because you're a human being?"

"That would be an explanation, after all. I'm not... good enough for them. She is an elf, and she is also a member of the royal family. Maybe she will even be the next queen. And i'm maybe just a stupid person in their eyes who's way too young for them!" said Eragon. 

"That's nonsense," Roran vehemently disagreed. "The elves are nothing better than us. Even if some behave like this. But with Arya, I didn't really have the impression.

"That's right, she was really worried about you when I suddenly showed up on the burning steppes," Murtagh grinned at his brother. "I think if I had attacked you, she would have gone in between!"

"Well, you'll see how we understand each other when she returns. Then the elves will also touch the dragon eggs here. Queen Islanzadi wanted to wait until her daughter's return. Incidentally, not all elves are so convinced of themselves and consider themselves superior. Oromis is different and the Queen has always behaved quite kindly!" said Eragon.

He hoped that Arya would arrive soon and the elves would touch the dragon eggs. 

He took a look at the edge of the practice field. There the young dragons sat and saw Sapphira returning from a hunting trip.

"It's so nicely peaceful here, it's good for the little ones that they can spend a hopefully quiet childhood here. But I fear it will change one day. At some point they will have to fight!"

**In the next chapter, dragon eggs are touched. But will some of the dragons hatch? And if so, with whom?**


	47. No more hope...

In Uru'baen, the captured rebels stood in front of Galbatorix the next morning. He looked contemptuously upon the prisoners from his throne and rose up.

He stopped in front of a blond young man. "So you are Erek, the leader of this gang!"

And you wanted to interfere in my affairs? You have questioned my just judgments against the soldiers and probably helped them escape from the city! I have to say, I am very disappointed that there are such bad people as you! My whole country is in turmoil! The Dragon Rider Eragon threatens us and your compatriots have fallen on the battlefield by the burning steppes! But you have nothing else to do but trample your memory underfoot by your deeds!" said the king, slapping Erek in the face with his fist.

He walked past the other prisoners and stopped in front of Damian. "So you are the son of my faithful Captain Belian!"

Belian stood behind his son and held his arm. "Yes, this is my ill-advised son! I don't know what I did wrong in his upbringing! It is his bad mother's fault!"

"I'm afraid of that, it can't be up to you that he became such a bad person! But sometimes a good legacy is of no use! If I only think of how disappointed Murtagh was when his father was so loyal to me!" Galbatorix thought angrily, pushing the prisoner away.

"You will be like everyone else! Or do you have any objections, Belian? Do you want to ask me for your son's life? You have served me faithfully and I might even grant you your wish!" Galatorix asked Belian.

He shook his head. "No, my son is to blame for his misfortune! And what an unfaithful subject would I be if I claimed special rights for my family! Condemn him just like the others, Majesty!"

"How did such a good captain deserve only such a son!" said Galbatorix. "And I will always remember that you have placed your duty above the well-being of your miserable family! I think I might even reward you with a higher post and, above all, an increase in your salary!"

Belian looked humbly to the ground. Such an honour was almost too much for him. 

"I'll tell my wife afterwards! At least the son she gave me is still useful! He didn't develop in life the way I wanted! Damian has to blame his fate on himself!"

Galbatorix took his seat on his throne again and looked at the prisoners. "All of you will not get away with it! So you will die like those you thought you had to deliver! I'll let you all hang! But so that there are no incidents this time I will have you executed in the castle courtyard! No one can come to your aid! And I'll have your heads exhibited in public! Let everyone see how my enemies are doing! But before that you will all touch my green dragon egg! All those sentenced to death should do so in the future! We don't want a possible dragon rider to go through our rags!"

The king left the room to fetch the dragon egg.

"That's right for you! And don't think you'll get away with an execution! I know my king! We both meet in the torture chamber," Captain Belian laughed, slapping his son. He shrugged, but remained silent. 

"I look forward to telling your mother about it!" Belian hissed at his son.

Shortly thereafter, the king returned with the green dragon egg and turned to the prisoners. "You will all touch it one by one! And hoped that the dragon would hatch with one of you! Because I'll leave them alive!"

One by one, the guards, under the supervision of Belian, pushed the captives to the dragon egg that the king had placed on a table. 

One by one, they touched it. But the dragon did not slip out of any of them. It was Damian's turn last. He felt stunned. Everything around him didn't really seem to happen. Although he had heard the king's death sentence, he was not yet aware that he was about to die.

He stretched out his hand for the egg, and looked silently at the green bowl. Beautiful was this egg, but the little dragon resting inside showed no interest in it.

Belian withdrew his son. "I would have missed that! You don't deserve a dragon! You least, you rat!"

Galbatorix seemed disappointed and gave the guards a wink. "They will be executed tomorrow morning! But before that you will take them to the torture chamber! Let's see if they don't have some more information about possible other members of their gang for us!"

In the evening Mathilda entered the dungeon of Uru'baen. She had begged her husband to see her son, who had been sentenced to death. She had also asked for mercy. Belian had refused and slapped her. 

However, one of his comrades felt sorry for the worried mother and led her through a long dark corridor.

"It's not a very nice sight your son offers! And I have to stick with the conversation! You must not allow yourself much time either. Besides, the captain must not know about it!" he said, and Mathilda nodded.

"I just want to see my son!" she thought, tears running down her cheeks. Almost triumphantly, her husband had told her in the late afternoon that her eldest had been arrested and convicted.

In front of a barred cell, her husband's comrade finally stopped and quietly shouted Damian's name.

"Your mother is here! You can talk to each other briefly!"

Something moved in the cell and eventually a figure straightened up and rushed to the bars.

"Damian! What just happened?" asked Mathilda, suppressing her tears. She didn't want to cry now. Her son's clothes were shredded and bloody.

"What did you do to you?" she inquired, grabbing his hand.

Damian leaned his head against the rods. "It's already possible.... but it was father of..."

"He himself did this to you?" asked Mathilda, stunned. "But he is your father...."

'He's not interested in that. But luckily I didn't know anything! So I couldn't tell you anything!" replied Damian, slumped exhausted.

"You have to go right away! Not that you get caught here," Mathildas' companion said impatiently.

She shook her head and didn't want to separate. She wouldn't see her son alive again and she should leave? She wanted to take him with her, take care of his wounds and comfort him.

"I have a request!" said Damian in a weak voice. She nodded. "I do everything for you!"

"You can't do anything for me anymore! It's Father's fault! I hate him! But get away from Uru'baen! Take Dorian and Dennis with you and go away! And never come back! Should they do the same at some point?" Damian asked them, closing their eyes.

"I want to sleep....," he muttered, and Mathilda's companion grabbed her. 

She reluctantly let go of her son's hand and let her helpers pull her outside.

"Remember, don't mention this visit!" the man asked to say goodbye, and Mathilda nodded.

"I'm definitely not going to tell Belian about it! I'm going to leave! At least that's what I can do for Damian!" she thought sadly, letting her tears run free as she stood outside.... 


	48. Eleven riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the dragon eggs are touched. But will one of the little ones hatch? And if so, with whom?

Two days later Arya finally returned to Ellesmera but Eragon did not see her as she first visited her mother, the Queen.

Eragon noted with regret, but Murtagh tried to comfort him a little.

'She doesn't avoid you, but she certainly has a lot to discuss with her mother, also because of the dragon eggs. She doesn't even know about the new dragons, the new riders and the eggs. It will be a big surprise for them.

"You're certainly right," Eragon agreed with his brother with a strange look.

But then he changed the subject. "You trained with Symon today?"

"Yes, I have. He's really good, that's where his 11-somethings are making themselves felt. Of course, Vanir didn't like it at all and he fought against him himself, ostensibly to show us others a few techniques. Of course he then defeated Symon," Murtagh replied.

"That's how Vanir is. I don't think it's changing any more. But who knows, maybe a dragon will slip with him and get him on the right path.

"Hopefully not!" murtagh disagreed. "I hope he grabs all the eggs, shakes them, curses loudly and then gets annoyed that none of them hatch with him..."

"You're mean!" eragon said, and Murtagh nodded. "Am I. But with Vanir, I can. He also annoys me.

Two days later, the four dragon eggs lay, under the watchful gaze of the adult dragons Thorn, Saphira and Glaedr, on a table while the elves gradually approached them and touched them almost in awe.

"I hope so much that one or more dragons hatch," sighed Oromis, who stood next to the dragons with Eragon and Murtagh.

"We all hope so. But even so we are already several riders. More than we, or especially Galbatorix, ever expected," Eragon replied, but watched in his turn as Vanir approached the table with the eggs. 

"I'm sure he's just greedy for them," Murtagh said to his brother, who struggled to suppress a laugh when Vanir actually reached for the yellow egg and grabbed it. 

He held it in his hands for a long time and looked almost incandescently at the bowl. Did he want to move the dragon to hatch? But after a while he put the egg disappointed on the table

He reached for the white egg with the pink veins. However, even this dragon did not think of hatching vanir. With the black egg through which the golden veins meandered and the turquoise of Brom's sapphire, it behaved exactly the same.

Sadly, Vanir finally put the last egg on the table and walked away disappointed.

_"Poor Vanir,"_ Saphira said. However, Eragon felt that she did not really feel sorry for him.

Too often the elf had behaved unfairly towards Eragon in class. Most of all, he had once insulted Saphira when he doubted her mind because she had chosen a man as a rider.....

The dragon lady Vanir had not forgiven this insult to this day and Eragon knew it.

"He really wanted it.", he said. "And unfortunately there are not many elves left to touch the eggs. It's a pity, obviously no dragon wants to hatch with one of them. Next we will try the Vardens."

Murtagh, meanwhile, took a look at Arya and Queen Islanzadi, who were also approaching the dragon eggs and the horsemen. In the meantime, Lucan, Alea and Roran had joined them with their dragons. The sight of the little dragon comforts some of the elves a little about the disappointment that no dragon had hatched at any of them.

Murtagh noticed that Arya and her mother kept some distance from each other. "I don't think they understand each other so well," he thought.

The Queen turned to Oromis. "Now almost all the elves have touched the dragon eggs. It is a pity that no dragon wanted to hatch with us. But there are more elves in the world and many, outside of Ellesmera, haven't tried it yet. Of course we have to respect the choice of dragons!"

Oromis nodded, but then he took a look at Arya. Meanwhile, even the last eleven had touched the eggs in vain. The Queen's daughter stood in front of the table and looked longingly, like Vanir before, at the eggs.

"Don't you want to try it?" Eragon told his teacher. The old elf smiled. "That's exactly what I just wanted to propose.

Arya shook her head. 'I don't really know. I protected Sapphira's egg for years. And she never hatched with me, even though I often wished..."

The elf took a look at the Dragon Lady. 'But she decided otherwise.

_"I have. But not because you were unworthy, Arya!"_ the dragon lady answered earnestly. _"I know all these years what you have done for me. Without you I would never have reached my rider and I know what it cost you. Your companion died and you yourself fell into the captivity of Durza. I am very grateful to you. But I chose Eragon. But one of my young contemporaries may think you're the right one. So try it quietly!"_

Arya nodded. "I couldn't believe it when my mother told me about the new dragon eggs when I arrived. I would have loved to have looked at her straight away. However, I held back.... for reasons of courtesy."

She reached for the black egg with the golden lines. All the while she had barely been able to keep it out of sight since she had come to the table. But could it really be that a dragon would hatch with her?

"He hatches," shouted Murtagh at one point as cracks formed on the egg and a loud cracking sounded.

Shortly afterwards, the top part of the egg broke off and a small black head on which there were tiny golden horns looked out. Then the rest of the egg broke apart and Arya held a little black dragon with golden backs and horns in his hands. 

She shrugged briefly as the Dragon Rider burned into her hand.

Then she pushed the little dragon to herself. It almost seemed to Eragon and Murtagh that tears were shimmering in their eyes. "My dragon," she muttered softly. 

"You have to give him a name, Arya. What is it, a male or a female dragon?" the Queen inquired, brushing her daughter's young dragon over her head.

_"A male dragon,"_ Glaedr said. _"A pretty male dragon._

"He should be called Dimon. I once heard this name in connection with another black dragon. Even though I don't know which ones were," Arya and Oromis, as well as the Queen, shrugged.

But then Islanzadi smiled. "Dimon is a good name," she said.

Oromis presented Arya with the last Dragon Rider sword. 'It's purple. But at least it's a dark color. I hope it will be of use to you!"

Arya gratefully accepted the sword. Almost in awe, she looked at the sword and then at her dragon. However, now that he had become a little accustomed to the world outside his egg, he became very lively at one time. He climbed from Arya's arm on her shoulders and began pulling her by the hair with his paws.

"A lively dragon for a serious elf. It's an interesting mix," Oromis said. 


	49. Mathildas Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we change the scene of history. What happened to Mathilda and her sons? Have they fled the city?

Mathilda and her two sons had been on the road for several days. Uru'baen had left them far behind.

It had been surprisingly easy to get through the city gates. But why should a simple woman and her two sons have been stopped?

Mathilda had put all the money she had found in the house in a bag and taken it with her, she and her sons had hurriedly packed a few clothes together and rushed to the city gate and crossed it in the early morning.

"I used to feel like a thief because I just take Belian's money with me, but now I don't," Mathilda thought, wiping away a tear.

She had merely told her sons that they would leave the hated husband and father and go far away. 

Mathilda had not made it clear to her two younger children about Damian and his terrible end. She had also concealed the fact that her father had not been uninvolved in Damian's ordeal and death.

'It would put a strain on them. They are still children," Mathilda thought, reaching for the arm of ten-year-old Dennis.

"Come on, we have to go further. I'm sure we'll find a shelter somewhere that night. I'm sorry you have to take this journey," she said softly.

"Always better than staying with dad in Uru'baen," Dorian said, reaching for his little brother's other hand.

"But I'm tired. And what about Damian now? Is he coming?" Dennis asked impatiently, yawning.

Mathilda shrugged, but did not answer. Instead, she struggled to resist the urge to embrace her two remaining children.

"Where are we going? You said you knew," Dorian inquired after a while.

"I thought we were trying to get to Surda. To the Vardens. It's warmer there than here and we're the safest from your dad. If he were to pursue us," Mathilda replied, realising at that moment that Surda had been her target all along.

Perhaps she would be able to take a job there and get herself and her two sons through. Still, she was afraid of it. Would they even arrive in Surda unscathed? 

On the other hand, not even the king's soldiers would probably show too much interest in a woman and two boys. Such refugees were regarded in Alagaesia only as useless eaters. In this way, Belian had once spoken out about fleeing peasants and city dwellers.

"Is it very far to Surda?" Dennis asked tiredly and Mathilda nodded. "Yes, it's a long way. But we're going to make it...."

"And Damian knows where we are? He finds us there too?" asked Dennis excitedly.

Mathilda swallowed heavily and quickly changed the subject. "Maybe you will see the blue dragon of the rider Eragon in Surda. And a red dragon is said to have appeared by now!"

"I'd love to see it. And I'd love to fly on one at some point," the 10-year-old gushed, while Dorian remained remarkably calm and looked at his mother from time to time.

"He suspects something. He knows something is wrong with Damian," Mathilda thought.

But how should she talk to her son about it? How could she put it into words in the first place? She couldn't believe her eldest son was dead.

In the evening, Mathilda and her sons rested in a shabby inn. Luckily, her money was still enough for the overnight stay and a nasty-tasting dinner. 

Now finally her sons lay next to her and slept. However, Despite her tiredness, Mathilda did not get an eye. 

Her thoughts kept wandering to her eldest son Damian.

"Whether it was very bad when he died? Was he very afraid? Or pain? And did Belian watch? I could do it...", she thought, painstakingly suppressing a sobbing. Her children needed her sleep and she didn't want to wake her up.

The next morning, Mathilda barely had an eye to catch, they left the inn where some shady figures romped. 

"Such cutters would be the right friends for my husband and his king," Mathilda thought contemptuously, quickly moving her sons away from there.

At least she had been able to get some supplies before she left.

"Mom, aren't we really going back to Dad?" asked Dennis at one point. 

Mathilda nodded. "Never again. You won't see it in your life if I can prevent it!"

"Well, I don't want to see him anymore," Dorian said to Dennis, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. 

"In Surda we may finally be able to sleep quietly for a night without someone yelling at us. Or send us off to get him wine or beer. Why haven't we left much earlier?"

The last one asked Dorian to address his mother.

She looked at her sons with guilt. "I ask myself that. I should have done it. Years ago. But I never knew where to go. But it has gone quite well so far, so without him, hasn't it?"

"Yes, better than if he were there," Dennis said carefree. 

"He's still so young, maybe he forgets the hard time with Belian one day," Mathilda hoped. With Dorian, things were different. He looked at his mother thoughtfully and seemed to want to ask something. However, he remained silent. What did he want to know?

In the early morning, Mathilda and her sons met an older man and his wife. They were sitting on a cart pulled by two powerful horses. Two little girls sat on the car behind the older couple.

The woman looked compassionate at Mathilda and especially her youngest son Dennis.

"I think your son is very tired. And I don't even ask where you want to go in this lonely area. To Surda, I suppose. Put yourself under the protection of the Vardens and their leader Nasuada. We and our granddaughters want to go there too! Soldiers burned down our yard because the girl's father refused to serve in the army....

"I'm very sorry about that," Mathilda said regretfully. 

"We really want to go to Surda. Could my youngest son be on the wagon with you? He's really very tired....

"Of course," the old woman smiled at her mother. She and Dorian also rose.

"Do you know the way? We've been on the road for many days and have no idea where we're really. Only the approximate direction we know," Mathilda inquired, looking at the older couple inquiringly.

"It's not too far," the woman reassured her. "Just one more day and we reach the border. 

My husband knows the area there quite well. If we are lucky, we will meet tomorrow with the first inhabitants or soldiers of the country of Surda. Since the battle was lost on the burning steppes, King Galbatorix soldiers have not ventured into the area as often. At least that is the case. So we should take advantage of that and get ourselves to safety!"

"Yes, finally be safe, that's what I want for myself and my children," Mathilda said softly. 


	50. Morzan's new student

Morzan looked displeased at his visitor. Liam entered his hut unsolicited and placed a pot of broth on the table. 

"He's from Amalia. She thinks you wouldn't eat enough since your son left,' Liam said.

"So, does she say that? And why doesn't she come herself but sent Lucan's little brother?" Morzan asked unkindly.

'Because she didn't have time. Elisa doesn't feel so comfortable and Amalia wants to stay with her. And Larissa doesn't want to leave Elisa either. Sloan roars around again all the time and Amalia has therefore banished him from the hut. She believes that Elisa was upset about him, just like the rest of us. Noris, on the other hand, does not leave Larissa alone. So you have to go with me. By the way, could you teach me the sword fight," Liam said, actually grinning at Morzan.

"You just come in here and ask me if I can teach you the sword fight? Either you're very brave or very stupid, boy!" Morzan said, but Liam wasn't so scared.

"When I ask directly, I know directly if you do it or not," Liam replied earnestly, but his eyes flashed amused.

Did this Bengel make fun of Morzan, the old companions of Galbatorix and Dragon Rider with a very bad reputation?

"I don't think you're brave but stupid," Morzan said angrily.

"No, I'm not. And I don't like it when someone says something like that about me. I can't do anything to prevent me from fighting, reading or writing. In other words, I can read a little. Johanna taught me and Lucan that after our parents died. But I have no idea about the fight. And what if at some point soldiers show up here and I have to defend myself? And you can do it far and wide!" said Liam, and finally Morzan actually gave in. 

"Well, be here tomorrow morning on time. And I warn you, I have no regard for you. Surely you don't feel like you're going to fall into the mud any time soon!"

"I don't mind mud," Liam replied, leaving the hut. 

Morzan looked after him shaking his head. 'At least he's not as little coward as his older brother. I think I'm starting to get too soft. Now I'm actually teaching a student again after Murtagh and Lucan. And this after I had never planned to do such a thing and in my time as a dragon rider I always pushed to take a student...", Morzan thought, looking up as he heard wing-slapping over him.

_"What are you thinking?"_ asked Varion, and Morzan told the dragon about his plan to teach a student.

_"That's a very good idea! So the boy learns it from one of the best and certainly can't hurt it in this day and age. Besides, you're busy and you don't think about it that much anymore,"_ Varion replied after listening to Morzan at the end.

_"Me and ponder? I don't do that,"_ the dragon rider disagreed angrily, but in his head he could only hear a laugh. 

_'If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't get so upset. And I, as your dragon, know exactly when you're thinking, getting upset or scared..."_

_"I'm never afraid,"_ Morzan said, disapprovingly. But at one time his dragon became very serious. 

_"Oh yes, you have them. Just like everyone. And the last time you were scared when your son went to this battle on the burning steppes. You can lie to everyone and say it's not like that. But I am your dragon. I know the truth!"_

Murtagh had finished his training and saw Arya and Alea approaching Eragon, along with their little dragons, which they carried on their arms. He sat on the edge of the practice field and was immersed in a scroll that Oromis had given him.

_"Vanir seems to be saddened that no dragon has hatched at his students,"_ Thorn said, and Murtagh nodded to his dragon, who landed next to him.

_"Oh yes. He scareed me quite nicely across the pitch. But what's the point? It could have been worse. After all, we could now also be at Galbatorix and he would teach us. And I'm also used to rough teaching from Morzan. In the insult and bad mood, he sometimes surpasses Vanir by far!"_

_"You're right. And I'm missing Varion. He's almost as wise a dragon as Glaedr,"_ Thorn replied thoughtfully. _"It's a great pity that things are as they are and that Morzan and Varion have to hide. In a fight against Galbatorix, they would be good allies. And we have to be honest, none of our four new dragons will be able to take part in a fight at this time!"_

_"That's right. I hope we still have enough time to prepare the new dragons and their riders for a fight,"_ Murtagh replied, noting a figure sitting under a tree some distance away.

Murtagh realized it was Symon and he walked towards the half-elf. Then he sat next to him under the tree.

"You weren't there when everyone here touched the eggs," Murtagh said, and Symon shook his head.

"No, I probably don't have a dragon hatch anyway. That would be pure wishful thinking. And besides, there would have been only stupid talk again. Vanir said the day before yesterday that the next thing you would probably allow the Ra'zac to touch the eggs would be if I could try it now. But that's how you know and love him."

"And because of this stupid remark, you didn't come and tried?" Murtagh asked, astonished. 

In his opinion, Symon was as well considered as a rider as anyone else.

"No, not just because of it. But many share his view, and at some point you don't want to hear that talk. That is why I will leave in the near future. To the village where my mother lived at the time. It is located in the east of Surda and there it is relatively quiet at the moment. Or I'll contact King Orrin's soldiers," Symon said of his motives for not touching the eggs and his other plans.

"The best way to go is to Nasuada, the leader of the Vardens. You're good with the sword and she might need someone like you," Murtagh advised the other, adding:   
"But before that, you might want to touch the eggs. Not everyone has to watch. They are currently in the care of the Queen. But anyone who hasn't touched them yet and would like to do it, under supervision of course!"

"I don't really know yet," Symon said evasively.

At the same time Mathilda and her companions reached the Varden camp. They were joined by other refugees, mostly women and children.

Some of them were very exhausted, others were sick, and they were taken to the tents of the healers. 

Mathilda's youngest son Dennis had also contracted a bad cold with a fever and was drinking from a bowl that his mother handed him a bitter-tasting medicine when Nasuada entered the tent.

She scrutinized the refugees in detail and eventually stopped in front of Mathilda. "Where do you come from? From Uru'baen?"

Mathilda nodded. "Me and my two sons come from there. The others are from half Alagaesia and they wanted to leave Galbatorix. For my part, I am looking for work. I am alone with the two boys..."

Nasuada nodded. "For now you can stay here, but in a few days you have to leave from here. It is too dangerous here, especially for the children, because there could well be an attack on us and our camp!"

"Where are we going?" Mathilda asked anxiously, and Nasuada smiled at her. "Further inland. You'd have to be safe there!"

Grateful, Mathilda looked at the young woman. "And you are really the leader of the Vardens? You are not much older than mine... eldest son! He was seventeen..."

"Was? I'm very sorry about that," Nasuada said, and Mathilda took a worried look at her other sons. 

However, they were now asleep and did not listen to the conversation. Gently she stroked her youngest hair. The medicine seemed to help, the fever sank and her son's breath went calmer.

"Hopefully we'll be safe soon," Mathilda said with concern. 


	51. The Yellow Dragon

Accompanied by Eragon, Murtagh and Oromis, Symon stood in front of the three remaining dragon eggs.

Unsure, the half-elf looked at her. Especially the yellow had something about it. But could it really be? That a dragon would hatch with him? He couldn't really imagine it.

Nevertheless, he stretched out his hand for the dragon egg and gently stroked over it. Almost instantaneously, a crack ingenuating sounded. 

"I knew," Murtagh muttered, grinning at his younger half-brother. "He wouldn't be the first half elf to hatch a dragon. And Vanir in particular will be annoyed..."

Symon did not listen to the conversation that Murtagh and Eragon were having. As if banished, he looked at the egg and at one time a tiny yellow paw protruded and touched his hand. 

"It hurts," Symon muttered, looking at his hand. But then the crack widened through which the paw, groping for his hand, looked out and a piece of the wing protruded.

The egg began to swing a little back and forth, however, although the cracks widened and by now the entire egg did not burst apart. 

Uncertain, the small wing tip trembled and finally Symon pressed against the egg from both sides. 

Now finally it broke up and a little yellow dragon with big black eyes looked at the new dragon rider and stumbled towards him the next moment with brave steps.

Symon took the dragon on his arm and looked at it in detail.

"I can't believe it," he said softly, and the dragon turned his head and licked his hand. 

"That's to say that you can believe it," Eragon suspected, looking at the new dragon as well.

"They almost all seem to be in a hurry," he said, and Murtagh nodded. "Yes, good for them that they have found their riders. If I imagine dwelled them still in their dark sack...."

"Luckily, Morzan did not destroy the dragon eggs at that time. It's a pity he couldn't save everyone else. But there is still hope for the green dragon. Maybe we can somehow defeat Galbatorix before the poor little one hatches," Murtagh thought, watching the new yellow dragon crawl on Symon's shoulder.

"What are you?" Symon asked his dragon. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Outraged, the dragon looked at him and grabbed his ear. However, he did not bite into it, but only nibbled it slightly.

"Aua. Only women are so sensitive. You're a girl!" said Symon, and the dragon let go of his ear. 

"I call you Danna," the half-elf said, and the little dragon girl pressed close to him.

Shortly thereafter, quiet snoring sounds rang out. Cuddled on Symon's shoulder, little Danna had fallen asleep.

"Very good, now we have a total of four male and three female dragons. If you count Glaedr and Varion with even six male dragons," Murtagh told Eragon quietly.   
He always had to be careful not to betray. After all, no one in Ellesmera knew anything about Morzan and his dragons. The exact history of the rescue of the Dragon Riders was also unknown. Oromis had spoken to the Queen about the location, but not the exact circumstances, and reluctantly she had accepted it.

"Arya and Symon should know about Morzan and Varion. After all, they actually owe their dragons to the two of them. And there should be no secrets among us riders," Eragon thought. 

"Besides, it's only a matter of time before perhaps one of the little dragons that morzan still knew is chattering.

"We should sit down with all the riders," Eragon suggested, and in fact, a day later, all the riders were sitting in front of Oromi's accommodation, and Murtagh also told the new dragon-eiters Arya and Symon about his father.

Symon pressed his little dragon. "I only heard stories about Morzan. About him and Galbatorix. They are all bad. And he actually saved the eggs? Why?"

"Because even then, when he was actually a loyal follower of the king, he was not sure that he was doing the right thing. He felt uncomfortable with many of the king's decisions," Murtagh said.

"Will he support us or harm us?" asked Arya earnestly, looking at Murtagh almost reproachfully. "You should have informed us earlier about this possible danger!"

"Morzan will not do either thing. He won't hurt us, but he won't help us!" replied Murtagh. 

"If he wanted to harm us, he would hardly have helped us find the dragon eggs. And he had years to return to Galbatorix. Now that he has helped us, he is unlikely to do so. He just wants to have his peace."

'He's a murderer. He has dragons, elves and people on his conscience. Should he get away with it with impunity?" Arya asked, animated.

Oromis shook his head. "At some point he will have to deal with us and we will have to deal with him. But now is not the time. We might even drive him back to Galbatorix. And the king is the enemy against whom we must act."

Reluctantly, Arya agreed with the old dragon rider. Dimon also played his part by snuggling close to his rider.

She slaps over his head. "Is good Dimon. I'm already calming down.

The other dragons were also present at the meeting. However, the younger ones, except Dimon, preferred to romp around on the meadow.

Leto, the oldest of the young dragons, reached his rider to his hip and had just learned to fly, even if he didn't make too big a distance. 

Lucan looked proudly at the silvers that were now flying towards Sapphira and Thorn, who were close to each other.

In the past few days, Dorn and Saphira had hardly let each other out of sight and the blue dragon lady seemed to have overcome her love grief because of Glaedr.

"How did Vanir actually record that Danna slipped on Symon?" Roran asked Lucan at one point.

"Not so good. He didn't say much, except that it was somehow unfair that he hadn't become a horseman. He would have liked it for so long. And then he chased me all over the place," Lucan replied, and Alea reached for his hand.

"Look, Lenja is also trying to fly. She's still way too small to do that," the young dragon rider said with concern.

The blue dragon girl had spread out the still very small wings and jumped over the meadow. Unfortunately, she hasn't been able to take off the ground yet.

"The arms. Hopefully she doesn't hurt!" muttered Alea, shrugging as Lenja almost ran against a tree, but dodged him at the last moment.

"She's a dragon! Only if she tries, she can learn it. It's like small children. You only learn to walk through.... Run. And fall. So calm down. Every dragon has learned to fly," Oromis tried to reassure the young rider.

She relaxed a little and Lucan gently stroked over her arm. 


	52. Unexpectedmagical abilities

Morzan looked pleased with his new student Liam. The boy was much more skilful than his older brother Lucan. Was this because he had pushed himself to learn the sword fight? He always had to push Lucan a little bit.

Nor was Liam in any way simple. Even when Morzan had deliberately pushed him into a muddy puddle on the first day, the boy had got up and wanted to continue training.

_"He's not as clumsy as I was afraid at the beginning,"_ Morzan said, sighing to his dragon Varion, who let the rays of the sun shine on his back.

_"And the variety is good for you. You need employment,"_ Varion replied mockingly. _"Maybe you could stop playing the disgust and be a little nicer to Liam? It would be a pity if you would chase him away!"_

_'I'm not disgusted. Who says that? I think I've been very patient with him so far. And somehow I even like the guy..."_ Morzan replied.

_"At the end of the day, you like someone except Amalia or me. That I can experience this again. Signs and miracles are still happening,"_ Varon mocked, and Morzan threw a nasty glance at his dragon before turning to Liam, who had cleared the swords with which they had trained.

"You have to work harder. Otherwise, there's never anything with you," Morzan said.

_"Morzan, I thought you were happy with him?"_ ,asked Varion with an ironic undertone in his voice. 

_"I'm, too. But I will do the devil and tell him that. I have a bad reputation to lose, after all I am a disgust..."_ Morzan replied with a grin.

Liam, on the other hand, did not respond to the request for comment. "You wanted to show how to light a fire with magic!"

"Also, did I want that? Why do you want to know? You don't have any magic skills and you wouldn't even be able to imitate it," the Dragon rider replied, but eventually he gave himself a jolt. "Well, let's try. Do you see the wood over there? I'm concentrating now and I'm saying, " _Briesingr_." 

The wood flared up and shortly afterwards a fire burned on which Liam warmed his cold hands. The last days had been very cold and in the nights it had already frozen. A lagaesia was facing a harsh winter.

"Do you think I could?" asked Liam, and Morzan shook his head anunened. "Of course not. You are neither a magician nor a dragon rider."

"It's a pity," Liam replied quietly and sadly. Was it still gnawing at him that no dragon had hatched with him? But it just shouldn't have been.....

_"There's somebody over there that I think you can be mean,"_ Varion grumbled, and Morzan looked up.

"What does Sloan want here? He doesn't come voluntarily to my and Varion's closeness," the dragon rider muttered, and Liam shrugged in surprise. "I have no idea!""

"So that's where you're stuck. Get me the brown book that Amalia lent to him!" Sloan told the red-haired boy. 

However, when he pointed at Morzan, who looked at him grinning, he quickly looked to the ground. It was obvious that he did not want to upset the Dragon Rider unnecessarily.

Asked, Liam Morzan looked on. "What book does he mean?"

"The brown one that's on my table. Apparently Sloan is now Amalia's messenger boy. He can do something meaningful about it. Otherwise he can't do too much!" Morzan replied mockingly as Liam rushed away to get the book out of the hut.

Sloan threw a hateful look at the Dragon rider, but he said nothing.

_'Don't annoy him too much. Maybe he'll take revenge on us at some point,"_ Varion said, but Morzan shook his head in disbelief. 

_"How does this idiot want to take revenge on us? He puts himself in his pants with fear when he only sees us from afar."_

Liam returned from the hut with the book and pressed it into Sloan's hand. At least he wanted to do so, however, Sloan ripped it out of his hand so uncomfortably that it fell to the ground.

"Watch out, you stupid Bengel! You are just as incompetent as your brother. And probably just as spoiled as Eragon and especially Roran!" cursed Sloan, picking up the book.

However, at that moment he was knocked to the ground by Morzan. "Excuse me for your words. But immediately. Otherwise I will feed you to Varion. He is very hungry...."

  
_"Morzan, please don't threaten me again,"_ Varion sighed. Still, he emanated a frightening growl.

"Sorry," Sloan muttered, and quickly rose.

Neither Morzan nor Liam noticed the hateful look the former butcher threw at them when he felt out of sight....

"I want to try it with the fire anyway," Liam began, and Morzan finally agreed with a sigh. 

He put a few logs in front of his student's feet. "Here, sit down and think or say " _Briesingr_." Imagine how the wood starts to burn. Since you are busy at least throughout the day and I have my rest. I will now fly with Varion for hunting. But don't cry if it doesn't work out!"

Morzan approached his dragon and was about to climb on Varion's back when he bumped into him. Flames soared and Liam had backed up a bit before his magically lit fire.

"That shouldn't be true," Morzan thought, terrified. "How is this possible? He is not a dragon rider, he has touched all the eggs and no dragon has hatched......

Liam wavered and collapsed. "That was probably a bit too much magic at once," thought the dragon rider, carrying his student into his hut. There he put him on the bed.

_"It didn't hurt him, didn't it?"_ asked Varion anxiously.

_"No, it didn't. He would have to come back to himself soon. But you know what it's like when you're dealing with magic without understanding anything about it. It was a little bit much for him,"_ Morzan replied thoughtfully.

Eventually Liam turned his eyes back on us looking confused. "The fire, it has."

"Yes, you really made it. I wouldn't have thought so. I expected you to sit in front of it all day and finally be terribly disappointed when Varion and I return from the hunt. How are you?" Morzan inquired, and Liam actually thought he could hear a worried undertone.

"It's going to happen again. But I'm tired..." he stammered, and Morzan nodded. "I like to believe you. So sleep a little bit...."

Shortly afterwards, Morzan looked at his sleeping student. "Are there magicians in his family? Could it come from that? Or.....?" 


	53. Sad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it gets sad. Mathilda has to tell her son something very sad.

Mathilda thought of the future with discomfort. Soon they would have to leave the Varden camp. Although the situation was relatively calm at the moment, there were only occasional clashes between the king's soldiers and their opponents at the borders. Nevertheless, the leader of the Vardens, Nasuada, was particularly concerned about the women and children.

"I'm also worried about my sons. Now we have come this far. I just hope we're safe in the country," Mathilde said with concern.

The sun just rose and a cold air blew through an opening of the tent in which they had been housed. Mathilda rose and quickly closed it.

"Dennis has only just recovered from his cold. I don't want him to get sick again..." thought the worried mother.

Her thoughts wandered to Belian without her wanting to. She wondered what he was doing. "Was he very angry when he noticed we were gone? Certainly not because he misses us. But who cooks his food or gets his wine? Because of the money I've taken, he's certainly very angry. He will probably let out his anger at a prisoner or his soldier. Sometimes I really wish Galbatorix would kill him in a tantrum or accuse him of eating his dragon...."

Mathilda ran tears down her cheeks. Her memories of her unloved husband inevitably led to her eldest son Damian.

'I still can't really believe he's dead. I wish it was as much as Dennis believes it. That he comes after some time and we see him again...."

Mathilda shrugged as a hand lay on her shoulder. "Mom? Can't you sleep anymore?"

Mathilda quickly wiped away her tears and forced herself to smile. Her son Dorian stood behind her and looked at her anxiously. "I don't sleep so well here. It's so uncomfortable just a few blankets on the floor...."

"But that's not the only reason, isn't it?" asked Dorian in a soft voice. Mathilda shrugged. She knew her son had something to do. But how could she tell him the truth? On the other hand, one day he had to experience it. However, her sons had been more relaxed and carefree in recent days than ever before. Did she want to destroy that?

"It's crazy, we're sitting here far from home under loud warriors and afraid of an attack. Nevertheless, my children are better off here than with their own father," Mathilda thought with regret.

"Mom, Damian is dead, am I right?" Dorian inquired, and the mother shrugged again. 

She became pale and pulled her son out of the tent behind her. Earlier, she took a look at the peacefully sleeping Dennis. She wanted to spare him the bad news.

Dorian looked at her with anticipation. In his eyes, in spite of everything, there was still hope that he might be wrong. That Damian was still alive and he suspected the wrong thing....

Mathilda hated destroying this hope. "Your brother is dead. Sorry, you're right! He's.... died...!"

Dorian remained silent for a moment. Then he nodded and tears entered his eyes. "I knew. I kind of suspected it. It said there would be executions. A few rebels were captured. Was he there?"

Mathilda nodded silently and Dorian hugged her. "I knew he would meet with them sometimes. He never took me..."

Mathilda looked at him in amazement. Apparently her children had some secrets in front of her.

"I should have left with you a long time ago. At the latest after Dennis' birth. Back then it was even easier to get to Surda. Maybe we could have built a life here somewhere."

"Yes, we really should have walked away. Damian and I have talked about it many times. When Dad has beaten one of us again. Then we talked about running about it. Somewhere. We have always said that even in a dragon cave with many dragons who want to eat us, we would be better off than with Father...." reported Dorian with a bitter smile.

"Probably you would have done better there," Mathilda muttered. "I did everything wrong..."

"Does Dad have anything to do with Damian's death? He came home and sent Dennis and me away to get wine, as always. Did he tell you?" asked Dorian, who wanted to know everything.

Mathilda nodded silently. "Yes, he had something to do with it. The king even offered to keep his son alive. Because of his faithful service. However, he has refused...."

"I hate him!" said Dorian, who was about to burst into tears. "I hate him!"

"He is your father. Despite. You can't say that," Mathilda stammered, though she felt similar. But should her son spend his life hating his father? She definitely didn't want that.

A woman approached mother and son. Mathilda looked up and recognized Nasuada.

"Is everything okay with you and your son, Mathilda?" the leader of the Vardens asked anxiously.

Mathilda just shook her head silently and thought, "No, nothing is right. How could something be okay again?"

"It's because of my..... Father! He is to blame for my brother's death," Dorian stammered, and Nasuada looked at him compassionately. "I'm very sorry about that. Can I do anything for you?"

However, Dorian and Mathilda remained silent for a moment before the mother finally spoke. 

"No, no one can help us. At least we can talk about it now. We have to say it to Dennis, too. However, he should not know everything. Only that his brother is dead.... We need a place where we can rest." 

"And on which you can finally mourn. I lost my father not so long ago. Unlike you, Dorian, I have good memories of him. He was a good person. But it will take time for you to be better off. I know that. That's what it takes to get his time!" Nasuada replies earnestly. 


	54. Ways to stretch an oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, I go around a little more freely with Rhunön's oath to stop forging swords.

Eragon, Murtagh and Symon were in Rhunön's forge. The blacksmith looked at the dragon riders with displeasure.

"I say it for the last time, I don't forge swords anymore. I swore that at the time. I will never again forge a weapon for a dragon rider, whether human or elfisch. Too much mischief has already been done. Be glad that you have found the swords of my competitor Anina. I never thought I'd ever say that. But there is no sword for Symon from me! He was unlucky that his little one hatched last."

Rhunön saw a little milder and almost regretful on the little yellow dragon that Symon wore on his arm. 

"Actually, it's a real pity. I could have made a beautiful sword out of this yellow. I liked it when the dragons have pretty colors. And now they're romping around here. And I must not forge swords. I can't break that oath.'

"Are you so sure? Of course you made this oath, Rhunön-Elda," Murtagh said cautiously. "But some of them can also be a little bit.... stretch or bypass. You never vowed to forge a sword for an elf or human rider again, right? Was that the exact wording of your oath?"

"That's what I said! Are you a little heavy of concept?" the blacksmith drove at the young dragon rider, but he shook his head. 

"Definitely not. I have only one thought. You must not forge a sword to any elf or man. But what about a dwarf or Urgal?"

"A dwarf or a Urgal? Have you lost your mind? Of course I should forge for the swords. That doesn't include my oath. But I certainly don't do anything like that, you madman!" Rhunön thundered off in a weedy.

"And what about Symon? Nor is he an elf or a human being. He's.... both and somehow neither. Wouldn't it be possible? You didn't say anything about half-elves!" Murtagh inquired, overhearing Rhunön's outburst.

Rhunön thought for a moment. 'I don't really know. But you're not entirely wrong. I think that's how you might even interpret it that way. Well, I'll try. Give me a shed from the little one!" the blacksmith finally agreed, looking at Symon and his little dragons.

Little Dannah clutched her paws anxiously symon's arm as Rhunön approached her.

_"Don't hurt,_ " she lamented almost weeping, and Symon stroked over her back. _"Don't worry, it certainly doesn't hurt. I don't allow that.'_

Rhunön grabbed Danna's back and even before she noticed anything, the blacksmith was already holding a scale in her hand. 

"You see, little one, that didn't hurt at all. Somehow you seem to tell young dragons scary stories about losing scales."

A little suspicious, Danna looked at the blacksmith with the yellow scale, then she finally let go of Symon's arm. 

"I'm going to get down to work. I don't know if it will succeed. Whether I can handle the oath like that. But it might have to be possible. Don't bother me for the next few days!" said Rhunön, and the two people and the half-elf left the forge with the little yellow dragon.

In the afternoon a few days later Eragon watched Vanir and the other riders at training. 

To his surprise, the Elf held back with hateful remarks and his usual mockery. Instead, he seemed more thoughtful.

"I think he's starting to think that it doesn't go down so well with a dragon when you're arrogant beyond measure," thought the dragon rider, letting his thoughts wander to Sapphira, who was on a hunting trip with Thorn.

Leto, Lucan's silver dragon, already almost as big as his rider and about twice as wide, had settled near him and also observed the practitioners.

"Soon he will be able to fly with Lucan, and Roran's Flavio will soon be as big as him. The same applies to Lenja. It's hard to believe we've been here for a whole month," Eragon reflected. 

"Time passes so quickly. And dragons grow faster than you might think. Even The little one from Symon is already twice as big as the day she hatched. And it's still so affectionate.'

Another thought came to him. "Lenja at least knows who her mother was. But I'm afraid it won't be possible to find out who laid the other eggs. And I still don't really know who my father was. I would like to know if it was Brom. And I wish he could see Saphira Lenja. She seems to get along very well with Leto. I'm happy for them. He is only a little older and she may be more lucky with him than my poor Saphira did at Glaedr back then. But Thorn seems to have distracted her from her old love grief."

Eragon decided to ask Oromis about his possible father. Since he did not want to disturb Saphira and Thorn on their excursion, he went on foot to the elven's accommodation. He sat there and closed his eyes. He seemed very tired and compassionate, era- "

I always forget that he's not quite healthy. He owes this to Galbatorix. Poor Oromis. But when he realizes that I'm sorry for him, he's certainly angry with me.'

Oromis opened his eyes when he heard Eragon's steps and looked at his student inquiringly. "What can I do for you? You look like you want to know something. That's when I think, I met Rhunön earlier. As it stands, she can actually break her oath for Symon. He will soon receive his sword. That was a good idea from Murtagh to come up with the oath she made a little..... can stretch!"

"Yes, it really was," Eragon said. He should have been sorry if Symon had given up a suitable sword.

  
"I'm happy for Symon. But I'm here for another reason. It's about mine.... Father. I need to know who it was. Is it Brom? Morzan suspected something like this. Did Brom mention anything in that direction?" eragon inquired, and Oromis shook his head. 

"No, I haven't seen Brom in the last few years. But on his last visit you were already born if I don't charge myself. He never mentioned your mother. Nor did he mention that he had a son. I don't know if he was. You sometimes remind me of him a little. But not so much as Murtagh sometimes reminds me of Morzan. I am not referring to Morzan's bad sides. He also had good ones. And he could sometimes be very direct when he was insulted. Murtagh reminds me of him. But with him I also know whose son he is. I'm afraid I can't help you any more."

"That's a great pity. I wish I would find out if Brom was my father or not," Eragon thought, and decided to visit Rhunön and look at Symon's new sword. 


	55. Dark plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins with some events. Sloan will still have a role to play. And Elisa may be able to finish with part of her past.

Elisa stood in front of Amalia's hut and saw worried lyre of some armed men approaching the hut.

"Soldiers! That must not be true," she thought, running into the hut. 

"Soldiers," she shouted. Amalia and Larissa became pale. 'Luckily Noris and Liam aren't there. I'm not worried about Morzan, he's already getting done with them. And I sent Sloan with Noris to the forest to collect mushrooms. With us they will not find any men to take with them! Surely Galbatorix is collecting men for the army again after his last defeat!"

Elisa nodded and grabbed her thick belly. 

"Hopefully you become a girl, then no one will send you to war," she whispered to her baby. 

It wouldn't take too long to give birth, and her fears of what was to become of her child grew by the day. Especially since Sloan made every effort to foment them.

"With a little bastard, you can't look anywhere else," he had thrown at her more than once. Of course, mostly when none of the others were nearby.

"I just wish Tobias had stood by us," she thought sadly. 

However, a smile energised her lips as she thought of Murtagh. 'He's not like Tobias. Hopefully he'll come back soon. But maybe he doesn't think of me anymore, just like Tobias!"

The door to the hut was opened and the three women looked at five soldiers who stepped in and took off their helmets.

"Don't worry, we're just in transit and would like a sip of water. We had something to do in a village. Two insurgents had hid there. And we took two new recruits with us, what, Tobias and Marek?" the group leader asked with a grin, and Elisa became pale when she recognized one of the two soldiers mentioned.

"Tobias...", she stammered stunned and let herself sink into a chair with the help of the worried Larissa. She had just thought of her former lover and now he was actually standing in front of her.

"Elisa, you? I thought the Ra'zac had eaten you. I won't get rid of you, what? And your belly has become really thick. You used to look better..." Tobias said with a ugly undertone in his voice.

"Leave them alone. We drink something and then we move on," said the other young soldier whom the leader had called Marek.

"I'll definitely leave them alone," Tobias replied mockingly. "I don't want to have anything to do with her. She ran after me after she got pregnant. As if I had something to do with it! That's why Bauer Kuno's daughter didn't want to marry me in the end, thank you too, Elisa!"

"You crap guy! The child is from you. You know that very well," Elisa told him angrily. 

She rose and slapped him. He looked at her in disbelief and held his cheek. But then he got out and wanted to hit back.

However, he had not reckoned with Larissa, who threw a plate at his feet. "Just make sure you get out of here! We don't care if you serve in Galbatorix Army now. I don't care if poor Elisha liked you. If you don't disappear immediately, you'll get to deal with it."

Larissa reached for a dagger that actually belonged to Morzan and threw it at Tobias. Next to his head, he got stuck in the door.

"I... is yes s... already g.g. We're already going," he stammered, turning around. He opened the door and his comrades followed him.

Larissa dropped into a chair. "I really expelled them!" she said. "I actually expelled five soldiers from Galbatorix. Either I'm a terrible fury or they were scared bunnies!"

"I think both are true. Especially as far as Tobias is concerned. How could I be so deceived in him? I bet he volunteers serving in the army. He often said he would admire the king," Elisa said softly, looking to the ground. 'You've got to think I'm crazy that I got involved with him. He doesn't deserve a baby!"

"And you don't," Larissa said softly. "And now rest a little. And forget him at last. Think of someone else. To someone who owns a pretty red dragon...."

Sloan and Noris had watched the soldiers as they returned from the forest. "They're definitely looking for us," Sloan said, worried. "And all this just for the reason...."

"Because of Roran and because of Eragon. I know you say that every time and no one can hear it anymore!" complained Noris, leaving Sloan standing to look for the three women in the hut.

Sloan, on the other hand, tried to calm down. Another thought began to take shape in his head.

"Sooner or later, Galbtorix will win the war. Despite. That's for sure, after all, he has already defeated the old dragon riders. What is this cursed Eragon supposed to do against him? Nothing at all. And Roran is even more incompetent. But what would Galbatorix do with those who helped them? They probably feed on his dragon. And conversely, he would certainly reward those who helped him. He should be very interested in the fact that his old friend Morzan is still alive and that there are other dragon riders. Surely he would be very grateful if I told him!"

Sloan thought back and forth. "But what about Morzan? As soon as they realize that I am gone, he will search for me and find me for sure. That must not be allowed to happen! He's going to do me something bad. So I kind of have to turn it off and I know how."

Sloan grabbed his knife that was in his belt. "I used to be very good at throwing knives in my youth. I could sneak up on Morzan and kill him with it. And then I go to the soldiers and ask them to take me to Galbatorix. They should protect me if Noris or Liam pursueme...." 


	56. Dark action

Morzan taught his students Liam and was pleased with his progress. Even in the last few days, he had been drawn to praise from time to time.

"That's still going to happen. You will never be able to defeat a Dragon Rider, but you are making real progress," he said, and Liam was delighted with the praise. 

"Thank you," he said, and set about getting rid of the weapons.

_"Are you done with your training?"_ asked Varion, who was on the hunt.

_"Yes, we're done. Enough is enough for today. It will also soon be dark and probably ice cold again this night. Then I long for my hut and a warm fire!"_ answered Morzan, yawning.

_"And what do you intend to do about Liam's magical abilities? He himself wants to know what it is all about!_ " asked Varion.

_"Of course he wants to know. Incidentally, we have tried something earlier. I wanted to show him how easy it is to penetrate into a ghost, but it didn't work. I couldn't get into his. It was like running against a wall. I've never seen that before and he didn't even do it with intent!"_ said Morzan thoughtfully. 

_"But it's useful. So no one can get information from him. Not even Galbatorix. Hopefully he will never face that. But I have a guess about all these skills!"_

_"You think he could be a dragon rider!"_ said Varion, and Morzan nodded as he watched Liam clear the weapons in the hut.

_'I really believe that. Some riders show their skills before a dragon hatches. And after all, it's in his family, think of Lucan."_

_"But he touched all the eggs,"_ Varion threw in, but Morzan shook his head and looked sadly into the clouds. 

_"Not all of them. Think of those who were destroyed at the time. Perhaps his possible dragon was one of them. And then there's an egg at Galbatorix. In any case, he probably won't get his dragon. So I'm not going to tell him anything about my suspicions. It would be too sad if he knew that his dragon may have been dead for a hundred years!"_

_'Maybe he's not in the world yet. Maybe one day some of the new dragons will mate and lay eggs. Maybe Liams will be there,"_ Varion said hopefully.

_"Yes, that would be a possibility. But when he touches those eggs and I tell him about my suspicion, it's still early enough,"_ Morzan said thoughtfully.

_"He really seems to care about you. If you don't want him to be unhappy because of the possible dragon he might not have..."_ , Varion said gently but his rider shook his head. 

_"No, I just don't want to have to listen to whining all day! Sloan is enough for me!"_

_"I don't believe you,_ " Varion replied earnestly. 

Sloan had followed the five soldiers and knew where to set up camp for the night. "Very good, so here they are. I will now take care of this cursed dragon rider. Is it really true that a dragon dies when the rider is dead? That would be very useful. Then I get rid of both of them all at once, Morzan and the red cattle. I don't want to know how many people have eaten it. They are both criminals."

Sloan sneaked away quietly. Fortunately, the soldiers had not noticed him. 

"I have to turn off the Dragon Rider first. He wouldn't let me go. And I'm sure the king will reward me for that and for my information. Maybe I'll even be a rich man. And can find a better husband than Roran for my little daughter. Of course, I will ask Galbatorix to pardon her. He shall be a righteous king. Even if I take the matter with the Ra'zac very badly. However, it was basically Eragon's fault. And Roran. Why did Eragon have to deal with the king? And why does Roran have to be his cousin? And why couldn't he leave my daughter alone?"

Sloan approached Morzan hut cautiously soon after and saw, to his relief, that neither Liam nor the terrible dragon could be seen.

"Well, I wouldn't have finished with the two of them! And now I'm going to kill this criminal. Actually, one should write songs about me. Sloan, the conqueror of Morzan...."

Sloan reached for his knife and almost gently stroked the blade. Then he stood down so that he could aim safely. 

"Hopefully I'm not out of practice! I was able to do it so well. But I always just threw on walls. But if I wanted to hit a certain point then I have. I have to get it right. I have only one opportunity. If I don't meet now, Morzan will surely torture me terribly and then kill me. So I have to do it right!"

Morzan bent down and picked up something from the ground. Then he stopped and looked up to heaven. Was this horrible dragon approaching? Then Sloan had to act quickly.

"Morzan gives up a good goal," thought the butcher, aiming. He then threw the knife at Morzan and was satisfied that the weapon was drilling into the back of the Dragon Rider. 

With a quiet outcry, he collapsed. 

However, as Sloan approached cautiously to see if his plan had really been successful, Liam stormed out of the hut. The butcher quickly scurried behind a pile of firewood that had been erected next to the hut.

"Morzan!" cried Liam, bending beside the rider. Then he shook him. 

"I get help," Liam said, wanting to run away. However, Sloan grabbed a log and hit Liam on the head as he rushed past him. The boy silently collapsed.

Sloan thought about letting him down. But then he had another thought. 

"His brother is a dragon rider. When Galbatorix learns this, he will be grateful to me. Maybe he can still need the Bengel somehow. And I don't have to worry about him, the soldiers can do that.....

He threw himself over Liam's shoulder and rushed away. He was sure to be generously rewarded for his services. 


	57. Bad situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, one suffers from the consequences of Sloan's act. What will become of Morzan? And what about Liam and Sloan?

Larissa and Elisa took a walk despite the cold evening air. The visit of Tobias had taken the pregnant woman very much and after a day inside Amalia's hut she felt irritated and she urgently needed fresh air.

"We pick up Liam from Morzan and then we come back," Elisa said, hacking into Larissa, with which she had befriended.

Together they approached Morzan Hut and saw Varion bending over something. But something was wrong with the dragon.

"We'll see," Elisa said, rushing as fast as she could toward the dragon. Larissa followed her and was terrified. "Morzan What happened? A knife...."

She looked at the knife stuck in the back of the dragon rider with horror and took a look at Varion. "Does he live?"

_"Yes, still! But he is doing very badly. He needs help! Get Amalia! Maybe.... she can do something,"_ said the dragon, laying down next to his horsemen.

Larissa rushed away to get help while Elisa rushed to the hut and fetched a blanket. This spread them over Morzan. She couldn't do more for the injured Dragon rider at the moment.

_"Maybe it's good that it ends now. But I would have liked to have seen Galbatorix defeated! He has brought so much mischief upon all of us. So much suffering. What about Liam? Is he at home? The last time I spoke to Morzan, he was still here!"_ said Varion in a weakening voice.

Elisa shook her head and stroked over Morzan's hair. "No, he wasn't with us when we left. But what kind of knife is that? Who was that?"

Elisa saw the knife that was still stuck in Morzan's back. Should she pull it out? Or would it make things worse? But then she froze.

"The knife! It belongs.... Sloan. He just yesterday fiddled with it in front of my nose and threatened to cut Roran into small strips!" she whispered, her stomach threatening to turn around.

"I knew he hated Morzan and all of us. But I wouldn't have thought he would go that far! This miserable guy!"

_"Don't curse, that doesn't help now. I'm so sorry. I wasn't there and didn't pay attention to Morzan.... I wasn't a good dragon,"_ Varion lamented, letting his head sink on his front paws.

"But you are a good brave dragon. Please don't talk to you," Elisa asked desperately.

At last steps could be heard and with relief Elisa Larissa, Amalia and Noris looked upon. 

"Maybe everything will be fine," she thought, noting that Liam wasn't there.

But now it was time to help Morzan first.

"That's Sloan's knife," Amalia exclaimed angrily as she knelt next to the badly injured unconscious rider and carefully pulled out the knife. She pressed a cloth on the wound and asked Noris to give her her basket of medicinal herbs he was carrying. 

She reached in and carefully cut up Morzan's shirt on her back with a small knife. Then she put a moss on the injury. 

'Hopefully that will stop the bleeding. We should take him to the hut, it's so cold in there. He freezes before bleeding. We can only hope that Morzan wakes up and can heal the wound with magic!" said Amanda earnestly.

With Noris and Larissa's help, they finally took the injured man to the hut and laid him on his bed. Larissa lit the fire in the fireplace while Elisa was cooking tea.

"Liam is also gone, just like Sloan. Hopefully this one, this one, I dare say it, so mean it is, has done him nothing," the pregnant woman said. "He's Lucan's little brother. We are somehow responsible for the fact that nothing happens to him!"

'That's not your fault. But it's already dark. We cannot now look for him. There would be no point in that. Maybe he just saw what happened and ran into the forest in terror," Noris said.

"But Liam doesn't get so easily scared," Elisa disagreed, while Amalia looked at the two admonishingly.

"Morzan needs rest," the healer hissed, pressing the moss more firmly on the wound.

When Liam awoke, his situation was far from good. His hands were tied together behind his back and his head hurt. Had anyone beaten him down? He is also horrified on the frozen ground. And what had happened to Morzan?

He tried to sit down and received a push that pushed him back to the ground. "Stay lying. We make a small trip to the king. We and the nice soldiers here. I told them that you are the brother of a dragon rider. They didn't want to believe me at first. But they will still take us with them!"

Liam recognized Sloan. "What happened to me?" he asked, and Sloan looked at him contemptuously. "He's finally dead! With such people you have surrendered. Shame on you. They are almost as bad as Roran! This cursed...."

"Who is this Roran? He's been cursing all the time," a laughing voice rang out, and Liam recognized two soldiers who were leaning over him.

"That's a bad way for my daughter! He really wants to marry her! But the king will prevent this if I bring him the brother of a dragon rider!" sleds Sloan, and one of the soldiers slapped him. 

"Don't scream like that. I get a headache from that. We are now going back to the fire. Stay here with the Bengel. Hopefully you don't get cold!"

When he thought of fire, Liam came up with a thought. Could he try? Igniting a fire? Maybe light the bushes opposite? Or Sloan's clothes? Maybe he could escape!

"You probably don't believe this nonsense with the dragon riders," said another soldier. 

He was older than the others and looked contemptuous of Liam to Sloan. "Such nonsense! Eragon the Dragon Rider has no younger brothers. And nothing is known about the red dragon and its rider. I've only heard about it so far!"

"But it's true!" shouted Sloan in despair. "There are many more riders. And dragons in many colors...."

Liam had a chance. He sat down. "He's really telling nonsense. He always gets on our nerves in our village. And now he claims I have something to do with dragons. Such nonsense! Please let me go. It's obvious he's crazy!"

"I don't really know," said a younger soldier, but his leader gave him a pat on the back of the head. 

"Tobias! You're a fool! Of course, the two have nothing to do with dragons and the old man is not quite with senses. But the two give wonderful Ra'zac food. They are waiting for us to bring them something. And if we hadn't driven away these horrible furies of which you sworn one, we would have taken someone there. So I wanted to feed you. Or Marek. But so....."

"Ra'zac food? But they're all dead," Sloan roared, wanting to run away. However, the two younger soldiers grabbed him.

"Dead? Some have not been seen for a long time. But there are still two. And we'll hit them right away! So wait nicely here and let yourself be eaten!" 


	58. Rescue from the Ra'zac

Slowly Morzan opened his eyes and he didn't know what had happened at first. What about his back? It hurt almost unbearably. And he felt so tired.

_"Varion?"_ he cried after his dragon, and even this one sounded infinitely exhausted.

_"At least you are back in consciousness. Sloan threw a knife at you. And is gone, with Liam...."_

_"This cursed, miserable..."_ Morzan muttered, and he noticed a hand sticking over his head and pressing something against his back. Now Morzan notices that he was in his hut.

"Well, you curse again. But use your last strength to heal you. I can't do that with my herbs!" heard Morzan Amalia's voice.

He nodded and reached for her arm. "Where exactly is the injury? Press on it once. I have to have an idea of what I am looking forward to..... must concentrate! Aua! That's enough!"

"Then it's good! And now try!" the healer urged him anxiously.

" _Waise heill_ ," Morzan thought, focusing on the wound on his back. He thought of how severed muscles grew together and the blood stopped flowing.....

He felt that the healing was feeding up his last strength and even briefly lost consciousness before he awoke again and, with the help of Noris, turned around and sat on while Larissa pushed a pillow into his back.

_"Is it better?"_ listened to Morzan Varion's worried question.

_"Yes, it's going to happen again. But I'm tired!"_ the dragon rider replied. But there was no time for that, as Elisa showed him Sloan's knife.

"The butcher threw it at you. And I'm worried about Liam! We have to look for him!" she said, worried.

"Yes, we will, as soon as possible. Varion and I will go!" said Morzan, rising with Noris's help.

"You should stay behind! You don't help Liam when you're still dead!" amalia admonished him, but the dragon rider didn't let himself be distracted from his plan and eventually climbed onto the back of the exhausted dragon.

_"Will it go?"_ Morzan asked, tired, and Varion stood up.

_"It has to go. Because of Liam. At last someone means something to you again. It just has to go!"_

Sloan was shaking when he heard a flapping of his wing and he was in the grip of the two soldiers who held him. 

"Please let me go! Take the boy and let me go," he screamed, kicking Tobias's leg.

Even the soldiers, who had made fun of their two captives, remained silent and looked up. Two darkly dressed figures who rode on horrible creatures landed. Sloan knew this all too well.

"Please don't do anything to me! He is the brother of a dragon rider and should be to Galbatorix. I want to go there too! I have important information..." asked Sloan to the Ra'zac.

"Information? Dragon Rider? The Brat there? Well, we will take you both to Uru'baen. And if you lied to us, we're eating you!" a Ra'zac hissed, pointing to Liam.

"You're coming here!" he said with his hissing voice, but Liam shook his head anxiously.

He had never seen the Ra'zac and he didn't want to go with them. Nothing in the world.

He looked at the cape of the creature descending from his eerie flying animal and coming towards him while one of the soldiers grabbed him and pushed him towards the monster.

"Briesingr," Liam said, and the Razac's cape went up in flames. The creature screamed loudly as Liam's senses faded and he threatened to fall to the ground. Before he lost consciousness, he noticed that the soldier was catching him.

When the soldier's cape began to burn, the soldiers let sgotin and he ran away as fast as he could. Meanwhile, the Ra'zac ripped off the burning cloak and the soldiers shrugged as the ugly body of the creature appeared uncovered in front of them.

The Ra'zac reached for Liam and lifted him up. 

"He's coming along! And you catch the old man! Hurry up! I fly ahead," the monster hissed to his peer, carrying the unconscious to his Lethrblaka. "He uses magic! Very interesting!"

Almost at the end of his powers, Varion flew over the treetops and finally saw a campfire in the distance. 

_"Over there! Someone is camped there! Maybe that's Sloan! He can experience something,_ " Morzan cursed, and Varion approached the fire as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, Sloan ran through the woods and looked for a hiding place. The Ra'zac followed him on the back of the Lethrblaka and would surely have caught up with him soon.

"I don't want to go with these beings! I don't want to! Surely they want to eat me! They will eat me! Just as they have always threatened to do when we were stuck on this cursed island! Certainly they don't bring me to Galbatorix. But they eat me!" thought the butcher, throwing himself desperately to the ground behind a bush.

'Hopefully they won't find me! Hopefully they won't find me," he said. 

However, his hopes seemed to be in vain as the bushes were pushed to the side and a long beak bent over Sloan...

"You come along," the Ra'zac hissed, and the butcher screamed out loud. "No, leave me alone! Don't eat me! Please don't!"

"I can certainly have an arm. The king certainly doesn't mind me," the Ra'zac explained, screaming the next moment as a great creature fell on him and the Lethrblaka.   
The next moment, a sword pierced his chest and screamed, he collapsed before dying on the frozen ground.

The Lethrblaka bled from many wounds that had ripped sharp claws into its ugly skin. 

It bent over the Ra'zac and also died while Sloan trembled to look at his savior. However, this sight frightened him at least as much as that of the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka.

"No, you're dead. I killed you!" he stammered, crawling away from Morzan, with his face and bloodstained eyes, sitting like a ghost on Varion's back in front of him.

"Where is Liam?" asked Morzan in a barely audible voice. Nevertheless, his red sword pointed at Sloan. 

"Fort. On the way to Galbatorix. With the other Ra'zac. I didn't want that. That the Ra'zac are coming! I just wanted the best for Katrina! She shouldn't marry Roran," Sloan defended herself.

Morzan got off Varion's back and took a few steps toward Sloan. "I'll kill you, you traitors!" he threatened, and eventually collapsed.

Sloan wanted to get up and run away but Varion grabbed him with a claw and held him to the ground. 

He pulled his unconscious rider close to him with the other claw and placed his head on the ground between his front claws. While Morzan got some of the dragon's body heat off froze for the rest of the night pitifully.....

Tobias and his people had long followed the flying Ra'zac and heard the loud scream of his fellow.

"What was that?" one of them asked, terrified, while Tobias shimmered a soft whimper.

"I don't know," said their leader. "I suspect something is wrong with the monster. Maybe it also ate the old one. But it doesn't matter! Let's disappear from here as soon as possible! Not that we still end up as Ra'zac food....."

They quickly extinguished the fire and set off on their way. 


	59. Tough times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, things don't look good for Liam. His older brother and his dragon are better off.

In Ellesmera, Lucan climbed on Leto's back for the first time with trembling knees. 

_"And you fly very carefully, promised? I don't want to fall down,"_ the rider asked the silver dragon.

_"Don't worry, I'm not throwing you off. And you're not afraid? You are a dragon rider. And they're called because they're riding on the back of the dragons..."_ , Leto replied, turning his head to Lucan.

_"I know why Dragon Riders are called Dragon Riders! Nevertheless, it is normal that you do not necessarily consider it normal to fly! After all, I'm a human, not a bird,"_ Lucan said.

_"You've already flown here on the back of a dragon! And that wasn't your own. You can trust me a little bit,_ " Leto replied, a little sad.

Lucan stroked leto's neck. _"Of course I trust you!"_

Leto spread the wings and rose into the air. Contrary to expectations, Lucan even liked it. _"But not too high, yes?"_

_"But when we fall down we are definitely dead, no matter where. And besides, dragons don't fall from the sky and I catch you in an emergency,"_ Leto laughed, accelerating his flight as Lucan dared to take a look down and saw Roran's dragon Flavio, who was introduced by Saphira to the art of deer hunting.

"He'll be able to fly with Roran soon," Lucan said. 

At one time he had to think of his younger brother Liam. He had been sadder when he himself wanted to admit that no dragon had hatched with him.

"One day I will fly with him on Leto, and who knows, maybe one of our dragon girls will lay eggs at some point and he will still get his own dragon. With Thorn and Saphira it looks as if there could be offspring at some point. Just as the two compete for each other..."

Anxiously, the soldiers and servants in Galbatorix fortress retreated from the Ra'zac, which pulled the still dazed Liam behind him.

"Stop, where?" he was approached by a less anxious soldier. "I am Captain Belian! Where do you want to go, you thing? And what kind of boy is that? A prisoner?"

I don't care who you are! I will be king, and Immediately!" the Ra'zac hissed at the centurion, and pushed his captive past him into the king's throne room.  
"What do you want, Ra'zac?" Galbatorix said. "You come inconvenient. Actually, I don't have any use for you at the moment. But where you've been there before, could you find out about the whereabouts of your contemporaries on Vroenengard?"

"Yes, they are dead! Slaughtered like cattle! I found their carcasses there. There are only two of us left now. My companion will soon be here with another prisoner. But this boy here is said to have something to do with the dragon riders. And he masters the magic!" said the Ra'zac, giving Liam a jolt while Galbatorix had become pale in the news of the death of Ra'zac.  
Who was able to record it with the Ra'zac? Eragon the Dragon Rider?

Liam looked around insecurely. He still couldn't quite classify the events of the last hours. Did Sloan really kill Morzan? And was this really Uru'baen here? And the man before him the king?

"You have something to do with dragon riders, so, that's really very interesting. What is your name?" Galbatorix told the prisoner.

Liam was silent. He didn't want to tell this king anything, not even his name.

"Speak nicely when I ask you something! Otherwise I have to become very unfriendly to you. What do you have to do with dragon riders? And if so, with which ones? With Eragon? Or do you know who the rider on the red dragon is? Is it actually Murtagh? Speech pleasing!" said Galbatorix in a dangerously quiet tone, but Liam remained silent and the king turned to the Ra'zac. "Tell me everything you know!"

Morzan kicked Sloan roughly from Varion's back as he landed with him next to Amalia's hut. "Let's go, down from my dragon! You traitors!"

"But I didn't want anything bad!" lamented Sloan. "And I don't want to go here anymore!"

Amalia left her hut while Elisa looked around looking. "You found this scream neck. But what about Liam? Wasn't he with him? Where is he?"

"Ask him! He has probably caused a great disaster! Liam is probably already at Galbatorix and soon he will know about all of us! Thanks to Sloan!" Morzan replied angrily, looking like he was going to beat the butcher.

"I did this for Katrina! She should get a good man. And not such a bad person as Roran! He incited her against me!" complained Sloan, and Elisa was once sure to be dealing with a madman.

"Can we do something for Liam?" asked instead of continuing to respond to the whining man. 

Morzan shook his head. "No, we can't do anything about it. How then? Maybe sneak us into Uru'baen and get him out of there? Forget it....."

Morzan clung to the wall of the hut. He was still pale in his face. Amalia looked at him anxiously but at first she grabbed Sloan roughly by his left ear and ripped at it. 

"You come in the hut. You're going to sit there in a corner and I don't want to hear any more sound from you. Be glad that Morzan didn't cut you into small strips....."

She turned to the Dragon Rider. "Why not?"

Morzan did not answer, but he just shrugged his armpits while Varion gently nudgered at him. _"We have to think about what to do now. Because of Liam and because of us. I know you're close to what happened to the boy and probably still to come. We both know Galbatorix. If Liam has revealed everything he knows then we are no longer safe here and have to look for another hiding place!"_

Liam still stared at the king in silence, and he slapped him. 

"I finally want to know your name. And everything else. What do you have to do with dragon riders? Does they even exist, as the old man claimed? And what about your supposed magical abilities? I warn you, I can get the information differently!"

He took a quick step towards Liam and pressed his hand on his forehead while Liam looked at him distraught. Morzan had tried something like this with him once but without success.....

"What's going on with you, you miscarriage? I do not enter into your mind! That must not be true!" cursed Galbatorix, looking at Liam at once. "But you're going to talk! One of my best people will take care of that!"

Galbatorix gave his captain Belian a wink. "You will make him speak. Give him something beforehand that suppresses his magical abilities so that there are no unpleasant surprises. My court mages will get it for you. And then get me all the information I want. His name, what he has to do with Dragon Riders and why he has magical abilities! I am particularly interested in the latter! And I want to know what he did to prevent me from penetrating his spirit!"

Belian pushed Liam out of the throne room while Glbatorix shredded the Ra'zac with a hand gesture. 

"Get out of my sight, you ugly thing! I just don't understand it. Why can't I penetrate into the spirit of this bengel? But when Belian is done with it, I should let him touch the green egg!" 


	60. In the dungeon

Liam crouched in a dark corner in the dungeon. His ribs hurt and many bruises were there and elsewhere in his body. At least he had not betrayed Captain Belian, who had shown himself to be very ruthless during his interrogation. But once again, he wouldn't be able to do that.

"I have to come up with something. A false name. And a false story. Perhaps best of all, what I've already told the soldiers is that Sloan is crazy and keeps thinking up stories about dragons.... what about him? This adversary Belian said the second Ra'zac had not returned.. ..."

"Was that Captain Belian?" a compassionate voice asked, and Liam looked up. 

He wasn't alone in his cell, an older man with a shaggy hair was also sitting there. He nodded and the man sighed. 

"He doesn't stop at anyone. Not even in front of his own son. A sad story was that we all felt very sorry for, even some guardians. But you're even younger than the poor one back then. How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Liam stammered, and the old man nodded. 

"Actually, you should be out there learning some craft or playing with your friends. Or pretty girls staring at them afterwards. But don't sit down here. I'm really sorry about that.'

"I also want to go home," Liam said softly. 

Even if he did not mean his home village. After all, he was just as unwelcome there as his older brother Lucan.

"Where do you live? Excuse me for asking so much. But it's at least a bit off here in this bad place. And there's a little bit of power when you think of the people who are close to you. Hopefully you have a family, don't you?" the old man inquired, handing Liam a bowl of water. Thankfully, he drank some of it.

"I only have one older brother. But he left a few weeks ago and is training to become a Dr.... Carpenter. He learns from a carpenter in another place," Liam finally said.

He did not want to entrust the truth that his brother was a dragon rider to anyone, not even the compassionate old man.

"What's your name?" the man asked, wiping a little blood from Liam's cheek with a dirty cloth.

"My name is Liam," he said, and the old man handed him a piece of bread. "Sorry you're down here. My name is Peter and I have been sitting here for two years. That's really not too nice. They actually wanted to execute me. I once gave shelter to a few rebels. In any case, they were thought to be rebels, but in reality it was only a few poor thieves who had stolen a little bread. But after Captain Belian finished with them, they were convinced they were rebels themselves. And I thought of myself as the head of a gang that wants to assassinate the king. Look at my hand!"

He held Liam's hand in front of His face and he saw that two fingers were missing. Would something like this happen to him? Captain Belian trusted him already after the short time in which he knew him almost everything....

"I'm sure you haven't always had it easy, haven't you?" the man asked cautiously. "First a difficult life in freedom, without parents, and now down here. That's not good!"

"No, it really isn't. But I didn't feel bad. I had my brother and lately I have had time with Mor.... Moritz. He deals with swords and things like that," Liam replied sadly.

"I'm glad you had good friends. Here they all disappear. I don't even know why I'm still here. I think they forgot when it came to the execution. This never happens otherwise. Either those sentenced to death are tortured and subsequently executed, or they are already dying as a result of torture. Then they just come out dead here.... then the healer Martha collects her and burys her...", Peter reported quietly.

"Who is this healer?" asked Liam. His need to meet such was great, because he no longer knew how to sit down. He was particularly hard to breathe and he was already afraid that the captain might have broken a few ribs.

"She hot Martha and works for Galbatorix. Martha owns a house outside the city and no one wants anything to do with her. As if she had a choice.....

Shortly before the executions, the king sends them to the convicts and heals the worst injuries they have suffered as a force of torture. The captain always says that it's not fun to execute people who are almost dead. Then they are less afraid and yearn for the end or die too fast. I know it's disgusting. Sometimes Martha comes too late and the convicts are already dead. They are no longer fun and she is allowed to take them with her and bury her behind her house. There are already some of them. For the relatives, this is sometimes a consolation. The king does not like to see such things and has now forbidden her to write names on the tombstones. That's what she tells me sometimes when she comes back here. Have you been sentenced to death?"

Peter looked at Liam inquiringly and handed him a little corner of bread.

"No, I hope not," Liam replied unhappily. He had not even considered this possibility.

"Then Martha will not help you. It only helps those who have to go their last walk. So look at it more as a bad sign when she enters the cell and takes care of you," the old man advised.

Liam closed his eyes and despite everything he managed to soak up. He dreamed of his brother Lucan, Morzan and the dragons he had met. 

Eventually, he felt a violent pain on his leg and opened his eyes. 

Captain Belian stood in front of him and slapped him after the kick that had awakened him. "Stand up, the king wants to see you for whatever reason."

Belian turned to the old man. "What did you get out of it? Remember, you get a meat ration and live a little longer when you say it!"

"His name is Liam, he is fifteen years old, he has an older brother, his parents are dead and his brother wants to be a carpenter. One of his friends is called Moritz and is probably a blacksmith or perhaps a soldier. He deals with swords..." said the old man, looking to the ground.

"You traitor," Liam drove at him, but Belian pushed him roughly against a wall.

"Be calm. It's so simple. You can beat someone like you half dead and you're silent. Not even the king could make you speak. But hardly anyone seems to be a little nice to you you talk like a waterfall! Great. Even if it's not too much we've experienced. At least your name, Leon!"

"His name is Liam!" the old man corrected, and Belian looked at him badly. "Keep your mouth shut. I have already understood what it is called! And now we go to Galbatorix!"

Belian kicked Liam out of the cell and threw a piece of meat at the old man's feet as he walked out. Greedy, he grabbed it and bit a piece.

Shortly thereafter, Belian and Liam, as well as two soldiers who walked behind them, entered the King's Throne Room. He looked contentedly at the bruises on Liam's arms.

"I see you have had a nice conversation with the captain. Well so. And, are there any new findings?" asked Galbatorix, turning to Belian.

He smiled. "Yes, I found something out. His name is Liam and he comes out.... From.... he has an older brother named..... That is no longer my case. And a friend who is called Moritz and works as a blacksmith. The parents are no longer alive!"

Galbatorix looked mockingly at the centurion. 'That's not too much. I don't know a blacksmith named Moritz. And the brother is not called Eragon or Murtagh? But that would not be possible. Morzan had no other children and was already dead when this Bengel was born. The same goes for Selena. She died here in my throne room. By your own hands, Belian. You will certainly remember that. At that time you noticed me pleasantly for the first time because none of my other people was afraid to kill them. Only you were ready immediately...."

"Yes, I remember that," Belian said proudly, giving Liam a painful push.

The king rose and reached for an object that lay beside him, obscured by his throne.

Liam was terrified. He knew something like that. It was a dragon egg.

"He must not realize that I have seen such eggs before," he thought desperately, trying not to stare at the green egg. But somehow it was different from the others. He would have preferred to have run to the king and ripped the egg out of his hand.

"I don't have time to continue to deal with a magician-gifted bengel from a small village. I'll let you touch the egg now and if, as I assume, no dragon hatches, Belian can do whatever he wants with you. You won't survive, and if you do, executions will take place again next week. Then you're there. But when the dragon hatches..."..."

The king pressed the egg in Liam's hand and kept a close eye on it. "Just don't let it fall," he told his captor.

However, Liam didn't think about it. For nothing in the world, he would have dropped this egg. He shrugged as a crack sounded and cracks appeared in the shell.

"That must not be true," cursed the king. "A rider whose real name I can't figure out..... this will be difficult for me!"

"I'm already making sure he does what you tell him, Majesty," Belian promised as the egg burst apart and Liam held a small dark green dragon between his hands. He shrugged and suppressed a scream.

"My hand," he lamented as the dragon looked around in amazement and Galbatorix took him from Liam.

"A dragon. A green dragon. And you two will not escape me like Murtagh did then," the king rejoiced, holding up the dragon. "A powerful dragon. Very good, I've been waiting for that."

The dragon looked unsettled from Liam to King Galbatorix and finally hit the king's arm with his tail. 

He screamed in terror and pain and dropped the dragon. Luckily, the kite baby hadn't been injured and was looking forward to Liam. 

He saw the little one clinging tightly to his leg and looking longingly at him. Did he want to be taken on his arm?

'It's not possible. Not here.... I wanted a dragon. But not so. Not with Galbatorix," Thought Liam, ignoring the little one's miserable fieping. 


	61. Future prospects

King Galbatorix held his aching arm and looked furiously at the little green dragon that had clawed on Liam's leg. "The Beast beat me. Actually, I would have to teach him who it has to serve, namely me. But it's still small.... next time it will get its lesson."

He turned to Liam. "Take the dragon and Captain Belian will put you in a cell. In a cell that only you live in. It will be a little more comfortable than your previous accommodation. And as soon as your dragon is able to speak, you will both swear allegiance to me. And even if I can't get close to your secret name, with your dragon it certainly looks different!"

Liam made no attempt to reach for the dragon and eventually Belian took him on his arm while the two soldiers grabbed Liam.

They were both thrown into a dungeon and blankets were thrown at their feet.

"They're for you, little dragons need a lot of warmth I've heard," Captain Belian laughed, giving the Dragon a slight kick. "What the king finds in the viechers is a mystery to me, they are ugly as the night. But my two eldest sons have always had a weakness for the beasts, i couldn't beat them up!" 

Belian closed the door behind him and the little green dragon crawled in Liam's direction. He prepared him from two blankets and a little straw that lay on the floor of the cell a soft bearing. 

"You can sleep there. And meat has left you there, too. You are important to Galbatorix. Unfortunately. And unfortunately I am," he said unhappily, sitting as far away from his dragon as possible. 

He would have liked to have taken the little being in his arms. They could have comforted each other a little.

But what good was it to get too used to each other when the future was so uncertain? If they were both just tools in the hands of a cruel king?

"If I like the dragon too much, Galbatorix can threaten to do something to him if I don't do what he says. So I can't like him too much...", Liam thought unhappily and pulled his blanket over his head to find a little sleep but it took him a long time to rest.

He didn't notice anymore that the green dragon had left his Nest built by Liam and snuggled up to him.....

Morzan watched his dragon land with Elisa and Larissa on his back. One by one, the dragon had taken them all to a small hut in the middle of the forest. This hut had discovered Amalia years ago when she was looking for herbs and got lost in the forest.

'She's a little dilapidated. But with a bit of work we get the thing and we can stay here for at least a while until everything has calmed down a little bit," the healer said as she entered the hut and snarled the door loudly.

"A bit of work? We're still two years into it," Larissa sighed, and began unpacking a bundle.

"At least we are safe here. After all, poor Liam knows nothing about this hut and will not reveal anything," Elisa sadly stated. 

She, too, began to unpack some belongings while Morzan walked over to his dragon.

_"I feel like a load animal,"_ Varion complained. _"I'm loaded with so much luggage! I understand that we have to hide but..... Morzan, what's going on with you? You're not doing well! Do you still have to deal with your injury?"_

Morzan shook his head. _"No, that's fine again and shouldn't cause any more trouble. But I think about it.... but it doesn't matter. Let's take a look at the whole stuff!"_

_'You think of Liam and you're resenting it. Because he was with you when he was kidnapped and you didn't protect him. Because you couldn't prevent him from being with Galbatorix now!"_ the dragon said.

Morzan shrugged. _"Once again, I did everything wrong. As always. That is probably my fate. Maybe I'm somehow cursed. I don't know. This time I at least tried to do the right thing and I even liked Liam. But it went wrong...."_

_'It wasn't your fault. Who could expect this terrible butcher to suddenly go crazy and try to kill you?"_ Varion inquired, gently stoking at his rider.

_"But we have to come up with something as soon as possible. Galbatorix will probably not be able to penetrate into Liam's mind. But he has other ways to get information. And at some point Liam will talk if he hasn't already. I also like the idea that someone like Belian doesn't get his hands on it very much! I also don't like the fact that Galbatorix will be heard from all of us, from me and from the other dragon riders!"_ said Morzan, and Varion cast a questioning glance at his rider. _"What are you going to do?"_

Rhunön stood next to Murtagh and watched as Roran carefully climbed onthe back of his brown dragon Flavio.

'I don't think Roran is quite a weed. But he will have to get used to it. I have seen so many riders who dared to fly their first flights on their kites..... so many and I thought for over a hundred years I would never experience it again. And I must not make swords to them. In the meantime, I am sorry that I made this oath. How could I?"

Murtagh looked at her thoughtfully. "It was because so much misfortune was done by one of the swords you forged! Unfortunately, it was my father's. And other riders also wreaked misfortune with your weapons!"

"That's true. But if anyone else had forged the swords, they would have done just such a disaster. And if they had not had any swords, they would have brought the misfortune over the world and their former comrades without them. I was very hasty!" the blacksmith sighed, but then she smiled. 

'But there was a way to at least forge a sword for Symon and he's quite adept at it as far as I know. It was wonderful to make another sword for a dragon rider after all this time. And I have not sworn to initiate anyone into my art. I'm going to take an apprentice. His name is Faris. And he has long been interested in blacksmithing. He's quite adept!"

"This is a good solution to our problem! Bring this Faris everything you know. Because I think there will be more riders. We still have the turquoise egg and the white one! And I spoke with thorn spine just now. He and Sapphira have come very close. Sooner or later there may be more eggs!" said Murtagh with satisfaction.

"I'm curious to see what color they're going to have," Rhunön pondered dreamily, and Murtagh came to the conclusion that the otherwise bare blacksmith was really happy about this possibility.

By now, Flavio had risen up in the air with Roran on his back. Not far from Murtagh, Katrina stood and watched them on their first flight. She smiled contentedly. 

"They're doing it well, aren't they?" she inquired, and Rhunön smiled. "Yes, she really does. And I'm sure that such a sight is a sight that I will have very often in the future!" 


	62. Mystery about a name

After a two-day walk, Mathilda and her two sons arrived at their new accommodation. It was close to a small village in Surda and she and other refugees from Alagaesia were housed in tents.

"I hope we don't put too much strain on the people in the village, certainly they are not too happy about our presence," she feared, and Dorian agreed with his mother on this point. 

He reached for his little brother's hand and pulled him behind him into one of the tents. "Here we can rest, I'm afraid this is our new home for the next time," he said, and Dennis nodded tiredly.

"It doesn't matter. It's not that bad here. And there is enough room for the three of us. But even for Damian there would still have been room if he hadn't...."

Tears ran down the younger man's cheeks and his older brother hugged him. "I miss Damian too," he said softly.

He and his mother had told him of his brother's death, though they had not given details. Above all, they had excluded the role of the father from their report. 

At some point Dennis would have to experience it but not now, not at the age of ten.

The mood of Dennis brightened a little when he saw that besides him there were other children of the same age in the tent camp. At least he would find a few playmates. But before that, he asked his mother and brother another question." And we certainly never go back to Dad again?Really not?"

"No, really not. If so, then mom can go alone! We'll stay here," Dorian replied, and Dennis was satisfied with the answer. He approached a boy and a girl who was about his age.

Mathilda, who had become pale during Dorian's answer, turned to her son. "You don't really think I'm going back to your father, right?"

Dorian shrugged and looked to the ground. It took him a while to respond. "You stayed with him for so long and only left when it was too late for one of us. Who says you don't want to go back to your old life at some point? You've been through it for years...."

"Dorian, I certainly won't do that. And I know you're angry with me. I also blame myself for not saving us all. I should have gone with you years ago. Or just before the battle on the burning steppes as your father just left with the other soldiers. Then Damian asked me to do so. He wanted to join some people who left the city. But I didn't want to. I was worried about you and Dennis. I thought we wouldn't get along! I should have listened to your brother," Mathilda replied sadly. 

"You really would have that," Dorian muttered, but replied to his mother's hug. 

Little Dimon ran next to his rider Arya. He had already reached her chest and had developed into an overbearing young dragon who wanted to know everything and looked curiously at the world.

_"Arya, what kind of bird is that? I've never seen a strain like this,"_ he asked his rider excitedly.

_"This is a goldfinch. They are very rare and you can see them by their golden wings. There are very few of them left here in the area around Ellesmera. I like them too, they're very pretty!"_ said Arya, smiling, sacrossing her young dragon's back.

Now Dimon wanted to know something else. _"Say, why do some of the older elves react so funny when they find out my name? They never say why. I think that's stupid!"_

_'I don't really know. But I'll ask Oromis next time,_ " Arya promised, and the dragon looked at her contentedly. _"Well, that would be nice. I like my name and I want to know!"_

Arya smiled at her dragon and stroked her back again as she looked up. 

Eragon on Saphira's back flew over her, followed by a silver and a brown dragon.

_"I finally want to fly with you on my back,_ " Dimon grumbled. 

_"Flavio and Leto are allowed to do so. And they have a lot of fun. Only I have to wait. Don't you even want to ascend?"_

_"Dimon, that's not possible yet. I'm still too heavy for you. But wait another month. Maybe less. Then it's time and we're flying together_!" Arya tried to comfort the young dragon.

_"But then you're not afraid, are you? Not like the Lucan and Roran. They were very nice fear bunnies. But you're brave, aren't you?_ " asked Dimon, yaunting his rider.

"Yes, I'm brave and no, I'm not afraid, I've flown with Eragon on Sapphira many times!" the elf replied, adding: _"In addition, Roran and Lucan are no longer afraid. On the contrary, they love to fly with the dragons. Next it will probably be Alea's turn with her Lenja. She's at least as excited as you are!"_

Shortly afterwards, Arya and her dragon met Oromis, who was talking to Murtagh. Expectantly, they looked at Arya and Dimon as they approached.

"Do you have something important to discuss? Am I bothering?" asks Arya after greeting the other two riders.

Oromis shook his head. "No, you both don't bother. And yes, we had something important to discuss. It was about the two remaining eggs. We will introduce them to the Varden. Eragon and Murtagh will come to them and meet with Nasuada."

'That's quite a risk. If too many people learn about them then the news of more eggs could eventually penetrate to Galbatorix," Arya noted with concern.

'He'll only know about two more eggs in this case. He does not know that five dragons have already hatched and grow up here. And he won't know until it's too late for him," Murtagh answered Arya's question instead of Oromis, and she finally nodded in agreement.

"However, it should be kept secret for as long as possible!"

"We will. We will not announce everywhere that there are new eggs. But proceed as discreetly as possible!" oromis replied, smiling kindly at the young black dragon with the golden horns and the golden pattern on the wings. "But you both have something on your heart, don't you?"

Arya nodded. "What about Dimon's name? I chose him at the time because I liked him and because I once heard him in connection with a black dragon. What does it mean that some people react so strangely?"

Oromis sighed. "You really should know. There is nothing wrong with the name and I knew a total of three dragons that were called that. One belonged to an elf named Elaria. She was a brave dragon rider who died centuries ago. Next there was a wild black dragon named Dimon. This was the companion of a female dragon tied to a rider and gave us many dragon eggs. And then there was another dimon..... you know that Galbatorix had another dragon before Shruikan?"

Arya swallowed heavily. "And this dragon was called Dimon?"

Oromis nodded. "Yes, that was his name. He was a very friendly dragon who did not always have it easy with his rider. Galbatorix showed some cruel traits even then. He and other riders once fought against Urgals and there were some prisoners. He treated them very badly, causing further unrest. The chief of these Urgals was not too pleased when Galbatorix dropped the prisoners in individual parts over his camp...."

"I can imagine that, by now the Urgals have even shown themselves to be allies!" said Murtagh, and Oromis nodded. "Poor Dimon tried to dissuade him from such things, but it was in vain. And finally, Dimon died in a raid by Urgals. Only Galbatorix can tell us exactly what happened. For neither his two companions, and their dragons, nor Dimon survived. You know the rest of the story."

_"But Dimon couldn't do anything for his rider. I'm still happy with my name! Just don't come up with the idea and rename me,"_ Dimon shouted almost defiantly, and Arya stroked him calmly. 

_"Of course not. You keep your name. In memory of three magnificent dragons that were also called so!"_

**I now know that Galbatorix's first dragon was called Janusvösk. At the time, I was unaware of this. After all these years, I can't say whether it wasn't mentioned in the first books or if I hadn't noticed it at the time. So I came up with the name "Dimon" for the first dragon. I hope it doesn't bother too much.**


	63. More riders for two dragons?

Noris, Sloan and Morzan sat in a bad mood in front of the hut in the forest. Amalia had thrown her out after she had disturbed what she called stupid questions.

"As if I'd never seen a woman have her child, it's not that unusual," Morzan grumbled, giving Sloan a small jolt. "You stand in the sun!"

Sloan ducked and distanced himself as far as possible from Sloan and Noris. 

Morzan looked bitterly angry at Sloan. "Be glad I didn't break a few bones and cut your hair. I would also have ripped your gut out and..."..."

"Morzan, please. Can you stop talking about something like this? What if Elisa in the hut notices this? In the end, she gets upset and her child scares or something..." Noris asked the dragon rider.

"It's a pity. Sloan deserves to be in common with him. Give me the little joys in life. I don't have too many of them!" replied Morzan, looking at Sloan threateningly.

'Why didn't you rip his intestines out, break his bones or slit his hair? I'm reluctant to admit it, but I'd like to do something like that myself," Noris inquired, and Morzan looked at the other for a moment thoughtfully.

'I don't really know. Actually because of Murtagh. He is the cousin of the future son-in-law of the trotting back. And if I kill the guy then maybe there is a dispute in Murtagh's family. I wouldn't have known anything like that in the past...."

_"But you've changed more than you want to admit,"_ Varion said. _"Luckily! You used to be really inexhaustible and Sometimes I would have liked to have eaten you most."_

_"If you didn't,"_ Morzan said grimly, but Varion, who landed in front of him, looked at his rider only innocently.

_"Have you thought about what you want to do about Liam? And what does Amalia say about this?"_ the dragon asks after a moment of silence.

_'She doesn't think anything of it. That was to be expected. But she also knows she won't be able to stop me. My plan is there. Once this baby is in the world I break up. Amalia asked me to wait so long. And I wish Elisha would hurry a little. It can't take so long to bring such a little being into the world!"_ Morzan replied impatiently.

_"That's better not to say that to any woman who has had children. I've heard they're very sensitive there and such a remark could cost you an ear or an eye, maybe even the whole head..."_ , Varion replied.

The door to the hut opened and Larissa stepped out a little pale. But then she looked at Noris and smiled. 

"Elisa's baby is here. At last. It's a little boy who is very cute. Luckily, come after her and has nothing of this horrible Tobias. You can all come in and look at the child! Except for Sloan, Amalia says she doesn't want to hear a roar in the presence of Elisa and the baby. Anyone who says the wrong thing will be stabbed...."

"I'm definitely not saying anything wrong," Noris replied, and he and Morzan entered the hut. Elisa lay exhausted on her camp, and beside her, wrapped in blankets, her newborn little son lay and blinked asleep before he yawned and closed his eyes.

"He's cute," Noris hurried to say. "Very pretty...."

Elisa smiled at him weakly while Morzan pushed the ceiling a little to the side to make the baby's face easier to see. Surprisingly gently he stroked over the little one's cheek before turning away and Leaving the hut pulling amalia behind him.

"As it stands, Elisa has weathered everything well. I have to leave now. It's high time and hopefully it's not too late!" he said to the healer, who nodded. 

"Because of Elisha and her child, you don't need to worry anymore. I just wanted you to stay close if something happens during childbirth that I can't cope with. Also because of your son. You know he likes Elisa very much, maybe even more!"

Morzan nodded. "Then he has a little screaming neck that he has to raise if he really has intentions as far as Elisa is concerned."

At one time, Amalia grinned sneakyly. "In this case, he will have to take on the role of father, since Elisas Tobias does not make any institutions about this. But if Murtagh becomes the father of this little one, what are you? Grandpa....?!"

"Very funny," Morzan growled, rising on Varion's back. "Keep an eye on this Sloan. If necessary, lock him up somewhere, not that there is still trouble with him!"

Amalia looked on the dragon rider and his dragon for a long time as he flew away.

At the same time, Nasuada shrugged together as two men entered their tent. She quickly reached for her sword, but then she breathed a sahal. Before her stood Eragon and Murtagh.

"The protective spells of your magicians were very easy to overcome, at least for dragon riders," Eragon said with a chuckle. "If Galbatorix came up with the idea of sneaking into your tent...."

"He lets others do the dirty work for themselves and doesn't come on himself. But you're right, we've got to teach the magicians of Du Vangr Gata some other spells! Better protective spells!" the Varden leader replied, gradually relaxing and putting her sword aside.

"Where are the dragons?" she inquired, and Eragon pointed upwards. "They fly at high altitude over this camp. They have dropped us off before. We wanted to discuss something with you. It's a bit of a thing.... awkward matter. But it's best to see for yourself!"

Eragon reached under his coat and pulled out a bag. He handed him to Nasuada, and she looked in. Surprised, she brought out the turquoise and the white dragon egg and stroked over it.

"That must not be true! Where did you come from?"

Murtagh told her that there had been more eggs from which dragons had already hatched. Only from where they came and Morzan he left no mention. Thoughtfully, Nasuada looked at the eggs.

"That's good news. Even if not all my questions were answered. And as I see, our possibilities increase every time one of you shows up. First there are two riders fighting on our side and now there are already seven! So it should be possible to finally defeat the king!"

"Despite everything, this is not going to be easy. His power far exceeds that of us. He is very strong and he has a large army. He also has many magicians in his service, not to mention the Ra'zac, even though their numbers have dropped considerably. And who knows what else he has in his backhand!" Murtagh answered earnestly, putting the two eggs back in the bag.

"We have to look for riders!" he said afterwards, and Nasuada nodded. "We will. I'm going to come up with something like we can do this without causing too much attention!" 


	64. No new riders and start of a rescue attempt

Eragon and Murtagh sat with Nasuada in their tent while the soldiers came in one by one and touched the two dragon eggs. Officially, they should all come to register. Nasuada had announced that she wanted to keep a list of all members of the army.

The names of the soldiers were actually captured by the leader of the Vardens, while Nasuada's maid apparently accidentally pressed a sack into their hand each time and asked them to hold it firmly.

The soldiers then did not take out a dragon. 

"What's in there?" the one or the other asked, astonished, while the leader of the Vardens noted down the names.

The two Dragon Riders wore simple armor and looked like members of Nasuaa's bodyguard. They stayed in the background and watched what was happening.

"There are a few things in it that belong to King Orrin. He needs these stones for some kind of experimentation and left them with Lady Nasuada," the inaugurated maid smiled at the ordinary soldiers every time they inquired more closely.

However, as there was a risk that the soldiers would talk about the events in the tent and the sack, the examination was held differently for some. In this case, the sack was placed under the list that Nasuada exhibited and the soldiers had to sign. Inevitably, they touched the sack.

It took almost an entire day for the last soldier to touch the dragon eggs and, sighing, the leader of the Vardens refused.

"Now everyone here has really touched the eggs and no one is eligible as a rider. What a pity. But Alagaesia and Surda are great. Who knows, maybe the possible rider lives in a small hut or in one of the refugee camps. There are now a great many of them. Maybe they could be checked in a similar way to the soldiers here."

"Maybe the possible rider wasn't born yet," Murtagh said. "After all, Dorn and Saphira have been lying in their eggs for a long time and have been waiting for riders!"

The little green dragon tapped in the cell on his rider, who had crouched as far away as possible from him into a corner and trembled slightly.

The dragon also froze because in the cell it was moist and cold. The little one thought that it would be warmer if they cuddled up to each other. He would give his rider a little of his warmth, but he didn't seem to like him very much. The dragon did not know the reason. Had he done something wrong? Had he been evil? He didn't know. 

But if he was honest, he didn't really feel any rejection with his rider, just fear. But not before him, but before the evil man who opened the cell and entered.

The dragon growled. The man had been here more often and had hurt him or his rider, Liam was his name.

Even now, he held a whip in his hand, pointing to Liam.

"You still don't want to say where you learned the magic? Who taught you? I must be a little more unfriendly to you. So far I've obviously been way too nice!"

Liam shook his head. He wouldn't say anything to Captain Belian. And he seemed to suspect that, too, as he pulled out with his whip and a painful blow hit Liam's shoulder and left him slumped together. 

Once again, the captain pulled out when he suddenly screamed and grabbed his leg. The green dragon had bitten him there.

"Mist, cursed," he cried, making institutions to let his whip swell down on the dragon. 

However, he felt at least as intense pain as before on his hand and he noticed that Liam had bitten him there.

The prisoner's tooth prints had drilled deep into his hand and the wounds were bleeding.

He struck again with his whip and this time hit Liam again on the shoulder. Then he pushed it against the wall. 

"You don't think how much I can hurt you and the green thing there. Next time you will experience it and then you will tell me everything! Otherwise I will judge not only you but also your dragon in such a way that you can no longer move!"

He punched Liam in the face and for a brief moment his senses faded.

When he came back to himself, he was alone in the cell with the dragon. He had crawled by his side and looked at him sadly.

Liam wanted to extend his hand after the dragon and push him to himself but he paused in the middle of the movement. 

By biting the captain in the hand, he still had the disgusting taste in his mouth, he had proved that he was hanging on to the dragon. Should he make it worse? If he closed the little one now in his arms and in his heart, then sooner or later he would tell everything just to protect the dragon...

"Put yourself over there. We should both sleep," Liam said, turning his back on the dragon to sleep. 

But he didn't even think about going to the other corner of the cell. Instead, he snwere his tail around his rider's forearm and lay down on his back. 

He was relieved to notice that Liam did not push him away, but instead calmed down a little.....

Morzan flew over Uru'baen on Varion's back at high altitude. He had provided himself and the dragon with several camouflage spells and was so, at least he hoped, not to be identified even for Galbatorix.

_'He'd have to look out for me, and he can't do that unless he knows about me. If Liam told him. I hope it's not!"_ the Dragon rider said to Varion.

_"I'm worried. Are you really sure you want to risk it? If you suddenly face Galbatorix you won't be able to cope with it! With his magicians, of course. But himself? He is very powerful and I fear that his power has grown since the last time!"_ the dragon said.

_"We have to risk it! Be prepared so that we can disappear immediately in case of an emergency. But we've got to get Liam out of there somehow. Before he betrays us all and the big surprise for Galbatorix which consists of many dragons is no more. And before he hears about me and hunts me up....",_ Morzan replied, adding quietly, _"And before he does something terrible to Liam..."._

_"It's a pity that besides Liam you can't get the green dragon egg out there,"_ Varion sighed, and Morzan agreed.

_"You're right. That would be a real setback for Galbatorix. He wouldn't have a possible Dragon rider on his side. And above all, no dragon except poor Shruikan. But now you should put me in front of the city gates. Tomorrow I'll go in there dressed up as a simple trader and then I'll make my way to the dungeon!"_


	65. Morzan's return to Uru'baen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will learn what Galbatorix is doing to polish up his reputation a little.

he sun was already high in the sky and a glorious morning had dawned when some traders who pulled their carts behind them entered the town of Uru'baen. Among them was a black-haired man who had put a hat on his head and greeted the guards standing at the gate.

"You're all traders?" the guard inquired, laughing as he recognized one of the men. "Marius! Nice to see you again! Are you selling your rotten apples at the market again?"

Marius nodded. "Yes, but they are not lazy. They are good. If you are looking for rotten fruit, please contact Tadäus. The guy in the back with the long white beard. His pears are muddy and taste nothing!"

"My pears are fine," the older man defended himself with his beard loudly, and the guard shrugged. "I don't have time for anything like that now! Let's get everyone in! As I see it, you all belong to a group!"

The merchants entered the city and Morzan could not suppress an ugly grin. "So the security measures at the city gate are really the worst ever! If I had said this, this guard would be hung on the next tree after it comes out that a dragon rider has entered the city to free a prisoner!"

He called for his dragon. _"Varion, is everything okay with you? Stay far away from the city and don't let anyone see you!"_

_"Of course not! I'm not stupid,"_ the dragon defended, and Morzan smiled. _"I never believed that from you!"_

Morzan strolled through the city for the rest of the morning, turning around whenever soldiers came near him. He did not expect to be recognized, most of these people were still children when he last entered the city. He was also pledged dead and no one expected to meet him. But he did not want to take unnecessary risks.

"I wait until nightfall, then I will go to the dungeons. I hope I don't come too late," thought the dragon rider, and shrugged briefly as a hoof-getrappel sounded. 

He looked around and froze. Galbatorix personally rode to the marketplace. He was accompanied by two dozen soldiers led by Captain Belian.

"So this little slime Belian, which was just as bad then as it is today! And he dared to lay his hand on my son when he was trapped here? I almost hope I meet him tonight in the dungeon, then he can prepare for his end!" thought the dragon rider, and stood between some citizens of the capital. 

Galbatorix rode past him and looked around on all sides. From time to time, he waved to people.

"He's trying to be a people's king again," Morzan thought mockingly. "He still thinks when he mixes with the people from time to time and they smile a little at him and wouldn't like to throw all the fruit that is sold here on his head!"

Galbatorix stopped his horse and his soldiers grabbed a young woman holding a baby on her arm. 

One of the men took the child from her and handed it to the king, who pressed a kiss on his cheek and stroked it over his head before handing it back to his mother.

"He kisses babies again! That made a good impression. So he hopes to improve his bad image in public. After all, his reputation has suffered greatly since he lost the battle on the burning steppes! He hates children like the plague," Morzan said, recalling that Galbatorix had wanted to improve his reputation in this way before. 

"A king who mingles among the people and strokes small children over the head, that is always well received. Anyway, he believes that...."

Morzan went into cover a little and turned his head to the side as a gray-haired woman in a blue dress approached him. He knew this from the past, even though he had never had too much to do with her. 

"This is Martha, the healer. She takes care of those sentenced to death! Poor woman, she hasn't done that before. She always found it awful to heal the convicts first and then see them die..... and I made this proposal to the king in a drunken proposal. I said at the time that it was boring to execute people who were already half dead. At that time I was indifferent, but he immediately took up this idea and from then on made sure that only healthy people who do not long for a quick end are executed!" the dragon rider recalled, hoping that Liam had been spared such a fate.

He saw that Martha was following a man who was carrying a body wrapped in blankets on his arms. 

Morzan scanned the man's spirit in the blanket and found that he was dead, as he suspected.

"She still removes the dead from the city and burys them in her graveyard. And sometimes relatives sneak in and lay flowers on the graves. She has done this before and Galbatorix is very upset with it. But then he calmed down, because he could not have enjoyed the dead anyway. But Martha is still not popular in the city," Morzan thought, seeing some citizens looking at the healer and her companion, a tall, gray-haired man, with evil looks.

Only a young woman ran towards her and pointed to the dead. Martha nodded and the woman slapped her hands in front of her mouth. Was it her husband or son? Maybe her father?

Martha and her companion went on and angry glances followed them.

Galbatorix had finished his ride across the marketplace by now and threw a few coins at the feet of a beggar.

He quickly bent over and collected them. "Now he has to throw them some friendly chunks again. Luckily, he didn't see me or recognize me," Morzan thought, bending over, seemingly looking at a box of fruit next to a booth as Galbatorix rode past him. 


	66. Escape from Uru'baen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a rescue attempt. But will it succeed, or is there perhaps an unpleasant surprise waiting for Morzan?

As it got dark, Morzan approached the fortress of Uru'baen, which was threateningly in front of him. He had grabbed a careless soldier who had come drunk from a tavern, knocked him down and stole the equipment from him.

Now he himself wore the clothes of a soldier of Uru'baen. He could also have made his way into the castle with the help of his magic. However, this would have caused far too much attention and inevitably summoned Galbatorix to the plan. Morzan was a mighty dragon rider, probably stronger than Eragon or Murtagh combined. But against Galbatorix even he could not do too much.

"I have to behave as inconspicuously as possible, even if the use of magic will not be completely avoided. Perhaps Galbatorix will still learn tonight that Me and Varion are still alive. But if I can avoid it, I will do it," thought the Dragon rider, standing in front of the gate to the fortress.

"Stop, what unit do you belong to?" one of the two gatekeepers told him. 

Morzan pondered for a moment. Should he try to confuse the spirit of this soldier? But that was not necessary because his comrade cast a mocking glance at him.

"This is one of our Roland's troupe! These are all suckers. He was probably in the tavern. Must be new, but I don't know them all!"

Morzan tried to make the most drunken impression in which he was slightly tortoised.

"Let's go in and sleep your intoxication! When Captain Belian sees you like this, he makes you flog! And with our blessing, then you and your comrades may pass the swearing!" said the second gatekeeper, and Morzan walked unsafely past them into the interior of the fortress. 

"I say yes, the security arrangements are a single disaster," he thought mockingly, and was so pleased to have entered the fortress.

"Galbatorix himself and everything that is important to him will have been protected as in the past, unfortunately an assassin would probably not succeed, even if he could sneak in in this way. In my time, agents of the Varden tried this in vain..... but at least the blue egg could be stolen at that time."

Morzan strolled across the courtyard of the fortress and eventually met a soldier who, unlike him, was actually drunk and had wandered through the gate shortly after him.

"I don't know you at all," the man laughed. "But no matter, we could have a lot of fun here in Uru'baen. I know in which tavern there are the prettiest girls..."

Morzan hacked into the man under whom a cheerful song began to sing, and he even joined in.

Disapprovingly, the soldiers guarding the entrance to the interior of the fortress let the two enter.

"Sleep out your intoxication. When the king sees that. He's so angry anyway, something has upset him," said one of the guards, and the drunk man answered him with a cheerful song. 

When they were inside the fortress, Morzan pushed the soldier onto a bench.

"You sit down there now and rest. I still have something to do," he said, and the other smiled at him blissfully. "You still want to get wine, down in the wine cellar, what?"

"Exactly," Morzan replied, and the other closed his eyes. 

The Dragon Rider walked away and rushed to the entrance to which led down to the dungeons. Would he find Liam there? He hoped so.

Liam heard steps approaching his cell and the door was opened. Two soldiers entered and he recognized them as people of Captain Belian.

"You're coming along now! Our captain wants to talk to you again, but this time in the torture chamber! There he will make you speak," said one of them as the other stepped after the little dragon and hit him on the paw.

With a whimpering tone, the green dragon baby slumped and bared its sharp teeth.

"Don't try to bite one of us, otherwise you both are in a bad way," said the soldier, reaching for Liam, who had become pale. 

Roughly he was pulled up and thrown half out of the cell. "You're coming along now, our captain is already waiting for you. And believe me, he made everyone talk. The king agrees, he finally wants to have a few answered and then we should bring you to him!"

Liam shrugged as the soldier set about closing the cell. So his dragon would stay there. 

The thought of Captain Belian sent him a scare. Would he be able to keep everything to himself again? And what did Galbatorix want from him afterwards? Did he then try to penetrate the spirit of the little dragon and look for its secret name there? Whatever that meant. And would he have to swear allegiance to the king, along with his dragon? Would he be taken away from the Greens? Even though he had tried not to let the little one get so close to him, the thought of not having him around him hurt him almost physically.

But suddenly the soldier collapsed unconscious to his right while the other drove around in horror. 

He wanted to scream, but at that moment he grabbed his neck and strangled him before he too collapsed. He dragged Liam to the ground and he looked up when someone grabbed his arm.

"Morzan?" he asked, surprised. Surely he only dreamed that, didn't he?

"Yes, I am. And now come along. We must disappear from here. And immediately. The two of us are best put in the cell so that it is not immediately noticeable that something is wrong here. Because one floor up there are some soldiers.....", Morzan hissed to him in a hurry.

Liam struggled with Morzan's help and he looked at him anxiously. "You don't look good," the dragon rider said, opening the cell door. But then it was surprising to him. "A dragon! The Green Dragon. He hatched.... with you?"

Liam nodded, but remained silent while the dragon watched Morzan suspiciously. He grabbed the unconscious soldiers and threw them into the cell before closing the door behind them. Then he took the little dragon, which had posed next to Liam, on his arm.

He grabbed Liam's hand and turned it over. There he saw the time that all the dragon riders had.

"Actually, you're a dragon rider. I need to know something and it's very important. Have you or the dragon sworn allegiance to the king in any way? Does he know your secret names?" asked Morzan, looking at Liam forcefully.

Liam shook his head. "No, but that's what he wanted....."

Morzan did not let him speak, but pulled Liam behind him, under the other arm he had pinched the little dragon.

Liam followed Morzan more than a little willingly. Perhaps there was actually a way for him and the green dragon to escape? Had Morzan come because of him? He didn't really believe it. 

'Probably he didn't want me to tell me everything about him, Varion and the other Dragon riders. I don't have that, fortunately. But he came just in time, why shouldn't it matter....."

They climbed a flight of stairs and suddenly faced two soldiers. 

"Stop, stop. Where do you want to go?" they shouted, but Morzan muttered something and the two men collapsed unconscious. 

"What was that? Magic?" asked Liam, and Morzan nodded. "Yes, I could have killed her. Actually, I should. I'm probably really softening. But come along now. We have to get away from here, the best way to get you the equipment of a soldier and try to get out of the fortress. The best way to put the dragon in a sack is or to wrap it in a cape!"

The dragon gave a miserable fiep of himself but Liam remained silent on this suggestion. Surely the little one did not like such a treatment. But they couldn't afford to be picky at the moment.

Morzan and Liam reached the upper floor and wanted to enter the castle courtyard. Morzan was astonished to learn that there were no more soldiers when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Where do you want to go? Don't leave us?"

Morzan and Liam drove around in horror. They saw a darkly dressed man approaching him. In any case, it could have been a man, but this being was slightly different. 

It had a beak and at first glance Morzan would have thought it was a Ra'zac. "One of them still exists," thought the dragon rider, pushing Liam in the arm of the green dragon before pulling his sword as he felt a great power emanating from this being. It wasn't an ordinary Ra'zac, his eyes glowed yellowish, and at one point Morzan realized what it was. "A shadow! A Ra'zac that became a shadow....."

"Quite right," said the shadow without the usual hissing with which ordinary Ra'zac spoke. 

"Me and my Lethrblaka, we, the last of our kind, changed after we brought this bengel here. Thanks to our great King Galbatorix who thought we should be stronger! And now you will die, and I will bring the young man to the king. Who are you?"

"You don't care," Morzan cursed, as it would have been pointless to attack the being with one of the death words. A mighty protective wall surrounded it and it fell on Morzan and Liam.

Morzan quickly pushed the boy and his dragon behind him and built his own protective wall around him and the other while the shadowattacked him with two short swords, one in each hand.

_"Varion! We need to get away from here, as soon as possible. Surely Galbatorix already knows about our escape,"_ he cried after his dragon, and sent him a picture of the shadow that had once been a Ra'zac.

"The king will be right here. I called him," cried the shadow, and now magically attacked the morzan's protective wall, but it still held while the little green dragon was anxiously fiep.

"What are you? A magician? You are strong! But not strong enough for me," shouted the shadow as a wing-slapping sounded at once, and Morzan devoted all his strength to pushing back the shadow and open the door. 

Varion landed and as fast as they could, Morzan and Liam ran towards him. 

But the Ra'zac did not give up yet, because another, eerie being approached him. A Lethrblaka that seemed to be surrounded in a strange reddish light approached them. The creature's eyes also glowed yellow, and Morzan realized that the Ra'zac had not lied when he reported that the Lethrblaka had also become a shadow.

In addition to this, a black shadow approached them, and Morzan saw Shruikan, the king's dragon.

With last force he pushed the Lethrblaka to the ground with a magical burst of energy and climbed onvarion's back. He treaded the black dragon while Morzan Liam and his dragon pulled up.

_"Let's go! As soon as possible,"_ he instructed the dragon as the shadow-lethrblaka rose up.

Varion rose into the air, and the king's black dragon rather half-heartedly began the persecution of the two.

_"He doesn't want to do anything to us, I think. He never liked Galbatorix,"_ said Varion, worried as the shadow-lethrblaka rose into the air with the eerie rider. 

Varion accelerated his flight and finally, as the moon disappeared behind some clouds, he managed to fly into this cloud cover and escape.

Nevertheless, Varion did not dare to fly slower while Morzan and Liam kept looking around. 

After a long time, Varion dared to draw hope. _"I think we put this thing off! But what was it? Has a Ra'zac really become a shadow? And a Lethrblaka? That's disgusting!"_

Morzan nodded. _'It's really disgusting. And I gradually wonder if there is anything at all to shy away from the Galbatorix. I'm sure the being serves him. Or rather, the two beings serve him. Whether voluntary or not!"_

He took a worried look at Liam. He crouched in front of him on Varion's back and trembled while the green dragon had clawed on Morzan's arm.

'I've got to take care of them, they're not doing well. But at least we're out of Uru'baen. I would like to know if Shruikan recognized us!" thought the dragon rider and finally asked Varion to land. 


	67. After the escape

Morzan and Varion landed near a small forest, and the Dragon Rider helped Liam and his dragons from the back of his faithful companion.

"Over there we can rest with the trees. We are sheltered from the wind there and when Varion gets close to us we have it warm. We should not light a fire for safety, who knows if this shadow ra'zac is chasing us or not!" said the dragon rider, but Liam did not answer him, but let himself slide to the ground next to a tree at the spot that Morzan had shown him.

Morzan handed him the little green dragon and Liam carefully stroked over his head.

_"Is everything okay with the two of them? Somehow they behave a little weirdly. Wouldn't he have to hug his dragon now and rejoice that they are free?"_ Varion inquired anxiously, laying down next to the boy and the little dragon. Morzan leaned on his dragon and sat down as well.

"Are you both doing well?" he asked, and now Liam finally looked at him. "Not really. Everything hurts me and I don't know..... what is to become. And I don't know what about the dragon....."

"We can do something about your pain, they have done you a lot of bad things. But don't worry, I can cure that. Take off your shirt, there's not much left of it anyway. I have clothes to change," Morzan told the other.

After some hesitation, Liam and Morzan began to heal some cuts, bruises and whiplash. 

Liam exhaled with relief as the pain subsided and gratefully pulled one of Morzan's shirts to which he was kept in a bag attached to Varion's saddle.

_"Try to sleep,"_ Varion advised him. _"Your dragon is also tired. The little one has been involved almost as much as you!"_

Liam nodded and took a blanket that Morzan handed him. The little green dragon tapped him carefully as if to say, "Please let me finally be with you."

Liam reached out for the dragon and he immediately accepted this invitation to get closer and scurried under the blanket to his rider. He beaded his head next to Liam's and licked him briefly across his face. 

But then he looked at Liam in doubt. Didn't he go too far? After all, his rider had done everything possible to keep him away from himself....

At one time, Liam noticed tears coming into his eyes. Was everything really as it should be? He and the little dragon could finally find each other? Were they really free and safe? Carefully he stroked over one of the small green wings.

"I'm sorry, I was terrible to you. I didn't want that. But it was everything..." Liam stammered softly and Varion gently stumped him with his head. 

_"Don't worry too much about it. We dragons understand a lot. And he knows that you were only so dismissive of him out of fear. I watched you both. You don't know how to behave to each other. But the fact that he is with you now is already a beginning. What is the name of the little one?"_

'I don't know. I didn't think about a name. I didn't know what was going to happen or if the king wouldn't take it away from me at any time!" replied Liam, and Morzan sat by his side.

"Then you should think about a name as soon as possible, after all, you want to introduce your dragon to Amalia and the other, right? And your brother will also want to know what his name is as soon as you see him again!"

"I'm going to think about a name," Liam promised, brushing the dragon over his head. 

Luckily, the little one snuggled up to his rider and he put his arms around him and pressed him on himself.

_"Finally, hopefully the problem would be solved. But we have to think about this new shadow now, I don't think anyone has ever had anything to do with it!_ " said Varion, watching Liam and the green dragon slowly but surely fall asleep.

Morzan also yawned. _"You're right, so we have to come up with something. The being was very powerful and by far the most obnoxious I have ever seen! At least one would have to warn Murtagh and his brother Eragon as well as the other riders. Before that, they now have to deal not only with Galbatorix but also with a Ra'zac shadow and a Lethrblaka that also became a shadow."_

_"But to do that we would have to go to Ellesmera. You definitely didn't want that. And you'd probably find yourself faster than you can think in chains and filled with drugs that suppress your magical abilities in a dungeon!_ " said Varion, who unfortunately has to agree with Morzan.

Galbatorix looked furious at the two new shadows that were to strengthen his army. The army, which should have included Murtagh and his dragon as well as Liam.

"The boy and his dragon have escaped! I don't believe it. You, your disgusting parent and my dragon Shruikan were there and couldn't prevent it! They escaped! An enemy dragon rider has sneaked in here and freed the two. Who was he?" the king said to the Shadow Ra'zac.

'I don't know. Maybe it was Murtagh, the dragon had a reddish color!" the eerie creature replied.

The king nodded. "That's how it has to be. Murtagh is familiar with the fortress. But i never expected that he is really so brazen to come back here again. Actually, I thought he was creeping up somewhere!"

_"Apparently not, Galbatorix,"_ Shruikan, who was behind the king's throne, could be heard saying. 

_'And I can't say I'm too sad that the boy and the poor little dragon have disappeared. These are now Eragon, Murtagh and Liam. And their dragons. Together they are three dragon riders. Two male and one female dragon. And Sapphira and Murtagh's dragon are ready to mate. Who knows, maybe she's already pregnant and soon there will be more riders fighting against you!"_

_"Silence silently,"_ Galbatorix shouted at the dragon in his thoughts. _"I've wiped out the Dragon Riders before. All these fat, self-righteous riders. The arrogant elves who looked down on us human beings. Those who did not want to give me a new dragon after the death of my dragon Dimon! These stupid children are certainly not going to stop me."_

The king rose from his throne and looked out of the window. The sun just rose and dipped the city below the fortress into a red light. 

_"I wish I had allies by my side. Such faithful dragon riders as Morzan and his dragon Varion. They were relying on them...."_

_"If you mean,"_ Shruikan replied mockingly, and Galbatorix did not notice that the dragon's eyes flashed at once, hopefully and amusedly at the same time. 


	68. Words of a werecat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet two people from the Eragon books. Angela and Solembum. And the wehrcat makes a discovery or a message.

Angela reached the refugee camp and looked around anxiously. "People are doing so well here, they are being cared for and are relatively safe. But I see a lot of suffering in my faces."

Her werecat Solembum snuggled up to her leg and looked around as well. Angela the herbal witch had been asked by Nasuada to see the refugees and she had reluctantly agreed. 

In fact, she had not wanted to leave Elva, who had to take on the suffering of others through a curse. However, she was in good hands with her nurse and Nasuada, and so she finally agreed to comply with the request of the leader of the Vardens. 

"Hopefully Eragon will soon free the poor child from this curse. Eventually he broke her down," Angela thought with a hint of anger and began to come up with new swear names for the dragon rider.

One reason for their willingness had also been the werecat. 

_"Let's go there,"_ he had simply said to her. Over the course of many years, she had learned to listen to what he suggested, especially since this happened very rarely, but always had a good reason.

She spoke to Lady Narina. The latter had taken over the supervision and organization of the camp.

"Lady Nasuada wants to know how many more refugees you can take!" asked Angela, looking around. Some children sat on the ground and played with each other. At least the youngest laughed from time to time. Fortunately, they were not as aware of their situation as their parents or older siblings.

"Too many of us can't take in anymore, then it gets too tight here and we get a supply shortage," Lady Narina replied regretfully as Solembum approached a woman.

"This is Mathilda, she came here not so long ago with her two sons. At first she wasn't doing well, something caused her great sorrow. But she can tackle and she was probably the most surprised about it," Lady Narina said, waving to the woman who bent over to Solembum and stroked him over his head.

"She thinks he's a normal hangover," Angela thought with a hint of amusement, but then she trimmed. 

Mathilda shrugged and looked around looking and insecure.

"He talks to her! This is rare. Maybe I should educate her that she's not crazy and hearsome voices. But that a werecat actually talks to her!" thought the herb witch and turned to Mathilda.

"Then Solembum spoke to you," Angela said amusedly, while Mathilda nodded uncertainly. "Yes, but how can it be? He's a hangover...."

'He's a werecat and doesn't talk to everyone. The last one was....but no matter, that only concerns him a little bit! But whatever he said, you should pay attention to it because for no reason he never gives anything of himself!" Angela advised the woman who nodded hesitantly.

'He really spoke to me. He said that.... I am the mother of two dragon riders. The dragons would soon be here. And that a great sorrow would weigh on me. The latter is true. Even a dragon would experience grief. But my two sons are not horsemen. I don't understand that!"

'Actually, I didn't want to know because the predictions are only for the person who hears them. But what is not can still be. Anyway. Dragon rider, that sounds really hopeful. How old are they?" asked Angela, pulling the woman aside a little.

"They are fourteen and ten. My eldest will soon be fifteen years old. But they are still far too young to be dragon riders," the woman feared. 

"And where are the dragons supposed to come from? There is only one green egg left at King Galabatorix. If I'm honest, I'd love to take my sons and go away with them!"

"That would be wrong. But if your sons are really still so young, especially the smaller ones, then they will not be involved in any struggles. And as for the eggs, now I've gotten used to being prepared for surprises in everything about dragon riders. On good as well as bad," Angela replied kindly but surely. "Please don't run away. You wouldn't do your children any favours."

Mathilda shook her head and left Angela standing, looking anxiously at her. She entered her tent and was expected there by her sons Dorian and Dennis. 

Should she lose them soon? Should they be in danger? She didn't like the idea of dragons. She had seen Shruikan, the king's black dragon, from time to time. True, the stories about Eragon awakened the dragon rider and another hope in her. Eventually they fought Galbatorix and thus also against their hated husband Belian. In her mind, she now thought only of swear words such as murderers and criminals.

But the thought of the big, mighty dragons, her sharp teeth and claws, frightened her and she preferred not to know her remaining children near them. 

"Wouldn't it scare them to be near dragons? What if a dragon hatches and he attacks my sons?" she thought, worried, and didn't know what to do.

Elsewhere in Alagaesia, a new rider gradually overcame his concerns about his little dragon.

The little Green turned out to be very affectionate and seemed to want to make up for the missed strokes of the first time and Liam gladly gave them to him. 

"Even if Galbatorix catches us again, he will not separate me from my dragon! Rather, I would strangle this king by myself," he thought, and seemed a little silly at the thought. Surely he would not be able to put his hand on the king.

" _Arm_!" said the little dragon and Liam lifted him up. The dragon snuggled his head against the shoulders of the young dragon rider and closed his eyes. 

Together they climbed on Varion's back and Morzan sat in front of her. "We are now flying back to Amalia. Then we think about what to do next," he said, laying a camouflage spell around himself and his companions. "We will fly through. This will perhaps be a little tiring for both of you. But it has to be. We should not take unnecessary breaks!"

Liam nodded and stroked the sleeping dragon. The little one would at least be able to rest.

As Varion rose into the air, Liam looked down at the smaller trees. "Yesterday, when we fled, I was scared. Because of these beings that have left us. I expected every moment that we would be attacked and crash. But that's how I like the flight. But that I will fly on the back of my kite.... I can't really believe it. He's still so tiny. And he finally needs a name. Varos! Does he like this name?"

Liam stroked the dragon over his back and he opened his eyes. "Do you agree with Varos?"

" _Yes_ ," replied the green dragon, who finally had a name, clinging to Liam's arm. _"So high_ ," he muttered, looking down.

"Hopefully you're not afraid, aren't you?" Liam asked anxiously, but the dragon looked at him anxiously. 

_"But so high,_ " he answered, clinging more firmly to his rider.

"Poor Varos. But you're a dragon. Actually you should have to fly!" said Liam, but Varos looked at him almost defiantly. " _No_!"

**Don't worry, Varos will learn to fly and maybe he'll even enjoy it at some point!**


	69. Dragonbirth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a beautiful event and at the same time something sad turns out.

Eragon and Murtagh arrived the same day at the refugee camp where Mathilda and her sons had been housed.

They had decided to land with their dragons, also to create a better atmosphere among the refugees.

_"When they see that Galbatorix has enemies who have something to oppose against him, this may awaken new hope in them, Nasuada was of this opinion. But for the dragon eggs we have to come up with something. The people here should touch them, just like the people in the next village!_ " said Eragon, rising from Saphira's back, looking a little tired. 

" _I'm sorry for all the poor people,"_ she said softly. _"I think someone has to deal with a lot of misery before they give up their home and instead live in such a camp! Many of them have children. Will there be a rider among them?"_

_'I don't know. But even if we can't find a rider now, we are now many riders who are able to do something against the king in the hopefully not too distant future!"_ answered Eragon and turned to Murtagh, who carried the dragon eggs in a sack. "Let us turn to Angela and a Lady Narina. She has the oversight here."

Murtagh nodded and looked around. A middle-aged woman approached him. 

"I am Narina. I did not think that we could expect such a high visit. But people are impressed. Look at the children!"

Murtagh saw that several children had approached the dragon and looked at them curiously. "But they're big. They are beautiful. I also want to have a dragon," squealed a little girl, and Murtagh smiled. "Maybe one day it will happen. At the moment, anything is possible....."

Lady Narina asked the two dragon riders in her tent, where they also met Angela and the wehrkater Solembum.

"Beautiful to see you, Eragon! Have you thought about Elva? The little one suffers quite a bit from the thing you have broken into her," she greeted the dragon rider.

"He has freed the little one from her curse. Yesterday afternoon. Elva is doing well. She is now an ordinary four-year-old and, after having a midday sleep, ran out and blew up a little boy of the same age..." Murtagh reported with a grin.

"That's really true?" asked Angela, and Eragon nodded. "Yes, I have been able to take back the blessing. Nevertheless, she has lost four years of her life because she aged so quickly. No one can give her back and I'm sorry. But she doesn't seem to remember the time when everything was different for her. However, it was a very powerful spell..."

'Don't complain, you're to blame. Luckily, the little one no longer has to suffer. Then I don't have to think of any more insults for you. Well, I started to get out of the way!" angela replied, and Murtagh looked inquiringly from his brother to the herb witch." Insults?"

Eragon nodded. "She can do that well. But now we should move on to the reason for our coming. It's because of the two dragon eggs...."

In short words Eragon reported about the other riders and the two dragon eggs. Lady Narina and Angela listened in amazement and the herb witch grabbed her head.

'I just can't handle it. I said only yesterday to a woman that you have to be prepared for everything with dragons and dragon riders.... the woman! Solembum told her that her two sons were or could be dragon riders. Perhaps we should let them touch the eggs first. If the dragons hatch with them then you might keep it secret and not everyone would learn about the existence of the eggs. Especially not Galbatorix!" exclaimed Angela excitedly.

"This cat told a woman that her sons were riders? Then you really should get them!" said Murtagh, and Angela rose. "Or we go to them in their tent. I think when we ask her to come here she grabs her two children and disappears. She didn't find this prospect too tempting, but I think she's just scared!"

"That's understandable," Murtagh said. "And they are also in danger, the dragons should hatch with them."

Mathilda and her two sons were amazed when Lady Narina, Angela and the two dragon riders, whose arrival they had watched from afar, entered their tent.

"What can I do for you?" asked Mathilda in a toneless voice, almost imploringly looking at the riders. Obviously, she was very worried about her two sons.

"Mathilda, we talked about it yesterday.... it's about two dragon eggs in which there are dragons looking for their riders!" said Angela gently and the woman nodded before addressing her sons.

"You shall touch dragon eggs! But if you don't want to, no one will force you to do so. I won't let that happen!"

"Mom, no one has to force us. I certainly don't. But I don't believe a dragon will hatch with me," Dorian said, while Dennis rather anxiously held his mother's hand.

'You can't know that. And we should definitely try," Murtagh replied, taking the two dragon eggs out of the bag. He laid them on one of the beds that were in the tent and sat next to it. "So, which of you both wants first?"

'Then it's probably not going to be avoided. In these two eggs are the dragons of my sons?" Mathilda asks, and she heard a " _yes_ " in her head. 

Her gaze wandered to Solembum, who had stepped next to Angela and also looked at the eggs.

"I try first," Dennis said bravely, touching the white egg first and then the turquoise egg. He held both in his hand for a while. 'They don't feel bad at all, Mum. I don't think we need to be afraid of them!"

Mathilda nodded doubtingly and was relieved to find that neither dragon hatched with her youngest son.

Astonished, Angela looked at the wehrkater. "Do you think of another egg? Neither? Perhaps the Green of Galbatorix?"

The hangover seemed confused. "I meant these eggs! They're right...."

Now Dorian also ventured to the eggs. The turquoise had already caught his attention from the beginning and he took it in his hand. Almost instantaneous, a crack ingenuation rang out and a smile slid over Murtagh's face. 

"Sit down better, or it will rip you off your legs when the dragon hatches," he advised, and Dorian decided to follow this advice.

He sat down next to Murtagh on the bed and watched cracks form in the dragon egg and eventually burst apart. A piece of the bowl hit his nose but he ignored it because a little dragon was sitting on his lap. 

He was completely turquoise, not another hue was on him. Only the eyes were a little brighter and went into the bluish.

"You should touch him," Murtagh said softly and obediently, reaching for the newly hatched dragon. 

"Aua!" he cried, holding his hand.

He threatened to fall backwards, but Murtagh supported him with his hand. 

"This is only the first time. It's a little frightening," he said as Dorian looked at his hand. Once the briefly turquoise shimmer formed there before it faded.

Murtagh showed his own Cedwey Ignasia. "All dragon riders have that. And that's you, a rider....."

Dorian reached for the dragon and was happy that he could stroke him this time without getting injured.

"Now Brom should be there," Eragon said softly to Angela, who looked at him inquiringly.

"This dragon and another, a light blue one, are the children of his sapphira! I'm sure he would have been happy to see them!" he told the herbal witch.

She nodded sadly. "Brom loved his sapphire so much. He would have been pleased that some of her remained in the world!"

Mathilda was at first stunned and then terrified to watch the events surrounding the dragon and her son. Now she ventured carefully closer. "He actually slipped with you!"

"Yes, Mom. It's not bad, just a little unfamiliar," Dorian replied, brushing over the head of the dragon, who licked his hand.

The dragon looked at him and showed his pointed teeth before making a set and landing on Dorian's chest and then licking his face.

"He's cute," Dennis exclaimed, looking disappointed at the white egg. "It's a pity that no one hatched with me. I also want to have one!"

"Why didn't the dragon hatch?" Murtagh asked Angela and looked at the cat inquiring. "He said that Mathildas' two sons were dragon riders and that these eggs were meant...."

"The eggs are probably meant," Mathilda whispered, and at one time tears ran down her face.

"But the white egg is not intended for Dennis.... but for Damian. He's dead!"

Murtagh and Eragon looked at Mathilda in dismay. "But that's yes.... Terrible! What happened to him? I'm so sorry, not just because of the dragon. What will become of him?" Murtagh asked sympathetically as Dorian stroked over the white egg.

"Will the dragon never hatch now?" he asked softly, pressing his own little dragon.

"The poor dragon," Dennis said softly. "Damian would certainly have been happy about the dragon!"

"I think so," Mathilda whispered, and now she took the egg in her hand. Even though she had previously feared having her sons become dragon riders, she now regretted not only her son but also the little dragon. Would he have to stay in his egg forever? Had her husband Belian caused an even greater calamity and killed not only Damian but also a little dragon?

"I hate this man!" she thought, pressing the egg on her. "I'm sorry, little dragon. I'm afraid I'm not entirely innocent of it either. You could be out now. What will become of you?"

"Maybe one day the dragon will look for another rider, but I'm sorry if he knows that his rider will never come? Or will he wait a long time? Poor little thing. In any case, we should return to Ellesmera, with the dragon egg and with Dorian and the little turquoise. At least he could hatch and we should be happy about that. I'm sorry we have to take another son away from this woman, but in Ellesmera he's probably safer than anywhere else in the world!" thought Murtagh, addressing Dorian.

"Do you know what you want to call him?" he asked, and Dorian nodded. "Yes, Nolan. Is that okay?"

The little dragon snapped at Dorian's ear and bit slightly into it. "Does that mean yes or no?" asked the new dragon rider, and the dragon licked over his cheek.

"I take that as a yes! So from now on you're called Nolan," he said.


	70. Chapter 70

Dorian accompanied Eragon and Murtagh on their way back to Ellesmera on the same day, after dark. 

Fortunately, under the cover of darkness, hardly anyone got anything from the new Dragon Rider. Dorian kept little Nolan safely hidden under a blanket, even if he didn't like it at all.

With a heavy heart, the new dragon rider had left his mother and little brother. He knew that it was very difficult, especially for his mother, to let him go. Neither they nor he knew what to expect from the elves. 

Were there any other dragons and dragon riders? Shortly after her departure, Murtagh, behind whom he was sitting on Thorn's back, had claimed something like this.

His gaze fell on Eragon, who flew with his dragon next to that of his brother. On the saddle of the blue dragon lady hung a bag in which the remaining white egg was located. 

"There is Damian's dragon in the egg..." Dorian thought sadly as his little Nolan gently nibbled on his hand.

"You shall not eat me, but the flesh that Mother has given us, it was difficult enough for her to get it," laughed Dorian, who was torn from his murky thoughts by the little dragon.

He reached for a bag and handed the turquoise dragon a piece of meat. He devoured it greedily and looked at Dorian gratefully.

"I think little dragons are very hungry, what? How much do you eat when you're as big as Thorn or Saphira?" the dragon rider asked, and Murtagh laughed.

"A lot, a lot. Luckily, there's a lot of game in Ellesmera that they can hunt."

"Why did you tell me only now that there are other riders? Except for you and Eragon, I mean? Because of Galbatorix? So that he doesn't know?" asked Dorian, and Murtagh nodded. 

"Yes, that's exactly why. He knows about Eragon and with me he probably suspects at least that I still exist and that I am now making his life sour with my dragon. But he doesn't know anything about the other riders yet. It was truly incredible luck that these dragon eggs could be saved. To whom we owe it, you will also find out."

"Thorn hatched when you were at Galbatorix, didn't you?" asked Dorian. "My father told my mother at the time that he would search the whole city for Murtagh and something else that wouldn't concern us...."

"Your father? Who is he? One of the king's soldiers?" asked Murtagh, surprised. "I saw only you, your mother and your little brother in the camp!"

"My father is... not important. He treated my mother very badly and so did us. That's why we left. And because Galbatorix executed my older brother. That was the reason," Dorian said, grieving. 

He really didn't want to give his father's name. His mother had also avoided this. Surely Murtagh knew him and knew about his atrocities. Until now, the other dragon riders had been kind to him, but if they knew who his father was and how close he was to the king, that might change.

'That's what I thought about my dad for a long time, that he wasn't important. But I have changed my mind a little bit in the meantime. You know who it was, wasn't it?" asked Murtagh cautiously. Something depressed Dorian.

"Yes, that was Morzan. The king's best friend. And a renegade...", Dorian stammered embarrassed. He did not want to get too close to Murtagh. But he did not react in any way angrily as Dorian had feared."All of this is true. And again, not on the other side. You will also find out why this is so. But who knows, maybe one day your father will do the same and you will find that maybe he..."

"No, I certainly won't. He beat my mother and us regularly. I have nothing left to do with him!" Dorian interrupted the other dragon rider and looked down at little Nolan.

"You were looking for a dragon rider with a terrible father. But I am not like him, and I will not be, I promise you. And maybe one day, like Galbatorix, he will pay for what he did..." thought Dorian, pointing over the head of the dragon who looked at him with watchful eyes.

While Murtagh, Eragon and Dorian were on their way to Ellesmera, Morzan, Liam and the two dragons reached the shelter they were currently living in the forest.

The healer Amalia ran towards them and hugged Morzan first and then Liam before noticing the little green dragon Liam was carrying on her arm.

"A green dragon," she whispered excitedly. "That you're now also one...."

"Dragon Rider," Morzan finished the sentence for her while Noris and Larissa also rushed to the arrivals.

"Luckily you're back. Elisa will also be relieved. She now has her baby, a cute boy,' Larissa told Liam, brushing the little dragon over her head. 

'But he's cute. Whenever I see them, I'm sorry that no one hatched with me. But i don't think you can do anything about it."

"He's had a bad time," Liam said as little Varos looked at the young woman curiously.

"You too," Morzan said, giving him a small push. "And there's the guy at the back," he added, pointing to Sloan leaving the hut.

Angry, Liam looked at the butcher. This man was to blame for the worst time of his life so far, and the fact that something good, namely his little dragon, had actually come out of it was not Sloan's merit.

Liam pressed Larissa Varos in his arms and went to the butcher, who gave way a bit until the wall of the house prevented him from doing so.

'I didn't want anything to happen to you.... and you are still alive.... moreover, it is actually the fault of Roran and Eragon. If Roran had left my daughter alone...."

Liam pulled out and punched Sloan in the face. The butcher held his bloody nose while Noris stopped the young Dragon rider from beating Sloan again.

"Don't get your hands dirty on that," he asked, pulling Liam into the house behind him.

"Why not, the guy deserved a decent beating," Morzan muttered, while Varion looked at him sympathetically and sternly at the same time. 


	71. The best solution?

Oromis was pleased with the progress made by his fellow new student Dorian and his dragon Nolan. He had also been happy with it when little Nolan met his big sister Lenja. Now the two children of Brom's Sapphirea were united.   
But with sorrow the elf had learned of the fate of the rider for whom the white egg had been destined.

The dragon egg was now kept in the queen's care and Oromis had hoped that one day another rider for the little dragon would be found.

"I would like the little one to do it. And fortunately, he knows nothing about the death of the one with whom he would have hatched. But we know so little about what little dragons in their eggs notice and experience. Maybe he guesses? Hopefully one day he will find someone who suits him too!" the elf said to Eragon as he stood with him in front of the dragon egg and gently stroked over it.

"Unfortunately, we can only wait. But there is also good news. Alea and Lenja have made their first flight together and it will be Arya and Dimon's turn next. He is so happy about it during Arya..... well, you know them too, Oromis! She would like to share her dragon's optimism, but the scepticism is simply innate to her," Eragon replied, smiling at the thought of the dark-haired elf.

"I know them. But the dragon is good for her. And he often makes her laugh, even if his arrogance sometimes worries her. But what about you? You're still worried about Arya, don't you? Or should I rather say that you are still hopeful?" the elf gently inquired as he and Eragon left the room where the egg had been housed.

'I don't have any more hopes about that. Arya is very friendly to me, but no more or different than towards Murtagh, Lucan or any of the other riders. I fear this hope I really have to bury. But maybe it is better and we are too different, even since relationships between elves and people are not so much appreciated by some. Look at poor Symon, he still has to listen to painstakingly disguised insults, even if you hold back now that his dragon is getting bigger. His little Danna almost slapped her tail around an elf's ears the other day when he gave something off-the-shelf to Symon!" said Eragon. 

"I also noticed a change in Vanir's behavior," Oromis said with satisfaction. "He is holding back with insults to Symon and the human horsemen. He seems to be really trying to teach them something, even though he will never really befriend any of them!"

"No, that would really be a little too much of a poor Vanir. That he has friendly feelings towards a human being even if a dragon has chosen him. But I have also noticed his behaviour and it benefits us. I would like to know what Galbatorix is planning next. He behaves very calmly and makes no attempt to take revenge for his defeat on the burning steppes," Eragon replied anxiously, sitting on a stone. His teacher sat next to him.

"No, despite this defeat, he is still the king of Alagaesia. And I think he's still making the mistake and underestimating you. He considers himself invincible and I fear he may even be right. Maybe. He does not care that many people died during this battle. As long as he retains his power and his capital is safe, he will probably proceed slowly and prepare for a bigger blow. The advantage we have is that he has to deal with more enemies than he thinks. We have to think about who would be able to fight at all. There are you and Murtagh. And Arya, she masters the magic very well and if her dragon is able to carry her will become a very powerful rider!" said Oromis thoughtfully.

"Roran and Lucan are also making good progress. Surely their skills are not close to Arya's. But if they get more time then they can develop. The same goes for Symon. He is stronger than the two and also his Danna grows and thrives. Dorian and his dragon Nolan are currently leaving as fighters. They are both too young to take part in a fight. But here, too, all that is needed is time!" replied Eragon, listing the abilities of each dragon rider.

"I fear that the rest we have been granted will not last long," Oromis Eragon shared his fears.

Morzan cast a worried glance at Liam, who walked towards him with little Varos on his arm.

"I have to talk to you," he asked, and the older dragon rider nodded. "It's about your education, isn't it?"

Liam nodded. "Yes, we should start with it. You said so stupid I wouldn't even stand up, at least in sword fighting...."

"You don't look stupid either. But I'm worried about your education. And about whether I can really teach you everything you need. I'm also worried about this shadow ra'zac. They could cause great difficulties. I am sure that Galbatorix is instructing them in magic at this very moment and teaching them everything they need to know to do great damage to my son, his brother, and the others!" morzan replied.

"But what should we do about it? And the others don't know anything about this danger yet," Liam said.

Morzan thought for a moment before he made a decision. "Whether you believe it or not, I'd love to train you. I never struggled to get students, on the contrary. I've always liked to leave that to other riders. But now...... but it doesn't matter, it shouldn't matter. The best thing would be for you to go to Ellesmera and learn there with Eragon and the others. Whoever is the teacher."

"But I would like to learn from you.... I like you and you saved me," Liam disagreed, looking at Morzan disappointed.

_"He hangs on you. His and Lucan's father have been dead for a long time and maybe he sees a replacement in you,_ " said Varion, who landed next to the hut. Liam put his dragon on the ground and he trotted towards the other, much larger one.

_"I am afraid of that. I should have put a stop to this from the outset. But then..."_ , Morzan began, but was interrupted by his dragon.

_"Then he has grown to your heart. Again, please don't give it up for once!"_

_"That's the way it is,"_ sighed the dragon rider. _'And now I'm worried about my son Murtagh and Liam. Because of this shadow ra'zac and I fear there is only one solution!"_

Morzan turned to Liam again. "I know you would like to learn with me and I like you too. But you don't know too much about me and I'm sure you don't believe many of the terrible stories about me that I'm a renegade, murderer and criminal. That it's just rumors that my enemies, or even Galbatorix himself, have spread about me to ruin my reputation or impress the king's opponents!"

Liam looked at Morzan for a moment in doubt but then he nodded slowly. "I really believe that a lot of what people say about you is exaggerated. As in the stories, I don't know you. You have always been to me.....nice!"

"Nice? No one thought of me for a long time. But I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. I am the last one you should take as a friend or role model. And all the stories about me are true. A lot of things are even understated!" replied Morzan.

_"Understated? Don't exaggerate, Morzan. It's all bad enough you've done in the past. And that's what I had to help you with,_ " Varion said admonishingly.

"But you're not the monster of the stories," Liam said. 

Morzan shook his head. "I would probably have to beat you up or break your little dragon's wings to convince you otherwise!"

"You wouldn't do that!" said Liam, looking Morzan firmly in the eye. 'I just don't think so. No one could do anything to such a small dragon except Captain Belian!"

_"He is a saint against me,"_ Morzan disagreed, addressing Varion. _"How can I convince him?"_

_"Beat him up and make your threat come true. You can heal the injuries of him and the little cute green baby dragon afterwards!"_ suggested Varion and Morzan disagreed. _"Are you crazy? I don't really want to do anything like that. Previously yes. But now...."_

_"I knew you were going to say that. But stick to your decision. I think Liam is better off with his brother Lucan and Murtagh in Ellesmera!"_ said Varion earnestly.

Morzan turned to Lucan again. "Tomorrow we leave. I will accompany you as close as possible to the elves and then you will go to them and warn them of the Shadow Ra'zac! I think it's the best solution for everyone involved!" 


	72. An ambush and good news

Varion flew over the endless trees and was immersed in thought. Morzan knew that his dragon remembered previous events. They used to fly this route very often and he also had many memories with it. 

"At that time Brom and I flew here together, we organised a betting flight and were so arrogant. We were younger than Liam at the time..." he thought with a hint of wistfulness.

Behind him on the back of the dragon sat Liam. Unhappily, he pressed his own dragon. The thought of having to continue part of the way that he did not know alone or with the help of elves, which he also did not know, did not please him at all. 

Little Varos was also nervous and nibbled at his rider's cape. He knew just as little about what was to come and he didn't like to have to part with the great strong dragon Varion soon.

But he liked the flight even less, and he kept his eyes closed most of the time and clung to his rider.

Eventually, Varion set off for the landing and shortly afterwards the two riders climbed off his back.

"Do you see the rocks over there? In the past, guards were always stationed there. They are elves. Go there and they will help you further, at the latest when they see the dragon. And if one of them insults you, don't listen. That's how elves are. Most of them are very arrogant and think they are something better..." said Morzan, pointing to two rocks rising high into the sky above the trees.

"But what if they kill us beforehand? Before they see the dragon?" Liam asked nervously. "I know I'm a coward, but it would be really bad if we were to be killed by elves who were supposed to help us!"

'That's not going to happen. We are already in an area in which hardly anyone who does not belong here gets lost. It used to be that way. And every arrival is first approached, it could also be a messenger of the Vardens or the dwarves," Morzan tried to reassure the other, and then turned away and made institutions to climb back on Varion's back.

"Go now! And greet my son from me!" he asked the younger dragon rider.

Sadly, Liam Morzan looked on before he sat completely on the back of his dragon hit him with an arrow in his shoulder. Morzan looked around and muttered a few words before he uttered an angry curse. "I should have known! You have learned to do this and are more careful..."

Liam, on the other hand, turned it black and he broke down, still pushing his dragon, despite everything.

Saphira a little unsure of her rider's accommodation and Thorn followed her. Eragon and Murtagh rose up as the dragons stood before them.

"Actually, I just wanted to help Eragon make a drawing of Uru'baen. What secret passages I know...... but what does it look like must wait, right?" the black-haired dragon rider asked, smiling.

Saphira lowered his gaze a little embarrassed. _"It really should wait. Because Thorn and I have something very important to say to you. Actually, it's only about us a little bit, but in view of the situation.... and since you are our horsemen and are actually closest to us....."_

"What do you want to tell me? But nothing bad, isn't it?" Eragon asked.

_"No, nothing bad. On the contrary,_ " Dorn mingled with a hint of pride in his voice, and Murtagh understood what it was all about.

"May I advise? Please!" he asked, and the dragons looked at him inquiringly. _"You know what we want to say?"_

"Not exactly, but I suspect something. You two are getting offspring!" Murtagh dared to guess and felt a wave of approval from his dragon as Eragon looked speechless on his dragon lady.

_'I didn't know you both were already.... You know!_ " he stammered, and Saphira gently stumped him. 

"I have to have a few secrets! But now we will soon have new dragons and we are thinking about leaving these eggs to the dragon riders. But then we will raise the next ones!"

_"Saphira, Thorn! I am happy for you. For all of us! But when can we count on the new eggs?"_ Murtagh inquired, hugging his red dragon.

_"It's going to take a while. And I'm so excited about the colors! Will it be a mixture of thorns and my color? So purple? Or do they turn blue? Red? Or does a completely different color come out?"_ it bubbled out of Saphira excitedly, and finally Eragon followed Murtagh's example and he hugged his dragon lady.

_'I can't believe it! My little Sapphira is having offspring!"_ he was also happy and she lovingly stumped him. _"I can't really believe it myself!"_

The four soldiers dragged the two young women from their house in front of the walls of Uru'baen. They had been caught trying to hide a purse in the garden of their house.

"The tax collector had you suspected for a long time! The money is up to the king," one of the soldiers told her. 

His name was Ralfo and he was one of the best subordinates of Captain Belian. He had chosen him as a role model because he saw how far his superior had come.

"But then we have nothing left to live on, we have worked hard for it," complained one of the women.

"Keep your mouth!" Ralfo told her, screaming when suddenly an arrow got stuck in his thigh. 

Two darkly dressed figures, both wearing masks in front of their faces, stepped in their way. 

One of them, he was very tall and strong, holding a bow in his hand and had inserted an arrow. The other held a shorter sword in each hand.

Ralfo tugged at the arrow in his leg while his three companions nervously grabbed their weapons, but failed to do so when the man stepped on them with the two swords.

One of the two women seized the opportunity and broke free, but instead of following her, two soldiers sought her salvation in the escape while the remaining man Ralfo supported and held the arm of the second woman with the other hand.

"Let them go and disappear, both of them!" the masked man said with the bow. When a third masked person stepped behind the two, they also stopped insisting on arresting the woman.

As soon as the darkly dressed figures appeared, they disappeared again under the cover of darkness, and the second woman was able to escape in this way.

"This is the second time this week that something like this has happened," cursed Ralfo, who saw his chances of promotion with Captain Belian and King Galbatorix diminish. 

"Cursed rebels, I thought we had forced them to their knees after the execution of their then leader Erec. But they're cheering up again, albeit outside Of Uru'baen!" 


	73. Arrival in Ellesmera

Liam awoke in a dark room and rose. He was dizzy but fortunately Varos sat next to him and looked at him distraught. The little dragon fled anxiously into his arms and Liam looked around.

They were surrounded by thick walls and only a barred door brought in a light.

"Are we back at Galbatorix? And where are Morzan and Varion?" he thought with rising panic as quick steps approached and the door was opened. To Liam's relief, he recognized his older brother Lucan, his fiancée Alea, Murtagh, Eragon and a man with pointed ears. Was he an elf?

Lucan hugged his brother. "Are you doing well? Even if you were received so unkindly here?"

'I don't know.... I'm dizzy and where is...", he stammered anxiously. 

He did not want to mention the name of Morzan in front of the man with the pointed ears, especially since now a black-haired woman with just such ears entered the room.

"You have to be Liam! We are sorry that you were received so unscathed, but you were in the company of one of the most evil criminals. Our guards didn't know what to think of you, and they overwhelmed you, just like Morzan! I am Arya, the Queen's daughter!" the elf woman introduced herself.

"That really wouldn't have been necessary," Lucan said, unanimly. "The poor little dragon is also completely confused. I think we should take Liam to our accommodationnow!"

"Is Morzan doing well? An arrow hit him," Liam inquired cautiously.

Arya nodded. "There was a poison on this arrow that paralyzed him. And now he and his dragon are in a safe place and it will be decided what will become of him. He will have to answer for his misdeeds!"

Murtagh looked at her furiously for a moment. "You thank my father your dragon! Don't forget that!"

'I'm not going to forget it. Everything that speaks in his favor will be taken into account. But I fear it will not be enough. He has committed too many crimes and brought misfortune to too many people, elves and dwarves. Nothing can outweigh this!" replied Arya with a hint of regret.

"May I go to him?" asked Murtagh, who tried to control himself.

"At the moment no one is allowed to Morzan and his dragon," Arya declined this request and left the room.

Liam followed the other riders while his brother still looked on the little green dragon in disbelief. 

"He's green! Is he the dragon the Galbatorix.... I mean his egg..?"

"Yes, he hatched from the egg that was still with Galbatorix. Now the king no longer has a rider on his side. By the way, we owe it to Morzan," Liam replied, pushing the dragon to himself. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to come here, even though I'm looking forward to seeing Alea and Lucan again!"

 _"Can we go again?"_ asked Varos, unsettled. _"They're not nice here!"_

 _"I fear we will have to stay. And we also need to tell them about the two new shades. That's why we actually came here,"_ Liam replied, noting that he was speaking to his dragon for the first time.

Ralfo stood trembling in front of the king, who looked at him furiously from his throne. To his left stood Captain Belian and repeatedly threw mocking glances at his subordinate, while to the right of the king a horrible, beak-like being stood his eyes yellowish flashing.

It was the most repulsive creature Ralfo had ever seen, and he wondered for a moment if he really wanted to serve a king who entrusted such creatures with his affairs.

'So you didn't manage to make a simple arrest? And three shrub thieves prevented you from doing so? I can't believe it! Why do i find so incompetent people serving me?" Galbatorix asked Captain Belian, apparently distressed.

'I'm going to punish this incompetent guy, of course. And the punishment will be harsh," Belian replied, smiling. 

He gave two soldiers who stood as far away as possible from the Shadow Ra'zac a wink and they grabbed Ralfo. "Put the guy in the dungeon and let him rot there!"

But then the shadow of Ra'zac turned to the king and whispered something to him. Ralfo became frightened and anxious when the king turned to Belian and both looked at him laughing afterwards.

"My new servant is very hungry! His eating habits haven't changed! And he thinks you would certainly taste very good! But it doesn't necessarily have to be in my throne room! I don't like to watch such unappetizing things, after all, I want to eat something afterwards! Guards! Bring the guy outside into the yard and there my new servant can take his meal!" said the king, giving the soldiers a wink.

While the courtofed Ralfo was brought out of the throne room and the Ra'zac followed them, the king turned to his dragon Shruikan, who also preferred to leave his ancestral seat next to the king's throne, which was now in the farthest corner of the throne room.

 _"Shruikan, I have not had too many successes lately. It used to be different. I defeated them all and no one stood in my way. The soldiers would have preferred to die in battle rather than be chased away by a few shrub thieves. I do not believe in a renewed flare-up of resistance here in the area. After all, their leader Erec is dead, as are his followers who were captured with him. They died together with him at the gallows or before in prison. But I feel that something is brewing together in the land and with my enemies. And the green dragon and his horseman have escaped me. There would never have been anything like this before...._ "

 _"Not? What was it like with Oromis and Glader? Murtagh and his dragon? You have a knack for letting trapped dragon riders escape. You're just a very incompetent prison guard!_ " mocked Shruikan.

 _"Be quiet! You don't have the right to talk to me like that, Shruikan. After all, YOU could never escape me!"_ the king drove the dragon, but he seemed to look through him.

It was already late evening and the stars glowed brightly over Ellesmera. Murtag went up and down in his brother's accommodation in anger. "It doesn't suit me that Morzan is imprisoned like a criminal! He's changed!"

'I don't know if he's really changed. Who knows what's going on in him! He was a renegade. He helped the king steal the little black dragon after they had murdered his horseman! Think of all the things he did! We cannot ignore this!" eragon replied, depressed. 

The situation was more than a little unpleasant for everyone and for a moment he wished Morzan had remained in his hiding place and never showed up. It would have been the best solution for everyone. But on the other side was the disturbing news Liam had delivered to them.

"Without him, we wouldn't know anything about this shadow ra'zac and his Lethrblaka," Murtagh said, a little calmer.

"And that's what we're going to have to worry about! I've never heard of anything like this. Master Oromis was also shocked when he learned of it. But your father came here. And he will have to stand up for his misdeeds!" said Eragon earnestly. 


	74. Allegations and memories

The fact that Saphira would have offspring caused great joy among the dragon riders and the elves. They all hoped for as many dragon eggs as possible, and this question also occupied Eragon when he addressed his teacher. 

"I don't know exactly how many eggs dragons actually lay. Brom's Sapphirea had two. But is that always the case?" he asked.

Oromis smiled. "No, it's not always two. This is the most common case. But sometimes it's just an egg. Or there can be up to five! So let us be curious! And certainly there will be very pretty dragons. Incidentally, I met Rhunön yesterday. She is happy with her apprentice and he now, under her strict supervision, wants to make plans to forge swords for Liam and Dorian! Rhunön is especially enthusiastic about the colours!"

"I can imagine that," Eragon said, but then switched to a more serious issue. "Did you see Morzan?"

Oromi's smile disappeared. "No, I didn't see him. And I would like to avoid that if possible. My presence there is not necessary either. He is well guarded and an escape is impossible. He will be treated well, at least better treated as captured dragon riders by him, Galbatorix and the other traitors!"

"He was your disciple!" said Eragon, and Oromi's gaze darkened.

"I know. And I'm not proud of it. I probably made big mistakes in his training. And I didn't pay enough attention to him. How else can it be explained that he developed in this way? And I say it quite honestly, if besides me other dragon riders had remained alive then I would never have taken a student again! Even though I am very proud of you and the others. I was also proud of Brom and the students I taught before Morzan. But can all these successes make up for such a great failure? I don't know! I can only do my best."

"Murtagh would love to see his father and Liam is in everyone's ears because of that," Eragon said, but Oromis shook his head.

'That wouldn't be cheap at the moment. Liam in particular needs a little distance, he sees a lot too uncritically!"

Morzan went up and down in his prison. He was annoyed with himself. Why had he been so careless not to put a protective wall around him? Why had he come so close to the rocks? One had seen his dragon on landing and one of the hidden guards had recognized it and could hardly believe it to see Varion again.

"And now we're sitting here, cursed again," Morzan said, kicking against the door. 

Actually, it would have been unnecessary to close them, because the whole room had been surrounded with magic, Varion was in a similar prison not far from him. Unfortunately there were drugs in his food and even though he was economical with the water, he could not get by without it.

The door opened and one of the eleven guards looked at him hateful. "You remember me?" he told the prisoner.

Morzan shook his head. "No, I can't remember every elf-fratze that has run over me in the last few decades!"

He saw no reason to be polite, why? He was a captive enemy who had done a lot to the elves, so it didn't really make sense for either side to dwell on false courtesies!

"I didn't cross your path! But my father, my mother always said he would have looked like me! But you probably don't remember him! His name was Lorion!" said the Eleven unkindly.

Morzan didn't remember a Lorian, but didn't bother to think about it. "No, I don't know any Lorion! And not your mother either."

"That's what I thought. By the way, my name is lorion, by the way. You killed him when you attacked a group of elves who wanted to come to the aid of a dragon rider you were fighting with. You killed the rider, his dragon, and my father, and his companions! Only one of them did you run after you first did badly to him. You meant he should tell everyone that they would do the same if they came to the aid of one of Galbatorix's enemies!" Lorion explained to him about the reason for his anger.

Dunkel remembered the event. But there had been so many similar incidents in his past that he could remember individual faces or names at the best, non-existent, will.

Another elf had stepped behind Lorion and pulled him back. "Don't talk to this scum! He's going to get what he deserves! A lament that the Queen forbade us to put his hand on him. We are still far too friendly to him!"

The door was slammed open and Morzan sat on his uncomfortable bed. "I don't remember a Lorion," he thought.

Alea and Lucan watched their two dragons chasing each other through the air and tried to tweak each other's tails.

_"Don't overdo it! You know I'm worried about you, Lenja!"_ Alea asked her young dragon lady, worried.

_"Don't worry. But should I be bited in the tail by a boy? That is not possible. How do I stand in front of the other dragon girls?"_ the light blue dragon girl who proudly had passed the first flight with her rider a few days ago, inquired.

"Let them have fun, my Leto won't hurt her," Lucan tried to reassure his fiancée.

She shrugged. "I know. I also know that sometimes I am too careful with her. But I don't want anything to happen to her. Imagine she has an accident or someone hurts her. And that's just because I didn't pay proper attention to them...."

"You are a good dragon rider. And you don't do anything wrong with her, master Oromis confirmed to you yesterday! Why are you so worried? Is it because of.... our Anna?" asked Lucan gently, pulling her into his arms.

"Yes, it's because of Anna. I didn't pay proper attention to them either! Not even in my belly was she safe! How can I take care of Lenja? She flies around, gets in danger..." said Alea, tears running down her cheeks.

"But you couldn't do anything about Anna...", Lucan stammered, awkwardly wiping away her tears.

'I've certainly done something wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have been so upset when my dad yelled at me. Or maybe I shouldn't have eaten these churches. Or don't hang the laundry! Maybe I shouldn't have petted the cat. My grandmother thought it would bring misfortune. But only she was really fond of me at that time. And that's when I stroked her," Alea said sadly. 

'I don't think it was because of the cat, after all, you've had it since you were a kid. And other mothers also hang laundry or eat churches! It wasn't your fault!" Lucan tried to comfort her.

Alea looked at him in full doubt. "Do you think? 

Lucan took Alea in his arms. "You didn't do anything wrong. Please don't talk about it. If i'm to blame because I didn't marry you immediately and left with you and Liam! You would have been a very good mother. And you're a good dragon rider. And Leniah is a dragon. She is tougher and stronger than a baby. She is strong and nothing will happen to her!"

Alea snuggled up in Lucan's arms and together they watched the dragon. Finally, the young dragon rider even smiled. "My Lenja caught the tail of Leto. I think her good reputation with the other Drachem girls is saved!"

Lucan nodded, then grabbed a heart. "Alea, I said earlier I should have married you. And that's what I still want. If you want, we can find someone who dares us as soon as possible!"

"I'd love to marry you! But with the elves we won't find one so quickly. Nor does it bother us that we live together as companions, just as little as with Katrina and Roran! I haven't heard a bad word about it yet.... but I would still like to be your companion or woman by our human standards!" the young dragon rider replied, smiling at him.

"Then that means yes?" asked Lucan, and she nodded. "Yes, I will marry you!" 


	75. Raid on Belian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Captain Belian. He has to suffer a defeat, but this has no real consequences for him (yet)..

Captain Belian was more than just a little satisfied with himself. He and his people had searched a farm near Uru'baen. There was a young man hiding there who was once supposed to have been a member of Erec's gang.

"At that time he was the only one to escape us, but now he's on his collar!" thought Belian, smiling.

Some soldiers dragged the badly wounded man behind him, and Belian slapped him as he was dragged past him.

"Now you will feel like your former leader! You should have left the area! But no one can help you any more and you will be executed. Perhaps the king will feed you to his new servant! I saw the other day how he devoured a soldier who failed! That was a very...... fascinating sight! You would certainly taste him very well!" said the captain, slapping the prisoner, a young man of no more than 20 years, in the face again.

The prisoner tried not to show his fear, but he did not really manage to stop, especially when Captain Belian ordered his soldiers to stop. 

"I think I should also deal with you a little bit! I don't want to leave all the fun to the king alone! And if his shadow eats you then I have nothing more of you! You probably still knew my ill-advised eldest son Damian, didn't you? Well, his fate has also taken him, though not at the gallows. He was a weakling and died when I gave him a beating after a visit from his mother, he thought I probably wouldn't know it again! And if the king had not commanded you to catch you alive, so that we could set an example at the last of your gang...."

Belian was abruptly interrupted when two arrows drilled into the ground right in front of his feet. Three masked figures stood in his way and his four companions.

"Let's catch the three!" he shouted, but at that moment an arrow drilled into the chest of one of his people. 

One of the masked men had shot him while another, a tall man who towered over the others, rushed at the two remaining soldiers. He held a sword in his hand.

One of Belian's men ran away while the other tried to drag the prisoner away, but then gave him a push so that he stumbled upon the big man. He almost gently caught it.

"What are we supposed to do?" the last remaining soldier asked anxiously, and Belian slapped him. 

"What already? We are fighting, of course! We will not be stopped by such a pack!"

The soldier, like Belian, pulled his sword but the man with the bow slapped it in the face of the soldier while Belian retreated from the third attacker. 

He had not left him out of his sight, and approached him with a sword in his hand.

Belian backed down. "There will certainly be reinforcements here, certainly my people will come," he matures. "One of my men managed to escape and he will return with reinforcements! They're very close!"

"He's right," the great man hissed to his two companions and the former prisoner.

But the attacker who had approached Belian, unlike the others, did not make any attempt to withdraw, but took another step towards him and raised his sword.

"If you kill me now, the king's new servant will tear you to pieces," Belian hissed at the other, and slapped him with his sword after him, but he dodged. Instead, he pulled a knife out of his belt, aimed at Belian's chest, but changed his mind at the last moment and instead hit the captain's thigh while hufgetrappel sounded in the distance.

"We have to get away from here right now," cried the tall man, grabbing his comrade by the arm, who reluctantly broke away from Belian. 'I know he's a rat. But we have to leave, otherwise we will all find ourselves in jail!"

The masked figures and the freed prisoner quickly rushed away, while Belian rose from the ground shortly afterwards with the help of his rushing people.

"Good that you were nearby! They left me alive. One guy could have killed me with his knife. He doesn't have that. A coward, then! But that was a mistake! I'm going to take them down!" the captain cursed, and laboriously climbed onto a horse after pulling the knife out of his leg. 

He would go first to a healer and then to the king.

"King Galbatorix will not know about this incident! No way! We want to present him with a success and therefore we should give him this..... Embarrassment doesn't tell you anything!" said Belian.

"But one of our people is dead," a young soldier named Aron dared to object, bending beside his dead comrade.

Belian mockingly looked at him. "We all have to die at some point! He was a fool and it was all just an accident! One of you accidentally killed him during a practice fight! You'd be well suited for that, Aron! And for that I'll let you flog! Then we forget the whole sorry affair!"

No, Belian would not embarrass herself before the king, but would soon master this stupid affair. He would bring down these criminals, especially the one who threw the knife at him.

His people would certainly not betray him, after all he was in the favor of the king at the moment! And who would he rather believe?

Belian did not notice the angry looks with which his people looked at him as they rode behind him into the city. 

The dead soldier and also the one who was now to be used for punishment had been very popular with her comrades. But could they really afford to speak out openly against Belian's orders?

"Sometimes I seriously think about leaving for Uru'baen and joining the Varden or King Orrin in Surda. If my family weren't, I'd be gone long ago.....," one of the men muttered quietly and more than one nodded approvingly.

"Especially since the king has this scaresal in his service! It was just horrible to watch Ralfo eat it! He was a dirty bag and no one liked him. But I don't wish such an end!" another soldier muttered softly. 


	76. Raid on the refugee camp

Vanir and Murtagh were immersed in a practice fight but the Dragon rider could not concentrate properly. His thoughts kept wandering to his father, who was still in the elves' prison.

"What's next? Will they sit over him in court? What will be the verdict? I used to wish him all the bad things but now.... I just don't know how to think about it!" thought Murtagh, and went to the ground as Vanir violently slapped him with his sword.

"You're not at it," the elf said, and Murtagh nodded. "Yes, I'm thinking of Morzan right now!"

"That is even understandable, after all he is your father and the fact that he is still alive and that your rider obviously knew it has caused some unrest among us elves. Some are already wondering how far you are trustworthy!" replied Vanir earnestly.

"We didn't want to hurt anyone and Morzan just came here to warn us about the new shadow and bring Liam to us!" Murtagh defended himself, the other riders and also his father.

"I even believe you. And I myself was not yet born when Morzan committed his crimes. I only know them from stories. But they are all horrible. On one occasion, he allegedly chased two elves into the suspected common cause with a dragon rider who was hostile to him, chased them through the forest and then killed them. And he has several elven magicians on his conscience who had dared to take action against him. But you all know the stories yourself. I can't believe he's responsible for saving dragon eggs," Vanir said.

"But it is," Murtagh replied softly.

His father had done all these terrible things. He just didn't want to see it anymore because he had been able to meet another Morzan. "And Liam has never experienced the Scheusal Morzan, unlike me. When I think of my childhood....."

Galbatorix turned to Captain Belian and his Shade Ra-zac, whose Lethrblaka stood behind him.

"It's time for my enemies to feel my revenge. At first, however, only in the form of small needle stitches! You," he addressed Ra'zac directly," will fly over the border to Surda! There is a refugee camp there, it is a few miles from the border and people probably believe themselves there for sure! You're going to attack it. You are welcome to choose some of the people there as a meal! And see that not too much of this refuge remains! I have taught you the necessary magic words! Always remember, you are no longer just a devoured Ra'zac but also a mighty shadow! Anyway, I hope that one day you will be powerful enough to take on the Dragon Riders!"

_"Shame on you! You are becoming more and more niveulos, Galbatorix,_ " Shruikan's voice sounded in the king's head, and he looked angrily at the black dragon.

_"They have all left you. Your old Dragon Rider friends and their dragons are dead! The twins are no longer alive either. All that's left is this vicious captain and a Shade-Ra'zac! If it weren't so disgusting you could almost laugh about it! Do you claim to have the good of the land in mind_?" the dragon continued.

_"Be still!"_ Galbatorix hissed at him. _"They will help me to victory over these annoying riders!"_

The king turned again to his Shade Ra'zac. "Have you understood this mission?"

The monster bowed deeply. "I understood, Majesty! There will be nothing left of this camp! I'm going to leave right away!"

The Shade Ra'zac left, followed by his shadow-Lethrblaka, the throne room and Captain Belian looked at the king in amazement. "Why should they attack the refugees? Wouldn't it make more sense to attack the camp of this Nasuada too....."

"Do you doubt my wisdom, Belian?" the king asked mockingly, and he bowed quickly. "Of course not, Majesty!"

"There is no reason for this. The Varden camp is protected by magicians. Although my new shade would be finished with them, there is also the danger that one of the two riders will be there. And the refugees are mostly old people, women and children! Killing them will be a tough setback for our enemies. If the people who are playing here in Uru'baen and in the rest of Alagaesia with the thought of overflowing with our enemies will learn about it again! After all, they see that they are not safe there and that my revenge catches them everywhere!" the king explained his reasons.

Belian nodded. "I understand! That is a very good plan, Majesty! Who knows, maybe my outrageous wife and my two sons are there!"

"You wouldn't be very sad if Ra'zac would eat them?" the king asked mockingly, and the captain shook his head. 

"No, I wouldn't be sorry for my wife. To the boys a little! Perhaps they would still have become good soldiers in your service! I would have beaten them not to become like their older brother!"

_"I like to believe that,_ " Shruikan said in a sad voice, and the king shrugged.

_"If I could like me I would eat this guy and you, Galbatorix!"_

_"This will never happen! And you know exactly why, Shruikan,_ " the king replied surprisingly kindly. 

The dragon unhappily lowered his head. _"I know, Galbatorix._

The next day, the sun rose over the refugee camp and Mathilda closed her eyes as she shone in her face.

"It's going to be a nice day today," she thought, taking a look at her youngest son Dennis, who was playing with a ball with two other boys. It had taken her some trouble to tell the boy to tell his friends proudly that there was now a dragon rider in his family.

Mathilda smiled as Lady Narina walked past her. She liked the woman, she took good care of the refugees.

The other woman smiled back and quietly inquired: "Your youngest son is no longer sad that he did not become a rider? I was a little worried about him!"

"Yes, I do. But he put up with it and then he laughed and thought that some dragon girl might one day have babies. And then maybe there would be a dragon for him. Otherwise he would like to breed small lambs one day! He likes them almost as much as dragons!" Mathilda replied with a smile.

But then she was terrified and Lady Narina screamed. The few soldiers who were supposed to protect the laughter reached for their spears and one of them shot an arrow with his bow..... but it is of no use. 

A dark shadow fell over the location and the next moment a large part of the tents were on fire.

"Black magic! But what kind of scare?" cried Lady Narina as people around her screamed in panic. 

Some of the clothes went up in flames and Mathilda looked for her son, but he had disappeared amid the anxious people running around. More tents went up in flames and Mathilda saw this horrible creature, riding on an just as repulsive winged creature, shooting at her and grabbing Lady Narina. She screamed as Mathilda threw herself to the ground and crawled anxiously behind a fallen chest. 

"I have to look for my son," she thought desperately, but at that moment a tent, one of the few that had not yet burned, fell over and buried her and two old men among herself. In vain, she trampled her legs and tried to free herself.

"What if the fabric goes up in flames?" she thought, terrified. But this was spared her, and after a while, which seemed to her like an eternity, the cries for help of the people faded.

She lay still for a while before she made another attempt at liberation. Eventually she succeeded and she scrambled under the heavy fabric while next to her one of the two old men crawled outside.

But she was presented with a picture of terror. Although the monster had disappeared, several crooked bodies covered the ground. Survivors sat between them trying to help others who were injured.

No tent stood anymore and a woman cried out in horror that the monster had eaten people before her eyes.....

"Dennis?" Mathilda shouted in fear and ran through the remains of the situation. "Dennis, where are you?

Had she also lost her youngest son? Tears ran down her face as she grabbed a child and turned it around. 

However, this boy was not her child.

Eventually, however, she heard a quiet "Mom?" and she turned around. Next to a dead horse, her youngest son crouched and looked at her anxiously. With relief, Mathilda embraced him. "Dennis! Are you doing well?"

But Dennis did not answer, but clung to his mother's hand.

The survivors soon gathered in a nearby village while a messenger was sent to Nasuada to inform them of the attack by the monster and the death of Lady Narina, whose remains had been found. 


	77. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, towards the end, there are revelations about two people who will still play a role. Galbatorix has even more enemies than he believes. One of them comes from the books and he is an acquaintance of Murtagh.

Concerned, Nasuada had sent the Dragon Riders a message about the Shade-Ra'zac attack.

"I fear now it's time to act," Oromis said with a sigh. "This scarecrow is already beginning to wreak havoc. Yesterday I was able to calm Dorian with difficulty. Although Nasuada let him know that his family is doing well, he is very upset."

"That's understandable," Murtagh said, and his brother Eragon nodded approvingly. "I'm afraid only this thing will creep up at Galbatorix in Uru'baen and we won't get close to it!"

"That's really to be feared," Oromis confirmed Eragon's view. 'It's like we don't have enough other concerns at the moment. On the one hand there is Morzan, then the training of the new riders and a rider must be found for the white egg. I'm afraid it's going to be very difficult!"

"I'd like to talk to my father," Murtagh said at one time, but Oromis shook his head. 'I don't know if that would be wise. He would probably try to influence you or another visitor close to him!"

'I wouldn't let myself be influenced or help him escape! But something needs to be done on this matter, as you call it. Or do you want to keep him captive forever?" said Murtagh, angrily.

Oromis remained silent for a moment before quietly saying, "He deserved a very different punishment. And maybe he will get it!"

Murtagh became pale. "But I will not allow anything to happen to my father!"

"Please don't argue," Eragon interjected. "We're just playing Galbatorix into our hands and it's the last thing we can use right now!"

Murtagh remained silent and hung on to his own thoughts.....

Once again, Captain Belian had suffered a defeat because four of his soldiers had deserted and he feared that the other would follow their bad example. Several men had been arrested for this reason in recent days.

Unfortunately, this circumstance could not be hidden from Galbatorix, and with a cold glance the king had looked at his subordinates.

Has Belian already fallen in the king's favor? He would soon have to present a real success to drive this cold and harsh expression out of his king's face.

Galbatorix was only satisfied with his Shadowra'zac at the moment. Together with his Lethrblaka, he had achieved great success in the attacks on the refugee camp.

"This cattle is much higher in favor of the king than I am," Belian thought angrily, and he looked out the window. 

Didn't Martha and her great companion Hans take a former prisoner to bury him?

"This crazy woman doesn't bother me, she just did it with my ill-advised son Damian," the captain muttered, and at some point he knew who he would leave out his wrath.

He quickly rushed out of the fortress and waved to four soldiers to follow him. Shortly afterwards, they had surrounded Martha and her helper Hans. 

Hans towered over the soldiers around an entire head and over his shoulder he carried a corpse wrapped in blankets.

"Who have you taken out of the dungeon now to give him the last rest," Belian said mockingly, and one of his soldiers ripped the dead man from Hans' shoulder and threw him roughly to the ground.

Belian tamed the ceiling to the side with the top of his sword and smiled contentedly. "So, you wanted to bury this criminal we caught when he wanted to desert? But I don't like that at all! I've already let you get enough dead criminals out of the dungeon, Martha! But this one stays with us. His relatives will not gather in your garden crying at some point!"

"He had no relatives at all," Martha muttered sadly. "Can't you at least leave the dead alone?"

"No, why? Certainly, they are uninteresting and useless. But it's now over because you're burying them. Should she just eat the Shadow Ra'zac!"

Belian gave his soldiers a wink and they picked up the leich. "He's going to have a good meal!"

Sadly, Martha and Hans looked after the soldiers and Belian as they returned to the fortress with the dead man. 

"This man is so disgusting," the healer muttered. "Only yesterday I had to heal a few soldiers sentenced to death from the injuries he inflicted on them. In the meantime, they have been executed. Sometimes I'd love to walk away, Hans!"

"That's not possible, Martha. We can't move much but at least a little bit," her companion replied, and Martha smiled sadly at him. "I know. At least we can do a little...."

Shortly afterwards, Martha and Hans returned to the healer's house. It was located a bit outside Uru'baen and a large garden surrounded by a stone wall was located behind the small hut.

There lay close to several burial mounds. Some lay flowers while others remained unadorned. Not too many people dared to leave the city and visit the graves of their relatives who died in the dungeons.

When Hans and Martha stepped in, two men sitting at a small table quickly jumped up. But when they recognized the arrivals, they took their seats again.

"At some point we have to come up with a knock sign. Otherwise, at some point, one of us will be terrified to death!" said a dark-haired man.

"You're right, Tornac! That was missing, that we scared each other to death after we survived everything else," agreed Hans and the other nodded. "Is there any news from this cursed city? Has the Shadow Ra'zac eaten soldiers again?"

"He's going to eat the poor guy we actually wanted to bury here," Martha sighed sadly. "I fear soon we won't even be able to help the dead!"

"But at least you could save both of us," Tornac said with a bitter smile, pointing to himself and his companions sitting next to him at the table.

He looked at Martha in silence as she turned to Tornac again. "You're right. After Galbatorix had his people on your neck and they left you dying in a dark corner, I could do something else. And at least you'll learn something about the rumours about your protégé Murtagh!"

Tornac forced himself to smile. "Yes, the poor man thinks I too have been dead for months. Surely he heard the rumours that I fell out of favor with the king because I couldn't keep my mouth shut a little too often. And when I was better off and I wanted to sneak in to him, he left the city to join the dragon rider. And now he may be a horseman himself. If the rumours are true. How good that some of the servants still chat regularly in spite of everything, otherwise we wouldn't know what is discussed in the interior of the fortress."

"I'm sure there's something wrong with the rumors," Martha said, smiling. "And maybe one day you will see your former student again."

"I hope so," Tornac muttered, addressing the young man sitting next to him. He was many years younger than himself and was shrugged off several times when Belian's name was mentioned. 

And for good reason. Actually he should have been just as dead as we Tornac or Erec, the leader of the resistance of Uru'baen.....

Because of him, Martha, who was a very honest person, had a bite of conscience. She had been firmly convinced that he would die as a result of the abuse he had suffered in the dungeons. But this had not happened and so instead of shoveling a grave she had used her powers to heal his injuries.

In this case, she had lied and brought someone who was not yet completely dead out of the dungeons together with Hans. But who knew what their compassion and lies would be good for again?

"Damian, you can't do anything for your father," Hans said cautiously. "And we are already doing everything we can to prevent him from further misdeeds!"

"I should have done it the other day," Damian said angrily. "Then there would be a problem less!"

For some time now, Hans, Tornac and Damian have been committing raids on Galbatorix soldiers, at least when they were travelling in small groups. 

'He's still your dad. You shouldn't have to do it. "I have a very good reason to do so," Tornac said quietly, adding, "But we should see it all from a different side. Galbatorix is afraid, even if he would never admit it. That is why he created this shadow Ra'zac. He wanted to have a powerful servant. How strong must his enemies be?" 


	78. Morzan and Oromis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a meeting between Morzan and his former teacher Oromis.

Morzan looked surprised when the door to his prison opened and Oromis came in.

Concerned, Morzan noted that the Elf, who was once his teacher, had not changed to his advantage since their last encounter. Oromis looked pale and somehow he made a nasty impression.

But then he was annoyed by his thoughts. After all, he had not changed to his advantage.....

"What gives me the high honor of your visit, Oromis?" Morzan asked briefly and mockingly, though not as much as he himself intended. Oromis did not respond to his former student's tone, but looked at him sadly. "It's been a long time....."

"That really was it. More than a hundred years have passed since our last meeting, haven't it?" said Morzan, sitting on his bed while Oromis sat on a chair, but did not let his old student out of sight.

"Does he fear that I would fall over him and turn his neck? Actually, this fear is not even so unjustified," Morzan thought unwell.

"I wanted to talk to you," Oromis said softly. "I wanted to know what the stories about this Murtagh and the others told. That you have freed Liam and Varos from galbatorix violence. And that you have saved the seven eggs of Galbatorix and the destructive rage of his people!

"Then you know everything. What else can I say about this? Rejoice that you all have seven eggs and seven new horsemen!" Morzan answered impatiently, but Oromis did not want to be satisfied with it.

"I want to know why you saved these eggs. Why you are helping us now. I think I have a right to know after everything that happened! "

Morzan remained silent for a moment. Then he nodded. "Well, I'll tell you. I've done pretty much everything wrong that you can do wrong. Back when I joined Galbatorix. After Anina's death. Remember? We were companions but no one really wanted to treat us. Also from you came remarks that people and elves should stay among their peers."

'I'm thinking differently about it now. Unfortunately, I too was not immune from prejudice. And I'm sorry today," Oromis replied, but Morzan didn't want to hear about it.

"As far as Anina is concerned, it is about a hundred years too late. Did you know she was pregnant when she and her dragon died in the accident? They would have become twins and we were looking forward to the children! Even though we knew that they wouldn't have had it easy as half-elves!"

"I didn't know that," Oromis muttered, but then his gaze became as hard as that of his former student. 'But that doesn't justify everything you've done. Why did you join Galbatorix?"

"Because he promised that there would never again be such injustices and hostilities as those that Anina and I were exposed to. He wanted to clean up with the old dragon riders and he painted my and others in the most beautiful colors of his dreams for the future. The people of the country should also be better off. At that time there were no fixed laws, individual groups were in contention. He wanted to unite them. He painted us a future in which humans, dwarves, elves and even Urgals would live together peacefully. That's what Anina had always wanted...."

The last one Morzan said very sadly before his gaze became hard again.

Oromis looked at Morzan in disbelief. "Galbatorix was not concerned with the good of the country either then or now. You know that very well!"

Morzan nodded and images and feelings from bygone times rose again in him.

"I know. Even then, I basically already knew. But I SHOULD believe him. I wanted to believe that he really had these plans, these great plans. But then he complained that the other riders would stand in his way. How should he realize his plans without dragons? And then I helped him get a new dragon. Shruikan had slipped into an arrogant elf. I've never liked this guy. Certainly, even then an inner voice told me that it was not right to kill this rider and make the little black dragon Galbatorix's new companion. That and much more....."

"You murdered Shruikan's horseman, along with Galbatorix. And you can see what it has brought to all of us," Oromis said bitterly. "How could I only draw on such a student? I've been wondering all these years what I've actually done wrong."

"It wasn't up to you, Oromis. But I needed a friend after Anina's death. And I didn't find it, not even in Varion. He shared my grief but otherwise I only heard dismissive words and he couldn't really appreciate it. He was too young. Only Galbatorix understood me. Because he had suffered a similar loss at the death of his first dragon. We comforted each other for a while. At least I thought so. I also know today that it was a mistake to follow him on his way. And then everything got out of control. The old dragon riders did not even think of leaving power to Galbatorix, others joined us. And all the time I've been talking to myself that for a good cause you would have to make a few sacrifices. And when doubts came I began to drink....."

"Do you at least feel sorry for what you did? That won't save you. But I still want to know! Do you really know what you did to Brom at the time? Just him. He followed you at every turn as a child and admired you. And you knew how close he and Sapphira were!" asked Oromis.

Morzan nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry what I did to Brom and his sapphire. But it was not an unjust fight and we were enemies at that time. I believed the words of Galbatorix and did what I thought I had to do!"

Oromis turned to walking. "Live well, Morzan. We won't see each other again."

With these words, the eleven left the prison cell and Morzan was left alone with his memories. 


	79. Escape from Ellesmera

Murtagh could not and would not believe what he heard from Oromis. 

"They want something? They want my father and therefore also his dragon.... Kill? As punishment for all his crimes? Just like that?"

"Not just like that. The Queen and her councillors have discussed this for a long time. Everything that spoke in his favour has been taken into account. Unfortunately, however, it was not enough to show leniency. After all, he will be spared the shame of a public execution. Such a thing is generally not practiced among us elves anyway...", Oromis replied with great regret.

"Well, he will be happy!" said Murtagh with bitter irony. "At least a small credit for having seven dragons and seven fewer riders without them."

"I said it was all taken into account. I am also sorry. I would have been content to keep him locked up. But the Council has decided otherwise! And we will have to bow to that, well or badly. I can even understand their motives. Morzan brought a lot of mischief to them all at the time and he is still unpredictable. He would be an ongoing danger to all of us," Oromis said, addressing his dragon Glaedr. " _I know you weren't for it either. You are especially sorry for Varion. But there is no other option!"_

 _"We dragons and also you riders have not even been heard in the matter. They were afraid that your and our judgment might be clouded. That offends me. I don't let my judgment be tarnished so easily,"_ Glaedr replied angrily.

Murtagh angrily left his teacher's home where the Dragon Riders had gathered to hear morzan news about Oromis. Affected, the others looked after him.

"Morzan is, after all, his father. Of course he is not well off with such a message," Symon said, looking at his dragon lady Danna, sadly, outside the entrance next to Sapphira. 

_'I don't want a dragon to die. And without Morzan, I would still be in my egg! It's so mean,"_ the yellow dragon girl lamented.

Lucan, on the other hand, looked anxiously at his brother Liam. He squatted next to his dragon Varos. 

Only Varos and Nolan were small enough to accompany their riders inside the property.

Sadly, Varos leaned on his rider and he stroked his head lost in thought. _"Poor Morzan. Where would we be without him?"_ said Liam, and the green dragon could only agree.

_"Then we would be in jail with this evil man. Or the king. Maybe the black dragon or the Ra'zac would have eaten us already. Or I'd have to learn to fly!"_

_"You'll have to learn this here soon! Look at Nolan, he's a little younger than you and he's flying,'_ Liam said.

 _"I don't care. You don't have to do what everyone does. And I'd rather stay down here on earth. You don't have wings and don't miss them, don't you?_ " Varos replied violently, as _whenever it came to flying the unwelcome subject._

 _"But I would like to be able to fly. And since I really don't have my own wings, it would be very nice if...",_ Liam began.

 _"No, I don't want to!"_ Varos replied defiantly and anxiously at the same time. _"I know I'm a fear dragon. Nolan annoyed me the other day. But I don't care. I don't like to fly!"_

 _"Morzan and Varion would certainly be very happy if they could fly together again,_ " Liam replied, and Varos leaned his head against his arm. 

_"I know! Other dragons like to fly. But can we really do nothing for Morzan? After all, we were in a much worse prison and he got us out of there. Maybe we should...."_

_"You're right, maybe we should....!"_ Liam replied thoughtfully, and a plan began to take shape in his head.

Morzan had taken note of his death sentence with outward composure. Before these elves, he would certainly not begin to beg for mercy. But the fact that he had not even been heard made him angry.

"They are just as arrogant as they used to be," thought the dragon rider, and his thoughts wandered to Varion. 

He knew they would not find an agonizing and terrible end. One of the magpies would come to his cell in the next few days or maybe even hours and pronounce one of the death words. His heart would stop beating. Probably it wasn't even particularly painful. But he was very sorry for Varion. Did he know about it? And did the dragon deserve such an end? Supposedly the elves adored these beings so much! Apparently, this did not apply to every dragon.

"I did all these things. Varion was my dragon and helped me. More than once, he has kept me from even worse things! I remember catching an elf magician and just trying to kill him. Varion pushed me aside and growled at me. He talked to me for a long time and finally I let this guy run! My dragon is not bad!" thought Morzan, preferring to throw one of the two chairs standing in his cell against the wall.

"Varion doesn't deserve something like this," Morzan thought, sinking into his bed. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Murtagh and Liam, accompanied by Thorn and Varos, approached the large stone building that served as a prison.

"The dragons are over there," Murtagh whispered to the other, and he nodded. "Do we do it as discussed? You paralyze the elves with a spell and I free Varion while you take care of Morzan?"

"Yes, let's do it. But you can still think differently. He's my dad and you know we might never be able to come back here if we help them now! You shouldn't have to hide. And either Thorn or Varion will have to wear Varos!" replied Murtagh, looking at the younger one with concern. "You might not see your brother Lucan and his fiancée again!"

"I know. And I'm sad about that. But they all don't touch a finger to help Morzan. He also helped us....." Liam replied, depressed, looking seriously at the Varos standing next to him, who meanwhile reached him to his hip." _I'm sorry we can't stay here with the other dragons!"_

 _'It's not that bad. You are still with me. And at least I don't have to learn to fly. Glaedr and Saphira always want that!"_ Varos tried to comfort himself and his rider.

 _"We're talking about flying again,"_ Liam replied, turning to Murtagh, who nodded to him.

"I'm taking care of the elves now. They don't expect anything like that. That is their mistake. Actually, there are no enemies lurking on them here and I wish it wasn't necessary. But unfortunately they leave us no other choice!"

Murtagh magically searched for and focused on the stone building, the only one of its kind in Ellesmera. Then he spoke a longer spell from which a lot of power cost him.

But he then looked at Liam with satisfaction. "They sleep! We should hurry now! Get varion and I'll see Morzan!"

Both riders ran off while Varos went to Thorn, who was waiting nearby.

Murtagh climbed over two sleeping elves and did not pay attention to kicking any of them. "They'll wake up soon and then we'll have to be away here," he thought, eventually standing in front of a door. Already from outside he had felt that this room had been sealed by magic and now he solved the spell.

Morzan, meanwhile, opened his eyes when he heard that someone was at the door. Did it end with him now? Actually, he had expected to have two or three days left. But apparently the elves were in a hurry to execute their verdict. But to his surprise, his son Murtagh entered the room and pulled by his arm.

"We have to leave here! Liam is just getting Varion out of here. But we have to hurry!" said Murtagh, and after a brief hesitation, Morzan followed him.

At the door they almost collided with Varion and Liam and the dragon briefly stumped his rider. 

Unfortunately, because of the drugs administered, they could not talk to each other. Nevertheless, Morzan and Varos, who had wrapped his tail around the dragon rider's belly, soon sat on Varion's back while Liam and Murtagh rose up in the air along with Thorn.

_"I'm sorry for Saphira. She soon lays the eggs in which our little ones are located. But I already understand that you want to help your father, Murtagh!"_ said Thorn with discomfort. He didn't really like this whole action. But what else should they have done?

When the sun rose, the fugitives were already far from Ellesmera. Would they be sought? They didn't think it was so easy to find..... 


	80. A spirit of departure

King Galbatorix had commissioned his captain Belian to ensure that new recruits were drafted around Uru'baen. His shadow Ra'zac would soon join a large army in the battle against the remaining Dragon Riders, and he himself would lead this great lord.

He did not expect any significant resistance from the dragon rider Eragon and his brother Murtagh. 

"Once they were able to surprise me. But this will not happen a second time! And Liam and his green beast shouldn't be able to really support them yet! Soon the three dragons will be my captives again and then my dream of a new era of dragon riders will come true....." thought Galbatorix with a satisfied smile.

"Once Saphira has laid several eggs, I don't need them and the others. I just have to be patient, then it's finally time!"

_"Stop daydreaming, Galbatorix. You don't think Sapphira will mate just because you order it! We dragons are very picky in the choice of our companions and our riders. That is why I did not choose you, but another one. And what poor Dimon, my predecessor, thought of slipping with you of all things, will remain an eternal mystery to me!",_ Shruikan interrupted the king's thoughts. He had stepped behind the king looking out of the window of his throne room.

_"But I have chosen you, you have not necessarily to determine dragons about everything. And i may continue to do so in the future. I will look for trusted people and give them the newly hatched dragons should I disagree with their choice of a rider. Soon there will only be riders who meet my requirements..."_ said Galbatorix, with a grim smile energising his lips.

_"You want to do the same to other dragons and riders as I do? You're just..."_ Shurikan cursed disgusted, but the king interrupted him.

_"Terrible? I only make necessary sacrifices to create something great. And you're certainly not going to stop me, Shruikan!"_

Sadly, the black dragon left his head hanging and did not respond to Galbatorix's terrible announcement.

Tornac stormed into Martha's house and pulled the hood of his dark cape, which he always wore when he entered the capital, out of his face.

'It's really bad. The king sets up a new army. Captain Belian walks around the city like a frightened chicken, looking for young men in every house to take with him. And those who do not come along voluntarily force them to do so. I just just escaped one of his people who didn't recognize me and thought I might even bring it to something...."

"This looks like my so-called father again. He wanted to force me to fight for the king at that time," Damian said angrily, turning to Hans and Martha. "Certainly they will come here sooner or later. Officially you live here alone with Hans. But a great strong man like him would certainly be welcome in the army!"

Martha sighed dejectedly and reached for Hans' hand. "Damian is unfortunately right. We can no longer stay here. I fear we have to go the way that Damian's mother and his brothers have already gone. And I don't think we're going to be the only ones trying to hide or join the Vardens in Surda. They must also be warned. Who, if not us or other refugees, should do this? You need to know that something bigger is coming!"

"So we'll leave for Surda soon? Well, I'm there. In addition, I would also like to finally see the blue dragon and..... See Eragon the Dragon Rider! Maybe I'll meet Murtagh there," Tornac said softly, putting a hand on Damian's shoulder. "Maybe you will meet your mother and your brothers again. If they have followed your advice, then there may be a hint at the Vardens where they are in Surda!"

'I'd really like to see her again. I just fear it will be a big shock to them that I am still alive...", Damian agreed after a moment of hesitation.

"But a shock that will turn into joy. I'm quite sure," Hans said, reaching for an old backpack. "I pack a few things together and then we leave as soon as it gets dark!"

Martha had stepped on the window and looked out into her small cemetery. "I'm not going to be able to help anyone here," she said softly. "The dead will no longer be treated well. But maybe I can do something for the living in Surda..."

Morzan's escape was already a few days ago and there was still great excitement among the dragon riders and the elves.

"He simply evades his just punishment. My people were also far too careless," complained Queen Islanzadi. "And Murtagh and Liam help him."

"You can't blame Morzan and Varion for wanting to live on," Roran disagreed indignantly, and his fiancée Katrina nodded. "And the Murtagh helped him is understandable. I don't get along too well with my dad Sloan. He has done a lot of terrible things and, unlike Morzan, has not changed for the better. Nevertheless, I would have done the same for Sloan as Murtagh did for his father and not just watched him and his dragon kill him!"

"You say this only because you have never felt the immediate consequences of his actions," the Queen said, a little calmer. 

"You both let yourself be guided by feelings and that's not really a reprehensible thing. But in this case you have to keep a cool head."

"And because the elves who played themselves up as judges and kept a cool head, we have now lost two riders and two dragons who would have been more than a little useful to us in the fight against Galbatorix. Murtagh is one of the strongest dragon riders and Liam has a great magical talent that requires a good education," Eragon said angrily, adding: "Galbatorix doesn't need a shadow ra'zac or any other servants. He doesn't even need to come to smash us. We do it very well ourselves."

Oromis placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder. "You're right about what you're saying. In this way, we only play into the hands of the king. And I and Glaedr didn't like the fact that we dragon riders weren't heard at all. Morzan, too, has not been given a chance to present his view of things. In the past, the Dragon Riders would have judged such a case, and this is not left to a people, rightly or wrongly, which is biased!"

"Oromis, maybe we were very hasty with a death sentence. And especially about Varion, I was very sorry about the whole matter. He is a magnificent dragon and he has followed his rider only because this is the kind of dragon tied to a rider. But what are they going to do now? Will they join Galbatorix?" said Arya, who had stepped next to her mother.

"I don't think so," Lucan said. "My brother told me how the king treated him and his dragon. They certainly don't go there voluntarily. And Murtagh, too, is unlikely to join the king. I guess they're going to hide somewhere again. This time, however, not with Morzan's girlfriend Amalia. But somewhere where we don't suspect them and won't find them!"

"I fear that too," Eragon lucan's guess continued. "We have been looking for them with the dream view but Morzan as well as Murtagh are quite able to block them. We will hardly find them in this way!"

Arya nodded in silence and looked to the ground. It was obvious that she felt uncomfortable and standing between the parties. "But where can they have fled?"

Suddenly Eragon came up with a thought and he spoke again. 'I might have guessed where they might have gone. But First I want to go there alone with Sapphira, Murtagh will probably talk to me."

"Not at all," Queen Islanzadi rejected this suggestion. "Who knows what Morzan is capable of! No one should go to him alone...."

"Mother, I will accompany him. Dimon is so far that he can carry me for a longer distance," Arya suggested, giving Eragon a skimpy smile. 

"And as far as Morzan's magical abilities are concerned, I am the one who would deal with him first in an emergency!"

"She's right," Eragon the Elf agreed, while the Queen looked at her daughter in silence. Islanzadi did not like the fact that her daughter, who had already protected Sapphira's egg for a long time, again exposed herself to a great danger.

"Shouldn't anyone come along?" Roran asked anxiously, but Eragon shook his head. 

"No, no one else should come along. You others should continue your studies with Oromis. Arya and I are best off tomorrow morning!"

Queen Islanzadi remained silent, but then she nodded narrowly. "I can't give orders to the Dragon Riders. You wanted to tell me that in connection with Morzan, didn't you? Then stop and do your best."

Sadly, Arya looked after her mother as she left the room, but then she turned to Eragon. 

"Let's pack everything we need so we can leave before sunrise!" 


	81. New life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Eragon are looking for Morzan, Murtagh and Liam. Will they find them? And will something else perhaps become more important?

Several hours had passed since Eragon and Arya set off with their dragons Saphira and Dimon.

Until now, Eragon had kept quiet about the destination of the trip, but now that they had left the forests of Du Weldenvarden far behind, the questions of the black-haired elf became more and more pressing.

 _"Eragon, where do you think Morzan and the others? I understood that you were silent as long as we were still in Ellesmera but now you have to tell me!"_ Arya said with growing impatience on the mental path.

 _"Don't push him too much, Arya! Otherwise he doesn't say anything in the end,"_ Dimon warned, but Arya shook his head. _"No, it's important that I know where we're flying!_ "

Eragon nodded and finally the dragons landed near Eragon's old home carvahall for a short rest. 

He and Saphira had not been able to visit the destroyed and abandoned village, too much the sad memories would have burdened them.

"Arya, I have a guess where Morzan might have gone. At first I thought he might have returned to where he had spent the last few years. But this place is too well known, at least among us riders. But then I thought that it often draws you back to places with which old memories are connected. And then I thought of Doru Arabea, the old home of the dragon riders. But since this place Galbatorix is probably known and the Ra'zac have nested there for a while I reckon now rather with one of the surrounding islands. Morzan and Varion are probably well versed there.

'But isn't that risky? Then Morzan really needs to know himself very well there if he thinks he is safe there," Arya said, while Eragon did not comment further on her words, but instead took a worried look at Sapphirea.

_"Saphira, what's going on? Aren't you doing well? You're so restless......"_

_"Everything is fine, Little one. But we should hurry up. I would like to go to Thorn. It is important....."_ replied the dragon lady with a tormented undertone in her voice. _  
_

Little Varos had distanced himself from the other dragons and his rider. He wanted to be a little alone.

They had already arrived for a few days on the small island, tossed by the sea. The climate was harsh and a cold wind blew. 

But to his own surprise, Varos liked it, even if Varion and Thorn didn't seem to share his opinion in any way. Varos had promised the other two dragons that the weather would be better in spring and summer, never else would the headquarters of the Dragon Riders and Dragons have been built in this area. But now winter was just around the corner and everything was cold and uncomfortable.

"I still like it," Varos thought defiantly. "I'm just different from the other dragons. You can't get into my and Liam's mind, Morzan tried last night. But at least among themselves he and I can. And I'm different because I can't fly!"

The latter threatened to become a problem. "Even if I like it here, how can I ever get away from this island if I can't fly? Should I swim like a duck? I'm afraid I'll have to learn it. But not if everyone sees me doing it. Then I'm embarrassed and it certainly doesn't work!"

Varos spread the wings carefully. "So far so good, so I can do that. And now I have to beat with it..... that's how the other dragons always do it."

Varos closed his eyes and carefully struck the wings twice. His paws no longer touched the ground and he reopened his eyes. 

"I'm flying!" he thought excitedly, forgetting to continue to beat his wings in terror. He landed on the ground and looked around. Hopefully no one had noticed this embarrassment, didn't they?

 _"Varos, is everything okay?_ " he heard Liam's distressed voice in his head.

 _"Everything is good. Don't worry,"_ Varos tried to reassure his rider, hoping he sounded convincing enough.

 _"I think it starts raining right away. But I don't mind,"_ he added, before spreading the wings again. 

"Surely Liam will come to see what's going on with me. Until then, I have to be able to," the green dragon thought anxiously. "And if he sees how stupid I am instead of then he is definitely ashamed of me!"

Varos hit his wings and this time he kept his eyes open during his flight attempt. He saw the ground beneath him getting smaller and felt a fresh breeze blowing over from the sea. 

"I can! I can fly," he cheered.

But then a gust of wind hit him and he fell to the ground. "Aua," he whined, and heard footsteps behind him.

 _"Varos! Have you actually flown? Is that really true?"_ he heard Liam's voice and rose. But he let his head sink embarrassed.

_"I tried. But I think I'm too stupid to fly!"_

Liam hugged his dragon. _"You've done that very well. And the wind is very strong. Even Varion said yesterday that he had almost been blown away by the hunt for fish. And it's much bigger than you. You're doing well and I'm happy!"_

 _"Really? You're not angry with me because I can't do it right yet? You're not disappointed with me?"_ the young green dragon asked hopefully.

Liam shook his head. _'Of course I'm not disappointed. Why do you think so? Is it because I was so mean to you at the beginning? I am so sorry about that now. But at the time I didn't know what to become of us. And I could never really be disappointed with you, even if you never learn to fly...."_

 _"But I'm learning it. And I'm glad you say that,"_ Varos said, spreading the wings again, and to Liam's great joy he flew his way to the entrance of the great cave where he and the other had found shelter.

Saphira and Dimon also suffered from the strong winds. They also fought against wind gusts and their riders then clung to the neck of the dragons.

 _"Hopefully I'm not wrong, Saphira. But my feeling tells me that they were looking for shelter somewhere here. The over there, the island with the half-decayed towers, that must be Vroenengard!"_ suggested Eragon.

 _"I'd love to see it one day. But now we should look somewhere for a place to land, Eragon!"_ said Saphira uneasily, and Eragon understood at one time what was going on with her. " _It's the eggs, aren't they? You're about to put them down!"_

 _"Yes, little one. That's really pressing. And if we don't land soon, they'll fall into the sea!_ " said the dragon lady, and at that moment Dimon issued a warning call.

_"Over there, a red dragon! This is Varion. Look, he's on the hunt and has discovered us!"_

In fact, Varion took the flight at one time, but the other dragons followed him as quickly as possible and eventually they were hit by an energy surge that forced them to land.

"That's Morzan," Eragon cursed, pulling his sword as he jumped from Sapphira's back. 

Despite everything, she seemed happy to finally come to rest a little and at one time she bent over.

But Eragon and Arya couldn't take care of them as well as they wanted, because the three wanted ones approached them.

"Why did you have to follow us?" Morzan asked, seemingly calmly, but his eyes flashed dangerously while Murtagh also tried to calm down.

"Do the elves send you?" he asked, and stood between his father and Eragon, because the two had seized their swords, and did not let themselves be out of sight.

"We just want to talk to you," Arya said softly. "The elves were hasty in their judgment against you and Varos, Morzan. But we riders have to keep together now...."

"You can try to bring me back to Ellesmera," Morzan said threateningly, pushing his son aside. 

"The fact that I haven't attacked you yet is because you're a brother of my son!"

  
"Enough is enough now," Murtagh interjected, but then he, his father and also Eragon were pushed to the side. Thorn made his way to Sapphira and gently stumped it before turning to his rider. " _Murtagh, Saphira will lay our eggs right away! She needs a place where she can do it in peace. Let's take them to our cave and take care of everything else later! That is the most important thing now. And if you don't stop arguing, I'll eat you all up!"_

Murtagh turned to his father and brother. _"Thorn is right. We must now take care of Saphira and the new eggs!"_

Shortly afterwards, Saphira crouched in the cave and a fire had been lit near her. Thorn, Eragon and Murtah sat next to her as she tried to push the first dragon egg out with a tremendous effort.

"Poor Saphira, it's not easy for her," Eragon whispered as Arya approached him and grabbed his hand. 

Astonished, he looked at the elf as they crouched next to him and Morzan and Liam stepped behind Murtagh. The three other dragons were also nearby.

"I think Morzan is the only one of us who's seen anything like this before," Liam said, and the oldest of the dragon riders gathered in the cave nodded. 

"Yes, in total I was there five times when dragons laid their eggs. The last time, at Brom's Saphira. That was the last time we were peaceful..... but that doesn't matter now. I'm curious how many eggs she will lay. I remember Darania, a light green dragon lady. She laid five eggs at the time, the absolute maximum....."

 _"Stop! I'd be happy if I could at least finish with this first egg!"_ complained Saphira, who apparently didn't like the performance of four other boys. 

Eventually, she sighed with relief as a purple egg lay on the cave floor.

Eragon took it in his hand and gently stroked it over it. "Should I talk the words about it? So that it only slips with a rider?"

 _"Yes, do that. All the eggs I lay now should come to a rider. That's what Thorn and I discussed. So it takes a while for them to hatch and by then the times may be a little better..."_ Saphira answered with a tormented voice as she struggled to lay a second egg. 

This was picked up by Murtagh and he laughed as he showed it to Thorn. _"Look, the lilane is a mixture of your and Saphira's color. But this one looks like yours back then! It's red. But with sapphire-blue veins."_

He passed the egg on to Eragon, who placed it next to the lilane that lay between Saphira's front paws. 

Meanwhile, the Dragon Lady moaned again as she laid a third and final egg. This had a saphire blue color and red lines spread over the surface. It looked like an inverted reflection of the red with the blue veins.....

 _"Three eggs! It's not even that bad,"_ the tired Saphira rejoiced, laying her head next to the eggs while Thorn lay down by her side and also looked at the dragon eggs. 


	82. Arrival of more refugees

For a long time that evening, the Dragon Riders sat together around a fire lit in the middle of the cave, while Saphira, safely guarded by Thorn, recovered from the hardships of the first birth and fell into a deep sleep.  
Again and again the red dragon's gaze walked proudly to the eggs and Murtagh could not suppress a smile.  
"He's been wondering all the time what the little ones will look like. And if I'm honest, I'm very excited. And I wonder who the riders of these dragons will be..... I fear you will have to take her to Ellesmera, Eragon. They cannot stay here because on this island the eggs are unlikely to meet their rider."

"Then you won't come back with you," Arya inquired, looking at Morzan inquiringly.

He folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at her mockingly. "Of course I come back to Ellesmera and let myself be killed. For the good cause, I like to do it!"  
"I can understand that you want to stay here, Morzan. Maybe it's really best. But what about the others, with Murtagh and Liam?" asked Eragon anxiously.

"We'll stay here," Liam said, worried. "At least until further notice. Morzan can take over our training for the time being, Varos and I agree. Maybe we can return when the situation has calmed down a little....."

  
Happy Liam didn't look happy with this decision, but wouldn't he be met with great suspicion if he were to return to Ellesmera now?

"It's time for us riders to stay more among ourselves. Maybe live in a place and students teach where no one else talks to us. Maybe one day Vroenengard can be rebuilt," Eragon said thoughtfully, and to his surprise Arya agreed.  
"You're right. That would be perhaps the best, especially in such a situation. If the war against Galbatorix is won, we will have to consider what happens to the riders. Now, when we count Varion and Morzan, there are eleven riders and dragons that are not on The Side of Galbatorix. And there are four dragons waiting in their eggs for their riders. Then we would be a total of fifteen dragon riders....."

"If only he had been defeated," Murtagh said somberly. 'He's very strong and Morzan says he'd be able to cope with him if he got his hands on it. Even if we fight everything together against him, it will be difficult."

"Yes, unfortunately. There is a prophecy of Solembum of the werecat. She said something about a dungeon of souls and that I would find something helpful under the Menoa tree....." said Eragon and Morzan looked at him thoughtfully.

  
"The dungeon of souls, the rocks of Kuthian...", he muttered.

Surprised, Eragon looked up. "The rock of Kuthian was also mentioned by the wehrcat. But what is the point? Do you know anything about it?"

Morzan shrugged. "Not too much. Galbatorix mentioned something a long time ago. That it had something to do with his dragon, Shruikan. I don't know what exactly it means. But i have a thought....."

After a day-long, exhausting march, Tornac, Damian, Hans and Martha had finally crossed the border to Surda and the Varden camp came into view.

Especially for Martha, who was not used to long stretches, the road had been very strenuous. To this end, they had suffered from the constant fear of discovery by soldiers of Galbatorix, and once they had clashed with five soldiers who wanted to escape.

There had been a fight that they had only narrowly won, especially Tornac's arts with the sword had been very helpful.  
"At some point you have to teach me how to fight," Damian said, looking anxiously at the exhausted Martha.  
She had done a lot for him and he wanted to avoid them breaking down where they were finally at their destination.

"Yes, maybe I will even do it at some point. Since Murtagh, I haven't taught anyone and a new student would keep me young. But first we have to bring the news of Galbatorix plans to the Vardens as far as we know about them! The leader of the Vardens is called Nasuada. Maybe we should turn to them!" replied Tornac thoughtfully.

As the four refugees approached the Varden camp, three soldiers stood in their way. "Where do you want to go?"

"We want to join you! And we have important news from Uru'baen," Tornac said, keeping a close eye on the soldiers.

The three men seemed to think briefly, then agreed.  
"We accompany you to Lady Nasuada and keep a close eye on you. Do you know the news that Galbatorix is pulling his troops together and is probably planning a bigger blow against us?"

  
"Yes, that's what it's all about. How do you know? From other refugees?" damian asked, tired, and one of the soldiers nodded.  
"Yes, only yesterday four women and five men arrived here. The men were on duty in Galbatorix and deserted. The women are the women and sisters who did not want to stay in Uru'baen."

"That's understandable," Hans said quietly, and then they followed the men through the Varden camp.

"They are not as well equipped as my father Belian's people," Damian thought. "And I'm sure they're in the majority. In a battle, they are likely to be defeated, even if Eragon the Dragon Rider and the Red Dragon Rider intervene in the battle. But with the burning fields, everyone finally believed in a victory of Galbatorix..... In any case, I should not mention for the time being that I am the son of Captain Belian. Nevertheless, I hope to find my mother and my brothers soon!"


	83. Finally reunited

Nasuada looked anxiously at the four newcomers and pointed to the healer Martha.  
"You are completely exhausted! You should perhaps rest a little and let your companions tell you what you wanted to tell me!"

Martha nodded tiredly. "Thank you, Lady Nasuada. The long journey was so unfamiliar to me. I'm used to hard work but this has put a lot of strain on me!"

"She is worried about the people in the prisons of Uru'baen. She helped them as best she could, even if she sometimes only buried them in her graveyard. Not even she can do that anymore since this shadow ra'zac lives there and eats the dead, sometimes even the living. It's really horrible," Tornac said, adding, "My name is Tornac and I'll ask it directly. Is the Dragon Rider with the Red Dragon Murtagh? I would like to see him again because I am his former swordfighting teacher. And I would also like to meet Eragon......"

"I'm not going to comment further on the Dragon Riders, I ask for your understanding," Nasuada said, and suddenly her gaze stuck with Damian. "You kind of seem familiar to me. If only I knew..."..."

"My mother and my two younger brothers wanted to get their way to you. Their names are Mathilda, Dorian and Dennis. They probably think I'm dead. My brothers look like me....."

"Damian! This can't be. I actually know your mother and your brothers.... but I don't want to say more about that. You are now in a small village, a few miles from here. The people there were so kind to take in some refugees. In return, we sent some soldiers there because people fear being attacked by the Shade-Ra'zac," Nasuada said, staring at Damian in disbelief.

"I'd love to go to them," Damian asked, and after a brief hesitation, Nasuada nodded. "I can hardly forbid you. But I ask you, if you have found them, stay with them. Because it may be that one of the dragon riders still wants to speak to you!"

"Me?" asked Damian, astonished.

What could a dragon rider want from him? Maybe get information about his father? Did they know who this was? But that wasn't allowed to matter because he wanted to see his family again.

Nasuada, meanwhile, turned to Tornac, who told him all he knew about the new troops the king had set up.  
'I'm sure he's planning something bigger in the not-too-distant future and then it's going to be really serious for you here. I don't know if the Vardens are up to such an onslaught!"

'Unfortunately they're not. But there is support, more than the king expects," the Varden leader replied with a grim expression before turning to Damian.  
"Your companions should perhaps go with you to your family. She too," Nasuada pointed to Martha, "would be best off there!"

Mathilda was very grateful to the widow Grete, who had welcomed her and her son to her house. Dennis, in particular, seemed to feel safer in a house with four fixed walls than in a tent.  
Owohl Mathilda knew that the wood of the walls and the thatched roof offered no real protection for the shadow ra'zac she shared the opinion of her son.

Now it was already dawning outside and Mathilda helped the old Grete to cover the table.  
"I cooked a little bit," said the old woman. "A nice vegetable stew with meat. Luckily, I grow the vegetables in my garden, nowadays it's so hard to get to it!"

Mathilda nodded. She, too, had nurtured and maintained a small vegetable garden in Uru'baen and was always happy when something grew in it.

"Belian unfortunately never appreciated this and said the vegetables would taste disgusting. But that's what he said to everything I cooked for him. He was never satisfied with anything. Sometimes I think I should have let it burn with intent from time to time," Mathilda thought with anger, fighting back tears. The memories still hurt so much.....

It knocked on the door and Grete opened it. "Yes, please? More refugees? The poor woman can bring her in! But slowly it gets a little tight!"

Mathilda turned around and shrugged. She rubbed her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw.

Three men and a woman stood at the door and one of the men was their son....

"Damian," she whispered, and the next moment she embraced him. She threatened to collapse and he carefully led her to the table.  
"Damian? Isn't that your dead son's name?" asked Grete, confused, while Damian also took his younger brother Dennis in his arms.  
"You're still alive? But they all said you had died," the ten-year-old whispered.  
He could not quite believe in Damian's death. And just as little did he think he would see it again.

"But I'm still alive," Damian said softly, his mother brushing his cheek. "I see it. But I can't believe it. They wanted to execute you all......"

"That's how it almost happened. But there was Martha. She always took the dead from the dungeons and buried them. Especially those who, among other things, are the..... my father had not survived," Damian replied.

"And she thought you were dead?" Mathilda inquired, wiping away tears.

Then she took a closer look at her son. At least he didn't appear sick or injured, but a bitter train lay over his face. This had not been the case in the past, despite everything.

'She didn't think I was dead. After you were there, your husband, my father, came to the dungeon and learned from another prisoner named Peter that you had been there. He made me even more evil than before!" said Damian bitterly, pushing Mathilda away a piece. Did he blame her?  
"I'm sorry. I know I should have listened to him earlier and left with you. Dorian also takes this very badly from me. Even if he doesn't say it, I know. But tell us what happened!" said Mathilda, reaching for her son's hand.

"Martha came to the dungeons and took care of the injuries of those who were executed. But with me she assumed she couldn't help me anymore and so she told the Guardian I was dead. He agreed that she took me and Hans took me home to her. She didn't expect me to stay alive, and when I did, she had a bad conscience because of her lie...", Damian said, and Martha shrugged.  
"I'm an honest person. But this time, I hope my lie will forgive me. When Damian stayed alive, I did everything I could to help him," she said, and Mathilda briefly hugged the woman.  
"I don't know how to thank you. Of course, such a small lie is forgiven. But what happened to the other members of Damian's resistance group?"

"They have all been executed, without exception. I suppose Dad was very disappointed that I was supposedly lying in Martha's cemetery instead of watching him carry out my execution," Damian said, looking around. "Where is Dorian?"

"Dorian is now a dragon rider," it burst out of Dennis, and his mother looked at him in horror. "That should remain our secret."

"Sorry," Dennis quiped. "But that's a good thing. There are more dragons than just those of Eragon and Murtagh. And they will chase Galbatorix and Dad away. Or eat!"

"I wouldn't mind if a dragon was going to eat him," Damian said.

"That was what Nasuada meant when she thought there was more resistance to the king than he knew," Tornac muttered with delight, and at one point the future seemed to be beckoning a little more hopefully towards him.

Mathilda nodded hesitantly. She knew there was something else she had to tell her son. There was a possibility that a dragon egg was waiting for him. But this would have to wait a little longer. They all desperately needed a little time for each other and she would talk to him later on in peace.


	84. Encounters Part I

The three dragons landed near the Varden and Arya camp, Murtagh and Eragon went to Nasuada as soon as possible.

She saw the three dragon riders seriously and at the same time relieved. "Luckily you're coming! There's news! Galbatorix is putting his army against us again and I fear there will soon be another blow on his part!"  
"I'm afraid of that," Murtagh said. "And therefore I will stay with you while Arya and Eragon return to Ellesmera!"

Surprised, the leader of the Vardens looked at the Dragon Rider. "You don't go back there? Not that I wouldn't be happy about your presence here. And it will also reassure people. But...."  
Murtagh sighed and gave himself a jolt. He had always got along well with Nasuada and did not want to leave her completely in the dark about his motives.  
"I can't go back to Ellesmera at the moment. But I still want to help and so we have agreed that I support you and your people until certain difficulties have been overcome."

"I'm happy for the help and Dragon Riders are always welcome here," Nasuada said, and now Eragon has taken the floor. "But we also have good news. There are more dragon eggs! Saphira has become a mother!"

"I'm happy for them. Send her my congratulations," Nasuada said, and then she seemed to remember something else.

"There is another good news. You remember that we all believed the horseman of the white dragon was dead? This does not appear to be the case. A few days ago he returned to us. And also for you there is a surprise, Murtagh. Because Damian didn't come alone. He was accompanied by Tornac, your former teacher!"

Murtagh became pale. "Tornac? I thought he was dead! Galbatorix had this arranged by a servant at that time...."

'He probably assumed it himself. A healer helped Tornac and Damian," Nasuada said, adding: "They are very close to the nearest small village. I think it's time to unite a former student with his teacher and a dragon rider with his dragon...."

Damian sat next to Tornac in front of Gretes Hut and still couldn't really believe what his mother had told him the night before.  
"A dragon could hatch with me and they have even seen the egg," he muttered softly.  
"I can't believe it. Nor that my brother Dorian should be a dragon rider. We, the children of this criminal Belian, of all people!"

"Maybe it's in your mother's family," Tornac replied thoughtfully. "It must have been the same with Selena and her two sons...."

"Selena? Isn't that Murtagh's mother? My father mentioned them once. At that time he wanted to make himself popular with the king. Selena had fallen out of favor and..." said Danian, but Tornac interrupted him.  
"Yes, I know. I know this story all too well. At that time, she disappeared for some time. Many didn't know she was pregnant and she probably gave birth to her son somewhere, probably with her family. Then she returned and the king let her drag her. It was not so long ago that Morzan died and that the blue dragon egg had been stolen. Galbatorix suspected everyone and everyone, and so he interrogated Selena. She didn't tell her about her second child, she had returned because of Murtagh. Selena was not intimidated by Galbtorix and he got into anger. So he asked some soldiers present to put on a volunteer who could prove his loyalty by killing Selena on the spot. Maybe he just wanted to scare her, maybe he meant it seriously. But Belian was eager to be there. He was only too happy to take on this task. One of the other soldiers was friends with me and he told me about it before he was arrested during an escape attempt and hanged along with other deserters. He had also been the one who had worked with Brom to steal the egg. He and Selena....."

"Then, in the sense of Galbatorix's sense of justice, she was really guilty, wasn't she?" Damian inquired angrily. "And my father was a willing enforcer!"

'That's what he really was. But Galbatorix hasn't figured out Selena's exact role in stealing dragon ice. He probably didn't think he would have found her guilty otherwise, he would surely have penetrated her mind, and then he would have learned everything about her second son. Her second son Eragon!" said Tornac thoughtfully, looking into the distance.  
"Even from Brom's other allies, he did not know anything, because he did not even question him and he took his secret to the grave. Galbatorix did not want to lose Murtagh as a possible future ally and had no problems with him. Therefore, he ordered that he should not be informed of the exact circumstances of his mother's death. I even liked to fulfill this command halfway. I never managed to tell him the truth about some things. Therefore, he always believed Selena had returned sick and then died of natural death. Even the other attendees did not reveal anything.....""

"But how did you know all this? Selena's role in stealing the ice, her pregnancy...?" Damian asked, astonished at one point. "Were you also initiated and worked for Brom?"

  
Tornac shook his head. "No, I wasn't. And Selena actually only spyed for this soldier and for Brom, her share of the whole affair was rather small. But she told me just before she left Uru'baen. That was after Morzan threw the sword at Murtagh. She wanted to bring her second child to safety, especially since it wasn't Morzan! She asked me to keep an eye on Murtagh as long as she was gone."

"How do you know that? Did she talk to you about it?" Damian asked, astonished. "You must have been good friends...."

"Yes, we were!" replied Tornac earnestly.

_'Now don't be so excited. I know you're looking forward to seeing your old teacher again, but if you fall off my back in excitement and you're necked, it doesn't help you any more,"_ Thorn said, a little impatiently.

_"You would catch me,_ " Murtagh said, unmoved, as he and the other dragon riders and the dragons approached the small village where Damian and Tornac were waiting for them.

_"Don't be too sure! Maybe I'm mean and let you fall,"_ Thorn growled as he landed and Murtagh quickly jumped off his back.

Arya and Eragon followed his example.

"I'm excited to meet Damian and Murtagh's former teacher," Eragon said to Arya while his brother was rushing.  
"Yes, i too. And I hope for the little white dragon that Damian is ready to come with us to Ellesmera and touch the egg. On the other hand, I don't think he'll just leave his own dragon in his egg!"

'I don't think so either. But I'm excited to hear his and Tornac's story, after which we should both return to Ellesmera with Damian as soon as possible and discuss with Oromis. And about what Morzan suspects because of the dungeon of souls!" answered Eragon, smiling at Arya.

She answered the smile and surprisingly reached for his hand.


	85. Encounters, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a small revelation.

Murtagh slowed down his steps when he saw two men in front of the house where the old Grete was supposed to live. One of them seemed very familiar to him.....  
"Tornac!" he shouted, accelerating his steps again until he finally hugged the man. "I thought you were dead! How is this possible?"

"You have to thank Martha the healer," Tornac replied, responding to his former student's warm embrace and then looking at him from top to bottom.  
"You look good. And you're actually a dragon rider? I couldn't believe it when I heard about it! My little student Murtagh, who at first didn't know how to touch a sword, has become a dragon rider!"

"In the meantime, I've learned it," Murtagh replied, briefly pressing the elder before turning to Tornac's companion. "Damian, I suppose, isn't it? You look like your younger brother...."

"Yes, I'm Damian," replied the other, looking around. "But where are the dragons? I think you're a dragon rider and my mother told me an incredible story..."  
"The dragons are waiting behind the hill. We wanted to prevent the whole village from condensing and it is talking around prematurely that there are more dragons than Galbatorix suspects! Of course, it won't be avoided in the long run, but as long as we can, we'll try it!" said Murtagh, adding, "Did your mother tell you that there's a white dragon egg and..."

'Have it, but I honestly don't know what to think of it yet. I can't really imagine it. Me and Dorian, Captain Belian's sons, are supposed to be dragon riders?" Damian interrupted the other, and Murtagh looked at him in amazement.  
"You are Captain Belian's son? Just like your two brothers? Dorian didn't mention that!"

"Probably he was very uncomfortable. It's no wonder, I'd love to forget that I have such a father!" said Damian contemptuously.

Meanwhile, Eragon and Arya had joined the others and Tornac looked at them in amazement. "You are elves?"  
"No, I'm actually a human being, that's a long story," Eragon replied, looking at his companion. "Arya is indeed an elf."

"This is my brother Eragon, Tornac," Murtagh introduced his brother, and Tornac shrugged. "Eragon...."  
Astonished, Eragon looked at the man. "Yes, I am Eragon. Murtagh's brother. And you have to be Tornac, his former teacher!"

"Yes, that's me. I am his teacher and...... Your father!" replied Tornac, and Eragon shrugged. 'It can't be. Or?"

"You should perhaps listen to Tornac's story," Arya said softly. "You want to know who your father is for so long. Brom and Morzan were in conversation, with the latter insisting he can't be!"

"Morzan or Brom your father? No, certainly not," Tornac said softly, and Murtagh looked at him sharply.  
"You never told me anything about it. That you knew my mother so well and that I have a brother...."

"No, I don't have that. It was also very painful for me and I didn't want to burden you with that knowledge. But I think now is the time to tell the truth. Now that I have my son.... finally found!" replied Tornac quietly, turning directly to Eragon, who nodded to him.

He found it difficult to imagine his father in Tornac. He knew only what Murtagh had told him. That he had been a good swordsman and his brother's teacher. But even Murtagh apparently didn't know any more.  
"Please tell me everything. I want to know. Also everything about my mother. Murtagh himself didn't have too many memories of her, and with Morzan I never got along well enough to ask him too much," Eragon asked his newfound father.

"Now, what does that mean? Arya mentioned Morzen earlier. You can't even know him! He died before you were born! Everyone knows that," Tornac said, surprised, and Murtagh shook his head. "No, that's not the case. He survived at the time and hid for years. But I will tell you that later in peace. First, tell us your part of the story!"

Tornac nodded. "Yes, I will. I was a young soldier at King Galbatorix's court at the time. I had made a certain name for myself through my sword skills and was already talking about Murtagh, who was very small at the time. So Selena came to me to get a picture of me. She wasn't too happy at Morzan's side and I don't know how it happened, but we fell in love. At that time, another soldier who worked for the Vardens and Brom must have approached her and she was supposed to find out where the king kept the dragon eggs. She also met with Brom during this time, but I only found out later. Just so much, Eragon. I really loved your mother at the time and I urged her to leave Morzan more than once. I wanted to start a new life with her and Murtagh, but she was sure that the king and Morzan would never allow this!"

"And that's why she stayed, because of me!" said Murtagh. "They probably would have let them go, but Galbatorix probably hoped even then that a dragon could slip with me."

Tornac nodded. "I suspect that in hindsight. And Selena once said something like that. But then everything went quite quickly. She told me she was pregnant and I was happy about it even though we were both worried about how Morzan would react. But then there was this incident with the sword in which Murtagh was injured."

"It was more of an accident. He didn't really want to meet me," Murtagh said. 'It doesn't necessarily make it better. But it is not unimportant. At least not for me."

'I can't say anything about that. All I know is that Morzan set out for the dragon egg  
to get back. Selena said this and also that she had to leave, especially because of our child together. She wanted to go to her family, give it birth there and then return to Murtagh. Then she might want to escape with her eldest son and me. But first the younger child should be safe."  
"So she really came back because of me and I wasn't indifferent to her," Murtagh muttered, and Tornac shook his head. "No, certainly not. But I told you that over and over again. She loved you."

  
They all remained silent for a moment, and then Tornac continued to turn to Eragon. 'She didn't even tell me where her family came from and she asked me to stay in Uru'Baen and keep an eye on Murtagh. A few months later, she returned and was arrested almost immediately. I was able to talk to her again briefly and she told me that our son Eragon was fine and that I should take care of Murtagh. Then the king had them killed by Captain Belian. By the way, he owed this circumstance to his promotion to captain!"

"Then my father has your mother on his conscience. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say," Damian said, looking to the ground.

For all present, it was more than obvious how unpleasant this was to him, even if he had known it before. Now facing the sons of the unhappy Selena made it even worse.

'It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for that," Tornac said to Damian. "You and your brothers did not choose the Father!"

"No, you really can't do anything about it. But one day I will settle with your father. Me or anyone else," Murtagh said angrily. "This rat.... and Galbatorix has always claimed that my mother returned sick and died for it!"

  
'He didn't want to put you against him and I wanted to spare you these sad circumstances. I took care of you as best I could, but one day I became a thorn in the king's side. You know I used to talk badly about him and he probably found out. One day I was stopped by some soldiers in the evening when I walked through the city and they almost killed me. Martha's assistant Hans found me luckily and she helped me. You will have seen Martha from time to time in Uru'baen, Murtagh. She is the healer who takes care of the prisoners!"

Tornac finished his report and looked at Eragon almost begging. "I know this is all very surprising to you. But I'm really your father...."

"This is perhaps surprising. But it's actually good news! I now know who my father is and he is still alive. What else could I wish for?" Asked Eragon softly, reaching out to Tornac.  
He gladly grabbed her and drew his son closer to him. Eragon hugged his father, and he reached for Murtagh's hand.

Arya smiled and shared with her dragon Dimon what had happened.  
 _"Reports also Saphira and Thorn of it. I'm sure they noticed that something unusual is going on in their riders!"_  
 _"Yes, indeed. They are excited and would like to fly to the village. Please don't leave yourself too much time!" t_ he black dragon admonished.

In fact, the dragon riders did not allow themselves too much time, because only an hour later Eragon said goodbye to his father and brother with a heavy heart. Both would support them, along with Thorn, the Vardens.

Eragon and Arya set off for Ellesmera with their dragons and Damian. Only reluctantly Damian had separated from his family and only the fact that he would meet his brother Dorian and perhaps a little dragon cheered him up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the story, Book 3 had not yet been published. In the meantime, the question of who Eragon's father was has been resolved. I hope this version is still acceptable. Brom was already suspected by many as a father at that time, but I liked the version of an unknown third party.


	86. The Dungeon of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where my version of the Souls dungeon takes place. Back then, in 2008, I only knew Books 1 and 2.  
> In this chapter you can look forward to new dragons and so slowly the story is coming to an end. Only a few chapters later, it is finished.

In Ellesmera, Dorian hugged his brother Damian in disbelief. "You're really still alive. I thought you were dead. Luckily it's not!"  
"Yes, fortunately. But I certainly don't owe that to our father. Mum said she had told you everything? He'll pay me for that at some point and I'm sorry I wasn't more thorough than I had the opportunity the other day!" damian replied grimly.

Dorian looked at him anxiously while a young dragon who reached him and Damian almost to his chest looked curiously at his rider's brother.  
 _"You're Damian? Dorian was sad that you were dead. Even if you weren't really,"_ Nolan said.  
Damian shrugged. "Your dragon talks to me! He's really pretty, I like this turquoise color!"  
 _"Thank you. But you don't really have any real color, like all humans or elves. Unfortunately, therefore, I cannot return the compliment. But I like it anyway,"_ Nolan replied, slightly bumping into Damian. _"But now you should finally let your dragon out of the egg."_

"I've heard about it before. That there is a dragon egg for me. But I don't think he's really going to hatch with me. With me, of all places..." Damian noted with a bitter undertone, and his brother looked at him in amazement. "Why do you think that....."

But they were interrupted by Oromis, who did not want to be taken away together with Eragon and Dorian to accompany Damian to his possible dragon egg.  
He, too, was very pleased with the news that there could be another rider, just like the other eggs.

Finally Damian stood in front of the four dragon eggs, even the three eggs that Saphira had laid were now in the care of the queen, who wanted to attend this event, the possible birth of a dragon.  
"Now look at the eggs. Is there one you would like to touch?" Eragon asked Damian carefully. He hoped that Solembum's words would not turn out to be a mistake.

But his concern seemed unfounded, as Damian stared at the white dragon egg as if banished, that the pink veins snaked. But he made no attempt to touch it.  
"This egg..... it has something in itself. But I don't really know if I can touch it..." Damian stammered, apparently the little dragon's patience had now come to an end. Suddenly the egg rolled towards Damian and he caught it.

"I don't think the little one wants to wait any longer, maybe he's afraid that there's something in between and he can't hatch," Eragon suspected as cracks formed on the egg and a loud crackling sounded before the egg broke apart and Damian held a white, fiercely fidgeting dragon in his hands.  
"Aua," he muttered, and shrugged briefly, but the dragon stretched out his paws so longingly for him, and saw him from big black eyes that Damian pressed him on himself.

"You're quite sure you want to join me?" Damian asked the dragon quietly, pushing himself even closer to him and finally clutching Damian's arm with his paws as if he never wanted to part again.

The dragon was white, only on its wings was a pink intricate pattern.

"That's a girl! We need more of that, don't we, Master Oromis?" asked Nolan at the Eleven. He nodded. "Yes, girls are needed. But guys, of course, just like that. In any case, Damian should give her a name!"  
"Yes, a name must come, Damian," said Dorian, who had also watched the birth of his brother's dragon.

"What do I call you? I think Rianna would be a good name for you, little dragon," Damian whispered to the dragon girl and she looked at him again with those big eyes.

"Give her a little meat to eat," Eragon recommended to the new dragon rider, and he left the room with the little one, his brother, and his dragon. He almost collided with an elf who had watched the whole thing and Eragon waved at him.

"Vanir! You also wanted to see if the dragon was slipping?" Eragon inquired, and then a thought came to him.  
"Try it! Three eggs are still here and who knows, maybe one of the little ones will decide for you!"

Hesitantly, Vanir approached the three dragon eggs and finally stopped. "The Lilane.... it has something in itself. Can I really?"

Eragon nodded and Vanir reached for the dragon egg. Carefully he stroked over the bowl and a cracking sounded. Vanir stared stunned at the lilane dragon egg as Eragon ran to Saphira.  
 _"Come here quickly, you're just going to be a real mother for the first time! Your lilanes little one is just slipping!"_  
 _"Eragon, I'm coming right away! I can hardly believe it!"_ Saphira cheered, and at one point asked a little worried: _"But who is the rider? Do I know him? Do I like him?"_  
 _"It's Vanir!"_ said Eragon, adding: _"He's very happy and can't believe it. But I think he's changed a little bit. He's not so arrogant anymore and he's been waiting a long time for it!"_  
 _"If my little one thinks he is worthy, I will have nothing against it. After all, I couldn't,"_ Saphira replied.

"I don't believe it," Vanir muttered, meanwhile, as a small purple head protruded from the egg and the egg finally completely broke apart.  
A small purple dragon crouched on the floor in front of Vanir and the elf touched him. "You're beautiful," Vanir muttered enthusiastically and reverently at the same time. The dragon tapped towards him and licked his hand.

Then he stretched out the front paws and Vanir took the dragon on his arm.

"You both should go outside. Sapphire a very much wants to see her first child!" said Eragon, and Vanir left the room with the dragon on her arm.

Vanir nodded and shortly afterwards Saphira was able to greet her firstborn. Curiously, the dragon baby looked at his mother and she licked it tenderly. Vanir put the little one on the floor and looked at Saphira inquiringly. "It's a male dragon, isn't it?"

_"Yes, a male dragon. He's beautiful, isn't he? My little son! It's a pity Thorn can't see that...."_

His name is Erion, do you agree?" asked Vanir, and Saphira had no objections. _"Erion is a beautiful name. My son Erion!"_

"Two new riders in a few days. And it honours me that another horseman from the elven people was chosen," Said Queen Islanzadi, turning to Eragon before her smile disappeared. "You said you would have found Morzan and the others?"

Eragon nodded. "Yes, we have. Liam will stay with him and he and Varion will take over the training of the two first. He has already proved that Morzan can do it at Murtagh. Murtagh himself, meanwhile, supports the Vardens."

The Queen sighed. Then she nodded approvingly. "Well, I will have to accept this decision well or over. I'm not happy about it and I still don't trust Morzan. But you seem to do it..."  
'I really do. I'm afraid I'm relying on my feelings, but so far he's proved to be trustworthy to at least our new riders. Anything else will have to show time. And at the moment we have other concerns. King Galbatorix is setting up an army and I fear it will soon come to battle!"

"That's very bad news. Some of our riders will have to take part in this fight. Maybe the king himself will not hold back this time," Oromis feared.  
"That is also my worst fear, Master Oromis. But maybe there is something else than the new riders that we can oppose him. Does the term Dungeon of Souls or Rocks of Kuthian tell you anything, Master?" the young dragon rider asked his teacher.

Oromis shrugged. "Rocks of Kuthian, I've heard that before. Basically, it is just another expression of the dungeon of souls. In fact, it fills a soul with very great power and at the same time it is a prisoner. To create something like this, a powerful spell is needed. And to pick it up at least as powerful."

"That's what Morzan said. And he suspects that this dungeon of souls is the source of Galbatorix's power. He must have mentioned something like this in his presence," Eragon said, and at one point the old elf's eyes flash edhisly.  
"If we knew whose soul was filled with power and is caught at the same time, we could solve it if we knew the spell!"

"I know! But isn't this spell known to the elves?" eragon asked.

What was the point of getting so close to solving the problem without really being able to solve it?  
"No, this magic has long been considered lost. One of the former leaders of the Dragon Riders decided not to pass this spell on to disciples because it was too powerful and dangerous. But possibly....."

"What is, Master Oromis, you will be pale!" the Queen said anxiously, and Oromis shook her head.  
"Narios, the teacher of Galbatorix! He knew this former leader personally and was a good friend of his. Perhaps he knew the magic and passed it on to Galbatorix when he was his disciple!"

"That would be possible, he must have his knowledge somewhere," Eragon said, disapprovingly. "But at least Morzan had an idea whose soul the king might have mistreated so much! That of his second dragon! Through this magic, he has also bound him to himself forever."

"Poor Shruikan," Oromis said. "He did not choose his fate either. But perhaps, if we knew the counter-magic, we could redeem it and defeat Galbatorix!"

Eragon nodded regretfully. "Yes, I fear for Shruikan there is no real salvation anymore. If we solve the spell or kill Galbatorix then that is probably its end! But to do that, we would have to know the counter-magic first!"


	87. The find under the Menoa tree

Eragon let what he said go through his head again and at one point a thought came to him.  
"The Menoa Tree! Solembum also mentioned the Menoa tree in connection with the rock of Kuthian and the dungeon of souls. Under his roots I should look. Maybe there is a hint of this magic!"

"That might be a possibility and we should pursue it," Oromis suggested, addressing the Queen.  
"We will search the Menoa tree and especially the soil around its roots by magic. If something is hidden there, we will find it!"

The Queen nodded approvingly. "Well, as long as you don't dig around the tree blindly!"

Shortly thereafter, Eragon, Arya and Oromis and the dragons Glaedr and Dimon stood in front of the Menoa tree. Sapphire was not at Eragon's side, but he fully understood it. She wanted to stay with little Erion and had accompanied Vanir to his accommodation.

"We both should now search the ground with magic," Oromis ripped his student out of his thoughts, and Eragon nodded. "Yes, Master Oromis. I'll try!"  
"Don't just try! Concentrate then you will succeed if there is something there," the old elf admonished his student and seemed at once very exhausted. Once again, Eragon came to mind that his teacher's health was under attack.

He sat in front of the tree and Arya briefly put his hand on his shoulder.  
"You're going to make it," she said cheerfully, giving her a brief smile before hiding on the roots of the tree.

"What secret do you hide?" eragon thought, addressing the tree, and at one point a smile was simmering over his face. "Under the two roots on the left side, near some ants, there is an object. A small box that doesn't belong there. It was provided with a weak camouflage spell but for a dragon rider this is quite to be avoided!"

"Good," Oromis praised his students and asked him to go to the box.

Eragon concentrated again and he saw in front of his spiritual eye how the box moved and finally made its way through the earth to the surface.  
Satisfied, Arya took it in his hand and removed the earth that was glued to it while Eragon poured the Earth back up in the tiny earth passage he had created for the box.

"It's very beautiful," Arya said, pupating the last remnant of the earth and handing over the small treasure to Eragon.  
He looked at the box in more detail. Animals were depicted on the wooden lid as well as a dragon baby lying on his back and rowing around with his paws in the air. All in all, the small scene seemed very cheerful and cheerful.

"Someone had fun making and dedicating the box," Eragon thought with a hint of emotion, and at Oromi's request he opened it.

But with the exception of a piece of rolled parchment, the small box was empty and the juggernaut dragon rider folded it apart and then handed it to Oromis.  
"There's something written there," Arya said, and the old elf nodded. Then he became pale in the face.  
"It looks like the warde didn't make a mistake," Oromis muttered, smiling cheerfully at Arya and Eragon.  
"Here is the magic with which Galbatorix gained his power. The dungeon of souls! But the counter-magic is right below it and it was Larosio, the former leader of the Dragon Riders, who wrote this parchment. He is the one who once decided not to use this spell, but he probably wanted to keep a back door open, if I may quote a human proverb."  
"It was a pity that he entrusted it to someone else and he then told Galbatorix," Arya said softly and Eragon nodded approvingly.  
"Yes, then much bad would not have happened. But we should rejoice in this find and not complain about the past."  
"You're right," Oromis said, and then he smiled. "There is another good news. If you read this magic carefully......"

"What good news?" Eragon inquired, and Oromis handed him the parchment.

In the evening Eragon sat next to Arya on a stone bench and they watched Alea and Lucan walk hand in hand. "I'm afraid they'll take part in a fight with their dragons. They offered it themselves."

'They're not going to be held back. The same goes for Roran and Symon," Arya said, adding:  
'And we're both going to go into a possible fight as well. But if it is true what Master Oromis said about the magic, then someone with great power must come close enough to the king and especially Shruikan.... I fear really powerful enough none of us to penetrate Galbatorix protective walls, neither you nor Murtagh. But if we all attack together or some of us distract Galbatorix then we have a chance! Besides, there is still the Shadow Ra'zac...."

Eragon reached for Arya's hand and pressed it. She answered the handshake, but then withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry. I think I should be honest. I certainly have feelings for you that go far beyond a friendship. But I don't think we should get involved in it...."

Eragon had heard enough. She had feelings for him that went beyond friendship? He decided to act and pulled her into his arms, then he kissed her and after the first surprise she answered his kiss and only withdrew a piece of him after a while.  
"I don't think you'll listen to me when I say again we should wait until it's all over?"

Eragon shook his head and grinned at her at once. "No, it doesn't help!"

Arya struggled to suppress a smile before putting her head on his shoulder and gently sanding over his hand. "I'm afraid I won't listen to myself this time!"


	88. Help from Morzan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, everything is slowly preparing for the finale. This can be found in the next chapter

Arya, Roran, Lucan, Alea and Symon rose from the backs of their dragons near the Varden army camp.  
 _"Stay out of sight, not that the wrong people know about your presence too soon,"_ Arya said of Dimon and the four other dragons.

_"Roran, I'd rather stay with you, we've never separated,"_ the brown dragon Flavio said to his rider.  
 _"I know. But I stay close. Don't worry, besides, you will be brought to take care of a little Lenja and Danna. Remember, Danna is the youngest of you and I think you're not really good at it either,"_ Roran tried to cheerful up his dragon a little.

" _Of course I take care of Danna,"_ Flavio agreed, and Roran thought he heard an enthusiastic undertone in his dragon's voice. His own thoughts wandered to Katrina, who had stayed in Ellesmera with Dorian and Vanir, whose dragons were too young.

She would also have to take care of little Rianna. Their rider Damian had insisted on coming along and eventually Eragon and Oromis had agreed with a heavy heart, even if they did not feel comfortable with it. 

Little Rianna had not wanted to part with her rider and Damian had also found this visibly difficult. But despite the pleading glances that the little white dragon girl threw at him, he had not let himself be softened and finally relied on Leto's back together with Lucan Ellesmera.

Arya was driving around when she heard wings flapping over her and she saw Murtagh landing next to herself and the others.  
"Murtagh! Did you use any camouflage spells to approach us?" Roran asked curiously, and Murtagh nodded.  
"Yes, I did. At least with you it worked, but I fear at Galbatorix I will fail with it."  
"But we're several dragons for that and there's news," Arya said as Murtagh looked around. "Where is Eragon?"

Arya looked at the other dragon rider seriously. "There is a way to get directly to Galbatorix's source of power and weaken him in this way. But we could urgently need further help and support. Eragon has flown to Morzan and wants to ask him to help us!"  
"Morzan should help you? What then?" Murtagh asked in amazement, before laughing briefly joylessly.  
'I don't know if he's going to help. Morzan wants to stay out of possible fights against Galbatorix and why should he help us, or especially you elves?"

"This is not about the interests of the elves, but about defeating an enemy that has caused great suffering to all peoples and will do worse if he gets the opportunity!" replied Arya, and finally Murtagh had to agree.

But even before he could really answer, the dragon rider heard Thorn's excited voice in his head. _"Murtagh, my purple child has hatched! At Vanir! You called little Erion. I would have loved to have been there!"_

_"Thorn, I also hope that you can see your little one soon. But that's great news! Congratulations!_ " Murtagh replied with delight, even though he was sorry that his dragon had not been there when his first boy hatched.

Eragon reached the island on the Morzan hid together with Liam and two dragons and hoped that the older Dragon rider would not attack him this time.

In fact, at one time he sensed an attempt to tear down the protective wall he had erected around himself and Sapphira. He allowed it and revealed himself.

Then he heard Morzan's voice in his head. "What do you have to look for here again? Do the elves send you?"  
 _"No, I don't come for any other reason. As you have probably already noticed, Saphira and I are alone. We need to talk to you as a matter of urgency!" said Eragon as politely as possible._

_"Talking to me? Well, then land and come to my cave. We're there!"_ Morzan urged him.

Shortly afterwards, Eragon and Sapphira entered the cave and let Morzan's suspicious gaze pass over them.  
Liam and his green dragon Varos were also in the cave, their gaze was much friendlier.

"We need your help, Morzan! You were right in your guess as to the dungeon of souls. And there is a spell to make Galbatorix's deed back!" said Eragon, and Morzan nodded. He finally relaxed a little.  
"Good, and how exactly is that supposed to work?"

"One of us would have to get close enough to Shruikan and pronounce this counter-magic.  
To do so, he would have to touch the dragon. This would open the dungeon of souls and Galbatorix loses his power. Also the spell of Shruikan ties to Galbatorix would be lifted and now there are two possibilities. Either the condition is restored in the Shruikan's presence after his rider died. That would be his end because he can no longer live without a rider. Or this old bond to the first rider is also loosened, together with everyone else. Then Shurikan would be a wild dragon and could live on. That didn't exactly come out of the scroll we found," Eragon said, drawing the role out. He handed it to Morzan and he read it carefully.  
"And how do I get into the game now? You know everything you need to know!"

"You are the strongest of all of us. With your help, we might be able to defeat Galbatorix. Even if we are now several riders and Galbatorix will have an unpleasant surprise, we may not be able to defeat him in spite of everything," Eragon replied, swallowing heavily before asking Morzan for help again.

"Oh, now I'm supposed to help?" the older dragon rider asked mockingly, and at one point Liam intervened.  
"Morzan, you really should help. After all, you helped Galbatorix to shruikan. Somehow it would be right if you help us now to take the dragon away from him!"

"And you should decide quickly. The whole country is in turmoil and I fear an army is approaching the troops of King Orrin and Nasuada," Eragon said earnestly, looking forward to Morzan.


	89. Good prospects for the future

  
A year had passed since the victory over Galbatorix and the construction work on Vroenengard had already progressed far.  
In order to demonstrate her goodwill for a future cooperation with the Dragon Riders, Queen Islanzadi had sent elves to help with the reconstruction, and the dwarves had also offered their help.

Hand in hand, Murtagh walked along the stony beach of the island with Elisa. On his shoulder sat the young son of his fiancée, who would soon be his wife. It had taken a long time for Elisa to accept his application and now they were looking forward to a beautiful wedding party.

"It's a pity Morzan won't be there," said Murtagh, who had only seen his father twice last year when he visited Amalia, Larissa and Noris. He suspected that Amalia knew very well where Morzan was hiding, but he was wary of asking her.

Larissa and Noris had also been in Vroenengard for two months, since a dragon had unexpectedly hatched at Larissa.  
She had insisted on touching Sapphira's remaining eggs and a pretty red dragon with blue backs and horns hatched from the red egg with the blue veins. This little one was now her pride and he had found a playmate in his little sister. This had slipped with Dennis, the youngest brother of Dorian and Damian, and he too lived with his mother now on Vroenengard.

In addition, Larissa had visited her parents shortly after the hatching of her dragon together with this and Noris. Both had made great accusations during the time when their daughter had disappeared and, after a brief moment of hesitation, embraced them.  
Larissa, who had been afraid to see her parents again, was happy about this warm welcome and reconciled with them. On that occasion, she also learned that her former fiancé Alwin had not mourned her for too long. Now he was married to a young woman, who, when his father was campaigning for her, did not know that she had received sword-fighting lessons from her brother, a former soldier of the king.

He felt this painfully on the wedding night, when he slapped her in a drunken state, and it was said that he was now running the household while his wife was sitting in a comfortable armchair giving instructions....

"As far as Dennis is concerned, Solembum was mistaken, Mathilda not only put two but even three dragon riders into the world," Murtagh thought with a grin, pressing Elisa's hand.

As he looked up, he saw Damian sitting on the back of his white dragon lady Rianna.  
They were followed by a yellow dragon flying alongside Leto. Her two riders were not by her side. Soon Danna would lay her first eggs and now Murtagh saw that the two dragons separated.  
"I think we're going to have new eggs soon," Murtagh said to Elisa, who nodded.  
"Yes, and not only Leto but also his rider revels in fatherly joys. I'm happy for Alea and Lucan to have their young son last month."

"Yes, I'm happy too," Murtagh agrees, laughing as his little stepson swooned his hair through him.  
This little one was his pride and he enjoyed sitting in front of him on Thorn's saddle and flying with him.

A

few hours later, Arya, Eragon, Murtagh, Symon and Lucan entered a small cave into which the future dragon parents Danna and Leto had retreated.

Leto proudly looked at his rider. _"Lucan, just look. Five eggs! But poor Danna is really tired...."_  
 _"You may look at the eggs anyway_ ," they heard Danna's voice, and they approached.

Between the yellow dragon lady and her silver companion lay five dragon eggs and Symon gently stroked Danna over her neck. _"They are beautiful. I hope it wasn't too bad for you?"_  
 _'It wasn't exactly pleasant and while I was laying the eggs I thought all the time that one or two would have done it. But now I'm happy for them. Just take a closer look at them!_ " replied Danna.

Two of the eggs had a yellow color, one was white and silver veins passed through. Another was silver and the last was white with yellow veins.

_"I want to leave two eggs to the riders, one yellow and the silver, the other little ones we would like to raise!_ " said Leto and Eragon spoke the corresponding words about the eggs.

"I hope the others don't spend too much time hatching now," Murtagh said, and the same moment sounded a crack.  
Cracks formed on the three eggs whose inhabitants were to grow up as wild dragons. Almost at the same time, the shells burst apart and three tiny dragons spouted on the ground.

One was yellow and looked like a little likeness of Danna although she announced that it would be a dragon boy. The other two dragons turned out to be females and they were white except for a pattern in silver and yellow color on the still tiny wings. The little ones snuggled up to their parents, who proudly licked them, and then looked around curiously.

"Congratulations," Murtagh said as Eragon took the two remaining eggs.  
"Hopefully they will soon find their riders," he said, and shortly afterwards he and his brother left the cave to leave the young dragon family and their riders a little alone.

"Soon it will be teeming with dragons," Murtagh said. "It's nice that Galbatorix's dream comes true here. Lots of new dragons and dragon riders. Shruikan told us."

Eragon nodded. "Yes, and fortunately he has found his place here as well. We still have to lure him out of the reserve a little bit, he spends too much time alone. After all, he can do nothing for Galbatorix misdeeds! Not even the elves blame him. But maybe he is also quite happy to spend time for himself, after all, he had to endure over a hundred years the forced communion with Galbatorix!"


	90. Fighting Galbatorix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the finale of this story takes place and the chapter has therefore become a little longer. There is a battle between Galbatorix and the Dragon Riders. Who will win? Will Morzan support the riders in their fight?

Murtagh was sitting in Nasuada's tent with the other dragon riders present when an excited soldier stormed in. "A great army is here!"

"I know," said the leader of the Vardens. "Just two hours ago, Murtagh discovered this. We just wanted to avoid panic. But the women and children who were still near the camp are already being evacuated under a pretext. And our captains are also ready. But we still hope that we can prevent a battle among our and Galbatorix soldiers! Nevertheless, it is now time to inform the rest.

The leader of the Vardens turned to Murtagh and Arya. "We need to know if Galbatorix himself will take part in the battle. Maybe you can turn it off before the armies meet!"

"Don't forget the Shadow Ra'zac," Damian said, and Arya nodded. 'We won't. We have to deal with that, well or badly. In any case, we should be ready now!"  
Leiser added: "I would like to know if Eragon succeeded in trying to ask Morzan for help!"

"Hopefully," Symon muttered, addressing his young dragon lady Danna. _"Where are you? High up in the air, isn't it?"_  
_"Yes, we try to hide behind the clouds. After all, we don't want to be discovered and I'm afraid of this lethrblaka. I don't want it to bite me! But from up here, we can see everything well,"_ Danna said.

 _"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone bite you,"_ Symon replied anxiously.  
He felt that the yellow dragon girl was very excited. She was afraid of the imminent fight and Symon would have liked to have spared her this.

Lucan, meanwhile, reached for Aiah's hand and pulled it into his arms. "Are you sure you want to stay by my side?" asked Lucan worriedly.  
Alea nodded. "I'm sure. Even if I'm worried about Lenja. But you're right, she's a great strong dragon and I'm sure we'll make it. We will defeat this terrible king and maybe we can finally get married and come to rest!"

"I hope so, Alea. I would like to see it. I want to live with you somewhere. With you and our dragons!" Lucan replied, giving her a kiss on her hair.

  
King Galbatorix sat on the back of his dragon Shruikan. It was the first time in a long time that he had left Uru'baen to finally stop his troublesome enemies.

He and the dragon hovered over his great army, and the Shadow Ra'zac and the Shadow-Lethrblaka flew by his side.

"My king, they will know that we are coming!" said the shadow, and Galbatorix smiled.

"Well, then they already fear us and they put all hopes in their two horsemen Murtagh and Eragon. But even if they unite their forces they cannot defeat me!"  
_"I know,_ " said the black dragon sadly, but Galbatorix ignored his words. "Soon Saphira will be mine and my dream will come true!"

The king gave a sign to a man who rode under him on a horse. The man, who was none other than Captain Belian, nodded and shortly afterwards the huge army began to advance.

Many of the men, some of them still very young, were to be seen that they would have preferred not to have been in this place and especially near the Shadow Ra'zac. But they had been left with no choice.

Captain Belian smiled contentedly. Today, his great king would win and he would support him in that.  
"After that, I will certainly hold a higher post in Galbatorix," Belian thought proudly, with only one thought clouding his joy. "If only my sons had come after me a little more than their mother. How far could they have taken it....."

  
Meanwhile, the dragons had seen the army approaching the Vardens undetected from a great height and informed their riders.  
Now Roran and Symon on one side and Alea and Lucan on the other side of the camp climbed on the backs of their dragons. The bulk of the battle would be taken over by Murtagh and Arya, whose dragons were in the midst of the soldiers preparing for the battle.

Murtagh was about to climb on Thorn's back when a hand lay on his shoulder and he saw Tornac behind him.  
"Tornac! You're going to take part in the fight?" the dragon rider inquired, and his former teacher nodded.  
"Yes, I will do my part to defeat Galbatorix once and for all. And as I see Damian is here too!"

Murtagh nodded hesitantly. "Yes, he's here..... could you pay a little attention to him, Tornac? I'm worried about Damian. I think his main concern is to take revenge on his father. I'm afraid he might do something dangerous or stupid!"

"I watch out for him. But please pay attention to yourself. And on Eragon. Where is he? I've seen more dragons than ever before and you can't imagine what hope and joy this has caused among people. They now believe that a whole army of dragon riders is ready to fight against the king!" replied Tornac.

"It's like that," Murtagh agreed. 'We're going to fight him. Eragon is on his way to get reinforcements and if it succeeds, Galbatorix will experience an unpleasant surprise!"

"Then I'd love to see his face," Tornac said, and the idea of an unpleasantly surprised Galbtorix conjured a grin on his face.

Murtagh would have liked to have shared the optimism of the ordinary soldiers and tornacs, but even he could only guess what strong adversary they would have to deal with.  
"Arya taught me and the others this magic. If Morzan doesn't come to us and help us, then one of us has to do it. I very much hope it succeeds...."..."

"We're going to go out now and try to eliminate Galbatorix before the battle comes," Murtagh said to Tornac, nodding to him again briefly before Dorn rose into the air.

Galbatorix laughed when he saw two shadows approaching.

 _"There they come, Eragon and Murtagh. Actually, I would have thought that Saphira was bigger now,"_ he said to Shruikan, who had sharper eyes than his rider.

 _"You should perhaps watch your opponents a little more closely! Look at who is attacking us!"_ Shruikan replied, and joy swung clearly in his voice.

Now the king also saw what his dragon saw.  
_"There is no such thing! The red dragon must be that of Murtagh. But the other dragon is black! A strange black dragon! There is only one blue, one red and one green dragon in the world besides you...."_

 _"That's what you thought! Maybe you should make the thinking better,"_ Shruikan quipped, and received a powerful kick into the side by his rider, who shrugged him together.

But then Galbatorix caught himself again and he called for the shade ra'zac. "You will take care of the two dragons!" he instructed him, and the eerie creature fell on the two alien dragons.

But just as Galbatroix had recovered from his first scare over the unexpectedly appearing dragon, he saw four more dragons coming on and swallowed heavily.  
_"A yellow, a brown, a silver and a light blue dragon.... where do all these dragons come from? How could this happen? Did the elves still have eggs? But that cannot be the case!"_

 _"Oh yes, you see that it's possible,"_ Shruikan said, making no attempt to evade any institutions as an attack on the magical protective wall that the king had laid around him and him.

Captain Belian drives his people on the ground to hurry. Many of the soldiers had stopped to watch the battle of the raging in the air, but the captain had received his orders and this was to lead the soldiers into battle.

"Let's move," he roared, and some of his people obeyed while most continued to look up.

But then Galbatorix's voice magically penetrated the battlefield. _"Fight! Defeat this vardensism and its allies!"_

Hardly anyone dared to resist this order, and belian remembered the faces of those who did it.  
"I will hold these cowards to account after the battle," he thought when the two armies finally met. He also drew his sword and plunged into battle.

  
Galbatorix, meanwhile, had been able to fend off some attacks on his protective wall and quickly found out that he was superior to the other riders.

Only the rider of the black dragon and Murtagh, who sat on the back of the red, put him in trouble for a brief moment. Didn't all the riders start an attack on his protective wall at once and Murtagh tried to get close to him? Why did he do this?

At one time, the king shrugged off a realization that he immediately supplanted. Did Murtagh know that....?!"

Now the shadow Ra'zac fell on the brown and the yellow dragon. The Ra'zac broke through the protective walls of the beidne and tore deep wounds into the sides of the dragons with his claws.  
_With a cry of pain, they plunged into the depths. "I need the yellow dragon alive, it's a female,"_ Galbatorix ordered his shadow, and he drew a long sword and hovered with the shadow-lethrblaka over the dragon curled up on the ground.  
Their riders crawled around them in search of the injuries. Did they want to heal their faithful companions? This would not happen any more, because at least the brown dragon and his rider would die now.

But just as the Ra'zac wanted to put his sword down on the horseman of the brown dragon, the silver and the light blue dragon attacked him.

Alea turned to her fiancé. "Lucan, distract in! I have an idea!"

"Well, I'm trying," Lucan said, launching an attack on the shadow ra'zac's protective wall.  
He was surprisingly supported by Symon, who had rallied again and now dared to attack.

"You will not defeat me," the shadow hissed, hurling a swarm of energy at Lucan.  
But the distraction was enough because alea jumped down from the back of her dragon and landed just behind the Ra'zac. She stabbed her sword in his heart and as he broke up with a scream, the young woman crashed along with the terrified Lethrblaka and hit the ground. "My leg," she lamented as the creature rose up and snapped at her.

But it had not counted with Roran and Symon, as they dared to attack the Lethrblaka again, while Lenja stood protectively in front of her injured rider and slammed the monster.

Meanwhile, Lucan and Leto had approached the Lethrblaka and with a jerk the dragon rider thrust his sword into his heart.

Lucan barely paid attention to the dissolving Lethrblaka, but he ran to his fiancée and closed her in his arms anxiously.  
_"Can you heal her leg?"_ Lenja asked anxiously, and Symon placed his hand on Aiah's shin.  
" _Waise heill,_ " he said softly and slowly began to heal the broken bone.

Symon, meanwhile, took a worried look at Murtagh, Arya and Galbatorix, who were still fighting each other.  
"I try to help them. Support our troops as best you can. Unfortunately, we couldn't prevent them from bumping into each other."

"And what are you going to do?" roran asked.

Symon looked at Roran sadly." I will try to help Arya and Murtagh. I probably can't do too much. I wish this battle could have taken place a few years later. Maybe..."

Angrily, Galbatorix had so far repelled the attacks from the two riders of the red and the black dragon, the elf lady had actually called him Dimon.  
"Dimon! How dare she? That's the name of my dragon!" Cursed Galbatorix as the yellow dragon rose again and his rider launched an attack on his protective wall together with the elf.  
"They're both good. Maybe one day I can use them. On the other hand, they would be a constant risk," said the king, deciding to put an end to the fight.

He just wanted to pronounce a powerful spell that would release a mighty energy and hurl the dragons and their riders to the ground as he felt another attack on his protective wall instead.

He drove around and saw two more dragons flying on him. One of them was Sapphira. Angry, the dragon lady showed her teeth. But he was really shaken by the sight of the other dragon....

"That must not be true," he muttered, recognizing his former friend Morzan and his dragon Varion.  
"How is this possible?" he roared as his protective wall was torn to the ground and Sapphirea and Varion came dangerously close to him.

"Eragon, you speak the spell. I take care of myself.... my old friend!" said Morzan, who had drawn his sword.

The king also drew his weapon and tried to recover from his surprise. To all the misfortune, Morzan and Eragon also received support from Murtagh and the rider of the black dragon, who unashamedly bore the name of his own dead dragon.

Eragon, meanwhile, had placed a hand on Shruikan's side while the king had been distracted by Morzan and murmured a longer spell in the ancient language.

Gratefully Shruikan, who felt what was going on, looked at him and suddenly a jerk went through his body. Galbatorix cried out when he felt that much of his power was leaving him.

But despite his defeat, Galbatorix still managed to lower his sword on Morzan. "You traitors! What does all this mean?"

Morzan fended off the blow that came off with great force with a great effort and managed to give his former good friend an answer.  
"What does all this mean, do you want to know? Do you remember the seven dragon eggs I was supposed to destroy?"  
"You didn't! You traitors!" Galbatorix shouted at the other, but he laughed mockingly. "You repeat yourself, Galbatorix. You've loved doing that before....."

But then Morzan got his laughter stuck in his throat, because the king had unnoticed pulled a knife and threw it at Morzan at lightning speed, and the blade drilled into his side. He slumped on the back of his dragon and Varion got into a tangle when he had to land.

But now Eragon and Murtagh attacked Gablatorix, and Shruikan, who was finally no longer tied to his rider, turned his head after him and snapped at him.

But Galbatorix wasn't in the end, even though he felt he was getting weaker and weaker. He launched one last desperate magic attack on Eragon and Murtagh bounced off their protective walls and Eragon's blue sword drilled into his chest.

The news of Galbatorix's death spread like wildfire, and most of the soldiers of his army threw away the weapons and surrendered.

But Captain Belian was not one of them and then he too was to experience a terrible moment, because his son Damian, believed dead, stood before him and looked at him hateful.  
"You live....." Belian stammered in disbelief, and then he stormed toward his son with his sword. "That must not be allowed to happen! You deserved your just punishment!"

Damian dodged his father's last-minute attack and struck with his own sword instead. It was not a dragon rider's sword, as the time for him was not enough to forge one.

Belian repelled the blow and stared at his son angrily. "You've always been a disappointment to me!"

Damian took a step to the side and tried to hit his sword again, but at that moment another man rushed at Belian and pulled him to the ground.

Belian experienced one last terrifying moment when he recognized another man believed dead. "Toranc? What...."  
He came no more than Tornac's sword pierced his heart. "That was for Selena!" said Tornac quietly, and it got dark around Belian.....

Murtagh and Eragon squatted next to Morzan, who sat leaning against Varion and allowed his son to heal his injury.  
"Thank you for coming, Father!" said Murtagh, hugging his father.

Surprised, he replied the hug. "Your brother and especially Liam have been in my ears. He is also here, by the way, and I dropped him off near your camp before the battle. I couldn't leave him and the Greens alone on this island..."

Then Morzan pressed his son firmly on himself again and whispered something in his ear. At first Murtagh shook his head but then he nodded slowly. "You're right. It probably won't be any other way...."

Eragon, meanwhile, set out to see the other riders.  
_"Arya?_ " he shouted anxiously.  
_"I and the others are doing well. We are helping the injured. Fortunately, the battle was ended quickly enough. Some of Galbatorix people still wanted to fight and we captured some magicians. But now they have surrendered and I don't think we're going to have too much trouble with them!"_ the elf replied, worried, _"Are you doing well?"_

 _"Yes, me, Murtagh and Morzan are doing well..."_ Eragon replied.

Someone ran towards Eragon and briefly hugged him.  
"Eragon! Nothing happened to you, happiness," Tornac said, and Eragon pressed his father. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not. And the man who killed your mother is now dead. Damian is not doing so well. I think he still suffers from the fact that his father was his enemy in the end...."

"Damian should return to his family and dragon as soon as possible," Eragon thought, and he wondered at one time what would become of them.  
"The riders have to reunite. Maybe we should really go to Vroenengard and rebuild everything there. And we must peacefully agree with the elves and the people, also because of Morzan....." he thought with sorrow.

But the decision about Morzan was taken away from him and everyone else, because when the battlefield gradually emptied, Morzan and Varion had also disappeared.

"Murtagh, do you know where he went?" Eragon asked his brother as the riders met in the evening and Lucan embraced his younger brother Liam.  
'He didn't tell me. Except that he will go away and we should not look for him. He will not return to his island or to Amalia..... He knows many places in Alagesia where he can retreat," Murtagh replied, and Liam looked at him sadly. "Then we don't see Morzan again?"

Murtagh smiled. "Maybe one day. I think he's got used to society and maybe one day he'll reappear!"

The next day, Murtagh set out to tell Amalia and the others about the outcome of the battle. He also wanted to see Elisa and her young son.

Meanwhile, Eragon sat with his father Tornac, who had many questions for his son.  
"So then you grew up with your uncle. And Roran is your cousin. I met him a short time ago, he looks very similar to you. You both have a little resemblance to Selena!"

"Yes, the part of the family is going through it," Eragon said, smiling as he saw Alia and Lucan walk hand in hand.  
In the early morning, the two had quietly found a priest of the actually wounded to give solace and married only with their dragons and Liam as witnesses.

Eventually, he turned to Tronac again. "You will certainly be able to tell me a lot about my mother. Unfortunately, I don't know anything about them. And we should spend time together!"

"I will answer you every question you ask me. And I'd love to get to know your Arya a little bit," Tornac laughed.

"Yes, we all finally have time to rest and grow together," said Arya, who had approached Eragon and put her arms around him.

END


End file.
